White Flag
by Justine E Brooks
Summary: Sequel to Jewel of the Storm. Ruby still can't decided if she wants to be with Jack or not, and when she makes her decision fate plays against her and her new husband isn't helpping at all Chapter 1 is fixed!
1. Epilouge

Part one

Dear Elizabeth,

How have you been dear cousin? I sincerely wish you receive this letter, the last letter I sent to you went down with the ship it was on about three miles from shore. It is such a nuisance to have to write again when writing some things the first time is hard enough. I am sure by now word has gotten to you of how my situation has turned out but I shall you in my own words since I was ripped so suddenly from your home and have yet seen you since.

As you may know, Jack was the one who took me from your house. The circumstances of that are unfortunately unforgettable; the man can be such a brute Elizabeth! He threw me in the brig as soon as we were aboard the ship. I cannot tell you how horrifying it was, it was just unbearable. Eventually after we made an agreement over an issue we had been fighting over, it was agreed that he was to take me home to India and the whole sham of a marriage would be over. I was a lady and held my head high and bared it. The crew themselves were not a crude as I would have expected but Jack...words cannot describe him. I honestly do not know sometimes Elizabeth, if he is the same man you talked about in your letters, he can be absolutely atrocious.

To spare you the long winded details of the trip I shall skip to the end. When we entered into India's waters I was happier than ever, I was finally getting what I wanted. Oh Elizabeth, I was so close, we were getting ready to dock the ship when the worse thing imaginable happened. Two British ships were approaching us at incredible speeds and Jack told me we had to leave. All I wanted was to go home to India and I was so close yet so far.

After arguing with Jack he did the most unimaginable thing in the world, he threw me from the ship. I joke you not dear cousin, Jack Sparrow threw me off the deck of his ship and into the water at the mercy of no one. I cannot tell you the fear that came over me, I know now that if I can survive that I surely can survive anything.

But worry not, for by sheer luck, it was a family friend who was pursuing Jack on behalf of the Navy. Luckily he recognized me and rescued me, I can not even beginning to describe the humiliation I felt standing on that ship looking the frightful mess that I was.

Now I must tell you some joyous news, I am married. My husband is Captain Devon Cameron, he is a captain for the Royal British navy. We have been married for seven months now and are planning a trip to Port Royal where Devon will be working with Commodore Norrington.

Elizabeth, you now understand my circumstances and I would appreciate if you would explain them to Will as you both know of the incidents that occurred between Jack and I. That part of my life is behind me, I wish not to think or speak of it ever again. I am happy with Devon, he is a good man and he will take care of me and that is all I am asking. My relationship with Jack was a mistake and if it had continued it would have only brought about the worst of repercussions. During our visit I would be extremely grateful if both of you did not mention anything about Jack, especially in front of Devon.

I miss you so much and cannot wait to see you and Will. Till then I wish you both the best and lots of happiness.

Yours truly,

Mrs. Ruby Cameron


	2. Chapter 1

"Captain, Captain, man overboard." Immediately all available crew members ran over to the edge of the ship where the one sailor was shouting. Captain Devon Cameron of the King's Royal Navy followed his crew to the ship's side. Captain Cameron groaned inside, they were all but four days away from Port Royal and so far they had smooth sailing, no storms, no disruptions and no pirates; now they had this.

"Pull him in," shouted Captain Cameron before his crew quickly worked into action trying to get the man out of the water from the piece of driftwood he was resting on. Captain Cameron doubted the man would be alive, they were too far from shore and the man looked as if he wasn't breathing. Standing back he watched his men work well hoping his wife would not decide to come up to the deck and witness it

The crew members threw down ropes and two men slid down them carefully. Both men were able to retrieve the body with little hassle, they both held the wet, unconscious man as they were pulled back up to the deck. Captain Cameron made his way through the crew to the two sailors and the man from the water.

"Go dry off," commanded Captain Cameron before he leaned over the man who was lying on his stomach on the deck with his cheek pressed to the wet wood. The man looked almost savage with long black hair that looked as if it had not been washed since the day he had been born, his skin was deeply tanned letting the captain know this was not a man of wealth, but probably a crew member from a merchant ship who had met the misfortunes of davy jones' locker.

"Is he alive?" asked a crew member. Captain Cameron looked closer at the man and seen his chest rise slightly then fall.

"He is breathing, " announced Captain Cameron before he shook the man's shoulder, "Can you hear me?" Cameron repeated himself louder as he shook the man again.

"One of you get smelling salts for him and rouse him then show him to a bed," commanded Captain Cameron

Ruby was sitting in her cabin at her desk writing in her journal well Mandeep sat on the other side doing some mending for the crew men who were able to charm her into patching up a few holes. They had left India and were now on their way to Port Royal. She had finally been able to put her past far enough behind her that she could step foot on a ship again. And now she had a new life, she was now known as Mrs. Devon Cameron. Nine months after she had returned home to India she had met Devon by chance when she had absent mindedly wandered down to the docks reluctantly looking for those black sails, two men had tried accosting her but Devon came to her rescue and ended the situation. Two months later they were married and three months after their marriage they were headed towards the Carrribean where Devon was offered a high position in the navy.

"We're only a week away," said Mandeep absently as she concentrated on her stitching. Ruby looked up slightly, she knew the undertone of Mandeep's statement, it really meant 'we're one week away from you maybe running into a certain pirate captain'. When Ruby announced her engagement to Devon Mandeep had been quite bitter with her, reminding her constantly that she was guilty of polyandry. Ruby then just turned to Mandeep and asked her to prove she was ever married to Jack.

"So we are," said Ruby as she closed her journal, "I am going up to the deck to speak with Devon." Ruby got up and put her journal away in the small desk that was across the cabin on the far wall. As she walked to the door Ruby motioned for Mandeep to remain and continue on with her mending. Ruby left the cabin and entered the dim corridor of the ship, she creased her brow as she seen no crew men in the hall. Though there were never usually many men near her cabin usually there was one or two doing their chores. Riding her mind of the unusual occurrence she continued on up the stairs to the main deck where she knew her husband would be.

As she stepped out on to the deck she was met with warm air and sunshine, 'we're definitely getting back into Caribbean waters' thought Ruby. The deck itself was noisy and chaotic as usual, but the scattering of crew members was another unusual thing Ruby found. To the left side of the ship she found almost all the crew members huddled around the edge along with her husband. Many of the men were shouting and staring at something on the floor of the deck. Ruby hung back not wanting to get in the way of whatever crisis they were having. She watched as her husband Devon, knelt down to whatever was on the deck. The men were blocking the view of what their attention was turned to.

"Ay, he's alright men," said Devon loudly as he stood back up, "back to work with you at once." Slowly the men started to leave the huddle and return to their duties and chores on the deck. As some of them passed Ruby when lowered their heads in respect or nodded slightly to her mumbling their "Missus Cameron"s, others tried to hide their disapproving looks, to them no woman, not even the captain's wife should be aboard a ship. Ruby ignored the disapproving stares and responded with a small smile to those who greeted her. Devon looked over in the direction of Ruby and she smiled at him before heading over to him, he was still standing where huddle was and two crew members were pulling up whatever had been the center of attention. Ruby still couldn't get a good look at it until she was a couple of feet away and the object which was now a man was standing up right.

His head hung down but Ruby's heart stopped as did her steps. Slowly the man lifted his head and looked dazed for a moment until his eyes rested on Ruby, disbelief covered her eyes where as happiness danced in his. Time seemed to stop all around Ruby; she couldn't hear anything or see anything besides the man that stood in front of her looking at her.

Jack smirked as he looked at Ruby, she looked furious like the depths of hell were burning in her eyes, just the way he loved her. All disbelief and shock was drained from her and replaced with the hate that had been carried around.

"Good ta see ya love,"said Jack holding his arms out mockingly, not really expecting her to go running into them.

"You sonofabitch,"screeched Ruby at the top of her lungs,"I could kill you."

"Ruby,." Snapped Devon confused as to his wife's outburst to the stranger. Ruby ignored him as she took a step towards Jack. Jack held his hands out prepared to keep her at bay as she looked like she would act on her words.

"You," hissed Ruby, "You tricked me, not once but twice, and then used me, then took my father's treasure, then threw me over board and abandoned me and you say good to see you?"

"C'mon love, ya know I hada," said Jack almost taking a step back as she got closer.

"You had to? You had to leave me the hell alone but you did not," screamed Ruby.

"Ruby Cameron calm down this instant and act civilized," said Devon becoming alarmed at his wife's rage towards this man. By now the crew members were turning their attentions back to them and watching what was happening between Ruby and Jack.

"Devon this is an issue you would be best to stay away from," growled Ruby angrily.

"Ruby Cameron?" asked Jack with that cocky smile.

Looking over to therightRuby seen she was now standing in front of one of the armed crew members. Before the man could realize what she was doing she grabbed his gun from his belt and held it up at Jack.

"Now c'mon love," said Jack starting to get scared more than he wanted to be. Ruby cocked the gun and held it at him.

"Put the gun down love,"said Jack still holding his hands out to her, "wait, love, yer ring, yer ring I've got yer ring." Jack reached into his pocket and pulled down the giant rock he had carried around with him since the day he left Ruby.

"Good then I shall get two things I want today," growled Ruby.

"Ruby, put the gun away now, be reasonable,"said Devon keeping distance from Ruby, he knew a woman with a gun was not a safe thing.

Ruby ignored her husband and took one last hateful glare at Jack before pulling the trigger. Jack seen her finger pull back the trigger and held his breathe as he prepared for the pang of searing pain. The gun clicked, but silence. Jack blinked as he looked down at his chest, no blood, no wound. He looked over at Ruby who was holding the gun in disbelief.

"Missus Cameron, it is not loaded," said the crew member whose gun she had taken said quietly as he tried to hold back laughter.

"Not loaded? Oh bloody hell you useless man," screamed Ruby flinging her arms up. Jack sighed slightly before regaining his cocky smile again.

"Ah love," smiled Jack walked forward and stood in front of Ruby, "c'mon give the man 'is gun back ya canna shot me." Ruby let out a frustrated scream as she looked at the gun in her hand then back up at Jack who was smirking at her. She moved her hand from the handle to the barrel then brought it up and whacked Jack on the head with it. The handle of the gun hit Jack's head with a thud as the crewman who's gun Ruby had burst out laughing. Ruby raised her hand to hit Jack again with the gun but her arm was caught mid air by Devon who sense there was no real danger, just an angry woman.

"Ruby give me the gun,"said Devon calmly.

"Why do they keep callin' ya Missus Cameron love?" smirked Jack, "Ya haven't told 'em? 'er name's Missus Ruby Sp-." Ruby screamed at Jack cutting him off before he could say anything else then suddenly launched forward to attack him but Devon was quicker and yanked her back from her arm he was still holding on to and threw his other arm around her waist.

"Ruby control yourself now," shouted Devon as Ruby struggled in his arms to get to Jack, "if you do not I will be forced to lock you up." Before the captain could say anything else he found the tip of a sword pressed to his throat. Ruby stopped struggling and looked up at the captain's throat then over at Jack who was holding the other end of the sword. All the crew members who were armed drew their guns at Jack who threatened their commander.

"Now Cap'n Cameron is it? ya'll be lettin' the girl go and there'll be no more talk of lockin' her up," said Jack calmly as he inhaled deeply and decided to play on Ruby's good side for now, "she's got every right ta be mad at me, I wronged her and she need no locking up over my mistakes" Jack lowered his sword and stepped back

Devon looked cautiously at Jack then down at Ruby who had calmed down and was now subdued in his arms.

"He is right," muttered Ruby, she hated that at that very moment deep inside of her she didn't want to see Jack shot by her husband's crew.

"Lower your weapons," said Devon loudly as he let Ruby go. Now tears flowed down Ruby cheeks as she looked a wild mess with her hair in an upheaval and her cheeks bright red and tear stained. She looked over at Jack.

"Will you ever leave me in peace? You wretched pirate," sobbed Ruby before she turned and stormed through the men to the stairs to go below deck. Everyone watched Ruby leave before they turned back to Jack.

"Pirate?"asked Captain Williams raising an eyebrow to Jack.


	3. Chapter 2

Ruby stormed into her cabin slamming the door behind her. Mandeep looked up immediately as Ruby came into the room and started pacing around. It was obvious that something had upset her.

"That sonofabitch, that goddamn sonofabitch," muttered Ruby to herself as she stormed around the room, "I can not believe him, him of all people."

"Ruby what is wrong?"asked Mandeep starting to get concerned as she seen how upset Ruby was.

"What is wrong?" asked Ruby waving her arms around," What is wrong? I shall tell you what is wrong, that poor excuse of a man the vile Jack Sparrow is aboard this ship and of all people, my husband, my very own husband did not throw that beast off the deck." Mandeep's mouth dropped slightly as she took in Ruby's words, Jack Sparrow was on the ship, of all places for him to be.

"Jack? Your Jack?" asked Mandeep still not sure she had correctly heard everything.

"My Jack, oh no not my Jack, he never has and never will be my Jack," stressed Ruby.

"What is he doing here?" asked Mandeep standing up.

"I have not a clue," said Ruby running her hand through her hair, "I went up to see Devon and all of the sudden there he is, standing there with that bloody smirk on his face. He almost called me Ruby Sparrow."

"Well that is your legal name," said Mandeep immediately regretting the words as they left her mouth.

"It is not, I am married to Devon Cameron, I am Missus Cameron," hissed Ruby," Ugh, I have to get him off this ship."

"Well short of throwing him off, there's not much you can do," said Mandeep.

"Now there is an idea," said Ruby, "see how he likes it."

"It would appears you might have some explaining to do," said Captain Cameron to Jack.

"Would seem the chit's so angry she hasna clue ta what she's sayin', "said Jack.

"It may be Mr. Jack Sparrow, " said Devon suspiciously as he looked Jack over.

"That'd be Cap'n Jack Sparrow," corrected Jack. Captain Devon looked at Jack then around at his crew members. He spotted a new younger crew member who was standing a few yards behind Jack whose eyes grew to size of melons when Jack had said his title, the man knew Jack and would probably say more than Jack or Ruby would.

"Ayles, see our guest Captain Sparrow to a spare cabin for the time being," said Captain Devon to one of his crew members before waving the rest of the crew back to their duties. Captain Devon strode through his men to the young crew member who still looked surprise. Without speaking he laid a hand on the back of his shoulder and guided him to his main cabin. The young man became nervous as he had been singled out by the captain and was now being taken away.

Once in Captain Cameron's cabin both men sat down at the desk that was covered in maps, compasses and writing quills. The young man sat nervously, he didn't know what the conversation was going to be about but he had the feeling it was to be about Jack Sparrow.

"It seems you know our new guest," said Captain Cameron sitting back in his plush leather high back chair. The younger man nodded as his cheeks flushed and the sweat started to develop.

"What do you know of him?" asked Cameron.

"Sir, Captain, when I was born in Jamaica and my father would tell me about an infamous pirate who had every British company after him, but he continuously kept escaping capture," said the young man.

"And this infamous pirate would be named?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow," said the young man, "His ship was the Black Pearl." Captain Cameron got a thoughtful look on his face as he dismissed the young man. He was in quite a situation; he had a fugitive of the royal navy on his ship, a fugitive who his wife seemed to know quite well. After contemplating the situation a bit more he got up and had a man stationed outside Jack's room at all times, he wanted to keep his new guest in confinement until he was able to get his wife's story.


	4. Chapter 3

Ruby had tried to avoid her husband by staying in her cabin, even sending Mandeep away instructing her to tell anyone inquiring about her that she was feeling ill. But at meal time she knew she couldn't avoid him any longer, Devon had sent a messenger personally to her demanding her presence. Since the messenger had come to her Ruby had spent her time getting ready for dinner, she wanted to look absolutely stunning when she explained her questionable tale to her husband.

When the time came Ruby silently left her cabin and walked through the corridors of the ship. She knew she couldn't tell Devon the truth, she was quite sure that if she confessed to him that Jack was legally her husband that he'd throw her off the ship, with Jack right behind her. Throughout the day she thought of what to say to Devon about Jack, for some reason she felt like she shouldn't confess Jack's status as a pirate either. She couldn't understand why she didn't want to tell Devon because if she did Jack would be handed over to the authorities in Port Royal immediately when they docked and Jack would most definitely be hung and not a problem to her anymore.

Ruby inhaled deeply as she stood outside Devon's cabin, another thing she had insisted on. They both had separate cabins and back in India they had separate rooms. Ruby insisted it was only proper and faked a massive amount of modesty but to herself she blamed it on not wanting Devon to see her branding, though she never could quite convince herself.

Letting out a deep breathe Ruby opened Devon's door and walked into the room that was lit by candles. A table sat a few feet from her set for two with Devon sitting on one side. Ruby nodded at him and walked in silently then sat down in the empty seat. The kitchen staff on the ship had already brought in their meal as Ruby would have suspected them to, she was sure Devon wanted them to keep any conversation they had over dinner as private as possible.

"I suppose I shall start the issue at hand," said Devon as he stared at Ruby, "what is your relationship with our new guest Jack Sparrow?" Ruby looked away slightly as she almost grimaced at the thought, he's my husband and the reason I won't let you touch me unless it's necessary thought Ruby who caught herself in surprised that she would actually thinking something like that.

"Jack and I met a long time ago," said Ruby composing herself.

"Yes it appears to be so," said Devon annoyed slightly at Ruby's reluctance to want to explain, "but what is the nature of the relationship? You did put on quite a show on the deck." Ruby inhaled and looked down at her lap as she smoothed her skirt out.

"When I was in Port Royal for my cousin Elizabeth's wedding I met Jack, I suppose from there we became friends," said Ruby wishing the questions would end and Devon would be satisfied.

"Friends?" asked Devon, there was no way he could imagine his wife in any sort of relationship with someone the likes of Jack, "I must admit you did not act in the most friendliest of ways towards him."

"Well he betrayed me," said Ruby as she looked up at him.

"Elaborate this betrayal for me," said Devon becoming even more annoyed with his wife.

"I would rather not talk about it," said Ruby firmly, "it was painful and I would rather let sleeping dogs lie." Ruby now sat back with her hands resting neatly in her lap, she couldn't think of a story to tell Devon about Jack so simply she was just going to keep her mouth shut as much as possible.

"I would appreciate to know of the relationship between my wife and the pirate we have on board, it is my right," insisted Devon.

"I am sure you would," said Ruby shrugging slightly, "but it is not to worry."

"You will tell me now," Devon slammed his hand down on the table making glasses shake and Ruby to jump slightly. She looked over at Devon who was containing his annoyance and anger with her. She hated how she would feel weary around Devon when he snapped at her but if Jack were to do the same she just would've told him what part of hell to go to then stormed off in her own way.

"Okay," said Ruby, "well I ended up joining Jack on his ship by rather unfortunate circumstances when he left Port Royal."

"Unfortunate circumstances?" asked Devon calming a bit as Ruby was starting to talk.

"He kidnapped me," muttered Ruby looking away. 'I don't even know why this is important' thought Ruby as she crossed her legs under her skirt and sat back.

"He what?" asked Devon, he had heard her but he was sure it was right.

"He kidnapped me,"said Ruby louder.

"Why would he do that?" asked Devon.

"I had a ring he wanted, he kidnapped me, we bartered that I give him the ring and he took me back to India. We made it to just off the mainland of India and Jack promptly threw me off the ship, literally," said Ruby, "and that is the whole story." Devon now sat back as he took in his wife's words, he had always suspected that there was a lot about her he didn't know, a lot that as her husband he should know.

"The ring, is that the one Jack attempted to give you on the deck?" asked Devon.

"I suppose,"said Ruby.

"Well then I shall just go demand the ring back," said Devon going to get up.

"No," said Ruby sharply. Devon looked down at her strangely as he slowly sat back in the chair.

"Why would you not want your ring back?" asked Devon.

"That was a long time ago, I simply do not want it anymore, he can keep it for as long as he wants," said Ruby.

"Well he kidnapped you that are grounds enough to have him hanged," said Devon.

"I suppose, but as I said it was a long time ago it is not worth upsetting anyone about," said Ruby.

"You were more than upset today on the deck, my wife," said Devon.

"That was shock, this ship would have been the last place on earth I would have expected to run into Jack Sparrow," said Ruby, "but you must excuse me, bringing up old memories has diminished my appetite. I am going to retire to my room for the evening." Devon nodded as he stood up with Ruby, he walked her over to the door and held it open for her, half expecting her lean up for a kiss. Rather Ruby stepped out of the door almost ignoring him as she walked away.

"Ruby," Ruby stopped and turned to look back at her husband.

"You said he was a pirate," said Devon. Ruby looked at him with no expression on her face as she quickly thought of a response.

"I would consider any man who would dare to throw a woman off a ship in such a vile manner a pirate," said Ruby calmly before she turned and continued back to her cabin.

Devon closed the door behind her and walked back over to the table and sat down. He knew his wife was not telling him everything and that she had a much deeper connection with Jack Sparrow than what she had held him to believe, he had never seen his wife, nor any other woman display such rage as Ruby had today. Sitting back in the chair he thought of what to do with his new guest, for now Jack was in a small cabin with a guard posted outside his door at all times o the orders to keep him in the room. He knew the minute they docked that he was handing Jack off to Commodore Norrington, he would know what to do with him, but for now he opted to leave Jack in his cabin and not upset things anymore until it was necessary. Hopefully once they were in Port Royal Ruby would go back to normal.

Back in her room Ruby paced around angrily thinking of Jack. She could not believe of all the circumstances, of all people to find.

"Of all people for me to marry," muttered Ruby. She was sure she'd kill Jack if he even uttered a word of their marriage, as far as she was concerned it was done and over with, Jack might as well have been dead because she did not consider herself married to him. Mandeep had given her more than enough grief when she married Devon but Ruby ignored her she knew marrying him was the thing she should do, and now she was Missus Devon Cameron.

"I should kill him," said Ruby to herself, "If I told Devon who Jack was he would probably do it for me. That bloody ship probably sank and the only goddamn thing that survived was that sonofabitch." Ruby stormed over to the bed and sat down dramatically.

"What the hell did I ever do to deserve this?" said Ruby as she pouted her lips and stared off. She had three more days to get through before they came to Port Royal, once she was there she could but much space and distance between her and Jack.


	5. Chapter 4

The next morning after Ruby awoke she laid in bed trying to imagine that the previous day had been nothing but a horrible nightmare. Rolling onto her back she stared at the ceiling, she had no idea why she had protected Jack so much when she spoke to Devon the night before. Deep down she knew why but denied it, he had hurt her too deeply it was unforgivable. And why should she forgive him, she had her perfect life now she didn't need Jack for anything now.

Ruby was disturbed from her thoughts by a soft knock on the door, she didn't bother to get up for it, she knew it was Mandeep. A moment later Mandeep came in the room, slightly surprised to find Ruby still in bed, usually Ruby rose quite early to spent time on the deck alone as the night crew was too tired to bother her at that time. Immediately she remembered Ruby's dinner with Devon, which clearly would be the reason she was still in bed.

"What did you tell him?" asked Mandeep as she walked over to the bed slowly.

"That we are not really married and Jack's my husband and as soon as we dock in Port Royal, I shall leave with Jack," said Ruby looking over at her maid. Mandeep looked back at her with a cocked eyebrow; she knew her mistress was obviously lying.

"Well he must of taken it fairly well, the ship was relatively quiet last night," said Mandeep. Ruby rolled her eyes and dropped her head back on the pillows.

"I told him the safe version," said Ruby, "That I knew Jack from my last visit to Port Royal, we became friends, he kidnapped me, threw me off his ship and I am obviously angered and shocked over the current situation."

"What did Devon say to that?" asked Mandeep believing this version much more.

"We should hang him," muttered Ruby. Mandeep looked over at Ruby with questioning eyes.

"And you said?"

"I said we should use two nooses in case one should break," muttered Ruby. Mandeep laughed slightly.

"I told him whatever happened between Jack and I was in the past and I did not want to be bothered with it anymore," said Ruby, "I have no idea why I defended that vile man, but I did."

'I know why' thought Mandeep as she started to collect Ruby's dirty clothing. Mandeep remembered watching Ruby looking out of the patio for those black sails, even though Mandeep had arrived back in India weeks after Ruby did. Her mistress was hurt, her heart had been crushed.

Later that day Mandeep had left Ruby alone who had gotten up and gotten dressed but remained on her bed sulking all day. The maid had conjured up a clean set of clothes from the crew members and made her way to Jack's cabin. Outside sat a crew member on a stool who was looking bored to his wits end, Mandeep approached him with a smile on her face.

"Well hello sir," said Mandeep. The man looked up her with some surprise in his face.

"May I help you miss?" asked the man standing. Mandeep smiled sweetly at him as she tilted her head slightly.

"I have a change of clothing for Mr. Sparrow," said Mandeep softly holding the clothes out for inspection.

"I can give them to him," said the man reaching for the clothes.

"That is quite alright," said Mandeep with the smile still on her face, "I wanted to see if Mr. Sparrow needed anything to retain his comfort."

"I'm sure the captain isn't too concerned with Mr. Sparrow's comforts," said the man.

"Well then I shall be, and if you allow me in, I shall be concerned with your comforts as well," said Mandeep with suggestion in her voice as she let her eyes roam the crewman's body. The young man blushed slightly as he smile, he had heard from another crew member of Missus Cameron's maid's talents who were only bestowed among the few.

"If you need any help, call and I shall be in right behind you," said the man stepping aside for Mandeep. Mandeep nodded and opened the door, she quickly slipped in and shut the door behind her. Jack was sitting on the bed in the candlelit room with his hat tilted down over his eyes. Mandeep stood silently as Jack slowly pushed his hat up with his finger and peered over at the girl standing in front of the door.

"Long time, no see love," said Jack.

"Yes it is," said Mandeep, "I brought you a change of clothing." Mandeep walked over to the bed and set the clothes down next to him on the bed. Jack looked over at them then back at Mandeep.

"Shouldn't this be a job of me wife?" asked Jack.

"I would watch how you address her on this ship," said Mandeep softly, "you could find yourself both in a lot of trouble." Jack snickered softly as he took his hat off and set in the bed then slowly eased himself up to the edge of the bed.

"Aye," grunted Jack, "the lass still mad wit' me?" Mandeep looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you think?"

"Aye, course she is. If she wasn't mad wit' me the skies would fall," said Jack.

"I suppose," said Mandeep, "You do understand you will be finding yourself in quite some trouble when we dock. And it would not surprise me much Jack if your wife does not come to your aid."

"Nah, weren't countin' on it," muttered Jack, "but ya would be a doll when we got in ta Port Royal, ya'd let Will know where I was."

"Of course," nodded Mandeep, "and Jack, do not concern yourself too much with Ruby's union with Captain Cameron, it is more one of convenience rather than love."

"Course love, wouldn't expect her love after she'd met me," smirked Jack. Mandeep smiled before she turned and walked out of the room.


	6. Chapter 5

Late that night Ruby sat in her room alone, she had a quiet dinner with Devon earlier in the evening and then retreated back to her room for the rest of the night. At this hour she assumed most of the crew had gone to sleep and that a small handful of sailors were manning the deck. She had tried to sleep but found she couldn't, against her best wishes Jack had been on her mind all day. Ruby knew she only had two more days left on the ship and then they would be docking in Port Royal and there would be no doubt that Jack would be handed over to the authorities and most certainly Commodore Norrington would hang Jack sight on seen. Then it would be all over, she would never have to worry about Jack, her marriage to Devon would be valid as she would be a widow from her first marriage and she could finally live her life in peace.

'Though if Jack dies, I may never be able to get my ring back,' thought Ruby as she looked at the finger she use to wear the ring on. She had lied to Devon when she said she didn't want the ring back, she did and she hadn't taken it back from Jack when he had offered it to her on the deck mainly because she too angry at him to think properly. She sat for a few moments idly thinking about the ring before she got up.

Ruby was still wearing her dress as she quietly opened her cabin door and looked out into the dark hall. She found no one around, quickly she slipped out and shut the door behind her. She softly walked down to the door that was next to her which was Mandeep's. After knocking on it once she opened the door and stuck her head in to find Mandeep brushing her hair in front of the small mirror on the cabin wall. 

"Ruby are you alright?" asked Mandeep.

"I am fine," whispered Ruby as she slipped into Mandeep's room closing the door behind her, "I need your help."

"For what?" asked Mandeep looking at her mistress with a raised eyebrow.

"I want my ring back from Jack," said Ruby.

"I'm sure Devon can get it for you," said Mandeep suspicious as to why Ruby wanted the ring back at this late hour.

"He offered, I said I did not want it back but I do," said Ruby.

"And you need my help why?" asked Mandeep.

"Ugh, because there is a guard in front of Jack's door and I just cannot go waltzing into Jack's cabin unattended without raising suspicion," said Ruby.

"So you want me to distract the guard?"

"Exactly," said Ruby. Mandeep inhaled deeply as she looked in thought of consideration of Ruby's request. Ruby looked anxiously at her to agree.

"I will do it, only if you are nice to Jack," said Mandeep.

"What?"

"You must be nice to Jack, the poor man is only days away from his own death and knows it, he has had to face that his wife has disowned him and married another man and will no acknowledge him, you atleast can be pleasant to him," said Mandeep.

"Jack? A poor man?" asked Ruby not quite believing Mandeep had just said to her what she did, "Are you insane? Jack may get handed over to Norrington but we both bloody well know it would take every man the King has to get him into that noose and make him stay there."

"He may not want to get away," said Mandeep, "I visited Jack earlier today, he seemed broken." Ruby rolled her eyes, Mandeep did have a point, Jack did not have the best set of circumstances facing him but as for him wanting to die because of her seemed unreal, but she decided to go along with Mandeep to save an argument.

"Fine, I shall pleasant," huffed Ruby, "All I want is my ring and Jack has offered it up once, I promise not to yell or scream."

"Okay then," said Mandeep as she set her brush down.

The two girls made their way out into the dark hall and quietly tip toed along to where Jack's cabin was. Ruby hung back in the shadows as Mandeep went forward and approached the guard. Ruby watched as her maid spoke with the guard, 'she is good' thought Ruby as Mandeep charmed the man into the palm of her hand and within a few minutes the two were heading away from the cabin door and Ruby. Once they were out of sight Ruby made her way over to the door then looked around again to make sure it was still safe.

Slowly she opened the door and walked into the small cabin that was lit by a small gas lamp and found Jack lying on the bed topless on his back with his arms crossed behind his head. Slowly Jack looked over at Ruby who just stood there staring at him.

"Well love ya'd think ya were lookin' at a paintin',"said Jack. This shook Ruby out of her trance and immediately she went on the defense.

"You have some bloody nerve showing up now," hissed Ruby angrily at Jack as he slowly stood up, "I have a new life without you thank you very much."

"Well I didna have much of a choice love, it'd be the cap'n's men who pulled me on board," nodded Jack. Ruby huffed as she went to reply back but Jack had her there, Jack didn't come on the ship willing and she wouldn't doubt that he would come onto a fully crewed Navy ship willingly.

"Then as soon as we dock you will disappear," said Ruby more calmly, "I never want to see you again, if you ever see me anywhere turn and walk the other way, if you are ever pulled on to a ship which I am present on then you turn and jump right back off." Jack smirked at her again as he started to walk towards her in the small cabin.

"Well that's a little hard love, seein' as how yer as much as a criminal as I am, yer married ta two men. Ya do realize that those jail cells are only so big," said Jack amusingly.

"I am married to Devon, I am Missus Devon Cameron, not Missus Jack Sparrow. You said if you got that treasure then you would give me what I wanted and I wanted to go to India and instead you threw me off your ship, literally. Now you owe me this," insisted Ruby.

"I threw you off that ship love ta save ya, ya distracted those ships enough that we could get away if I hadna threw you in we would have been caught and in battle and if we 'ad been arrested we woulda had matchin' Mister and Missus ropes," said Jack. Ruby rolled her eyes at this explanation.

"I have to hand it to you Jack, you really know how to tell those stories," said Ruby sarcastically ignoring her promise to Mandeep to be nice to him.

"It's the truth love, I didna want ta do it," said Jack as he got closer to her

"Whatever Jack, that is all behind us. I am happy now, happily married and it is not to you," said Ruby, "Now you leave me alone." Ruby started backing up as Jack got closer to her.

"Ya know love, I also wasn't lying when I told ya I loved ya before I hada do what I had ta do," said Jack lowering his voice slightly as Ruby's back softly hit the door.

"Get away from me Jack," snapped Ruby realizing that she was in a tight situation, either way she went she was still trapped by Jack.

"Ya never call me Jack, it's always Sparrow," said Jack. Ruby could now feel Jack's breathe on her face as he spoke. She inhaled deeply as she held her head high, she needed to show Jack this wasn't going to work.

"All things are different now," said Ruby.

"Not all things love," Jack's voice dropped a bit, it was now husky and very alluring. Ruby kept her concentration as Jack moved in on her, she kept reminding herself that this was the man who threw her off his ship.

"I still love ya love," said Jack.

"Well that is very nice," said Ruby slightly bitterly, "Unfortunately your love is only one way." Jack cocked an eyebrow at her in doubt, he made no move to make her think he believed her words.

"Really then love," said Jack softly as he now only stood an inch away from her, Ruby's back was pressed tightly against the wall, "Then why are ya 'ere? Ya had ta go as far as ta get that guard out o' the way." Ruby went to speak but the words she wanted to say just wouldn't do, she didn't know what to say. Jack's smirk got even bigger as engaged in a staring match with her.

"I came to get my ring back Sparrow," said Ruby crisply.

"There we go love, back ta normal," said Jack, "But ya know that's not why ya came 'ere."

"And why did I come then?" asked Ruby.

"Cause ya love me," said Jack cockily as he hands softly danced on the sides of the skirt of her dress getting closer to actually gripping Ruby's hips. Ruby could feel what Jack's hands were doing, quickly she shifted her eyes down then back up to his.

"How could I love a man who would throw me away?" asked Ruby softly.

"I told ya love," said Jack.

"That you did, but you never told me why you did not come back for me," said Ruby. Jack stepped back silently and stared at her for a moment before quietly taking a few steps to the lone wooden chair that sat against the wall adjacent to the bed where his jacket sat. Jack reached down and stuck his hand in the pocket and pulled his now closed fist out. Ruby creased her brow as she looked at his fist as Jack came back closer to her.

"I was comin' back love, as long as I was livin', I was always comin' back," said Jack as he held his fist out and opened it to show her the ring her father had given her. She had taken it off and left it in his cabin the day he threw her off the Black Pearl. Ruby looked at the ring slowly before looking back at Jack.

"It's yers love," said Jack. Ruby's eyes rested back on the ring, she hadn't thought about it since the day she left the Pearl, it was part of her life that was over and done with. Ruby bit her lip slightly, that ring was the only thing she had left of her father, she had protected that ring with her life and cherished it just as much. She blinked her eyes as thoughts of her father floated into her head, and how he had told her that ring was the most important thing that anyone would ever give her. Then thoughts of Jack floated into her head, the look on his face when Blackheart had the knife to her throat, how he smirked at her when she went on her outrageous rant when she found out they were married, the smile that came over his face when she had agreed to stay on the Pearl and the look on his face when he made love to her, especially the first time they slept together after she was on the pearl. No matter how much over the years she tried to forget it but every time she thought of Jack the first image that came to mind was the look in his eyes he had that morning he realized she wasn't going to protest his romantic actions.

"Love, love are ya there?" asked Jack softly as he stepped closer to her.

"Yes," stuttered Ruby opening her eyes that were now glassed over.

"well I will admit love ya've got quite a nice little set up 'ere love, ya got what ya wanted, ya married an honorable man," said Jack as Ruby gingerly took the ring.

"You have honor Sparrow, somewhere," said Ruby in a soft tone as she slipped past him and wandered over to the bed and sat gingerly on the edge, "and it is what I wanted, I am what I wanted to be, I am not filled with a hundred emotions like I use to be, to be honest when I first seen you on that deck it was the first I have screamed at anyone in a long time." Jack raised his eyebrow in doubt of that, Ruby not screaming at someone? It was like saying the sun had just stopped rising. Jack was also in doubt because of her mood swing, she had come in furious as hell with him but once he showed her that ring it was if she had melted right on the spot. Jack looked at her thoughtfully for a moment before he followed Ruby over to the bed and sat next to her.

"Jack, why did you throw me off of the Pearl?" asked Ruby softly as she looked over at him with large doe eyes.

"I told ya love," said Jack.

"Tell me again," said Ruby, eyes never leaving him. Jack looked at her for a moment inspecting her, Ruby wasn't being the way he remembered her, when they were both on the Pearl at this point she'd be screaming and cursing him.

"I was savin' ya love, if we'd been caught with you on the ship love ya woulda been hangin' right next ta me," said Jack, "and ya got what ya wanted love, ya got ta go home ta yer family and ya got out of our marriage." Ruby bit her lip and looked off slightly, she supposed in some ways Jack was right maybe he did the only thing he could do to save both of them, but it still stung her. A heavy silence hung in the room as Ruby thought about her current situation.

"Happiness is a hard thing to find Sparrow," said Ruby softly.

"Even harder ta find love when ya won't admit what makes ya happy," said Jack. Ruby looked over at him with a cocked eyebrow. Jack just looked back at her with his infamous smug, she knew exactly what he was talking about and referring to.

"What in this world Sparrow makes you think you make me happy?" asked Ruby looking doubtfully at him. Jack looked at her for a moment before leaning over and pressing his lips quickly to hers before she could move. Ruby was taken by surprise slightly at Jack's actions but she quickly eased into the kiss. One of Jack's hands came to rest on the nape of her neck keeping her head tilted up to his. A familiar comfort rushed over Ruby's body and without thought she succumbed to the kiss, forgetting about Devon or her feelings about Jack.

Ruby could feel herself being lowered back on to the bed as Jack's tongue cracked her lips. Her arms snaked around Jack's shoulders holding on to him for support Ruby felt her back hit the hard lumpy mattress as Jack's tongue invaded her mouth. His one hand remain behind her neck while the other slid down to her lower hip and rested right where her thigh ran into her hip. A wave of heat rolled over Ruby as she could feel her heart now pounding against her chest, and as much as she knew she should push him away her body just pulled him closer. Jack smirked slightly in self satisfaction as he heard a soft moan escape from Ruby as she relaxed in his arms.

Slowly and reluctantly Jack pulled away and rested only an inch away from Ruby's mouth. She looked up at him with questioning eyes that had hints of disappointment. Ruby expected Jack's smirk to appear on his face but found him just staring intently down at her.

"Ya seemed pretty happy there love," said Jack softly. Then before Ruby could even think of anything to respond back with she found herself leaning up and pressing her lips again to Jack's. This time Jack was slightly taken back but kissed Ruby back nonetheless responded. Jack's hand now left her neck and sat flat on the bed supporting his weight as their kiss deepened. Ruby felt her body being pressed back into the bed as the weight from Jack's lower body pressed against her.

A comforting and relaxing feeling rushed over Ruby as she felt Jack's lips leave her mouth and trail down her neck. She tilted her neck to the side and closed her eyes well the hand that Jack had on her hip was now on her breast softly massaging through her robe. A soft moan escaped her lips as a warm exhilarating feeling rose inside of her, any inhibitions she had about Jack were now being ignored.

Jack dragged his lips lazily across the soft smooth skin of Ruby's collar bone. He inhaled her scent deeply with each breathe, it had been the same scent that had been imbedded in his mind since their parting in India. As his hands roamed her body he relished in everything about her, now with her back in his arms he regretted ever even thinking of letting Ruby go.

"Jack," Ruby's voice was soft as her hands stopped moving on his body. She tried sitting up slightly but was kept back on the bed by Jack.

"Jack," Ruby's voice was a bit louder, "Jack I have a question." Jack stopped kissing her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"What love?" mumbled Jack frustrated.

"Jack how did you end up in the water?" asked Ruby as she leaned up a bit.

"I was takin' a swim," muttered Jack. Ruby rolled her eyes at his answer.

"Honestly Jack how come you are not on the Black Pearl?" Jack pushed himself and looked her straight in the eye.

"Ya never call me Jack," said Jack. Ruby creased her brow as she thought about it, she never called him Jack it was always Sparrow, or some other unmentionable name.

"This better Sparrow," smiled Ruby.

"Aye," as much as it annoyed Jack to have anyone call him anything but Captain Jack Sparrow he had to admit he always let Ruby get away with calling him Sparrow, she was the only person on earth who could call him that.

"I should be going, Mandy can only keep that guard occupied for so long," said Ruby softly. A grimace washed over Jack's face, he knew she was right but he didn't want to let her go, it had been too long for him.

"You're right love," said Jack softly before he pressed his lips against Ruby's lightly. Jack reluctantly lifted himself off of Ruby and stood up, he held his hand out for her to help her up. Ruby took his hand and sat up and off the bed. The two of them stood there silently holding hands looking at each other. Ruby knew she was doing everything she didn't want to do, but she couldn't help it and she knew it was her own fault she had let things go as far as they did.

"You'll be comin' back t'morrow night won't ya?" asked Jack in a hushed voice as he ran his knuckle gently down Ruby's cheek. Ruby wanted to say she would, and at that moment had it not been for the guard she could have told him to forget waiting. She inhaled deeply as she blinked her eyes shut momentarily.

"Sparrow, I,"Ruby went to speak but was cut off by Jack.

"Give a dyin' man 'is wish," Jack looked straight into Ruby's eyes, he knew she was breaking. Ruby knew it too.

"I am sorry Sparrow, I can't," said Ruby as she quickly pulled herself from his arms, "I, I, I am sorry." Before Jack could say anything else to her, Ruby rushed over to the door and quickly slipped out shutting it behind her. Jack stared at the door for a moment before walked into the small table the candle sat on and blew it out, 'I had her, she was so close' thought Jack, 'and Norrington'll be damned if he thinks he's gonna be hangin' Cap' Jack Sparrow before he gets 'is wife back."


	7. Chapter 6

The next morning Ruby laid in her bed thinking about Jack. She knew she had let things get way out of hand the previous night, she never should have gone to Jack's cabin, she never should have let him get so close and she never should have kissed him back. Without knocking Mandeep let herself into the cabin to help Ruby get dressed. She was slightly surprised to see Ruby still in bed but she really didn't care she wanted to find out what had happened between Ruby and Jack the previous night.

"So?" asked Mandeep as she started picking up Ruby's clothing from the previous day. Ruby looked at her like she didn't know what she was expecting from the question.

"Do not play dumb," said Mandeep, "were you nice to Jack?" Ruby rolled her eyes and shifted in the bed.

"Too nice," she muttered. Mandeep stopped and looked at her with a smile.

"How nice?"

"Nice enough that he asked me back tonight," said Ruby looking away from her maid.

"I knew you did not want to see harm come to him," said Mandeep as she pilled Ruby's worn dress into the basket full of clothes waiting to be washed.

"Just because I was, nice, does not mean I do not want to see harm come to him, I still have no forgiven him for the way he treated me," said Ruby sitting up, "He just, it's just, well when, ugh."

"He just…?" asked Mandeep dying with curiosity, but partly knowing the answer she just wanted to hear Ruby say it.

'He just, he just," said Ruby getting frustrated, "He just touches me and I am no longer angry with him." Mandeep smiled at Ruby as the other woman sat in the bed frowning miserably.

"So you shall need my assistance again tonight?" asked Mandeep.

"No," said Ruby, "Last night, things went too far. I am married and I have to be faithful to Devon, he is my husband." Mandeep rolled her eyes, she knew those words were nothing but words when they came out of Ruby's mouth, she didn't love Devon.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Mandeep as she walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, "Why are you so mad with Jack? Is it because he threw you off the ship?"

"That among many things," said Ruby as she adjusted the pillow behind her for more comfort.

"You never told me why exactly Jack threw you off the ship," said Mandeep, "has he told you?" Ruby looked away again, she knew if she told Mandeep that chances were she would side with Jack.

"Ruby?"

"He threw me off because a navy ship was after us and I threw a tantrum, I wanted to go home and Jack was fleeing away from India to keep away from the ship," said Ruby, "and the bloody Navy ship was gaining on us so quickly that Jack threw me off the ship to distract them so he could get away and I would not be caught. There now tell me how it is unfair of me to be mad at him for trying to save my life."

"It is unfair"nodded Mandeep.

"Is there anyone on the face of this earth who would see it my way? He threw me off the ship, he picked me up and tossed me overboard like a rag doll, it was humiliating," hissed Ruby. Mandeep rolled her eyes, Ruby was the most stubborn person she knew. The maid got up from the bed and grabbed the cleaning basket with Ruby's clothes in it.

"Well if you need my assistance later this evening you know where to find me, until then I have my duties for the day," said Mandeep before leaving the room and Ruby. Ruby stared at the door long after Mandeep had left, she supposed in some way Mandeep was right. 'I did everything I needed to do last night, I got my ring and I was nice to him' thought Ruby, 'I do not owe Jack anything'.


	8. Chapter 7

Later that day Ruby stood on the deck next to Devon who was casually at the wheel. To the crew they appeared to be the perfect couple, a strong, in-control husband and Ruby, his beautiful loving wife. That was the impression people back home had of them. Devon was disillusioned with it as well, he believed truly that Ruby was in love with him and that her cold, stand offish behaviour was just the way she was.

"Tomorrow we will dock in Port Royal," said Devon.

"Good, I miss Elizabeth terribly," said Ruby.

"Your friend Mr. Sparrow will be happy to be able to at least join a crew," said Devon. Ruby creased her brow slightly as she looked away.

"I suppose he will be," said Ruby looking up at her husband, "have you spoken with him since he has come aboard?"

"When he first came aboard," said Devon, "Why?"

"I am slightly surprised that you are willing just to let him go once we dock," said Ruby.

"And why does that surprise you?" asked Devon.

"Because, he's," Ruby caught herself before she said 'pirate', "well for what he did to me." Devon looked down at his wife confused and suspicious.

"Well I could have him arrested for that, but you explicitly said it was in the pass and you did not want to bring it back up," said Devon. Ruby huffed, 'oh how I hate Jack, that man makes everything so bloody complicated'. She looked at her husband who was giving her a questioning look.

"So?"squealed Ruby figuring the easiest way out of things was to get mad, "I am your wife, you should have him arrested no matter what I said, he did a horrific thing to me."

"Then I shall hand him over to the authorities in Port Royal," said Devon slightly surprised at his wife's outburst. She was usually quiet and vacant around him, she was the typical upper class wife, she was there for looks but other than public show, she was not well acquainted with her husband.

"Well do not bother now," spat Ruby, "You will only do it now because I told you to, that will only be another blow to my honor." Devon shook his head at his wife's sudden unreasonableness, he assumed she must be on her bleeds, he knew most women would become unreasonable and irritable at that time.

"I could throw him off the ship," suggested Devon.

"I could throw you off the ship,"muttered Ruby as she crossed her arms. Devon overheard his wife and was about to scold her but he figured at this point she would challenge him and he did not want to have his first fight with him wife in front of his crew.

"Dear, why you should lie down and rest before dinner, you seem tired," said Devon. Ruby looked over at him annoyed, he was only saying that to her to get rid of her and avoid furthering the conversation, but in honesty she did not want to continue either.

"That is a good idea," gritted Ruby before she pulled the shawl around her shoulders tighter and walked away from him brisk fully, 'oh why did I marry that man? Why did I marry that other man? Why the hell did I marry two buffoons? I should have joined the convent and saved myself the trouble'. Some of the crew members stared at her as she started to go below deck. Ruby stormed down to Mandeep's cabin and walked in without knocking. Mandeep looked up from her bed where she was sitting doing some odd mending.

"Why the hell did I ever get married?" asked Ruby, "I must be truly insane because not only did I do it once, but I did it twice." Mandeep smiled at Ruby as she set down the shirt and needle.

"Upset are we?" asked Mandeep casually.

"Yes, yes we are," said Ruby, "Devon has no intentions of turning Jack over to Port Royal authorities." Mandeep looked confused and slightly amused at Ruby's rant, Ruby always could amuse her, and the girl just never knew what she wanted.

"I told him everything Jack did to me, kidnap me, hold me captive on that bloody ship, steal my ring and then throw me off that god forsaken ship," hissed Ruby, "and still he has no intentions of turning Jack in. What kind of husband just lets something like that pass? I am his wife, am I not?"

"Well not really," said Mandeep, "You are Jack's wife."

"Oh to hell with Jack," said Ruby rolling her eyes. Mandeep laughed slightly and waved Ruby over to the bed.

"Come here," said Mandeep. Ruby walked over to the bed and lifted her skirts as she brought herself on to the bed. She settled in across from Mandeep and looked at her.

"Ruby, as much as you are going to hate to hear this, you have to hear it," said Mandeep calmly as she took one of Ruby's hands, "You married Jack, legally you are Jack's wife. But he is willing to give up the marriage, you on the other hand are not." Ruby creased her brow as she opened her mouth to speak but Mandeep silenced her.

"Shhh. Now Jack may have just shown up in the last day, but I have seen you with Devon, you do not respond to him, it is very obvious that he does not make you feel the way Jack does. Now if you are willing to and wanting to give up Jack for Devon you can, but eventually you have to make that choice and as much as you want to say you have, you have not. You are going to have to decide what life you want."

"I have said it a million times, I want Devon," said Ruby.

"Then why did you not tell him Jack was a pirate?" asked Mandeep. Ruby looked a little stunned by the question, maybe Mandeep was right, maybe she really hadn't made a decision. But why didn't she tell Devon? She knew why, because for sure then Jack would be turned over to Commodore Norrington or worse Devon would kill him on the ship. She also knew why, even after cursing the horrible fates on Jack time after time, why she didn't want to see that happen to him.

"Ruby, will you answer a question honestly for me?" asked Mandeep breaking Ruby out of her thoughts. Ruby looked up at her maid and nodded slightly waiting for the question to be asked.

"You have never told me why Jack kidnapped you or why you think he married you, you said it wasn't for love, then what for?" Ruby in haled deeply and looked away, there were only three people on this earth who knew her past, her mother, Irfann and Jack. She back at Mandeep, 'I suppose now is the time to confess'.

"Well Jack married me because of what my surname is," said Ruby.

"Storm?" Mandeep looked confused.

"No," said Ruby shaking her head slightly, "My real surname is Hellstorm, it was shortened to Storm so no one would realize who my real father was or would be suspicious of my ring Jack stole." Ruby didn't give Mandeep a chance to ask questions before she continued.

"In all honesty I should probably be your maid," said Ruby, "Not only do I get the honor of claiming to be a bastard, but I am a pirate's bastard." Mandeep's eyes grew large, she could not believe what Ruby was telling her.

"My father is Captain Robert Hellstorm, he had a very infamous jewel and I had the map to it on the band of my ring, that is why Irfann was my bodyguard. When I was younger my father hired Irfann to protect me from anyone who might find out the truth about me."

"Then how did Jack find out? Does he know?"

"You are to blame for why he knows," said Ruby rolling her eyes as she remembered the night Jack walked in on her, "all my father's children were branded as babes so that we would know who we were and that we needed to protect ourselves. Jack knew of the branding and the night that you let him up to my room, he walked in on me and seen it on my back."

"So you think he married you to get the ring?" asked Mandeep intrigued, Ruby was not the boring girl after all.

"Well at that point he knew I was a Hellstorm, and that I was the last surviving Hellstorm, so obvious I had the jewel," said Ruby, "He kidnapped me when I told him I did not want to be married to him. He and his first mate figured out that I was not the jewel and that the map was on my ring, so we sailed to the island it was on and found it." Mandeep was stunned for a moment looking at Ruby, she never could have imagined that her mistress could hold a secret from her for so long and a secret such as that one.

"Then Devon knows," said Mandeep. Ruby shook her head trying to figure out why Mandeep would think Devon knew.

"But your branding," Mandeep stood up from the bed, she couldn't keep sitting during this story.

"I have been very good at hiding," explained Ruby.

"You must, you've hide it from me for almost all your life," said Mandeep, "but he's your husband, oh Ruby based just on that pick Jack, any man prude enough to never see his wife's branding is not worth keeping around." Ruby smiled and shook her head.

"I cannot believe this, you a pirate's child," said Mandeep to no one in particularly, "your mother, she?"

"She had the weakness for the unsightly as well," said Ruby softly.

"And this is all why you think Jack married you?" asked Mandeep.

"Yes of course, he wanted that treasure. He went against my wishes and dragged me off to find that treasure and then did not even hold up his end of the deal," said Ruby.

"Well you did get back to India," said Mandeep. Ruby rolled her eyes before she dropped her head down to her hands.

"He threw me off the bloody ship," muttered Ruby, "That was not part of the deal."

"That is only details," said Mandeep pointedly. Ruby stood up and shook her head.

"I am leaving you are absolutely no help," said Ruby.

"That is only because you are absolutely stubborn," said Mandeep. Ruby looked at Mandeep with raised eyebrows.

"Don't look at me like that," said Mandeep, "My mother and father were married when I was born."

"That is only details," said Ruby mocking Mandeep's words before she walked over to the door and left the room.


	9. Chapter 8

That night Ruby walked down the corridor of the ship to Devon's room. She hadn't told him she was coming for dinner but she had let the cook know, she also hadn't let Devon know of her other plans but she figured that the best way to stay away from Jack was to spend the night with Devon. So after hours of primping and making sure she looked her best Ruby was on her way to go capture her husband's breathe.

She stopped in front of his door and took a deep breath before knocking softly on the large wooden door. After waiting a few moments she opened the door on her own and walked in. She found her husband's cabin unoccupied. Ruby creased her brows as she looked around the room slowly.

"Perfect,"muttered Ruby as she sat down at the table that had been set and was waiting for the meals to be delivered. She decided to wait for Devon, assuming that he was caught up in business above the deck.

Three hours later, Ruby sat looking at the plate of food in front of her. The cook had brought it in just after she had arrived in the room. Devon had yet to show up and she had spent her time convincing herself that this was where she was suppose to be and fighting thoughts of Jack out of her mind. Ruby huffed as she stood up from the table and headed over to the door. Ruby ignored any of the men she passed on her way up to the deck. Once on the deck Ruby found herself in the light of the stars and the moon, the noise on the deck was relatively quiet.

"Where is my husband?" the sailor passing her looked little surprised that she was asking.

"He is over there Missus Cameron, in the card game," said the sailor. Ruby nodded her thanks and walked in the direction the sailor had indicated. She found Devon sitting on a beaten wooden chair with his senior crew members. She approached the men who were grossly engaged in a card game. Ruby stood back and watched as the men continued on playing and virtual ignore her presence. As the game went on Ruby started to become more annoyed with her presence going unnoticed, eventually she cleared her throat loudly which eventually did get their attention. Devon looked over his shoulder to find his wife standing there.

"Ruby?" She gave him a small smile as Devon set his cards face down and nodded to the other men that he'd be back. He rose from the table and walked over to Ruby guiding her little bit more away from the table.

"Is everything alright?" asked Devon, he was a tad concerned his wife never went looking for him during the evening, she usually retired to her cabin at night or spent time with her maid.

"Of course," said Ruby looking up at him, "You just never came to dinner." Devon creased his brow a bit, he was unaware he was to be dining with her.

"I was going to surprise you," said Ruby reading the confusion on his face.

"I am sorry," said Devon knowing from the tone in Ruby's voice she was disappointed.

"It is alright," said Ruby, "I did not inform you, are you going to be playing cards all night?"

"I am not sure, I have been playing quite well." Ruby frowned slightly, her plans were not coming out as planned.

"Tomorrow night, after we dock and we are settled in at your Uncle's we will spend time together, I promise," said Devon softly before he leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

"That sounds delightful," said Ruby forcing a smile on her face.

"You will be retiring for the night?" asked Devon.

"Of course," said Ruby nodding, "enjoy your game." She leaned up and kissed him gently on his cheek before she walked away from him to go back to her to cabin. Ruby bit her lip as she walked along the deck, Devon's ship may have looked like the Black Pearl but it didn't remind her in the least bit of Jack's ship. When she was on the Pearl, she was aware of the men who did not approve of her presence but a majority of them were more than happy to have her there and made her aware of this in their off handed, almost vulgar comments but they were told her in such that she found them amusing, most of them were letting her know that if she became bored of Jack that they were more than willing to take his place. Though on Devon's ship, his crew all but ignored her and when they did acknowledge her it was extremely formal and not at all personable.

As Ruby walked down the stairs to the lower deck she started to feel a bit put out from Devon's rejection, she had never been rejected before and she didn't like it, 'how dare he, who does he think he is? It is not an everyday occurrence that I offer him the chance to spend the night with me and he turns it down'. Ruby crossed her arms across her chest as she walked down to her cabin. As she approached the door she pushed her thoughts of Devon out of her mind and uncrossed her arms. Ruby went to open her cabin door when a new thought came to her, she stopped with her hand on the door knob. Closing her eyes she stood at the closed door. Slowly she took her hand off the knob and looked down the corridor, 'I shouldn't' thought Ruby to herself as she softly wrung her own hands. She thought about what Mandeep had said to her earlier in the day, 'eventually I am going to have to pick'. Ruby looked back over to the staircase that went up to the deck then back over at the end of the corridor, 'I can't'.

Ruby turned back to her door and opened it quickly. She was half way through doorway when she stopped, looking around her room a grim thought came to mind, it was empty, 'it will always be empty'.

"I picked this," Ruby whispered to herself, "I wanted this." She knew she should just go into her room and close the door behind her, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. 'I can't, it's too, it's just,' she couldn't put her finger on it but something at that moment didn't seem right. She looked over at her bed and felt it to be even emptier than the room.

"I don't care," muttered Ruby stepping back out of the room and shutting the door. Without a second thought she walked down the corridor to Mandeep's room. She quietly knocked on the door but did not enter. Impatiently she waited and on her second knock Mandeep opened the door to find her mistress looking desperate, without a greeting Mandeep nodded.

"Let me pull my hair up," she said softly. Ruby walked in and shut the door behind her.

"That room, my room, it was too empty," said Ruby almost on the verge of tears as the realization started to come to her.

"I understand," said Mandeep as she quickly twisted her hair into a bun and pinned it into place, "c'mon." Ruby followed Mandeep out of the smaller room and back into the dim corridor. The walked in silence until they started to approach the guard, Mandeep motioned for Ruby to stay put before she continued on to the guard.

Ruby bit her lip anxiously watching her maid talk with the guard, it took longer than it had last time and Ruby was starting to worry that he wouldn't leave. She watched as Mandeep shrugged her shoulders and started to walk back towards her. Ruby felt her heart almost stop beating even at it's rapid pace, 'no' was all her mind could scream at her. But as if the fates were smiling on her the guard jumped to action as the prospect of Mandeep leaving dawned on him. He quickly went after her and started to turn on the charm as Mandeep drew her resistance up. Barely breathing Ruby watched as the interaction happened, eventually as she knew it would happen, Mandeep smiled at the guard and headed off in the other direction with him. Ruby sighed softly in relief before she headed over to the door. Without knocking she entered to find Jack sitting on the edge of the bed, he elbows were resting heavily on his knees with his head that was covered with his hat only mere inches from his hands. 

Ruby stood at the door silently as she closed it behind her. Jack didn't look up at her, he knew who it was but he wanted her to come to him.

"Jack," Ruby felt her anxiousness rush back as Jack just sat still not looking at her. She took a deep breath, 'I've already taken enough risks tonight' thought Ruby. Ruby walked over to the bed and stood in front of Jack who still sat still, she had a inkling that he was just playing with her but she knew she deserved it and would probably have to initiate things. She looked down over Jack, the candlelight reflected on his deeply tanned skin, she couldn't help herself as she ran the palm of hand over his bare shoulder blades, and still there was no response out of Jack. Slightly frustrated Ruby drew her hand away from Jack and crouched down on her hunches. She was now just below eye level with Jack, looking up at him.

"Sparrow." Slowly Jack raised his head and looked at her.

"What love?" Ruby looked in his eyes silently before she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Without hesitation Jack responded back to her, his arms left his knees and his hands went around her waist. As Jack sat up he brought Ruby up with him, his hands ran down her waist to her skirts and pulled them up around Ruby's thighs as she crawled on to his lap. Ruby parted her lips and allowed Jack's tongue to enter her mouth as she pressed her upper body close to his. Ruby felt her heartbeat quicken and a warm glow come over her body as Jack's hands roamed her body, she wanted her dress off as quick as possible to allow Jack touch to her bare skin.

As if Jack was reading her mind, he coaxed her up off the bed and stood up pulling Ruby up with him. Ruby ran her hands up over Jack's chest and around his neck but Jack stopped her arms before she could clasp them together. The kiss broke between them as Ruby looked at Jack slightly confused as to why he was stopping her but Jack was silent as he gently pushed her arms turning her around so her back was towards him. Ruby's head fell to the side as Jack ran his hands over her bare shoulders to her back where her dress started, she held her breathe as she could feel Jack starting to unbutton her dress from the top down. With every button that was undone Jack's finger tips brushed against the smooth skin of Ruby's back.. A pleasurable tingle danced over Ruby's body, her breathing became laboured as Jack's lips softly started to make a trail down her back following the unfastened buttons.

"Oh," moaned Ruby softly as Jack's lips reached her lower back. She looked down to her waist and watched Jack's tanned hands graze over her creamy skin, he hooked his thumbs in the waist line seam of her dress and pulled it down over her hips then let it pool around her ankles. Jack then ran his hands up the sides of her stomach and cupped her breasts softly as he came upon them. Ruby nestled into Jack's arms letting him take control of her. Ruby arched her neck out allowing Jack to move his lips along the back of her neck and to her shoulder. Jack's hands rhythmically massaged her breasts, his thumbs grazing her hardening nipples.

Against Jack's protesting arms Ruby forcefully turned herself around to face Jack. Forcefully she pressed her lips to Jack and tried to nudge him towards the bed, with all of feelings Jack was stirring up on her she was finding it hard to keep her knees from going out.

"Findin' it hard ta stand love,"mumbled Jack as he slightly pulled away from Ruby's lips. Ruby grinned wildly as she stretched her arms out behind Jack's neck

"Maybe," purred Ruby before she pressed her lips back to Jack's. Quickly Jack turned both of them around so Ruby was in between him and the bed. He started urging her back until she stepped back onto the small bed on her knees. Without breaking the kissed Jack kicked off his boots and with one hand he was able to undo his pants and undress himself of them. Ruby grabbed a quick glance at Jack's naked body as he crawled on top of her. She could easily feel his hard manhood pressing into her upper thigh, without a second thought her hand traveled down his side and took hold of his pulsing member with a firm grip, she remembered Mandeep's lectures on how men were always upset and frustrated with upper class women because they were either afraid to touch their husbands intimately or when they did they were simply too gentle and delicate, Mandeep's exact words were "just grab on and go to work'. Jack's reaction of a loud and lazy moan confirmed for Ruby that her firm grip and tight pumping motion were doing the job. Jack rested his forehead on Ruby's shoulder as he let the blood rush through his body and his muscles tense.

Jack eventually raised himself up off of Ruby and pulled himself from her grip. Holding himself above her Jack looked down at Ruby. At that moment he realized why she was so mad at him for throwing her overboard, she wasn't the quiet sullen Ruby who was married to Devon Cameron, she wasn't the strong and stubborn Ruby that Jack had married, she was the innocent, youthful girl he had first met when he stumbled in drunk to the Governor's house. He seen the same thing he had seen in her eyes the first night they were together, Ruby was the first woman ever who had looked at him with that honest, wanting look. 

Ruby cupped her hand behind Jack's neck and rested her other one between his shoulder blades. She arched her hips up to Jack letting him know she wanted him, Jack obliged and held her hip with one hand and slowly glided herself into her. Ruby sighed loudly as she felt Jack enter her, once he was to the hilt Jack held himself still and leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to Ruby's. Slowly Jack started grinding himself into Ruby pulling out inch by inch. Out of instinct and pleasure Ruby softly bucked her hips up as she held on to Jack tightly. Ruby felt her body start to pulse and shudder as Jack pushed in and out of her, she slowly started to rub the back of Jack's shoulders with her one hand as she felt his muscles starting to tense up from holding his upper weight. Ruby felt a pleasurable pressure start to grow in her womanhood as she clung to Jack tightly. Jack felt her grip and leaned down as he slowed his pace down, lazily he pressed his lips to Ruby's.

Ruby lifted her legs up around Jack's waist clasping her ankles together. Jack started thrusting harder as her hips started raise up giving him better access. As Jack felt his release nearing he gripped Ruby's hips tighter, Ruby looked up at him and watched Jack's face as he started to release himself. Jack held himself still as his seed spilled into Ruby a struggled groan escaped his mouth as he took a final thrust then slowly pulled himself out feeling Ruby's inner walls tighten around him. Quickly Ruby felt the pressure inside of her burst sending her body into shudders.

As her muscles relaxed Ruby eased back into the bed accommodating Jack's weight to her body. Quickly Jack moved his hand from her hip to her lower back then with expertise rolled them over so Ruby was now half lying on his body.

"Glad ya came love," said Jack. Ruby looked up at him pushed a few stray strands of hair out of her face, somewhere inside of her she couldn't believe she was here, even after everything that had happened.

"Sparrow what happened to the Pearl?" asked Ruby. Jack looked grim and annoyed for a moment, it was obvious something had happened, she remembered how Elizabeth had told her that Jack had lost his ship once before when his old crew mutinied him on a lone island. She couldn't believe that Anamarie and Gibbs and the rest of the crew would just throw him off the ship even though at times that's what she wanted to do.

"Did they?" asked Ruby softly. Jack now grinned, Ruby had a bit of a worried looked on her face as she asked.

"Nah love, I'll admit love I'm a damn good cap'n but I'll be a foolish man in love cause o' ya," said Jack. Ruby creased her brow and looked at Jack confused.

"Took a the Pearl right in to a storm I shouldn't 'ave but going through it woulda gotten me back ta India faster," said Jack, "Sent as much as me crew below deck as I could and took the wheel meself, then before I could curse Davy Jones I was in 'im, then yer beloved husband picked me up." Ruby looked sour at the mention of Devon and sat up slightly. Jack noticed this and knew that she had no feelings for Devon, she may have cursed Jack to the depths of hell but he knew she had never recoiled in distasted at the mere mention of his name.

"Ya can come wit' me love," said Jack, "Me crew was a wee disappointed ya weren't around anymore ta wave yer wrath on me." As much as Ruby wanted to say yes she knew she couldn't, at this point it was unrealistic.

"They are going to arrest you the second you step off of this ship," said Ruby.

"They've done that a few times love, never done ol' Jack any harm," said Jack confidently. Ruby bit her lip and looked away. Jack sat up and gently turned her chin so she was facing him.

"I told ya love, I'm gonna chase ya ta the ends of this earth and no commodore is gettin' in my way," said Jack before he kissed her.

As the parted Ruby looked down at her lap, "I should be going, Mandy can only keep that guard away for so long." Reluctantly Jack nodded, he knew she was right and last thing either of them needed was her getting found in his cabin. Ruby pulled herself up and out of Jack's arms and quietly got dressed. Jack watched her, spying the branding on her lower back.

"He ever ask about the brandin'?" asked Jack.

"I do not think he has ever seen it," said Ruby turning around as she finished fastening her dress up. Jack raised an eyebrow wondering how Devon could ever miss it.

"I have been dreadfully careful to keep it out of his sight," explained Ruby. Jack nodded almost wanting to laugh, what a pitiful unich Devon was.

"Be careful tomorrow," said Ruby softly as she looked down at Jack who now sat on the edge of the bed.

"Always am love," said Jack. There was a moment of silence before Ruby leaned down and cupped Jack's cheeks before she pressed her lips to his. Jack rested a protective hand on her waist knowing he wouldn't be able to be with her anytime soon.

Ruby broke away from the kiss and slowly stood up. Silently she turned and walked over to the door, without another word she opened the door and carefully looked outside to find the hall clear. Ruby slipped out and shut the cabin door behind her. Keeping her eyes straight ahead and her arms crossed over her chest Ruby walked down the hall. Once she made it to her room Ruby quickly opened the door and let herself in.

Ruby leaned against her closed door, she closed her eyes. She didn't want tomorrow to come, she knew that with one wrong move on behalf of Jack and she'd never see him again. Bowing her head for a moment Ruby tried to erase all thoughts from her mind. Ruby pushed herself away from the door and walked over to the bed, kneeling down she reached under the bedding and pulled a bottle of brandy out. She reached back under and pulled out a small crystal glass. Ruby picked up the bottle and the glass and stood up, she sat on the bed and set the glass on the small table next to the bed. After opening the bottle she poured the amber coloured liquid into the glass. As thoughts of Jack started to creep back into her mind she grabbed the glass and drank the liquor quickly. The liquid burned her throat as she swallowed it, slowly she filled the glass up again then re-corked the bottle and leaned down and pushed the bottle back under the bed. Ruby pulled her legs up onto the bed and rested into her pillows, she picked the glass back up and nursed it as she absently stared off into the room.

Devon took one last look over the deck before he decided to head below deck. For a moment he considered visiting Ruby's room but decided against it because his wife would probably still be in a foul mood. Inhaling silently Devon head below the deck, he was looking forward to docking the next morning for as much as he was a seaman he wanted at least a few days to relax and rest on land. He slowly walked down the stairs to the lower cabin deck. As usual it was quiet as most of the day crew had retired hours ago for the evening. Forgoing heading straight to his cabin Devon quietly started to walk the corridors of the deck exploring his ship.

As he walked down the back hall he noticed from a bit away that his "special guest's" room was unguarded. Creasing his brows Devon he quickly looked around to see if the guard had just paced around but found the hall empty. Heading down the hall he went looking for the missing guard, he passed Jack's door and continued on as he came to the end of the hall he noticed a woman, his wife of all people quickly turning the corner. Without a second thought of the guard Devon followed quietly behind his wife. Ruby quickly made her way to her cabin without knowing anyone was following her. Once she was in her cabin Devon stopped and looked back to where he had followed her from, there was only one cabin in the hall that she had come from and only one person she would have gone to visit.


	10. Chapter 9

Sorry for taking forever to update you guys, I didn't realize that I had a chapter already to be post like 2 weeks ago but now you have 3 to read………….just gonna warn you the next 2 chapters kinda suck, I didn't have fun writing them, the third, much better things start to get good, so please bare through the 2

The next morning Ruby awoke late as she had not fallen asleep for hours after she had gotten back from her visit with Jack. As she sat up in her bed she found Mandeep quietly in her room packing her belongings into large trunks.

"We've docked," said Mandeep. Ruby nodded as she flung back the sheets and crawled out of bed, she was still dressed in the dress from the previous day.

"Apparently you had quite a night," said Mandeep noticing her apparel. Ruby looked down at her dress and raised her eyebrow unimpressed. Ruby walked over to Mandeep and looked over her packed stuff.

"Do not forget the brandy bottle," said Ruby softly.

"So, how was last night?" asked Mandeep as she pulled a dress out of Ruby's wardrobe and instead of folding it she placed it on the bed for Ruby to changing into later.

"It was, it was, good," said Ruby smiling, but slowly the smile drained off of her face, "you said we've docked?"

"Yes, quite a while ago," said Mandeep. Ruby quickly rushed over to the bed and started to undo the fastening on her dress. Mandeep knew the reason of Ruby's sudden rush, she walked over behind her and helped Ruby undo her dress. Without a second thought Ruby quickly slipped out of the dress and for the first time ever Mandeep spotted the branding on Ruby's back. It was quite a large and noticeable, 'how could she ever stand it with Devon when he could go through marriage never even noticing that' thought Mandeep. Ruby quickly pulled on her new fresh dress and fumbled with the buttons fastening it up.

"Slow down" muttered Mandeep as she batted Ruby's hands away and did the buttons herself, "are you going to have your hair done?"

"It looks fine," said Ruby as Mandeep finished the buttons on the dress. Mandeep looked doubtful at Ruby, she still looked like she had just rolled out of bed. Ruby quickly slipped her shoes on and headed out of the room without another room.

Ruby gripped her skirts tightly as she all but ran through the corridor past crew members and up the stairs to the deck. The deck was bustling with crew members who were preparing to leave the ship. Ruby looked out at the town of Port Royal, immediately she felt a sense of awkwardness, this town held dark secrets for her. Shaking her head she broke her thoughts and spotted Devon. Ruby hustled over to him only to find Devon almost ignoring her presence.

"No one told me we had docked," said Ruby. Devon looked over at her before answering her.

"Yes well I wanted Jack Sparrow off this ship before I had you summoned," said Devon. Ruby hid her look of concern behind a poised expression.

"He was arrested?" asked Ruby.

"You said you wanted him arrested," said Devon pointedly.

"I did," said Ruby matching his condescending tone. She looked around the ship and down to the dock where she spotted Will and Elizabeth making their way to ship to greet them. A smile instantly came over her face.

"My cousin is here," said Ruby before she raised her skirt slightly and made her way over to the gangplank not bothering to wait for Devon. She maneuvered past the crew members and practically shoved one out of her way as she made her way to the gangplank. Elizabeth spotted her as her and William approached the ship, Ruby waved at her cousin before she carefully stepped up to the gangplank. The waters were clam around the dock which made it quite easy for Ruby to make her way down to the dock along the thin plank of wood. Once at the end Will reached out for Ruby's hand and helped her on to the stable dock. 

"Oh Elizabeth," cried Ruby as she flung her arms around the other woman and pulled her into a hug. Elizabeth hugged her back, she was happy to see her cousin.

"You must be Elizabeth and Will," Ruby pulled back from Elizabeth and looked over to see Devon behind her.

"Devon, this is my cousin Elizabeth and her husband Will Turner," said Ruby, "this is my husband Captain Devon Cameron." All three of them kept their composure as Ruby said Devon was her husband.

"Pleasure to meet you," said Devon before kissing Elizabeth's hand chastly then shaking Will's hand. Immediately Ruby hugged Will tightly.

"Jack was on the ship," whispered Ruby into Will's ear.

"I know he was arrested this morning," whispered Will back. With that Ruby let go of him so as not to raise Devon's suspicion. Will gave Ruby a look telling her that they would talk later about what to do about Jack.

"I am absolutely famished," stressed Ruby , "I do not mean to rush anyone but," Elizabeth nodded, she knew that Ruby and Will had probably whispered updates to each others when they were hugging. Word had spread almost immediately that morning that Jack Sparrow had been caught, by Devon Cameron, none the less. Both Will and Elizabeth were in shock when they heard the news, but did not know the details and they both wanted to get Ruby alone to find out how Jack ever ended up on the same ship as Ruby.

For the rest of the day Devon wouldn't leave Ruby's side much to Ruby's despite. Dinner was at the Governor's house where Ruby and Devon were staying for the time being. Elizabeth and Will had been given a house not far away from her father as a gift for their wedding.

"You must be looking forward to meeting the Commodore tomorrow," said Governor Swann to Devon. William and Elizabeth were ignoring their conversation, both were too concerned with Ruby who looked distracted and slightly upset all day.

"He would have come to meet you today but with the capture of Jack Sparrow he was quite busy," said Governor Swann completely unaware of the situation at the table, "a congratulations will also be in order for you." Ruby's head snapped up at Jack's name, this was noticed by Devon who creased his eyebrows slightly at her then turned back to the Governor.

"I am sorry to be ill mannered but I must excuse myself," said Ruby softly as she set down her fork, "it has been quite a day." Devon went to stand as Ruby did but she waved at him to remain sitting. Without another word Ruby left the room as maids rushed to the table to clear Ruby's setting. She headed up stairs to her room.

Once inside the room she had previously stayed in when she had first visited Port Royal she made her way over to the bed and sat down on the edge. It was the bed she was lost her virginity to Jack in. Sighing she ran a hand over her face, she never could have imagined herself feeling like this over Jack, she felt scared even thought she knew Jack had been caught many times before and escaped, even from the Commodore.

Jack stood in the small damp cell, his hands were wrapped around the bars of the cell watching as the Commodore and his men decided whether to bother with a trail for Jack or to just execute him in private. His mind wandered back to Ruby, she had come to him last night and he knew he couldn't just give into the Commodore because he was going to get his wife back.

"Jack Sparrow you are such a stupid man," said Commodore Norrington looking over at him, "To go aboard a ship of his majesty's navel?"

"Thought I'd try ta borrow another one o' his ships," said Jack smirking. A sour look came over the Commodore as he thought when Jack and Will had gotten away with commandeering one of his ships. Jack laughed slightly as he let go of the bars and walked towards the back of the cell.

"Sir," one of the commodore's men handed him a piece of paper that had come out of a tightly bound leather pouch he held. The commodore looked down at the piece of paper curiously.

"It came from his jacket," said the man nodding over to Jack. Slowly the commodore took the folded piece of paper and unfolded it. As he read over it his eyebrows started to rise in amusement.

"I was unaware whores would marry," said the Commodore. Jack stood frozen for a moment before he turned and strode quickly up to the bars.

"Ya'd best not be callin' her another name," growled Jack his hands gripped the bars tightly as he stared a hole through Norrington. Norrington snickered as he read back over the marriage certificate he held.

"Oh no, forgive me, we pity the poor girl for being foolish enough to be your wife," said the Commodore, " but at least you will have someone morning your death."

"If not celebrating,"snorted one of the other men. Norrington glanced over the name on the certificate, Ruby Hellstorm, Hellstorm sounded familiar to him, he had heard it somewhere. Curious as to how long this unmentioned union had been Norrington looked over the marriage date, it had been almost three years, Jack had marriage only a month after Elizabeth and Will. Norrington looked up to see Jack's strong gaze on him.

"We should shot him in here, save his wife having to watch him hang," said another of the commodore's men.

"Well apparently since he was so moronic as to miss the Turner wedding he planned to stage his own," said the Commodore glancing over certificate again, "in Port Royal none the less." One of his men looked over his shoulder at the certificate then quickly back up at Jack.

"It must be a fake." The Commodore looked over at his man who looked at Jack with an amused stare.

"There are no Hellstorms' living," explained the solider, "It was a legend that Captain Hellstorm had the oldest jewel ever known to man and he hid it with one of his boys who are all dead years ago, there were no daughters."

"I heard there was a daughter but she was hidden with the jewel," said another solider.

"Would make sense the most hunted pirate marries the most hunted treasure," said the first solider, "but still all the Hellstorms are dead." Norrington had become bored of the conversation, he honestly was no very interested in Jack's marriage.

"Watch him," ordered the Commodore, "I need to rise early to meet with Mr.Sparrow's captor." With that Norrington turned to leave the jail with the marriage certificate still in hand.

Later that evening Ruby sat resting on the bed, three candles that sat on the bed table lit the room dimly. Her eyes were attached to the window that Jack had almost climbed out the first night they were together. She had sat there for the last couple of hours thinking about him, thinking about how her life had been with him, how it would be if God forbid it, Commodore Norrington did hang Jack. Ruby bit her lip as she looked away from the window.

"I love him," she whispered to herself. Ruby inhaled deeply, she knew she had to get to Will, they had to figure out something. She knew Mandeep and Elizabeth were going to give her those "I knew it" smirks when they found out. Ruby swung her legs over the side of the bed, she couldn't sit there, she had to do something. All her thoughts were broken when the door opened. Ruby looked up to see Devon in the doorway. He walked in and closed the door behind him, suddenly their conversation about spending time together came back to her, "goddammit, he ignores me every other time' thought Ruby.

"How are you feeling?" asked Devon as he walked into the room and shrugged his coat off. Ruby glanced away and rolled her eyes before looking back at him.

"I was just readying myself for bed," said Ruby calmly trying to deter him.

"Really? Last night you seemed so eager for me to spend the night with you tonight," said Devon looking at his wife. Ruby stood up and tried to figure out what Devon was doing.

"I did not realize how tired I would be, it has been quite a while since I traveled," said Ruby. Devon looked at her curiously for a moment as he set his jacket down on the chair at the vanity table.

"And had you have retired last night when you said you would you probably would not be as tired as you are," said Devon in an accusing tone. Ruby's mouth dropped slightly, 'what does he know?' she asked herself not expecting that statement from him, she quickly had to think of a way to respond.

"And what does that mean?" asked Ruby, she had never let Jack accuse her of anything and she decided that Devon had no right to either.

"You were not in your cabin last night," said Devon simply. Ruby was getting annoyed at his tone, he was trying to make her feel guilty and shamed.

"And how would you know that?" asked Ruby just as accusing, "You were playing cards on the deck." Devon himself was taken back a bit, his wife had never spoken to him like that before, it was a side he had never seen of her before but he knew she was hiding something.

"I saw you when I came below deck," said Devon seeing Ruby's reaction waiver a bit as she was wondering where exactly he had seen her.

"Really?" questioned Ruby.

"Presumably you were coming from Jack Sparrow's cabin," said Devon. Ruby silently stared at Devon trying to remain calm but her mind was racing, 'oh god do I need to get to Will now' thought Ruby. Taking a deep breath Ruby crossed her arms over her chest.

"Devon I do not know what you are implying but I would suggest you pick your words now very carefully," said Ruby.

"And why would that be?" asked Devon, "is there something you would care not to admit to?"

"You sonofabitch," hissed Ruby, "How dare you, how dare you come in here and try to accuse me of something. I am your bloody wife." Devon was almost speechless he never realized his wife could turn so angry, and would use such language with him.

"Well then would you care to explain why you were leaving from the direction of his room in the middle of the night?" asked Devon. Ruby had to think quick, why in the world would she be in Jack room for reasons other than the one why she was there.

"The ring," spat Ruby quickly, "I went to get my ring back, it was my last chance." Devon looked at his wife trying to decide if she was lying, he watched as Ruby walked over to the wardrobe by the vanity table and swung the door open. She reached in to her jacket pocket and pulled out the ring. Ruby held the ring in her open palm looking at Devon with a smirk.

"See?"

"You said you did not want it back," said Devon calmly.

"Well I decided I did want it," said Ruby," and since you were too busy playing cards with your crew I simply went and asked Jack for it back." Devon looked at the ring then back at Ruby who looked like she was waiting for an apology.

"I am sorry," muttered Devon. Ruby rolled her eyes and turned around and put the ring back in her jacket pocket.

"There is a guest room two doors down," said Ruby as she shut the wardrobe door. Ruby turned around to see Devon looking confused as to why she would tell him about a guest room.

"You do not honestly think that I am going to share a room with you tonight after what you just accused me of?" asked Ruby, "You must be crazy." Devon went to reply but stopped, he knew she had a point and it would probably be best just to let her be for the night.

"Of course," said Devon quietly, "Good evening. I shall see you in the morning." Ruby stood and watched as he collected his jacket and quietly left the room. Once the door was shut she raised her eyebrows slightly and walked back over to the bed.

"Jack sure as hell never would have left," she muttered to herself. Ruby stripped herself off her dress and changed into a cotton shift. Once in bed Ruby looked back over at the window she had been staring at earlier. Ruby cuddled up to the pillow beneath her head as she thought of Jack, she knew in the back of her mind everything had to work out, it was Jack.


	11. Chapter 10

The next morning Ruby sat uncomfortably at the dinning room table with Devon, the Governor Swann, Elizabeth and Will. There were still tensions between Ruby and Devon which were visible when Devon had tried to greet Ruby when she walked into the dinning hall and she ignored him and went straight past him to the table. Elizabeth had picked up on the tension but was unsure as to where it stemmed from since she had yet to speak with Ruby.

During breakfast the Governor had let Devon know that the Commodore was visiting the house that morning to formally meet Devon. When Devon asked Ruby if she would accompany him to meet the Commodore Ruby snorted loudly and told him "that she had all ready met the Commodore and had better things to do than to do it twice" much to the dismay of Devon and the Governor. When she was done eating Ruby quietly excused herself from the table and was followed by Elizabeth.

Once outside the dinning hall Elizabeth quickened her pace and caught up to Ruby. She grabbed her cousin's arm and all dragged her into her father's library. When they were both inside Elizabeth shut the door then turned to her cousin.

"What has happened?" asked Elizabeth excitedly. Ruby winced as the thought of having to explain all the events as of late came to her. Ruby walked farther into the library and sat down in one of the large leather chairs, Elizabeth followed her and sat down in one of the opposite chairs.

"Now start from the beginning," demanded Elizabeth, "how did Jack end up on your ship?" Ruby thought back to when she had discovered Jack on the deck and how furious she was, if she could only go back to being that angry things would be so easy now.

"We found him in the water," said Ruby, "he was pulled aboard and I walked up to the deck to find the one man that I never in a million years would have thought I would see again."

"What did you do?" asked Elizabeth.

"I lost my mind," laughed Ruby, "I tried to shoot him." Elizabeth's eyes grew as she looked at her cousin in disbelief.

"I grabbed one of the soldier's guns and tried to shoot Jack but it was unloaded, so I smacked him on the head with it," laughed Ruby thinking back to her outburst on the ship. Elizabeth started to laughed as well, she could definitely imagine Ruby trying to shoot Jack and then hitting him.

"Okay, okay, forget that, what happened? Are you two? What about Devon?" Ruby sat back and bit her lip as she tried to think of answers to Elizabeth's questions.

"You love him," Elizabeth answered for her, Ruby tightened her lips and looked away from her cousin. Elizabeth smiled, Ruby seemed to be realizing what everyone else already knew. Getting up Elizabeth stepped over to Ruby's chair and sat down on the arm of it and pulled Ruby into a hug.

"It is going to be alright, Jack is going to be okay," said Elizabeth realizing that Ruby was also worried about Jack, she could sympathize with Ruby she could remember how she felt when her and Will were on the Pearl. Ruby rested her head on Elizabeth's shoulder and closed her eyes, she was trying to convince herself that Jack would be okay, but a voice deep inside kept nagging at her. Both women looked up as the door to the library was opened. Silently Will slipped into the room and shut the door behind him. Elizabeth remained on the arm of Ruby's chair with her arm around her cousin's shoulders.

"What is happening?" asked Will who had been able to escape the dinning table once the Governor and Devon left to go meet with the Commodore.

"We have to help Jack," said Ruby softly. Will looked over at Elizabeth, from what he had heard from Elizabeth and from Ruby's letter, her and Jack were never on the best of terms. Elizabeth just gave him a look as to go along with it.

"And fast," muttered Will, "there has been talk amongst some of the guards in town that Norrington wants to hang Will as soon as possible." Ruby slowly blinked her eyes as she heard Will's statement.

"Do not worry," said Elizabeth softly as she squeezed Ruby's shoulders slightly, "Norrington could not even hang his clothes if he tried." Ruby laughed softly as she nodded.

"I am going to go see him today, Norrington is meeting with Devon so he will not be at the prison," said Will.

"Are you not concerned he will find out?"asked Ruby.

"No, Norrington knows Jack and I, he will expect me to go see him," said Will.

"I cannot go anywhere near there, Devon knows," said Ruby. Elizabeth sat up in attention, her cousin's supposed husband knew?

"How does he know?" asked Elizabeth.

"He seen me on the ship leaving Jack's cabin," said Ruby, "I was able to convince him that he was incorrect." Elizabeth looked amazed at her cousin that she'd be able to convince Devon that he was wrong and she hadn't been visiting with Jack.

"Tonight we will do something," said Will looking at Ruby, "just let me see Jack first and then I will figure something out." Ruby looked slightly relieved as she nodded at Will.

"Thank you," said Ruby softly. Will shook his head at her to indicate that she didn't need to thank him. Will leaned down and kissed Elizabeth's cheek softly before saying goodbye and leaving the room.

After haggling and negotiating with the guards at the jail Will approached Jack's cell. He found the pirate sitting on the small wooden bench on the far wall of the cell with his legs propped up and his hat pulled down over his face. Will cleared his throat loudly trying to gain Jack's attention, Will watched as Jack just continued to sit still on the bench. Nodding Will banged on the bars before calling out Jack's name.

Jack swung his legs off the bench then slowly sat up. Will watched as the pirate lumbered over to the bars, as he did Jack pushed his hat back to reveal his face. Once he was over at the bars Jack leaned down on them propping his elbows on the horizontal bars.

"How is she doing?" asked Jack in a husky voice. Will looked over his shoulder to make sure that the guards hadn't followed him and were listening in.

"She's fine, she's worried," said Will referring to Ruby. Jack nodded slightly and looked away.

"We're going to try and get you out tonight," whispered Will as he leaned in closer to the bars. Jack smirked as he thought of Will trying to help him escape.

"Well that's nice o' ya mate," said Jack huskily. Will nodded, he wanted to tell Jack that Devon knew or at least suspected about him and Ruby. Even though Ruby had convince Devon of otherwise the more Will thought about it the more he knew that Jack could possibly be killed simply to avoid any scandal or embarrassment

"Devon seen her with you on the ship," said Will softly. Jack looked over at Will and raised an eyebrow slightly.

"She's okay, she talked him out of it," said Will seeing the concern on Jack's face. Jack pushed himself away from the bars and ran his hand over his face, his wife was starting to get in deep into the situation which was not good.


	12. Chapter 11

After dinner Ruby had retired to her room complaining of a headache so as to ensure her privacy. In her room Ruby paced around, she had no idea as to what was going to happen tonight. She knew Will had gone to visit Jack but she did not know the details as no chances had arisen for them to speak alone. Sitting on her bed Ruby laid back and let her legs dangle off the edge. Resting her hands on her stomach Ruby stared up at the ceiling. Closing her eyes Ruby started thinking of the time she and Jack had spent in that bed. Slowly Ruby started to drift off as she shifted slightly once and while.

Ruby suddenly bolted straight up from the bed as she heard her door open up.

"Jack" said Ruby hopefully as she pushed the hair out of her face. Ruby quickly pushed herself up off the bed and looked over at the door which was now closed. Will stood at her door way looking worried. Immediately Ruby felt her heart almost stop as she seen Will's expression, something was wrong.

"Is Jack here?" asked Will looking around the room quickly. Ruby creased her brow slightly at the question, why would Jack be with her? He was supposed to be in jail.

"No," said Ruby as if she were answering an obvious question.

"He's escaped," explained Will seeing that Ruby was confused and worried by his question, "all of the Commodore's men are searching for him, he's to be killed sight on seen." Ruby went to speak but nothing came out of her mouth.

"Are they going to search the house?" asked Ruby softly. Will shook his head.

"They wanted to search our house, we let them in hopes that would throw them off or buy Jack some more time," said Will. Ruby slowly sat back down on the bed, she was slightly relieved but she still felt uncomfortable not knowing where Jack was. She knew that Jack could take care of himself but still a voice nagged at her.

"Has anyone seen him?" asked Ruby inhaling deeply. Will shook his head as he crossed his arms.

"Did anyone see you?" asked Ruby looking up at Will with a raised eyebrow. Will looked at her curiously, why anyone would be concerned to see him. Ruby rolled her eyes at his confusion.

"I would rather no one think I was running a brothel here with the way men find their way in and out of my bedroom," said Ruby sarcastically. Will laughed nervously before he walked over to Ruby on the bed. He leaned down and kissed her forehead and hugged her lightly.

"Jack will be fine," said Will softly looking down at the young woman in front of him. Ruby nodded and bid him a good night and watched as he quietly left the room.

She sat on her bed for a while more, every one and a while she glanced over at her window half heartily expecting Jack to be there. Eventually she realized he wasn't coming and she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon.

Ruby stood in front of her full length mirror looking at herself. She had on her dress from earlier in the day and overtop of that her jacket, she knew she shouldn't be going out and that if she was caught she'd have to answer a ton of tough questions but she didn't care. Adjusting her jacket slightly Ruby left her room quietly. The hallway ahead of her was dark and quiet as she softly tip toed down to the back stair well the servants used.

Once she was at the stairs she picked her skirt up slightly and quickly ran down them. She headed out the back door into the cool dark night, as she presumed the guards were on full attention so she had to be careful as she snuck past them out to the main road. Ruby was sure that Jack was long gone by now, but she still wanted to walk around even if just to clam her nerves.

As she walked down the road she could faintly hear the calls from the Commodore's men in town, they were determined to find Jack. Ruby pulled her coat tighter around herself as she felt a chill come over her from the darkness. She didn't know what she was going to do now, she had no idea where Jack was or how to find him or if he would find her. She didn't know if she continue on with Cameron, she couldn't convince herself that she hated Jack, unless he never came back for her, that she could hate him for.

"There is always something that man could do to make me hate him," Ruby said softly to herself as she walked along. She heard the sounds of footsteps behind her and she quickly turned around to see a group of the commodore's men coming towards her. Ruby went to run but was spotted by them.

"Halt right there," shouted a voice. Ruby sighed deeply as she turned back around to face them watching them approach her. She rolled her eyes because she knew she was caught and there was no way in her attire she could convince the men that she was just a woman of the night and they could leave her be.

"State yourself," said one of the men as the group approached her. Ruby creased her brow a them as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"I said state yourself," demanded the man again.

"Ruby," Commodore Norrington pushed his way through his men to stand in front of Ruby, "what are you doing out at this hour unescorted."

"I could not sleep so I went out for a walk," said Ruby crisply.

"Tonight is not a very good night for a lady to be out unescorted, you should know better," said Norrington stepping closer to her, "a dangerous fugitive is out tonight." Ruby raised an eyebrow in interest.

"And who may that be?"

"Actually it would be the man that your husband brought into custody, Jack Sparrow," said Norrington, "I will have one of my men escort you back to the Governor's manor."

"That is quite unnecessary," snapped Ruby. Norrington looked at her for a moment before waving his men along without him. Ruby looked at the men walking away from them strangely then over at the Commodore who stood next to her still.

"I shall escort you," said Norrington. Ruby rolled her eyes as she looked away from him. Norrington held her arm out for her to take which Ruby took reluctantly. The two started walking back to the Governor's house in the dark.

"I spoke with your husband today, I was disappointed you could not join us," said Norrington, yeah if you only knew what husband you actually talked to, thought Ruby.

"I was feeling a tad off, probably from the trip, I am sorry for your disappointment," said Ruby through teeth that almost gritted.

"No need to apologize," said Norrington, "I was simply congratulating your husband on bringing in Jack Sparrow, it was quite amusing to find out he had boarded a ship that flew with the union and the king's flags." Norrington couldn't help but smile at Jack's apparent stupidity.

"He was in a distressing situation when we found him, I am sure it was not by choice," said Ruby countering Norrington tone.

"I am sure," muttered Norrington, "but he will pay for his crimes by sun rise." Ruby looked over at Norrington doubtfully, how did Norrington plan to hang Jack by sun rise if he wasn't in his custody.

"You said he was a fugitive," said Ruby.

"We will have him back by then," said Norrington confidently. Ruby inhaled deeply as she nodded. Slowly the two of them came a stop in front of the gates of the Governor's house.

"I can go from here," said Ruby softly, "thank you for escorting me."

"I insist Miss Storm," said Norrington as Ruby looked over at him amused, "Excuse me, I'm sorry, Missus Cameron." Ruby smiled slightly at his mistake.

"Commodore Norrington, I am quite sure that my uncle's house is overflowing with guards tonight, I will be okay on my own," said Ruby reassuringly, "You have more pressing issues at hand to attend to." Norrington nodded slowly at her as a thought started to cultivate in his mind. Ruby curtseyed slightly before she turned to leave.

"Ruby," said Norrington suddenly. Ruby turned back to the Commodore to see what he wanted, especially by addressing her by her given name.

"When was the last time you were in Port Royal?" asked Norrington, Ruby creased her eyebrows and tilted her head slightly at the odd question.

"About three years ago, when Elizabeth and Will were married," said Ruby, "Why do you ask?"

"You were not married to Devon at the time were you?" asked Norrington. Ruby was getting more confused by his questions.

"No, I married Devon in India," said Ruby, "I must be getting in now." Ruby nervously turned and gentily picked up the front of her skirt and started to walk away. Quickly Norrington reached into his jacket and pulled out a piece of paper, he unfolded and read it in the moon light then looked up at Ruby walking away.

"Ruby," called Norrington before he jogged to catch up with her. Once again Ruby turned around but this time more annoyed that Norrington was continuously bothering her.

"Yes Commodore Norrington," said Ruby curtly.

"You were formerly known as Miss Storm, correct?" asked Norrington. Ruby dropped her mouth open slightly as she shook her head slightly in disbelief.

"Yes Commodore Norrington it was Miss Storm, but it is now Missus Cameron," said Ruby slowly like she was talking to a child, "now if you do not mind I will be going inside now." Ruby turned and started to walk away.

"Are you sure it was not Miss Hellstorm?" asked Norrington loudly. Ruby stopped dead in her tracks, it had been quite a while since anyone had called her Miss Hellstorm, how did he know? Thought Ruby immediately. Her heart was beating almost out of her chest as Ruby slowly turned and gave Norrington a strange look.

"What do you mean?" asked Ruby trying to pretend she was innocent through her shocked state.

"Would Missus Sparrow be more appropriate now?" asked Norrington.

"How?" Before Ruby could think the word just slipped from her lips, how did he know? How could he know? Oh god and now she had basically just admitted to him what she was hiding. Slowly Norrington held up the piece of paper that was in his hand, Ruby squinted and seen a glimpse of what he held.

"This would be your marriage certificate would it not?" Ruby started at the paper and realized she was in a tight, tight corner. She stood there just staring at the paper just hoping it was all a joke or a bad nightmare.

"You are Jack Sparrow's wife," said Norrington. Ruby inhaled deeply and reached over and snatched the certificate clear out of Norrington's hands. She looked over the certificate then back at the Commodore.

"I am married to Devon Cameron," muttered Ruby.

"Unless you can produce proof of a divorce, you are still Missus Sparrow," said Norrington.

"Well then I guess I am," said Ruby not really knowing what else she could have said, "but keep in mind, this is a man who kidnapped me, threw me off his ship, literally, abandoned me long enough for me to marry another man and once again has taken off without my knowledge. So he may be my husband on paper, but nothing else." Norrington inhaled deeply, he didn't know what to do about the situation he had just discovered.

"Ruby," Norrington chose to use her first name, calling her Mrs. Sparrow was uncomfortable for him, "go home, I will visit tomorrow when I decide what to do." Ruby looked doubtful at him for a minute.

"You have committed Polygamy Ruby you are now a criminal," said Norrington. Ruby swallowed deeply as she stood stationary for a moment contemplating what Norrington had just said.

"Well then, good night Commodore," said Ruby softly before she turned and walked quickly back up to the house. She didn't care who saw her as she went through the front door, rather than the servant's entrance as she had come out of.

Once in her room Ruby flung her jacket down on the floor and stormed over to the bed. She sat on the edge and closed her eyes, it was all just unimaginable, and she didn't even deny it to Norrington.

"What have I done?" sighed Ruby.


	13. Chapter 12

The next morning Ruby woke up in her room. She had barely slept all night and she doubted she would for a long time. Silently she got out of bed and stood in front of the mirror, she felt mentally and physically exhausted but oddly calm at the same time. Ruby walked over to the window and looked out over the city which was just starting to wake up. She knew that Jack was long gone from Port Royal by now, especially if he hadn't come to see her first then Jack had left Port Royal immediately after escaping.

Inhaling deeply Ruby walked away and over to the wardrobe on the far side of the room. She opened it up and stared at all her dresses, I need something comfortable for today she thought to herself. She took out a dress that didn't require a corset but was still beautiful. In the deathly silence of the room Ruby got dressed in the soft peach colored dress. She then sat down at her vanity and looked at all the hair accessories that laid in front of her, everything she did felt like it was in slow motion.

A half an hour later Ruby sat still at her vanity, her hair and make up were done immaculately and she looked much more cheerful and beautiful than she felt. She looked back at her bed in the vanity mirror and now wished she had never gotten out of it. Sighing she stood up and left the room, quietly she walked through the house and down the stairs to the dinning room. There she found her uncle, Governor Swann starting his breakfast.

"Good morning Ruby," said her uncle as he stood up as she approached the table.

"Good morning," nodded Ruby as she sat down at the table.

"You are awake early this morning."

"I am," said Ruby quietly.

"Are you feeling alright?" Ruby looked up over at her uncle, no she wasn't feeling alright.

"Yes, I feel fine," said Ruby, as one of the maids set a plate of food in front of her on the table. Ruby looked at the food in front of her, she had lost her appetite, and there was only one thing on her mind. To avoid any questions Ruby picked up her fork and poked at her food bringing the smallest portions she could up to her mouth.

Eventually her uncle excused himself from the table and left Ruby alone. In the silence she looked around the room and started remembering the mornings when she use to have breakfast with Jack in this room. Ruby dropped her fork on the table and sat back in her chair, she stared at the table endlessly as she tried to figure out what was going to happen next.

Commodore Norrington stood outside the Governor's home with two of his men, he was trying to convince himself he was doing the right thing and that this would get him Jack Sparrow. When he had finally returned home the night before he was confused over Ruby, at first he was just going to let her go as she was now with Devon and didn't seem to have any association with Jack, but as the night went on he seemed to get more angry with Jack escaping and finally came to the conclusion that the only way to get Jack Sparrow back would be to take his wife into custody. He had told all of his men outright that Ruby would be taken into custody and despite what they felt about her reputation, they were to spread the word immediately, he wanted word to get to Jack as quickly as possible.

"We're not going to shackle her are we sir?" asked one of the soldiers. Norrington looked over at him briefly, normally they would shackle a prisoner they were bringing into custody but he had decided against it as Ruby would not likely be able to escape and that what they were doing would be enough embrassment.

"No," said Norrington firmly before he lead his men up to the house. The three men made their way up to the house receiving curious stares from the staff.

Ruby looked across the table at Devon grimly. It had been over an hour since she had first sat down at the table. When Devon has first come in he had tried to get Ruby to talk but she had simply ignored him, she was too wrapped up in her thoughts.

Finally after the annoyance over just merely his presence had built up inside of her Ruby violently pushed her chair back from the table. Devon quickly looked up alarmed at her as she stood up from the chair and stepped away from the table.

"Ruby?"

"Bugger off," snapped Ruby as she stormed out of the room leaving Devon sitting at the table completely confused.

Ruby ignored everyone around her as she walked through the house. She herself was confused at her outburst, the night before she had been sad and almost in tears, now she was anxious and ready to rip someone apart.

"Missus Cameron," Ruby ignored the calling of her name, she just wasn't interested.

"Missus Cameron."

"Missus Cameron, Commodore Norrington is here to see you." This got Ruby's attention, she stopped and slowly turned around to see the housekeeper waiting on her.

"He has requested yours and Mr. Cameron's presence in the reading room." Ruby nodded slowly in understanding turned and headed in the direction of the reading room. She walked in just ahead of Devon who was now even more confused. With her head held high Ruby marched into the room and found Commodore Norrington with two of his men waiting for them. Norrington had his signature smug look on his face as he watched Ruby and Devon walk into the room. Once the door was shut Norrington looked over at Ruby who was now sitting quite comfortably in one of the leather high back chair. Devon stood between Norrington and Ruby looking at the both hopefully for some answers.

"What is going on?" demanded Devon. Ruby ignored Devon as she looked up at Norrington.

"What have you decided?" Norrington inhaled deeply before he answered her.

"You will be put under arrest," said Norrington calmly.

"What?"asked Devon not quite believing what he was hearing, "Why are you arresting my wife?" Norrington looked over at him with a look of pity before he gave Ruby an accusing look, though still she ignored him.

"What are the charges?"

"Polygamy, falsely claiming to be a member of the royal family, attributing to piracy and piracy," said Norrington. Ruby's mouth dropped open in shock.

"I am a member of the royal family," squealed Ruby.

"What the hell are you talking about Commodore," demanded Devon

"According to what every man under my command has told me about Hellstorms, you are not of royal blood, you were born out of wedlock, to a father who was a pirate, and any dignity you did possess from any royal blood in your family was clearly washed out the window the day you got married," snapped Norrington. Ruby huffed loudly as Devon turned scarlet with rage.

"Commodore Norrington I demand that you explain yourself at once," bellowed Devon, "how dare you come in here and insult my wife like this."

"She is not your wife," said Norrington calmly. Devon looked between Norrington and Ruby getting more confused and upset by the second.

"I am not," said Ruby carelessly as she sat back in the chair.

"Am I missing something?" asked Devon turning to Ruby away from Norrington.

"Yes you are," said Ruby pointedly.

"Ruby is married, but not to you," said Norrington taking a step forward.

"Well then, who may I ask are you to?" asked Devon extremely annoyed with this secret that was between Ruby and Norrington.

"Jack Sparrow," said Ruby softly as she stood up from the chair and smoothed her skirt out.

"Who?" asked Devon.

"She is Jack Sparrow's wife," said Norrington. Devon stood in disbelief, he thought it was a joke as he started to laughed, there was no way what they were telling him was true.

"I do not believe this, it is a joke correct?"

"No," said Ruby as she looked over at him. Devon stopped laughing as he seen the serious look on her face, she wasn't joking.

"You lying bitch," growled Devon as anger and embarrassment grew quickly inside of him. He reached up and brought his open palm down across Ruby's face. Ruby squealed awkwardly as she stumbled back from the blow. Immediately Norrington moved in front of Ruby putting himself between her and Devon.

"Captain Cameron you will contain yourself," demanded Norrington. As much as he considered Ruby a criminal he was not going to allow harm to come to her. Devon stood still as glared at Ruby who was standing behind the Commodore holding her cheek in pain.

"How dare you embarrass me like this, you whore," spat Devon.

"Oh you embarrass yourself, how could you not know, what kind of man cannot even tell if his wife is virginal?" Ruby spat back not caring about her reputation, "and be so disregardful of his wife that I did take up bed with Jack that night on the ship." This sent Devon into another rage and Norrington had to grab him along with his guards to keep Devon away from Ruby.

"Remove him from the room," commanded Norrington loudly as his two men got a firm grasp on Devon. Once the guards were taking Devon from the room Norrington turned to Ruby who was still standing there with a stubborn look on her face that was marred with a large handprint on her cheek.

"I can quite see now why Jack chose you as a wife," said Norrington. This struck a sensitive spot with Ruby as she was still upset with Jack and the treasure.

"You are a foolish man Norrington, Jack married me for a reason," said Ruby crisply,"and for a man who seems to know some much of my past it would seem quite stupid you could not figure it out." The commodore looked at her cautiously as Ruby straightened herself out.

"Shall we?" asked Ruby stepping forward. Norrington nodded and lead Ruby to the door of the room. The two of them left the room and walked through the house, the house staff looked on in surprise and curiosity as Ruby held her head high and looked straight ahead as she and the commodore walked side by side.

Later that morning after a visit to the Governor's house Will came running into library of his own house and found Elizabeth reading quietly trying to take her mind off of the previous night's events. She looked up at Will who looked breathless and upset.

"Will, what is it?" asked Elizabeth expecting him to say something about Jack.

"They've arrested Ruby," said Will. Elizabeth couldn't believe what she was hearing, Ruby? Why her?

"For what?" asked Elizabeth concerned as she closed her book and set it down before standing up.

"Some how the Commodore found out she was married to Jack," said Will.

"Oh god," muttered Elizabeth, "how?"

"I don't know, but he arrested her for polygamy and pirating," explained Will, "I went to the house to see her, and her maid told me, Norrington came earlier and Devon was told and Ruby was arrested."

"We have to go see her," said Elizabeth.

"We can't, her maid tried and Norrington is not allowing her any visitors."

"That bastard," cursed Elizabeth, "he's trying to hold her hostage that is why."

"Exactly and Jack will turn himself in for her freedom."

Ruby sat in the dirty prison cell on the small bench looking at the bar across from her. The Commodore had at least respected her enough to give her a private cell far from the other prisoners and had a guard stationed outside her cell, to keep her from being harassed and to keep a watch. The first guard who had come to watch her had informed her so dearly that she was taking occupancy in the cell that her husband had held. Ruby ignored them as she continued to sit there completely stationary. It scared her that she had no idea how long she was going to be detained for and even worse, she wasn't being allowed visitors. She tried to calm herself with the thoughts that Jack wouldn't allow her to stay locked up, but how was he to know? She knew that word was spreading around town as quickly as possible but who knew where Jack was.


	14. Chapter 13

Hey,

Well she got arrested, that's what this story is all about, twisting things up. Anyways I want to thank all the people who have reviewed or even just read the story…….a big thanks to Trigemini, I keep trying to thank you personally on every post but I keep forgetting but today I remembered, I love your reviews, they're so awesome, I really look forward to them everytime I post……………..well anyways on to the story

Two months later…………………

Ruby laid lifelessly on the cot in her cell, she didn't have the life or energy in her to raise herself. Her mouth felt dry and puffy as she stared at the wall. She wasn't sure how long she had been in there, she had lost count after sixteen days. She couldn't figure out why the Commodore wouldn't just let her go, Jack obviously had no idea she was there, or did and just wasn't coming. At that point she wouldn't blame him for not coming, she looked like hell, her hair was a complete mess of knots, her dress was covered in dirt and just hung on her from eating only one meal a day, her eyes were sunken and her skin was covered in dirt, she was not a high class lady anymore.

Ruby lifted her head slightly and looked over at the guard who was now sitting in a chair just outside her cell in front of the bars with his back to her. Slowly Ruby dragged herself up to a sitting position, ignoring the dizziness she felt. She inhaled deeply as she pushed herself up off the cot and walked slowly over to the bars. Leaning on them she reached out with one hand and pushed the shoulder of the guard. He jumped startled at first and then stood up to look at the young woman who stood on the other side of the bars.

"You know who I am right?" asked Ruby, her voice was hoarse and cracking from lack of liquids.

"Jack Sparrow's wife," said the guard figuring she had now gone insane.

"I am somebody before that," said Ruby rolling her eyes, "I am a Hellstorm." The guard knew that as well, he also knew of the myth that went along with that name.

"If you let me out of here, I can get you the Hellstorm jewel," said Ruby knowing if she did find Jack he was not going to give it up but it was the only thing she had to bargain with.

"That is a myth," snapped the guard getting annoyed that was she was bugging him.

"Really? Why did Jack marry me then?" asked Ruby raising an eyebrow.

"Because he's a stupid man,"

"Apparently so are you," snapped Ruby.

"You're not getting out of here, you're a criminal," snapped the guard before he wandered over to the other cells. Ruby rolled her eyes again and walked back over to the cot and sat down on the edge. She rested her elbows on her knees, she dropped her face to her hands. She felt annoyed, distressed, mad, every emotion imaginable all at once, 'what the hell am I going to do?'.

An hour later she heard a rattling at the cell door. Ruby looked up to see Norrington standing on the other side of the bars looking in at her. Sighing softly she stood up and walked to the bars looking uninterested in what the Commodore had to say to her.

"Bargaining won't get you out of here," said Norrington. Ruby rolled her eyes as she leaned on the bars and looked up at him.

"And what do you think will?" asked Ruby sarcastically, "the trial that I will never have or my husband who will never come."

"All you need to do Ruby is tell us where Jack is, and when we have him you are free," said Norrington.

"You are truly a stupid man," hissed Ruby, "Do you not think if I knew where he was I would not have turned him in by now?" Norrington could see some truth in it but he was sticking to his word and not letting Ruby go anywhere until Jack was in his custody.

"I want a trial," demanded Ruby knowing it would do her no good but if she was even able to get a trial she'd have some hope, "I want visitors, this is savagely."

"All in good time," said Norrington crisply before he turned to walk away. Ruby coughed slightly before she leaned against the bars and spit at Norrington, the fluid hit im on the back of the neck. He turned astonished that Ruby would that but all she did was raise her eyebrows and walked away from the bars.

* * *

That night the town was almost silent enough to hear a pin drop. Two guards stood at the prison protecting Port Royal's most valuable prisoner. The two men were tired of guarding her every night, it was disgracefully to them to see such a beautiful woman forced into such a desperate state. They were also starting to side with Ruby, if she knew where Jack was why hadn't she turned him in or why hadn't he come back for her.

"I should be at home sleeping," said one of the guards as he paced slightly in the light of the stars in the bright sky.

"We both should," muttered the second guard.

"She could be right you know, he may never be coming," said the first guard.

"Did you hear the tantrums she threw when she was first locked up, I wouldn't come back for her. If I had been him I would have thrown her straight off the ship, a right banshee she is," said the second guard. The first guard nodded, Ruby was quite a handful at first but now she just didn't have the strength to fight them anymore, she had now been reduced to hateful glares and even more hateful words. The two men continued on standing guard in the silence both wrapped up in their own thoughts until they were disturbed by a soft rustling.

"Did you hear that?" asked the first guard. The second guard nodded as he perked up in alert. The two guards carefully observed their surroundings, both of their hearts were pounding as the faint thought that they would be the guards to capture Jack Sparrow. Slowly the two guards walked a few steps from the entrance of the prison to see if they see anything.

"It was probably just a rat," muttered the second guard as he lost interest since he couldn't see anything. The first guard ignored him and continued to look around, he was sure he heard something that was not a rat.

The second guard walked back to the prison and stood alone as returned to his usual spot. In the silence he leaned back against the wall prepared to finish out the last few hours of his ship.

"See I told you it was just a rat," said the second guard loudly as he watched the first guard still looking around. Then just as he went to make another comment he heard a large cracking thud, then things went black.

Ruby was rudely awoken from her sleep from the stiff uninviting cot she laid on. She gasped loudly as she slowly realized through sleep that she was being picked up and hauled around. At first she was startled and went into a panic resisting being picked up, her first thought was that it was Norrington's men. As a fresh salty smell invaded her nostrils she realized that if wasn't Norrington's men, at that point she relaxed and soothed herself with the thought that Jack had come to get her, though this wasn't Jack. She was still calm even though she knew it wasn't Jack because either way she was getting out of that hell. As she opened her eyes half way Ruby could see glimpses of the town through the night's darkness.

The smell of salt water became stronger and Ruby seen what she assumed was the docks. At this point she felt her captor starting to run and her relaxing journey turned bumpy and jolting. Ruby opened her eyes but was now met with her face covered in hair.

"Wh-wher-where are we?" croaked Ruby as she grabbed on to what she assumed was the cloth of a jacket. Before she could get an answer or even wait for one, she was dropped carelessly. Ruby felt a shock of pain as she landed with a thud. Immediately she flailed about trying to find her bearings and get the hair out of her eyes. There was another thump next to her and before she could look up a large hand clamped over her mouth with a rag. Her panic returned as she immediately tried to grab at the hand over her mouth to remove it but as she tried she felt herself faded into darkness. Eventually her movements slowly stop as she felt herself relax against her own strength, and everything went black.


	15. Chapter 14

As the sun rose Jack stumbled out of the tavern that he and his crew had just been occupying. He had been able to reconnect with his crew fairly quickly after he escaped. His first stop had been in Tortuga to find out if his crew had returned there and when, they had and were only a few days away. So after bartering with those he could find in the small pirate town he was able to get passage to the ship. Now he was back with his crew and trying to figure out how to get Ruby back with them as well.

Silently he now walked through Tortgua, he and his crew had returned after the Commodore's men had been scared away from searching for him. The streets were quiet as most were passed out drunk and would never see the morning, Jack had seen every morning since he had escaped, he found it hard to sleep not knowing how to get to Ruby.

As he approached the dock a young boy sitting on one of the securing pillars of the dock looked up at him. Jack barely even noticed the boy until he came walking up to him.

"Are ye Cap'n Jack Sparrow?" asked the boy boldly. Jack looked down at the boy quietly as he raised an eyebrow at him.

"Aye, and if I was what would ya be wantin?" asked Jack.

"I've got a message," said boy holding up an envelope, "it's from Will Turner." Jack plucked the envelope from the boy and looked at it suspiciously; Will knew Jack couldn't read, so why send a letter. The young boy couldn't read either and recognized Jack's look, Will had told him it would be like that.

"Aye, that's fer anyone from yer crew if I couldn't find ya, the real message is yer wife's been arrested," said the boy, "Some Commodore, I canna remember 'is name, he's got 'er." Jack looked at the boy silently, was he lying? Why would Ruby be arrested?

"Yer wife's that Hellstorm lass right?" asked the boy.

"Aye," said Jack softly still not quite believing what the boy was telling him.

"Yup, that's 'er then, it's all o'er Port Royal, they got yer wife plus a Hellstorm, I 'eard they'd all be dead,"said the boy.

"Right then, what'd she be arrested fer?"

"Marryin' two men, piracy, that Commdore's got a lot of charges on 'er," said the boy loudly.

"That sonofabitch," muttered Jack remembering that Norrington had taken their marriage certificate, but how did he find out Ruby was a Hellstorm?

"Oh yeah, that Will bloke, he told me ta tell ya ta be careful, yer wife's kinda like a hostage, they're usin' 'er ta get you," said the boy. Jack silently winced, Will was right, that was exactly what Norrington was doing. Opening his eyes back up he looked down at the envelope in his hand.

"What does the letter say boy?" asked Jack.

"I dunno, I canna read," said the boy curtly.

"Aye well scat," muttered Jack before he walked past the boy back to the Pearl. The boy stood there scowling at Jack who hadn't even given him a gold coin for relaying the message.

"Sod," muttered the boy before walking towards the town.

Back on the ship Jack walked into his cabin heavy hearted, he couldn't believe Ruby was in prison. He was sure she was just thrilled over the scandal this was creating, obviously Devon knew now of her true identity and so did the rest of the town. Jack walked over to his desk and dropped the envelope on it before he sat down in his chair and sat back. He was angry that he just couldn't go in and rescue Ruby, it would endanger them both as he highly doubt that Norrington would just let Ruby go. Once again his wife was in distress and he couldn't do anything to help her.

Later on in the day once the crew had began to stir, Gibbs knocked softly on the captain's door and let himself in. He found Jack at his desk looking somber as he stared straight ahead. Slowly Gibbs walked into the dark cabin, he knew immediately that something was wrong with Jack.

"Cap'n ye okay?" asked Gibbs cautiously. Slowly Jack looked up at his first mate then sat up slowly, he picked the envelope up from the desk and held it out to Gibbs.

"Can ya read it?" Gibbs nodded as he walked over to Jack and took the envelope. Quickly he opened it and pulled out a crisp piece of paper with ink scribbling on it.

"Commodore Norrington has taken Ruby Sparrow in to custody, she has had no trial and is allowed no visitors. Jack was in custody but has escaped, but he cannot come into Port Royal, it is a trap to capture him, Will Turner," said Gibbs as he read the letter out loud. Suddenly Gibbs had to reread what he had just read as he couldn't believe what Norrington had done to Ruby.

"Is this true?" asked Gibbs.

"Aye," said Jack grimly, "and he's right it's a trap." Gibbs had only seen Jack like this one other time and it had been when Ruby had been thrown off the Pearl in India. The whole crew had felt a little depressed after Ruby was gone.

"Aye well then me and the crew will go," said Gibbs. Jack looked at him for a moment, Jack wasn't sure he wanted to send his crew into Port Royal, that would be the one port that would be swamped with soldiers, Norrington was determined this time.

"Ye sure?" asked Jack, "he arrested 'er hopin' ta get me." Gibbs nodded, he realized that but he felt that Norrington was playing dirty, Gibbs believed that you could hold even a deadly grudge with any man but you did not extend the grudge to that man's family.

"Aye well then we'll just be careful," muttered Gibbs before he turned and left the cabin and Jack alone. Jack sighed as he sat back once again and started straight ahead

"Yer very tricky there Norrington," muttered Jack. He was furious with Norrington to go as low as to arrest Ruby. Jack could only imagine Ruby's fury when she got out, she'd be ready to kill him, least she'll be back to normal thought Jack.

Quickly Gibbs found some crew members who were more than willing to go into Port Royal to retrieve Ruby. After he got some members on board with him for the trip he headed towards the dock to find a small ship they could take into Port Royal without getting spotted. Gibbs knew the Commodore's men would be on the look out for the crew of the Black Pearl just as much as Jack but he was willing to go into Port Royal anyways, prison was no place for a woman.


	16. Chapter 15

Ruby slowly woke up, her body felt stiff and achy as she regained her consciousness. A soft groan escaped her lips as she softly flexed her muscles and opened her eyes. At first everything was a blur to her but after blinking a couple of times and then she started to come into focus. Then almost as soon as she took her first look around the room, she was met with sounds of squeals and foot steps. Suddenly she was bombarded with sets of eyes peering down at her excitedly.

"She's awake," said one of the voices, then all at once her ears were drowned it rapidly talking voices, asking her if she was okay, was she hurt, how beautiful she was. Ruby sunk farther back into the pillow overwhelmed.

"Back off the lot of ya," said one voice loudly. Slowly the voices stopped and her admirers stepped back giving her space. Another female face appeared, this one a little older and softer. The woman smiled down at Ruby as she sat down on the side of the bed softly.

"How are you doing hun?" asked the woman calmly, "You had quite a night." Ruby nodded slightly as she looked around the room wide eyed. As she looked around she quickly realized who the women were that were first looking at her, bluntly put, they were prostitutes. She was now growing slightly alarmed as she pushed herself to sit up.

"Where am I?" asked Ruby, her voice cracking.

"Get the girl some water and a meal," said the woman sitting on the bed sternly. She then turned back to Ruby.

"Sweetie, you are back home." Ruby creased her brows, home? Where was home? She couldn't be in India, so where was she?

"Jack?" asked Ruby still groggy as she started to feel confused.

"Jack honey? There's no Jack here hun," said the woman, "My name's Helen and you're back home at Storm manor." Ruby still looked confused, Storm manor? How the hell is that home? She thought to herself, and where the hell is Jack? It is so typical of that man never to be found anywhere when she needed him, he's getting a leash slapped around his neck like a mutt when I find him. Helen seen the confusion on Ruby's face but ignored it passing it off as her tiredness.

"Don't you worry honey, we'll get ya feed, then get ya cleaned up and back up on your feet," said Helen.

"Are you sure Jack is not here?" asked Ruby again still not a hundred percent convinced that Jack didn't have anything to do with this.

"Who's this Jack love? Must be pretty important to ya," said Helen as she got up off the bed. Ruby watched silently as the girls rushed around the room chatting excitedly with each other. Finally one of the girls returned to the room with a tray of food and wine. The tray was placed in front of Ruby and all eyes were on her waiting in anticipation to see if she was okay enough o eat on her own. Slowly Ruby picked up the delicate glass full of wine and took a sip from it, it was not cheap average wine.

"Out with all of ya and leave the poor girl alone," said Helen loudly. Once the room was cleared except for Ruby and Helen, Ruby looked back up at the woman.

"Who brought me here?" asked Ruby. Helen looked at her cautiously, she doesn't know thought Helen.

"All in good time hun, you eat up now" said Helen. Ruby went to say something, but she stomach started growling. She started eating the food, ignoring the fact she had no idea where she was.

After she was done eating Ruby was left to go back to sleep, or more she was ordered by Helen to lay down and get more sleep.

Anamarie knocked on the door of Jack's cabin. Her, Gibbs and the other crew members had just gotten back into Tortuga and had to deliver the news on Ruby. She had been the unfortunate one who was elected to tell Jack that Ruby wasn't in Port Royal, and no one knew where she was. Jack was definitely not going to be happy.

Inhaling deeply Anamarie knocked again, this time Jack hollered at her to come in. Slowly Anamarie opened the cabin door and walked in to find Jack at his desk trying to open a bottle of rum.

"Where is she? Don't tell me ya didn't get her," said Jack

"Well," said Anamarie knowing she wouldn't be able to answer any of Jack's questions, "she wasn't there." Jack was silent for a minute before he looked back at her.

"Whada mean she wasn't there? She was in prison where the hell would she go?" asked Jack.

"Dunno Jack, we talked ta Will and he said that they woke up one morning and she was gone, Norrington thinks you got her," said Anamarie, "Someone else broke her out."

"Who?"

"No clue," shrugged Anamarie stepping back as Jack stood up.

"So me wife is gone, someone else broke her out and no one knows where she is?" asked Jack.

"We asked everyone we could," said Anamarie, "Who ever it was killed both guards watchin' 'er."

"Ye sure she's gone, Norrington just didn't get rid of her?" asked Jack thinking the worst.

"Nah, Norrington's just as mucked as we are 'bout it, he's mad though and out fer yer blood 'ver those guards."

"Aye well Norrington'll just hafta wait,"muttered Jack before he sighed and grabbed his rum off the desk and stormed out of the cabin and out on to the deck. The crew by now knew that Ruby was missing and were waiting Jack's reaction. Jack looked out over his crew and inhaled deeply, he was silent as he took a few steps forward.

"All of ya out ta land, find out anything ya can, one o' those bastards must know where or who Ruby'd be with," said Jack loudly, "and if I can any o' ya bastards getting' drunk instead, ya'll be joinin' Davey Jones." The crew members nodded and started preparing to go on to land. Jack turned and walked back into his cabin, where could she be and who would take her? Jack finished his rum before he tossed the bottle aside, she'll send word to me thought Jack as he winced at the thought. He blamed himself for the situation, he should have gone back to Port Royal sooner, now he was too late and she was gone.


	17. Chapter 16

When Ruby awoke again, she found herself alone in a dimly lit room. She blinked the sleep from her eyes as she slowly sat up, she had to remind herself that she wasn't in the prison any more. Though now she wasn't sure where she was now. From the look of the room Ruby could have sworn she was back in India or the Governor's house, the room was lavishly decorate in fine fabrics and rish furniture. The bed she lay in was five time too big for her and was carved from deep mahogany. The blankets that covered her were plush velvets and cottons. Ruby ran her hand over them, she hadn't felt anything so soft in months. Reluctantly she pushed the blankets aside and climbed out of the large bed, she found she was no longer in the once tattered dress she wore in the prison but was no dressed in a fine silk gown.

"Where the hell am I?" whispered Ruby to herself as she glanced around the room. She spotted a large wardrobe across from her and quickly hurried over to it. She swung the doors to the wardrobe open and searched through it looking for something to wear, at the back she found a pale pink robe in the back and pulled it out. Ruby quickly pulled the robe on and tightened it around her waste before she headed over to the door of the room. She wanted to inspect the room more but was more interested in find out where she was and who had brought her here.

Ruby opened the door and looked down the long dark hallway, it was empty. Ruby creased her brow as she stepped out into the hall, why was it quite? Thinking back to all the women who were in her room when she first woke up, she'd assumed it would be a lively house. Cautiously she walked left her room and walked down the silent hall, she past many doors but they were all shut and no light glowed out under them. She wrapped her arms around herself as she started to get nervous. As she came to the end of the hall she found one door that a dim light glowed out from under. Ruby stood in front of the door contemplating what she should do, she wasn't sure she wanted to open the door and find out what was behind it. 'I don't even know who brought me here' thought Ruby, 'I have no idea who this could be'.

After standing there debating with herself on whether to open the door or not she finally decided she might as well open the door, she had nothing more to lose. Ruby placed her hand on the large door knob and turned it slowly. There was no creaking as she softly pushed the door in, sticking her head in she found it was large library. Quietly Ruby slipped into the room which was lit by a large fireplace at the far end. In front of the fireplace sat two large black high back leather chairs. Ruby stood there for a moment, someone was in one of the chairs, she could see the shadows reflecting from the fire. Ruby looked around the room, wherever she was she was in the lap of luxury, the room was filled with leather bound books on ceiling high shelves. Now Ruby felt small and very unsure that she should be there. She looked back at the closed door and thought about fleeing but whoever was sitting that chair knew she was there, she hadn't been thinking anyone was in the room when she entered even though she was quiet.

"Are ya comin' young one?"

Ruby shot up to attention not just at the voice but what was said, there was only person who called her young one. Holding her breathe Ruby walked through the room, her heart was beating quickly as she thought she was dreaming. As she came within a foot of the chairs she stopped, 'I'm imagining this, it's all in my head' thought Ruby. She stood there silently as the figure in the chair moved suddenly. Ruby felt her eyes suddenly start to tear up as she watched the man stand up. As he turned around a tear escaped down her cheek as Ruby opened her mouth to speak but found nothing came out as her throat went bone dry.

* * *

Jack walked through the evening chaos of Tortuga. With all the yelling and screaming going on around him Jack was in his own world, it troubled him more than he knew that he didn't know where Ruby was. His crew had been asking questions but none of the drunkards give any straight answers, only a couple even knew Jack's wife had been arrested, it they only knew by the luck they were sober when they had been told. Jack was running out of ideas for ways to find Ruby, short of searching every port and building in the Carribean he was lost, but that was even saying she was still in the Carribean.

"Cap'n Sparrow, Cap'n Sparrow." Jack turned as he seen the young boy who had deliver Will's letter to him running up to him through the crowd. The young boy continued calling his name unitl he came to Jack's feet where he stood slightly out of breath.

"What is it boy?" asked Jack heavily. The boy inhaled a couple of times to catch his breath. Finally the boy stood up and looked up at Jack.

"What 're ya blatherin' about boy," huffed Jack. The boy half smiled now as he shook his head slightly.

"Nah, not this time Cap'n I want payment first," said boy cockily. Jack laughed slightly.

"Payment fer what?" asked Jack, "What could you 'ave boy that I'd want?"

"Yer crew, they've been askin' 'bout yer wife," said the boy. The boy had yet to get passage back to Port Royal and had been running around Tortgua since he had run into Jack.

"Yeah but I'm not payin' ya to tell me what ya already told me 'bout 'er," said Jack starting to get annoyed by the boy.

"It's not that," stated the boy firmly, "I've got news but if ya don't want it, fine." The boy turned quickly to walk away but was stopped when Jack reached out and grabbed his collar tightly. Jack pulled the boy back to him and turned him back around quite easily.

"Whada know?"asked Jack as he leaned down to the boy's eye level.

"I want payment," demanded the boy. Jack eyed the boy carefully well he continued to keep a firm grasp on the boy. Slowly Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out three gold coins, he shoved them into the hand of the boy.

"Talk." The boy looked to either side of him, as he grasped the money tightly.

"Ya wanna hear this privately," said the boy, "it's 'bout what I heard she is?" Jack creased his brow again before he stood up and dragged the boy out of the crowd to an abandon alley way. Jack pushed the boy up against one of the stone walls of the alley.

"Whada know," growled Jack.

"Yer wife she's a Hellstorm," said the boy.

"How do ya know?" asked Jack as he looked down at the boy cautiously.

"It's the word in Port Royal, the docks are all talkin' that a Hellstorm 'as been found and she'd be yer wife," said the boy. Jack nodded, as interesting as this was it wasn't helping him.

"Well I o'erheard some o' the men at the dock in Port Royal sayin' that a boat came in from Port Charlotte the night she escaped and was gone by morn'," said the boy eagerly. Jack just looked at the boy like he was nuts and wasting his time.

"So boy, I'm lookin' fer her not fer what her bloody surname is," said Jack loudly. Jack went to walk away before the boy spoke up again.

"I was in Port Charlotte few 'ears back, there was rumor spoken quietly that there were Hellstorms there." Jack stopped and looked at the suspiciously.

"Yer not lyin' boy now 're ya?" asked Jack.

"Nah Cap'n, I swear I thought it was lies at first but ya wouldn't be marrin' someone lyin' 'bout bein' a Hellstorm," said the boy. Jack inhaled deeply as he nodded, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple more coins. He tossed them to the boy before he walked away back into the busy streets of Tortgua.

* * *

Okay well I didn't tell you who Ruby has found or how Gibbs will be able to tell Jack who has Ruby……….that'll come next chapter, simply because everyone, even those who PM me all the freaking time thought Ruby had been kidnapped again and no one figure it out since there were hints through the chapter and like the POC sequel, a few references to the first story………..oh well I promise next chapter which will be up soon, I promise, will reveal all and Jack and Ruby are just getting closer to coming together

Once again though thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 17

Okay this is a filler chapter and I lumped a whole bunch of stuff together in one that's why it's so long, basically I tried to get this chapter done and over with so I can start getting back to the good stuff, so please bare with it

Ruby felt herself start to tremble as she stared at the man in front of her. He was tall, close to six feet tall, large with hints of a muscular frame from his younger years and he was dressed in the finest of fabrics, the only thing that set him apart from the men of society was he an overgrown five o'clock shadow and he was not wearing the inane white powdered wig. Ruby shook her head slightly as she stepped back.

"You can't be," said Ruby softly.

"Take a seat young one," said the man softly. Ruby looked over at the chair then back at the man, she slowly walked over and sat in the chair thinking it would be best to be sitting down about now.

"You're dead," said Ruby after she sat down. The man went to make a joke but thought against it sparing the young woman's feelings.

"Where am I?" asked Ruby as she wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"Home, back with your family." Ruby looked down at her lap, she didn't know what to say, here she was with a man that for over ten years she believed as dead, now stood in front of her, her own father.

"Can I have a drink?" asked Ruby abruptly. Robert Hellstorm smiled slightly, she was definitely his daughter, and dealing with any issue was easier with a drink in hand. Robert walked over the large desk just off to the left of them and poured her a glass of brandy. Ruby was trying to mentally pull herself together as her father handed her the glass. Quickly she drank over half the glass before clearing her throat.

"Are you dead?" asked Ruby, she had heard of stories of voodoo bringing men back from the dead.

"No," said Robert shaking his head softly as he sat back down in his chair.

"Then," said Ruby trying to find words to follow it, "how? If you were alive, howcome you never came to see me? I thought you were dead."

"I know," said Robert looking down at his lap, "I am sorry. I did it to save you." Ruby looked over at him in disbelief, why does every man hurt me to save me? Thought Ruby remembering where she had heard that excuse before.

"And how did you do that?" asked Ruby, her voice was more stronger now, had he have not said that excuse she would probably still be scared and small but by him telling her that he was saving her made her feel like she was dealing with Jack. Robert looked over at his daughter, she suddenly just swung moods, it was something Jack had become more than accustomed to.

"People were beginning to find out 'bout you," said Robert softly, "they were beginning ta think that you were my daughter." Ruby almost rolled her eyes at the explanation but then everyone knew of her brothers and they were murdered. She immediately doubted her own theory, if her father was still alive, her whole family could still be alive.

"It was widely believed that I was the last living Hellstorm, so I decided to fake my own death and leave for the Carribean, so if I was discovered you'd still be half a world away," said Robert well Ruby drained the rest of her glass.

"Then how did you know, how did you know that I was in Port Royal?" asked Ruby.

"I've been watchin' ya," said Robert, "I've known where ya are and what ya've been doin' since the day I left ya." Ruby shifted slightly, does he know about Jack? She knew her father would not be happy if he found out about Jack and even more unhappier if he found out she left a man like Devon for Jack.

"Really," said Ruby slowly.

"I wanted ta make sure my little girl was okay," said Robert, "Then I heard ya had gotten yerself arrested, and I waited ta see if yer husband would get ya, but then he didn't so I had one yer brothers get ya." Ruby perked up at the mention of her husband, so he did know about Jack, and her brothers?

"They're alive too?" asked Ruby.

"Two o' em, they had faked their own deaths before me," said Robert, "they then followed me down 'ere. That husband o' yers is lucky that yer brothers didn't find 'im first, what kinda man watches 'is wife day after day rots away in prison and he calls himself a man o' the king. I could name ya a handful of men who sail under the pirate flag who would lay 'is life down ta get 'is wife back."

'Oh good so when I tell you my real husband is Jack Sparrow you'll feel so much better' thought Ruby as she felt slightly relieved that for now her father thought that Devon was her husband.

"We left ya alone fer so long because we didn't want ya bothered," said Robert.

"They know," said Ruby softly. Robert looked over at his daughter, he had warned her prolifically that she was to keep her true identity to herself.

"It was inevitable," said Ruby. Robert quickly picked up that Ruby did not want to talk about it. The two continued to talk about how Robert had watched her and caught up on each other's past. Ruby sunk into the chair feeling slightly as ease but anxious at the same time, how was Jack ever going to find her? And How would she find him?

* * *

Two nights later after the boy had visited Jack was still in Tortuga now sitting in a bar with Gibbs. Jack had seemed distracted since the boy, he had wanted to believe the boy but Hellstorm stories always arose in ports and why Port Charolette?

"Ye okay Jack?" asked Gibbs. Jack looked up from his bottle of rum at his first mate.

"What's in Port Charolette?" asked Jack.

"Why'da asked?" asked Gibbs back.

"Was told me wife would be there," said Jack casually. Gibbs creased his brow as he thought of the Port, he hadn't been there much but Port Charolette was famous for one thing, having the best whore house in the Carribean. Gibbs and the crew would't mind making a stop off in the infamous port. The older man thought back to a night he spent there back in his younger years, Storm Manor was were every sailor wanted to be.

"Jack what was 'er maiden name?" asked Gibbs. Jack looked over at his first mate confused, how could he not know that?

"Ya know that mate," Jack grunted at him.

"Nah, what did she first tell ya," said Gibbs.

"Storm," answered Jack.

"Storm Manor is in Port Charolette," said Gibbs. Now it was Jack's turn to remember his time at the manor, he also remembered the times he was thrown out. The possibilities of her being there were even greater for Jack. Jack picked his bottle up and drained it dry before leaving it on the table.

"Have the crew ready in the morning," said Jack sternly before he walked away from the table leaving Gibbs alone with his drink.

* * *

The next morning Ruby woke up to find her room occupied by Helen and two other young women who were quickly hustling around the room. Slowly she sat up and looked at the three women. One of the girls spotted her sitting up and spotted in her tracks.

"She's awake."

'Oh great the whores are back,' thought Ruby sarcastically.

"C'mon hun, time to get up we have a bath ready for you," said Helen going over to the bed. Ruby was encouraged by that thought, it would be her first bath in months and she didn't care if it was with whores or not. She pushed back the covers and swung her legs over the side of the bed and followed the older woman through the room to a smaller separate room where a large bath was full of warm water waiting for her. Ignoring the fact that any one else was in the room Ruby stripped herself of the thin nightgown she wore and climbed into the bathtub immediately. As she sat down she felt like she had slipped into heaven, she could just feel the dirt and grim break away from her body.

"You two help her, when you are done dress her and bring her down for breakfast," instructed Helen before she left Ruby and the other two women alone. Ruby looked up at the two "whores".

"I'm Anna," said the youngest looking one.

"I'm Wendy."

"Hi," said Ruby awkwardly, 'where the hell am I? And where do these whores keep coming from?' thought Ruby as she looked at the two women.

"Do you want us to help you comb your hair out?" asked Wendy looking over the pile of knots onto of Ruby's head. Ruby yanked a strand of hair down in front of her face and could just imagine the state her hair was in.

"That would be nice," she replied trying to be nice, whores or not these women were going to try and help make her look presentable. Wendy picked up a stool off to the side and placed if behind Ruby and sat down. Anna awkwardly sat down next to the tub on her knees facing Ruby, she could see that Wendy was going to have to work hard and Ruby was going to be in pain. She felt horrible for Ruby when Helen told her and Wendy about Ruby and how she had been thrown in prison and her husband had not come to her help her. Then on top of that she thought her father had been dead for so many years then suddenly he reappeared.

"You're really pretty," said Anna as she smiled, she hoped her could keep Ruby distracted from the pain of detangling her hair.

"Thank you," said Ruby, "Where am I?" Anna looked at her strangely for a moment before answering.

"Storm Manor."

"Yes, I know that,"said Ruby trying to think of a delicate way to say what she was trying to say, "but what is Storm Manor? You two are, you know." Wendy quickly caught on to what Ruby was trying to ask.

"We are, well Storm Manor caters to the needs of men who find their way here," said Wendy. 'Great, just great, of course I would end up in a whore house after getting out of prison' thought Ruby.

"No one here thinks you're, well that you're like us," said Anna as she blushed red. Ruby nodded slightly as she winced as her hair was tugged up.

"Sorry,"said Wendy. After a few more moments of silence and Ruby's hair getting tugged more and more she finally spoke out again.

"Are we in a Port?"

"Port Charolette," said Anna smiling.

"How far are we from Tortuga?" asked Ruby. Anna looked up at Wendy after Ruby asked her weird question.

"Tortuga?" asked Anna.

"Yes Tortuga," said Ruby

"Why?" asked Anna.

"There might be someone there waiting for me," said Ruby.

"Well we're about a day or so away," said Anna, "who would be waiting for you in Tortuga?"

"Just someone I know," said Ruby now paying attention to her hand as she ran it along the side of the tub. She had to admit she was starting to like Anna, she kinda reminded her of Mandeep.

An hour later Wendy finally combing Ruby's hair which was a relief to the both of them, Ruby turned around in the tub and thanked her. After spending the time talking to them Ruby stopped seing them as 'whores', 'I've spend the last two months in prison I should be happy to have any human contact other than the guards' thought Ruby. Ruby took her time washing the dirt from her body. Even after her skin was clean she continued washing just enjoying the luxury of soap.

After she got out of the bath Anna helped her into her robe and wrapped her hair in a towel. The three of them walked back into the room and Ruby was quickly ushered over to the large vanity table. Wendy and Anna quickly whispered to each other and then Wendy left the room leaving Anna to quickly comb out Ruby's wet hair. Ruby quickly looked over the vanity which was filled with every product a woman could ever need. A large jewelry box sat in the middle, slowly Ruby reached out and opened it, inside it was filled with glittering diamonds set in different pieces of jewelry. Ruby looked down at her bare hands, the Commodore still had the ring her father had given her, and he had taken it from her when he imprisoned her.

"Anna," said Ruby softly. Anna stopped trying to dry Ruby's hair with the towel and looked down at the girl in front of her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know anyone, is there anyone you can trust to take a message to Tortuga?" asked Ruby. Anna looked thoughtful for a moment, obviously whoever Ruby was looking for in Tortuga she wanted to get to them immediately.

"There is a guy at the docks," said Anna slowly. Ruby looked up at her eagerly as Anna looked worried.

"Who?" asked Ruby anxiously.

"Well, I shouldn't," said Anna hesitantly. Ruby grabbed Anna's hand and pulled her around, she looked up at the girl pleadingly.

"Please?" Anna inhaled deeply and looked away for a moment.

"I would get in trouble,"said Anna regretting she had said anything to be with. Ruby was desperate, she need to send word to Jack immediately.

"Your father would be horribly mad with me if he knew," said Anna trying to explain herself.

"Please," plead Ruby, "What if, what if I told you who I was trying to find, if my father knew who I was trying to find he'd be horribly mad with me. We could hold each other's secrets." Anna contemplated the offer, she was kinda curious as to who Ruby was trying to find, especially in Tortuga.

"You can't tell your father," said Anna.

"You can't either," said Ruby

"You first," said Anna quickly. Ruby nodded before she looked around the room quickly to make sure they were alone.

"I need to send word to my husband," said Ruby. Anna creased her brow, her husband? The man who had abandoned her in prison?

"In Tortuga, I thought he was some high and honorable captain," said Anna confused, "Tortuga's filled with pirates and bastards." Ruby snickered softly as she thought of how Jack fit in so well there by that description.

"That man," said Ruby slowly, "is not my husband." Now Anna was even more confused, and even more willing to confess who she knew to find out this story. Ruby stood up quickly and took Anna's hand. She led her over to the now made bed and sat on the edge with Anna.

"That's why I was arrested, I was married to two men," said Ruby. Anna gasped, no one had been told why Ruby was in prison and she doubted that even her father really knew why.

"My real husband was in jail, he escaped and the Commdore of Port Royal believed that I had something to do with it, so he arrested me and used me as a hostage to get my husband to trade his life for mine," explained Ruby. Anna was speechless, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, and the girl that sat in front of her looked like such a lady of society. Ruby smiled, it reminded her of when she told Mandeep of her true past, everytime she confessed something it always shocked the person listening.

"Now I believe my husband may be in Tortuga or will be there soon," said Ruby.

"Is he? Is he a pirate?" asked Anna feeling stupid because she was sure Ruby was going to tell her negative to this question.

"Well sorta," sighed Ruby, "Have you ever heard of Jack Sparrow?" Anna's eyes grew to the size of saucers, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, Jack Sparrow, the imfamous Jack Sparrow. First off she couldn't believe that Mr. Storm's daughter was married to Jack Sparrow, and that Jack Sparrow had actually gotten married, Ruby was right her father was going to be furious if he found out.

"Jack Sparrow?" asked Anna in pure and utter disbelief.

"Yes, we'll it'd be Captain Jack Sparrow if he were here but he's not, so call him what you wish," said Ruby, "but I would be Missus Jack Sparrow." Anna still looked at her in shock, she had heard of Jack Sparrow and remembered a night that happened just after she had started at Storm Manor. She wasn't sure what exactly had happened but she knew it involved two of the other girls and some very upset men who were mad that Jack was the center of attention for the girls. She remembered that Jack had been thrown out and told never to come back, now his wife was the owner's daughter.

"I don't, I can't believe it," stuttered Anna slightly.

"Yes it has the habit for that effect, it took me almost two years to believe it myself," said Ruby, "but he has no idea where I am so I need to atleast try and send word to him." Anna nodded, she understood.

"So see whatever secret you have couldn't top mine,"said Ruby pointedly, her secrets could always out do any one else's.

"Well you are right," sighed Anna, "mine was just that there's a man at the docks he owns his own ship, it's not much but it could make it to Tortuga. I know him because I spend time with him and you're father would be mad to know I had an unpaying customer." Ruby smiled slightly and nodded.

"My lips are shut," said Ruby, "but you cannot tell anyone what I told you, my father is going to have to find out eventually but I would rather it came from me." Anna nodded.

"I promise I won't," said Anna.

"Thank you," said Ruby, "I will have to find a way to write a message sometime today." Not that Jack'll be able to read it, but wherever he is Gibbs won't be too far thought Ruby.

"We should get you dressed, everyone is probably wondering where you are," said Anna getting off the bed. Ruby nodded and followed the other woman. Soon she was dressed in a gorgeous gown with her hair and make up done immaculately. Anna led Ruby through the house and down stairs to a large dinning hall where her father was sitting with two other men at the table. Anna smiled and left Ruby to enter the dinning room on her own. Inhaling deeply Ruby picked the front of her skirts up slightly and walked into the dinning room. As the three men saw her they all stood up out of their seats and her father stepped around to pull a chair out for her. When she was seated all three of them sat down as well. Ruby looked up across the table at her to the two older men who sat there, she recognized one of them vaguely, James, one of her half brothers.

"Ruby, you know James," said Robert softly. Ruby smiled at him as she nodded.

"This is Kurt, your youngest brother," said Robert nodding at the other man.

"Nice to meet you," said Ruby, all her etiquette was coming back now that she was dressed properly and in such grand surroundings. Breakfast continued on awkwardly as Ruby was too distracted to pay attention, her mind kept floating back to Jack and when she would finally see him again.


	19. Chapter 18

The next morning Ruby wandered down stairs after getting dressed and found herself in the back garden of the house with Anna. Before anyone had come to help her get ready for the day Ruby was able to quickly write a message for Jack and one for Will and Elizabeth to let them know where she was. Now she and Anna were just waiting for a convientant time for Anna to slip away and give the letter and message to her lover, Phil. Some of the other girls who lived and worked at Storm Manor had said a few words to Ruby, they were either unsure as to what to say to her or they jut didn't know if they should. From what Anna had told her, most felt heartbroken for her when Helen told him her story of believing her father was dead, getting arrested and such. There were a few from what Ruby was told that were starting to become jealous as word was said that now that Ruby was at Storm Manor the attention of Robert Hellstorm and his two sons would be turned to her and away from the other girls.

"What are you going to do if Jack comes to get you?" asked Anna.

"It will not be if Jack comes, it will be when he comes," said Ruby softly as she stared out over the garden at the bright coloured flowers and the vibrant greens, "I feel that soon I might find some peace here, whenever I get that feeling, Jack shows up. I think he can sense it." Anna looked over at her with a creased brow, of all the women she knew she had never heard a woman speak so sarcastically of her husband, it was rare for the girls of the manor even to speak like that of their visitors.

"He's heard worse," said Ruby smiling slightly as she seen Anna's expression. The two girls were silent again, Ruby felt herself slump forward as she looked ahead aimlessly. Anna noticed this as well and couldn't help but put a comforting arm around her. As spearheaded as Ruby's previous comment had been about Jack it was clear to anyone that she missed her lover, any woman who was truly in love couldn't help but feel that way. Ruby sunk into the partial hug and for the first time since she met Jack she shed tears for him. She couldn't help it, she had been able to hold herself together through the marriage, through the realization of what she had done to her life, through Jack kidnapping her, through Jack throwing her off the ship, through meeting Jack again and through the break up of another marriage. She had cried in prison but it had been frustration and hopelessness, she felt like she had hit a brick wall and couldn't go any farther when she knew she wanted to. Now she cried simply because she missed Jack, she wanted him and every which way she turned to get him there were obstacles. She knew that along with missing him she could always be as mad as she wanted with him, Jack had told her countless times that he preferred her when she was angry. Ruby always had the sneaking feeling that Jack always proclaimed that because when she was swearing and cursing at him she reminded him she was the daughter of a pirate and not the upper class chit who had fallen from grace at the hands of a felonious pirate.

"There ya'd be." Ruby sat up slowly at the sound of a male voice, which she quickly recognized as her brother James. Quickly she wipped her tears away trying to pull herself together, Anna stood up as she squeezed Ruby's hand in support. Ruby weakily smiled up at her before Anna turned and left the garden giving the sibilings privacy. As Ruby was sure her cheeks were dry and her eyes weren't glassy as much she stood up and turned to greet her brother who was standing waiting for her.

"Ye a'right?" asked James, he predicted as most women would that she'd say she was fine.

"Of course," said Ruby as predicted and with a forced smile to top it off. James looked at her doubtfully. Ruby looked at the large man that stood three feet away from her, he was well over six feet tall with the same dark chocolate brown hair she herself had. With his chisled cheeks he looked down at her with crystal clear blue eyes, at that moment she felt so small beneath her brother's gaze.

"C'mere, I'll show ya around," said James trying to get her to walk with him as a way to get her to also talk with him. Still none of them really knew why she had been imprisoned, there were rumors around Port Royal and even into Tortuga about why Ruby was imprisoned. Carefully Ruby lifted her skirts slightly and walked next to her brother through the garden. At first the two of them walked in silence quietly looking at the beautiful surroundings.

"Yer quite a talked 'bout lady," said James. Ruby cocked her head to the side slightly at his comment, she was quite sure that Port Royal was a buzz with stories about her.

"So it would seem," said Ruby softly.

"I've heard a few things 'bout you that weren't ta flattering," said James once again nonchalantedly.

"You have now have you," said Ruby in a similar casual tone, she now knew why Jame wanted to show her the grounds, he had heard rumors about her and wanted to confirm or dismiss them and chances were he wanted to know why she was arrested.

"You want to know why I was arrested don't you," said Ruby pointedly. James looked down at her, he knew that his younger sister had been raised to be a proper lady but as she was when he first met her, her rude mannerless side would break through every once and a while.

"O'course I do," said James. Ruby smiled slightly as she proud of herself that she was going to be able to answer the question without saying that she was married to Jack or even mention him.

"It was simply a case of mistaken identity," said Ruby simply like she was telling someone a well known fact. James raised an eyebrow suspiciously, that was no where near the rumors he had heard when he had first found out about her well in Tortuga.

"Ye sure?" asked James, "A few told me ya'd been arrested fer marrin' two men." Ruby nodded and acted as if she was in full knowledge of the information.

"Yes well that would be it,"nodded Ruby, "someone signed a marriage certificate with a man very similar to mine and the Commodore convinced himself that it was me." James was growing even more suspicious, her explanations sounded nice but they didn't seem realistic.

"And yer husband, he just let ya sit in jail," said James, the doubt in his voice thick and heavy. Ruby silently inhaled deeply, James was right that part of her story was not adding up.

"Well," sighed Ruby planning on telling her own version of the truth, "when I was arrested an infidelity of mine came to light, I am assuming he was more than content to let me rot." James seemed surprised at his sister's confession, it was very unusual for upper class women to stray from their marriages even more unusual for them to admit to their indiscretions.

"That makes some sense," said James as they turned the corner of the outside of the house. Now they were in the shaded of the house as they walked along the side.

"Did 'e kill the man ya were with?" asked James. Ruby looked down at the ground, 'everyone wants to kill him' thought Ruby grimly.

"No, he never got the chance, though I would not place my life on Devon ever doing it," said Ruby softly, "Jack's not a stupid man when it comes to his life." Ruby regretfully closed her eyes trying to imagine she did not just say Jack's name or that James would just overlook it. Though against her wishes James did hear it and he stopped walking as did Ruby.

"Jack?" asked James raising an eyebrow, "Ya do know that one of the stories being told about ye is that ye were in prison cause ya helped Jack Sparrow escape prison? Is this Jack ya speak of Jack Sparrow?"

"I did not help him escape," sighed Ruby.

"Was 'e yer lover?" demanded James looking down at Ruby.

"No," said Ruby crossing her arms over her chest.

"Aye well then it'd just be convienance that yer lover's name would be Jack and there'd be so many people connecting ya with Jack Sparrow," stated James in a sharp tone.

"He is not my lover," spat Ruby back. James looked at her for a moment in silence, he would have believed her but she was hiding something.

"Well then in that case Kurt and me'll be sailin' t'morrow ta find Sparrow and deal with 'im fer speakin' in malice of me kin," said James before he turned and started to walk away from Ruby who was still standing there like a stubborn child with her arms crossed. Ruby sighed and dropped her arms down to her sides as she took a couple of steps forward.

"He's my husband," said Ruby stressfully. That sentence made James stopped dead in his footsteps and slowly he turned around. The look on his face was one of confusion and bewilderment. Ruby inhaled deeply as she blinked her eyes slowly.

"I was imprisoned because I was married to two men," said Ruby calmly. James' look of confusion was now joined with interest, his younger sister was revealing her pirate blood now more than ever.

"My legal name is Missus Jack Sparrow," said Ruby holding her head up as she seen the anger and shock momentarily flicker through his eyes, "I was never married to Devon, the Commodore somehow found out I was married to Jack and when he escaped I became his target and he arrested me for polygamy and piracy."

"Does he know, well does 'e know yer a Hellstorm?" asked James cautiously.

"Who Jack? Yes," said Ruby.

"That Commodore does he know?" asked James.

"Yes, but I do not think he believes it," said Ruby, "he seemed very doubtful the myths were true." James shook his head slightly as he paced slowly in front of Ruby, all he could think of was what she had done with marrying Jack Sparrow.

"Ye know Sparrow only married ya cause yer a Hellstorm ya know that,"stated James. At this Ruby started laughing, this was the first time anyone had ever said that to her, others who knew of the marriage were usually trying to convince her from thinking that thought.

"I spent the last two years screaming that til I was breathless," said Ruby smiling,"Jack married me for a lot of reasons, but not solely based on my surname."

"Ye know yer father is gonna kill him when he finds out," said James, "I just might kill 'im."

"No," said Ruby quickly, "You cannot tell Robert, I am not crazy I do know he will have to find out but I would prefer I am the one to tell him." James inhaled deeply trying to come to terms with what Ruby had just told him.

"How?" demanded James trying to hold back his anger as he stared at her. Ruby didn't need to ask what he was referencing, she knew, it was how she ended up marrying Jack Sparrow of all people.

"He came to Port Royal looking for my cousin and her husband, but found me. We started spending time together then one night after drinking way too much rum we ended up married," said Ruby.

"He married ya ta take advantage o' ya," said James. Ruby sighed softly, so she wasn't crazy in thinking all those thoughts of Jack when they first were married.

"No,"said Ruby softly as she shook her head, "and you cannot tell anyone, swear you won't." James looked at her for a moment, he was not happy, Jack Sparrow was the last man in the world he wanted his younger sister married to.

"Fine, but ya'd best be telling 'im soon," said James, "and yer so called husband, he's not allowed at Storm Manor."

"And why would that be?" asked Ruby trying to pretend like she didn't know.

"Robert'll be tellin' ya why," grunted James. Ruby rolled her eyes that James wouldn't tell her but it didn't bother her that much she knew from Anna already. The two of them walked back into the house in silence. Once inside Ruby was told by one of the girls that Anna had left but would be back shortly, inadvertently letting Ruby know that her letters were being delivered.

* * *

Jack stood at the wheel of the Pearl as the ship sailed to Port Charlotte. He was anxious that he couldn't get there fast enough, he had no confirmation that Ruby was there but he had to try the boy had been quite convincing. Though the thought had struck him several times what was Ruby doing at Storm Manor? Jack was all too aware as to what Storm Manor was and he couldn't understand how Ruby would land herself in a whorehouse. He took a swig of his rum and looked out at the sea in front of him, a smaller ship was headed towards them. Jack eyed the ship carelessly, a small ship like that one was no threat to him, though the ship seemed to be getting closer than it should.

"Ana," shouted Jack as he spotted her near the railing. Anamarie looked up at him questioningly. Jack nodded towards the ship was was getting closer, Anamarie nodded in understandment as she seen the ship, Jack was right it was getting too close. She shouted to a couple other crew members to help her inspect this ship.

As the ship approached them both Jack and Anamarie noticed that the man captaining the ship was waving an arm frantically at them well he held onto the wheel of his ship with the other hand. Jack stirred the Pearl a bit closer to him as Anamarie leaned out over the edge. He could see the man yelling something at her, she looked back at Jack and motioned for him join her. Jack yelled at another crew member to take the wheel for him as he went down to the lower deck where Anamarie was. She looked at him as Jack came next to her.

"He says he's got a message from Ruby," said Anamarie. Jack raised an eyebrow before he leaned over the ship himself.

"Where ya from?" yelled Jack to the young man on the other ship.

"Port Charlotte," yelled the man. Jack quickly grabbed a spare rope and swung over to the smaller ship before anyone on the Pearl could protest. He landed on the other ship roughly but he quickly regained his balance and quickly bounded over to the man captaining the ship.

"What's yer name?"

"Phil,"answered the captain of the smaller ship

"Ya have word from Ruby," said Jack with hints of anxiousness in his voice. The young man nodded as he reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a folded piece of paper for Jack. 'I canna read and everyone sends me letter like I'll magically just read thier jibberish' thought Jack as he took the letter.

"So she is in Port Charlotte?" asked Jack.

"She's stayin' at Storm Manor," said Phil.

"Really? Ya know what she's doin' there by any chance?" asked Jack curiously. Phil smiled slightly, Anna had told him that Jack knew of Storm Manor and was not going to get into his wife easily.

"I thought she'd be waitin' fer you," said Phil. Jack's expression darkened, he was not in the mood for the man's smart ass remarks. The man picked up on this ans answered Jack honestly.

"She ain't whorin' her father owns the place." Jack looked at him in suspicion, Ruby's father was dead, and every man on the seas knew that.

"Her father ya say?" asked Jack softly.

"Aye."

"Well good job deliverin' the message," said Jack before he turned and beckoned to his crew to throw him a rope.

Once Jack was back on the deck of the Pearl he called Gibbs loudly as he headed to his cabin. Jack was now anxious to find out what was in the letter. Gibbs quickly followed Jack into his cabin and shut the door behind them. Jack turned and shoved the envelope into Gibbs' hands.

"Read this," demanded Jack. Slowly Gibbs opened the envelope and pulled out the letter from inside. He read over it quickly then looked back up at Jack.

"She's in Port Charlotte," confirmed Gibbs,"And ya ain't ta be goin' near Storm Manor, but ya know that already."

"She's me wife, I'll just go up ta the door and demanded 'er," said Jack confidently, he felt relieved that atleast now he knew where she was and he was going to get her back somehow.

"Well good luck wit' that Cap'n," said Gibbs trying not to roll his eyes at Jack, "says 'ere ya ta wait in the port til one o' the girls from Storm Manor comes ta give ya word, says 'er name'll be Anna."

"How nice o' me wife, ta be sendin' me whores," said Jack cheekily as he sat down at the desk. This time Gibbs did roll his eyes.

"Now if 'er father won't be killin' ya, she will fer sometin' like that" said Gibbs setting the letter down on the desk in front of Jack, "I'll be lettin' the crew know we'd be needing ta get ta the Port quickly." Gibbs nodded before he left the cabin and Jack behind. Jack leaned forward and picked up the letter, he stared at it but not with the intensity to read it but rather that it was just a momento from his wife.


	20. Chapter 19

For the next couple of days Ruby carefully tip toed around the manor trying to convince James at every turn that she was going to tell her father about Jack as soon as the time was right or when she was absolutely forced too. The only time she knew she was safe was when she was in her room with Anna who they had come to find out was being frowned upon by Helen. Helen didn't think Mr.Hellstorm would want his daughter becoming close friends with one of the women who worked there and vocalized it sharply to Ruby and Anna whenever she caught them talking with each other or Anna coming up to Ruby's room for some reason. Ruby had gone straight to her father and thrown a fit claiming that she needed a female companion and that it would be an unspeakable joke to have her in a house full of women and not allow her to have contact with any of them. Surprised and slightly off set Robert agreed with Ruby, he had no idea his daughter could get so upset. Ruby just grinned once she had won and thought to herself that Jack could explain how her tantrums would to him.

Now Ruby stood in her bedroom with Helen and a dressmaker from the town. Ruby was on top of a small stool having the skirt of one of her dresses pinned up to be hemmed. She was running out of patientce with the dressmaker who was taking her sweet time and she was even more annoyed that when ever she mentioned something about the time Helen would snap at her to let the dressmaker do her job. Ruby sighed loudly as she closed her eyes in frustration.

"Stand up straight," said Helen. Ruby rolled her eyes but refused to straighten up, Helen could boss the girls who worked at Storm Manor all she wanted but Ruby was a different story.

"Stand up," hissed Helen quietly.

"I am," said Ruby curtly, "Can you not see?" The dressmaker looked up at them as Ruby looked down determinedly at Helen who shook her head in annoyance.

"Hurry up," said Ruby to the dressmaker like a spoilt child. The room went back to silence as Helen circled around them like a buzzard. Finally the dressmaker stood up and demanded Ruby take the dress off as carefully as possible as to not disturb the pins holding the hem up. Just as Helen was unbuttoning Ruby's dress the door swung open and Anna ran in slamming the door shut behind her. She looked up at the crowded room in surprised not expecting Helen and the dressmaker to be there.

"Anna, who exactly do you think you are?" demanded Helen.

"Anna?" asked Ruby seeing the girl's excited face. Anna smiled at her brightly and that told Ruby what Anna was going to tell her. Without a second thought Ruby stepped down from the stool and rushed across the room with her dress half undone much to the dressmaker's horror at seeing most of her work at risk of being destroyed. As Ruby approached Anna she grabbed the other girl's shoulders and leaned over to whisper in Anna's ear.

"Has it come yet?"

"Yes," smiled Anna seeing Ruby's face light up at the answer.

"Are you sure?" asked Ruby.

"I just came from town and seen the black sails myself," said Anna quietly.

"Oh god what are we going to do?" asked Ruby starting to get anxious, "He just can't come marching up here." Anna silently scanned the room knowing they couldn't talk in front of the other women.

"Ruby get back on that stool now before you ruin all the work on your dress," snapped Helen. Ruby sighed loudly as she ignored Helen's remark and slipped her arms out of the dress and tugged it over her hips before letting it pool on he floor around her. Ruby stepped out of the dress then leaned over and picked it up before shoving it in to Helen's arms who was slightly shocked at the girl's boldness. Without another word Ruby grabbed Anna's hand and dragged her across the room much to Helen's protests. The two girls entered Ruby's private washing room closing the door behind them. Once in Ruby started pacing around in her corset and petticoats. Immediately Anna did as she and all the other girls at Storm Manor did when they found one another upset, she grabbed Ruby's hips and turned her around so her back was facing her.

"We should have thought this part out better," said Ruby as Anna started untying her corset, loosening the ties so she could breathe better.

"No point in being bound up and upset,"muttered Anna.

"James knows now, he's going to see Jack's ship and know," stressed Ruby.

"Shhh," hushed Anna, "I will go to Jack's ship and tell him you know he is here and you will have to go meet him because there is absolutely no way we are getting him in this house."

"Yes but how are we going to get me out of this house?" asked Ruby, she had left Storm Manor since her arriving but it had always been escorted and when she did try to leave on her own, James found her before she could leave and went out of his way to make sure she had an escort.

"You'll have to sneak out tonight when we're in business," nodded Anna.

"Someone will notice,"muttered Ruby as she grabbed the sides of her corset twisting it to make it looser. Anna bit her lip looking off for a second.

"Well you might be able to get out unnoticeable," said Anna softly, "though you probably won't be able to dress in your usual attire." Ruby stopped pacing for a moment, the memories of having to wear the sack like dress well on the Black Pearl came back to her, she hated that damn dress and anything else like it.

"I suppose," muttered Ruby.

"You get ready, I will go now and get everything figured out for you," said Anna walking over to Ruby and giving her a comforting hug. Ruby hugged her back before she turned and watched Anna leave the room quietly. Inhaling deeply Ruby ran her hand through her loose curls trying to imagine that everything was going to go smoothly.

"Well I might as well get this over and done with," said Ruby sarcastically as she looked at the door knowing that Helen and the dress maker were still on the otherside.

Anna stood at the docks impatiently watching the small row boat make it's way from the docked Black Pearl. She chatted idly with some of the men who were at the dock she knew and updated them as to where Phil had gone. Many wre curious as to why Jack Sparrow was in Port Charlotte and even more curious as to why Anna was waiting for him. Finally as the row boat met the dock she watched Jack step up on to the dock followed by two of his crew members. Immediately she felt jealously of Ruby, she may have married a pirate but she picked the best of the bunch to marry. Jack sauntered down the dock surrounded by the prying eyes of those on the dock.

"Captain Sparrow," said Anna as he approached him.

"He I am love," said Jack looking the girl once over assuming she was the girl Ruby had sent, "ya'd be here fer me wife?"

"I am," said Anna holding back a smile from Jack's cockiness, she could already easily imagine Ruby becoming frustrated with him easily.

"So ya'd be takin' me ta go get 'er?" asked Jack.

"From what I have heard Captain Sparrow you are not welcomed at Storm Manor even if you are the husband of mistress of the house," said Anna. Jack raised his eyebrows mischieviously for a moment making Anna's face get a worried expression come over it.

"So my missus is comin' ta me or did she just let me know where she was ta just tease me?" asked Jack.

"She will be coming to you tonight," said Anna easing up a bit knowing that Jack wasn't going to be coming to the manor, "I suppose you'll want to entertain her on your ship."

"Ya got a better suggestion love?" asked Jack smiling lazily. Most women would be offended at such a comment but Anna just smirked back at him knowing Jack only said it because of her profession.

"Quite a few, Captain but I don't think ya could physically afford them," said Anna turning on the cheekiness she used when she was working, "your wife would probably have you beaten til every limb on your body fell off." Jack nodded amused but knowing it was true.

"Aye, she'd probably do it 'erself," snickered Jack, "well ya can let 'er know I'll be waitin' fer her."

"I will," said Anna smiling before she turned and left. As Anna walked away from the dock she tried to figure out how she could get Ruby out of Storm Manor without her father or brothers noticing.


	21. Chapter 20

Later that night after she finished dinner with her father Ruby returned to her room to find Anna completely dressed for the night and waiting for her in her room. Ruby's heart started to beat faster as she realized that she was going to be seeing Jack soon, she had missed him. Quickly she rushed over to bed where Anna was waiting with a set of folded clothes. Ruby looked at them strangely then back up at Anna.

"What are those?" asked Ruby referring to the clothes.

"What you have ta wear tonight," said Anna picking the clothes up and handing them to Ruby. Slowly Ruby took the clothing and looked down at it in her hands in almost disgust.

"These are men's," said Ruby wondering how Anna could have missed that detail. Anna nodded as she stood up from the bed. Ruby looked down again at the clothing in her hands.

"There were only two options, men's clothing or one of my outfits, and climbing the ladder to a ship in one of my outfits isn't exactly the easiest thing to do," explained Anna, "Atleast with men's clothing we can blend you in with our guests, it's not the most appealing attire but it will work." Ruby sighed as she nodded in reluctant agreement, Anna was right and for the first time in Ruby's life she was going to have to wear pants. She tossed the clothes back on the bed and walked away from it.

"I told you that man causes me nothing more than trouble," said Ruby.

"How did you ever meet Jack?" asked Anna. Ruby turned around and shook her head at the girl as she remembered the first day she encountered Jack at her uncle's house. Inhaling deeply Ruby smiled slightly.

"His lack of thinking made us meet," said Ruby, "He was invited to my cousin's wedding, and the daft fool showed up after the wedding was done and over with and they had left for their wedding trip. He caused such a scene first thing in the morning at the Governor's house where I was staying and absolutely insisted that he was just in time for the wedding."

"And?" asked Anna.

"And he has been causing a scene on me since, he just kept showing up and never going away," said Ruby, "Right down to our wedding, we were running from the Commodore's men and took to a church, then the next thing I know we are married." Anna smiled at Ruby, it was the most romantic relationship she had ever heard.

"That is utterly the sweetest thing I've ever heard," said Anna. Ruby rolled her eyes at the other girl before huffing stubbornly.

"C'mon get dressed, it's already dark," said Anna. Reluctantly Ruby walked over to the bed and picked up the white cotton shirt, it was going to be enormous on her.

After getting dressed Ruby sat quietly as Anna fixed her hair. She piled the chocolate brown curls on top of Ruby's head planning on hiding it with a hat. Ruby looked at her reflection in the mirror of her vanity, from the neck up she looked like she did every day, elegant and feminine, from there down she looked like a street rat.

"Well I look just adorable," said Ruby sarcastically. Anna leaned down on Ruby's shoulder so she was cheek to cheek with her.

"He's going to ravish you sight upon seen," said Anna smiling, "and be happy, you are being reunited with the man you love."

"Yes," said Ruby, "But something is going to go wrong, I can feel it, whenever Jack is around something happens."

"Well of course if you sit around all doom and gloom expecting it then of course bad stuff will happen," huffed Anna, "Ignore and indulge yourself and him."

"I suppose," said Ruby standing up from the vanity. She felt awkward in the clothing she was wearing, it was strange to wear pants, she was use to the bottom of her legs being bare against each other.

"Well c'mon now, things have probably picked up by now and your father will have me out on my arse if I don't get down there," said Anna. Ruby nodded and followed Anna from the room. She grabbed the hat Anna had brought her and shoved it on her head over her curls. The two girls walked down the dark and quiet hallway to the back stairwell. Once on the stairs Anna led Ruby down to the second floor where the girl's had their rooms. This hallway was filled with mumurs and female giggles, it was brightly lit and all the doors along the hall were closed but it was easy to tell which rooms were occupied. The two girls then went down the final stair case which was in full swing. Music was playing loudly and loud gleeful voices filled the air. Ruby looked around at the girls who were dressed scandalously with faces covered in rouge, the men were sitting around tables playing cards with girls at their sides, others were at the bar that had been built, and some where watching some of the girls dancing subjectively. Anna held the front of her skirt in one hand and Ruby's hand in the other as she blended them into the crowds. Ruby kept her held lowered as Anna lead her to the back of the house so she could go out into the garden then around the house. Anna spotted James and Robert by the bar, she kept her eye on them making sure they didn't run into them. She felt relieved that the two men were staying put well they neared the back. A couple of men tried to grab at Anna but she expertly dodged their hands. Just as the two of them were to the back room that lead to the garden Anna ran straight into Helen. Immediately Anna stopped and looked up at the older woman with large eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Helen eyeing Ruby.

"Uh, well to the garden for some fresh air," said Anna, "It is quite stuffy in here."

"I would assume," said Helen skeptically, she was almost sure it was Ruby's hand that Anna was holding. Anna had been the only girl missing at the beginning of the evening and a couple of the girls had told her that Anna had gone to see Ruby.

Helen reached over and pushed Ruby's cheek up with one of her fingers revealing her face. Anna stood in horror as Helen revealed Ruby who was looking up at her in annoyance.

"You aren't supposed to be here," snapped Helen. Ruby rolled her eyes at the comment. Before Helen could say noather word Ruby brutely pushed past her dragging Anna behind her. Anna quickly looked over her shoulder as Ruby dragged her through the crowd to see Helen regaining her balance and following them.

Once they were in the back room Ruby grabbed the hat from her head and pulled it off, flinging it on the ground. She dropped Anna's hand as Helen came into the room behind them.

"You two back in there," hissed Helen.

"Bugger off," muttered Ruby as she unlocked the back door.

"You are not going anywhere," insisted Helen as she grabbed Ruby's arm and went to pull her along. Ruby grunted as she struggled to break her arm free, finding that her first attempt didn't work she did the first thing she could think off. Ruby used the arm Helen was holding for leverage and swung her free fist into Helen's cheek. The sound of flesh hitting each other was relatively loud, Helen's gasp followed as she grasped her cheek and fell backwards letting go of Ruby.

"Oh my god," gasped Anna looking down at the woman on the floor. Ruby just flexed her slightly sore knuckle. It was completely unspeakable of a woman to hit anyone little lone another woman, it shocked Anna but Ruby had seen enough fists thrown from her stay on the Pearl that she knew how to throw one.

"Well thank you for all your help," said Ruby completely ignoring the fact that Helen lay on the ground next to her, "I promise I will be back soon to take all the blame for this."

"Have fun," said Anna stealing glances at Helen on the ground, "And remember enjoy yourself, do not worry." Ruby leaned over and hugged Anna quickly before she pushed the back door out and stepped out into the dark garden. Anna stood at the doorway watching her slip into the night, once Ruby was far from eye sight she turned back to Helen was now on the ground unconscious. Anna shook her head in annoyance before she walked to the door way of the backroom that led to the main room. She stood on her toes as she waved her arms at the bar and grabbed James and Kurt's attentions. Anna planned to tell them that Helen had drunk something that was strong and lost her balance and knocked herself out.

Once Ruby was off the property of Storm Manor she immediately felt colder. It was dark out and the light was scarce as she tried to make her way down to the main road that would take her into town and down to the docks. She wrapped her arms across her chest as she quietly looked around her surroundings. The only sound around her was the crunching and scuffling of her shoes on the dirt ground, it should have comforted her that she could only hear herself but there was eeriness in the air. Ruby tried to calm her mind and think of other things, possibly what she would be doing later in the evening. She looked back behind her at the house wishing she had brought the hat with her that she disliked so much, atleast if she had it she'd have some sense of security from the outside.

About an hour later Ruby scuffled down to the docks. Her legs and hips ached slightly from the walk but she was thankful that she had made it with no incidents. Ruby could barely raise her feet without fear she was going to stumble as she had many times before. Now at the end of the dock she could see a soft glowing light, a candle. As Ruby approached the light she started to see a form appearing and still as she got closer she started to recognize the figure. Once Ruby was at the end of the dock she approached Gibbs who was leaning against one of the support beams of the dock with his flask in hand. They were both silent as she came to him, Ruby looked out over the water and seen the Black Pearl hidden within the shadows.

"I'll help ya," said Gibbs gruffly as he pocketed his flask and stepped down to the small row boat he had tied to the dock. Ruby carefully leaned down and took Gibb's hand as she also stepped down into the boat. The two rowed across the bay in silence, this silence comforted Ruby as the water softly lapped from the paddles. Ruby watched as they became farther and farther from land, her heart started beating quickly as she thought about getting closer to the boat because she knew that once she was back on the boat she was going to be back with Jack. She knew that through all the angst and anxiety and after all she had been through she was still frustrated. Finally she was broken from thoughts as the small row boat nudge against the Black Pearl. Quietly Ruby looked over at the side of the boat and the rope ladder that hung down just above the water. She inhaled deeply as Gibbs carefully shifted and stood up slightly.

"Thank you," said Ruby quietly as Gibbs took her hand and helped her up. He braced her as she grabbed on to the rungs of the ladder and pulled her weight towards the boat. Carefully she pulled herself up rung by rung stepping up each time. Once she finally reached the edge of the ship, Ruby grabbed on to the edge and using the ladder as leverage she pulled herself up and onto the ledge of the ship. She swung her legs over and stood up on the boat. Pushing stray hairs out of her way she looked around the ship and found it deserted.

"Yer back love." Ruby looked in the direction of the voice and found Jack sitting on a stray barrel with his legs dangling over the edge and a bottle of rum dangling from his hand. A cocky smirk came over Ruby's lips as she looked at him. The two of them looked at each other in silence before Ruby swaggered over to him with her smirk still on her face. A feeling of comfort came over her as she approached Jack silently and before he could say anything Ruby grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him slightly forward and pressed her lips to his. As they connected Ruby immediately forgot her fights with Devon, her time in prison, Commodore Norrington, everything she had gone through in the last few months vanished, the feeling of completeness she had felt when she had gone to Jack on Devon's ship came back to her.

Jack's hand pulled her closer to him as he slowly slipped off the barrel he had been sitting on. As his feet hit the deck of the ship he dropped his bottle and as the glass made a popping sound when it broke drops of rum splatter all over their legs, though neither noticed. Ruby moaned softly into Jack's mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck feeling his warm and rough skin beneath her palms. Jack's hands roamed her clothed remembering every curve and plain of her body. Ruby could feel her blood begin to pump faster as she leaned further into Jack's embrace, she could feel dried and blistered hands running along the skin of her back and stomach as Jack had found the hem of the long shirt she wore. As his lips left hers a soft throaty moan escaped her lips and she leaned her head to the side giving Jack full access to her flesh. Ruby's hands roamed his upper body as much as she could until she pulled up his shirt in a demanding fashion, Jack obligied her demand and left her skin only momentarily allowing her to pull the garment up and off of him. Ruby's breathe was shallow as her eye's scanned down the body of the pirate, his primitive tattooes and scars glistened in the moodlight on his sweat glazed skin. Gentily she ran her finger tips over his shoulders and down his chest, grazing softly over a bullet wound from years ago which was now just a deep purpulish round bruise. Jack looked down and watched with her as her fingers ran over the chiseled curves and muscles of his abdomen, the lower her hands got the sharper Jack's breathes got. Once she had reached the waist of his pants Ruby teased him by slipping her thumbs into the waist band and brushed them along the sensitive skin of his pelivic bone. At that point Jack decided not to wait any longer, they couldn't have a slow passionate love making session it had been too long for the both of them and a mixture of frustration and need was taking over them. Swiftly Jack grabbed on to her waist and hoisted her up forcing her arms to clasp around his neck and her legs to rest on his lips. Almost frantically their lips pressed together as a warm heat came over both of them. Roughly, Ruby entangled her fingers into Jack's hair dragging his lips down her cheek to her neck. Jack's fingers dug into her tightly as he held her close, with his face nestled into her skin Jack expertly carried her across the deck towards were his cabin door was. With each step he took Ruby rubbed herself rythymically against Jack's hardening lower reigion.

By the time Jack had gotten them to the cabin neither one even thought about the door, Ruby's back slammed against it as Jack pinned her against it. As Ruby felt herself slide down the door slightly she reached inbetween them and quickly undid the buckle of Jack's pants trying to rid him of them. Jack shuffled back a bit giving her hands room to move as she worked quickly, once they were undone Ruby pushed the offending fabric down over Jack's hips letting her hands run over the revealing skin. Once his pants fell down around his boots Ruby wrapped her hand around his member grasping it hard as she slowly ran her hand up and down it teasing him. Jack moaned into her shoulder as he braced himself on the door behind her. Ruby could feel Jack's teeth skimming her shoulder as she sped the pace of her hand up feeling him grow even harder in her touch.

Finally Jack knew he couldn't wait anymore, he needed more from her. With all his strength Jack stood up straight and with one swift movement he ripped open Ruby's shirt sending the neatly sewn on buttons everywhere. Ruby leaned back against the door and arched her back out to expose herself to her husband. Jack took the invitation and immediately buried his face in her chest. Ruby moaned loudly as he took one of her nipples into his mouth. Her hands held the back of his head as if any second he'd pull away and disappear, and as his tongue swirled her tender buds around Jack's hands ran over her bare skin sending warm sensations over her whole body. His hands came to rest on the front of the pants she wore and much to Jack's delight he found that he barely had to undo them to pull them off of Ruby. She smiled cheekily as the pants pooled around her ankles and she carefully stepped out of them. Jack's lips now traveled upwards tasting her neck and finally coming back up to her lips, then he quickly raised her up by her waist pinning her between his body and door, her legs instinctively wrapped around him. Ruby looked at him her eyes full of anticipation and lust, her arms were wrapped around his shoulders tightly. Using his upper body to keep her up, Jack held on to Ruby's hips holding them still as he entered her in one smooth thrust.

"Oh god," gasped Ruby feeling the pleasurable pressure building in her core. She arched her hips as much as she could well squeezing her legs around Jack tightly to keep him close to her. Jack thrusted as best as he could though as his senses weakened on him he knew neither could be fully satisified in that position and he had been away from her too long to settle. Pressing his lips roughly to Ruby's, Jack wrapped one arm around her bare bottom and with the other hand found the door knob. Ruby barely even noticed the door behind her disappeared as she felt her inner walls contract around Jack. Once the door was open Jack stumbled into the room with his pants around his ankles trying to get himself and Ruby to the bed. Moving quickly, kicking spare bottles of rum out his way Jack got to the bed but not before getting caught up with his pants. Never leaving Ruby's lips Jack swung around trying to balance their weight and found himself falling backwards onto the bed with Ruby on top of him. As they landed on the bed Ruby felt Jack thrust even deeper into her from the impact of the fall, both moaned loudly as Ruby held herself up on Jack's chest feeling a slight pain that flooded into pleasure as Jack reached a depth within her.

Without a second movement Jack grabbed her hips and rolled them over quickly so he hovered over top of her. Jack leaned down once more and pressed his lips to Ruby's before pulling back. Holding Ruby's hips he started thrusting back into her finding himself closer and closer to a release with every moan coming from Ruby. He watched her throw her head back while digging her nails deeply in to Jack's back.

"Oh my god Jack," gasped Ruby as her arms tightened around him. Jack felt her walls squeeze around him hold him firmly inside of her. He quickened his pace feeling himself starting to peak. Ruby fell back on the bed squirming beneath Jack as her muscles tense and released with a rush of blood flooding her body. Jack took one final deep thrust into Ruby as he released himself inside of her. Both were still, their breath laboured as they felt like all the engery had left their bodies.

Slowly Jack slid off of her resting next to Ruby, his hand planted firmly on her bare stomach. Ruby turned her head and rested her forehead on his sweat glazed chest.

"Prison was worth that," mumbled Ruby smiling.

"Why da ya think I keep endin' up there so much love?" said Jack. Ruby rolled her eyes as she used Jack's chest to push herself up. Her buttonless shirt hung still around her clinging to her skin, Ruby pushed the stray strands of hair from her face before leaning down and pressing her lips to Jack's. Jack reached up and cupped the back of her head with his ring clad hand.

When the two parted Ruby sat back up and leaned forward looking around the floor of the cabin. She spotted a full bottle of rum sitting next to the bed and it was what she was looking for. She scooted up on the bed and grabbed the bottle before she sat back normally on the bed.

"Whatda doin' wit me rum there love?" asked Jack as he watched Ruby rip the cork out of it and bring the bottle up to her lips.

"Just drinking it," said Ruby smiling as she lazily wiped the excess rum off her lips with the sleeve of her shirt. She leaned over and offered the bottle to Jack who just waved it back to her.

"Ya can have it love, I probably owe ta ya," said Jack. Ruby just shrugged and took another drink from the bottle.


	22. Chapter 21

Slowly Ruby opened her eyes staring at the unfamiliar surroundings. At first she was alert, not knowning where she was she quickly shot up ignoring the dull thumping in her head. Her eyes scanned around the room frantically and immediately she remembered that she was on the black pearl. Slowly she lay back down carefully, her head felt like someone was continiously hitting her temples with. Ruby closed her eyes as she slowed her breathing wishing her head was not attached to her body. Jack's bed was not as soft as hers at home, his bedding was no where near as silky as her and the fact that no one was coming to check on her all of this made her headache even worse.

She tried to remember what had happened the night before, she remembered being with Jack and then she started drinking his rum, 'how much did I drink?' thought Ruby. She felt next to her on the bed and found she was alone.

"Sparrow?" Ruby's voice was coarse and crackling, she was in desperate need of liquids. No one responded to her, she opened her eyes and slowly looked around for anyone. 'Oh god would this room stop moving' though Ruby as her stomach and brain swam around in her body.

"Why is the room moving?" whispered Ruby as she lay there still.

"Oh god Sparrow you did not," groaned Ruby pushing herself up despite the pain. She sat on the edge of the bed for a moment holding her head but as the ship continued to rock the urge to scream at Jack rose in her. Aimlessly she reached around for something to wear, she still had on her shirt from the night before but the buttons had been ripped off and it hung wide open on her. Wincing slightly she grabbed the sheet from the bed and stood up wrapping the sheet around her, overlapping it and holding it tightly at her chest. The rocking of the ship was no help to her head or stomach but she ignored the sick feeling and made her way to the cabin door stepping on the sheet and pulling at it with every second or third step.

Once she opened the door she was greeted by a bright stream of sunlight. Ruby squinted her eyes to adjust them to the bright light. Her ears were assaulted by the sounds of shouting and men talking as they worked. Ruby stood at the doorway of Jack's cabin and scanned the ship, it was full of crew members consumed with their assigned jobs, and everything around them was blue. Her eyes landed Jack who was standing at the wheel of the Pearl looking out at the water ahead of them.

"You never fail Sparrow," grumbled Ruby before she stepped out in to the bright sun. The sheet dragged slightly behind her as she walked across the deck ignoring the gawking stares from the crew members who stopped to stare at her when they seen her. Her bare feet thumped quietly along the wooden deck as she marched up behind Jack and Gibbs. She cleared her throat loudly drawing the two men to turn around. Jack looked her up and down strangely as he seen her wearing nothing but the sheet and an angry expression, he knew why she was angry he had expected it. Gibbs looked surprised for a moment, this was one woman who could constantly shock him.

"Sparrow, please tell me we are sailing to hell so I do not have far to send you," said Ruby calmly.

"Good ta see ya awake love," said Jack, "that'd be quite attire ya got there." Ruby rolled her eyes as she inhaled deeply in frustration.

"Sparrow where the hell are we?" cried Ruby waving her free hand around at the surrounding water. Jack looked out over the water curiously.

"Out at sea," said Jack. Ruby shook her head slightly as she rolled her eyes again.

"I can see that," hissed Ruby, "But why?"

"Well cause we're on a ship love," said Jack.

"Jack why did we leave Port Charolette?" screamed Ruby waving her arm about, "Why is it everytime I get comfortable and I start feeling at home, you swoop in and tear me away from it sending everything into chaos?" Jack held his hands up in front of him defensively knowing his wife could get violent in some of her rages.

"Do you not understand my father and my brothers will now be coming after you? They will kill you Sparrow, kill you, this isn't the Commodore, they will kill you, not only do you have their treasure but you took me," stressed Ruby, "and they know we're married, I had to tell me brother and they will know where I went."

"Don't worry love, ya know they won't be hurtin' a hair on yer haid," said Jack.

"I know that," cried Ruby, "They like me, it's you they hate. No one ever wants to kill me, it's you they want to kill." Gibbs bit his lip slightly holding back any laughter at Ruby's obvious observation. Ruby huffed before she turned around and stormed back to the cabin.

Once back in the cabin she laid back down and stared at the ceiling, her head still hurt and now she was trying to imagine how far behind them her father was. 'oh god, they'll kill him and blow the ship up' thought Ruby.

"I'm going to end up in the water again," muttered Ruby to herself.

Jack had taken into consideration Ruby's words and alerted the crew to notify him of any ships headed after them especially those coming from the direction of Port Charolette. The ship had been quiet once Ruby had gone back into his cabin and she had not reappeared. He knew she was probably going to scream at him some more, the night before she had drank rum until she passed out and Jack let her be knowing that the more drunk she was the least likely she was to find out they had set sail before they were out at sea.

Tiredly Jack walked up to his cabin, he had spent most of the night up with Ruby and he had only gotten a few hours of sleep before he was woken again to command his crew. Now he truly prayed that Ruby was asleep and would remain that way or that she wasn't in the mood to yell at him. Slowly Jack opened the door and peered into the room, Ruby was in bed and appeared to be sleeping. Silently Jack sighed in relief as he stepped into the quiet dark room. Carefully he removed his boots trying to make as little noise as possible, once his boots were off he made his way over to the bed and slowly sat down on the edge. He kept looking over at Ruby to see if she woke but all she did was lay there silently. Jack swung his legs up on to the bed, one by one before he eased himself back.

Ruby opened one of her eyes slightly to find Jack lying next to her looking contented that he was able to make it to the bed without disrupting her.

"One of these days I am going to kill you," mumbled Ruby. Jack looked over surprised that she said anything, she was still lying with her head resting on the pillow and her eyes shut. Slowly Ruby opened her eyes and reached up to push the hair out of her face. She pushed herself up on her hands and placed one hand on the opposite side of Jack.

"You are insane," said Ruby as she stared down at Jack with her hair falling in front of her face. Jack grinned slyly before he lazily reached up and brought her head down to his, Ruby didn't resist when Jack pressed his lips to hers. Ruby pulled away and leaned down the side of her cheek on Jack's chest.

"I was not joking, my father and my brothers are coming to kill you," said Ruby.

"So they know yer married?" asked Jack.

"Well now they do," huffed Ruby before she pushed herself back up on to her hands and stared down at Jack.

"What exactly did you do at Storm Manor?" asked Ruby. Jack immediately got a look of shock and confusion on his face trying to make out he had no idea was she was talking about.

"Do not look at me like that," said Ruby sternly, "I know you did something, I am not sure what exactly but you did do something."

"I've no idea what ya'd be talking 'bout," said Jack still trying to play innocent. Ruby cocked an eyebrow as she rolled away from him and sat on the bed next to him.

"Well I suppose it does not matter, my father and my brothers know because they hate you and that would be worse than me knowing," said Ruby, "Also I did marry another man." With that said Jack sat up and nodded.

"That's right love, almost forgot that. Ya've got little right ta be mad at ol' Jack for a while, you went and married another man," said Jack smirking. Ruby rolled her eyes and pushed Jack back down to the bed. She casually pushed herself off the bed and walked across the room to the battered set of drawers on the opposite side of the room near the desk.

"So tell me love, was yer good husband as good as me?" asked Jack relaxing back on the bed. Reluctantly Ruby grabbed a large white shirt from the drawers, she didn't want to have to wear men's clothing again but she had no option, the pants Anna had given her were still okay and sitting disguarded on the floor but Jack had ripped her shirt apart.

"Good as you how?" asked Ruby knowing exactly what Jack had been referring too.

"Ye know love, did he make ye cry ta the high heavens like ol' Jack does?" asked Jack smirking. Ruby snickered slightly as she pulled on the shirt which was several sizes too large for her.

"High heavens?" laughed Ruby causing Jack to frown in offense. Ruby stuck out her lower lip and looked at him like a he was an upset child pouting.

"Well I did get thrown off a ship for you, ruined my reputation for you and spent time in jail for you,"said Ruby as she walked back over to the bed and next to Jack on the edge, "I would have to say if there were no high heavens being cried out to then I would have left you when I had my first chance."

"Yeah, ye always keep comin' back ta ol' Jack," said Jack his smirk returning.

"Yes that is a nasty little habit I shall have to break one of these days," smiled Ruby as she leaned over him. Jack just raised his eyebrows in response before he reached up and tugged on the shirt she was wearing.

"Who said you could be wearin' my clothes," said Jack.

"You ripped the buttons of my shirt last night, if wearing yours is a problem I sure the crew would not mind me walking around without a shirt," said Ruby. Jack just grumbled, he knew most of his crew would give their right arms for her to walk around shirtless on the ship.

"Keep it, but I'll be wantin' it back tonight," mumbled Jack as he pulled her down by the shirt. Ruby pressed her lips down on Jack's as she leaned on his chest. Jack ran his hand up her bare legs pushing the shirt up as he ran his hand over her smooth bare hip.

"I thought you came in to sleep," said Ruby softly as she pulled back from Jack.

"Not quite tired yet love, help me out wit' that," said Jack as he wrapped his arm around her waist and dragged her over top of him and back on to the bed next to him. Ruby giggled as Jack pinned her down on the bed as he crawled on top of her.

"Seems I might be needin' that shirt back now," said Jack leaning on his elbow as he slowly undid the buttons of the shirt Ruby was wearing with his free hand. Ruby's chest heaved up and down slowly as she watched Jack's tanned fingers undo the white fabric covering her. Button by button her skin was revealed, his finger tips softly grazed her skin causing Ruby to break out in goosebumps as her breathing got heavier. Once the shirt was undone Jack pushed it aside and let the fabric fall around her side leaving her exposed. Jack ran his hand up her leg from her knee, his thumb grazing her pelvic bone teasingly before his hand traveled over her stomach and up to cup her breast. Ruby watched with baited breath as his fingers ran over the top of her breast, his palm rubbed against her hardening nipples causing her to sharply take in a breath. The quietness of the room and their slow actions heightened each of their arousals, the only noise that could be heard was the sound of breathing and Jack's lips making contact with Ruby's breasts.

A throaty moan escaped Ruby's lips as she ran her hands over Jack's shoulders and up to his hair. Their bodies arched together as if they couldn't get closer, with every moment their graps on each other got tighter. Ruby felt Jack's scruffy chin graze her stomach getting lower and lower. Slowly her hips started to rise as she felt warmness flush through her body.

"On comin' ship." The voice faintly traveled through the cabin walls but the voice was heard.

"Oh god," muttered Ruby as Jack's forehead dropped to her stomach in frustration. Jack crawled back up her body to meet her eyes, both were not happy over the interruption.

"Yer family's 'ere," said Jack. Ruby rolled her eyes and slipped out from under Jack she sat on the edge of the bed as she rebuttoned her shirt back on and then absently grabbed the pants she had woren the night before. Once she was dressed Ruby stood up and the clothing just hung on her. Scowling at her clothing Ruby grabbed the shirt tails and pulled them up around her waist. She tied the tails together up around her waist tightly. Without waiting for Jack who was taking his time getting out of the bed, Ruby left the cabin and joined Gibbs and Anamarie at the edge of the ship looking back at the quickly approaching ship behind them.

"We've got company," muttered Anamarie.

"That would be my father," said Ruby softly staring at the ship intently.

"Ye sure," asked Gibbs who was still slightly skepctical that the Hellstorms were still living.

"I am sure, I spent twenty years of my life waiting and watching for those sails," said Ruby, her eyes never leaving the ship.

"Then what?" Jack approached the three of them from behind. Gibbs and Anamarie turned to see their captain who had slivers of uncertainty on his face.

"Then you threw me off your ship," said Ruby with a slightly sarcastic tone, her eyes were still locked on the approaching ship. Jack threw his arms up in the air, 'still she goes on about that' thought Jack.

"You married another man," snapped Jack finally having something to respond back to her with. Ruby turned around and stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I married another man," said Ruby calmly, "Because you threw me off your ship." Jack opened his mouth to respond back but only found himself in great annoyance, 'I should just throw her off again, and then she won't be able to whine at me about it' thought Jack before he hissed "pirate" at her. Ruby just stuck her tongue out in response while Jack pulled his spyglass out and opened it. Anamarie, Gibbs and Ruby waited in silence while Jack looked over at the ship, no one was on any real alert because they figure it was more than likely Ruby's father and his business was only with Jack.

"He's lookin' back at us," said Jack like it was great news. As Jack told her what he had seen Ruby simply raised her arm up above her head and started waving it. Jack looked at hear in disbelief as he snapped the spyglass shut.

"Yer wavin'?"

"Yes," responded Ruby flatly. Jack sighed deeply and shook his head.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Anamarie.

"Let them approach," said Ruby drawing Anamarie and Jack's stares, "Well if you do not they are just going to get angrier and then we are going to have one horrible problem."

"So ya'd be sayin' we just let em' approach and board, no arguin'?" asked Jack like she was crazy, family or not Jack did not like people just boarding his ship at their pleasure.

"No, it is not like they are going to kill you Jack, that right has been reserved for me," said Ruby before she walked off from them leaving the three of them to stare at the ship coming towards them.


	23. Chapter 22

Sorry about the lack of updates for the last few months...I ended up with a horrible case of writer's block in this story, I basically didn't like where I was going with it, so I got thinking and basically the new few chapters are going to be rushed because I've come up with an idea that I really like and need to get this part of the story done so I can get to that and i'm going to turn this story in to two stories into one with two parts because if I write another story it's going to end up sucking...it's complicated but I do better keeping everything in one story

Justine

* * *

Later Ruby sauntered up to the deck as it had been announced that crew members from the other ship were boarding. Jack and Gibbs stood waiting for them and Ruby tried to keep herself in her damsel in distress mode so her father would give her what she wanted. The rest of the crew from the Pearl stared on at the men who were swinging over to their ship with ropes, these were men who were legends, and legends who were suppose to be dead.

As her father's boots touched the deck of the Black Pearl Ruby sped up her steps and rushed to place herself in between her father and brothers and Jack.

"Father," cried Ruby happily as she threw her arms around her father. Without responding Robert gentily shoved his daughter aside and raised his sword to Jack's neck. Gulping Jack looked down at the blade at his neck and the light glinting off of it, normally he would've drawn his own sword but he thought it would be best not to as Ruby would just get upset again.

"You are a dead man," growled Robert. Without a second thought Ruby stepped up to Jack and with her bare hand roughly pushed the blade away from him. She stepped in from of him partially and protectively held on to his arm.

"You will not harm him," said Ruby looking crossly at James who knew who Jack was to Ruby and should have stopped her father.

"Step aside little one," said Robert, "The captain here has got some explaining to do for kidnapping ya."

"Kidnappin'?" hissed Jack looking down at Ruby, "Ye said ya'd told 'em?" Ruby looked back up at him with a slight cross look on her face, "Yeah and you threw me off a ship,"she hissed back.

Ruby inhaled deeply as she looked away from Jack and over to her father. The crew around them had edged closer each was ready for battle, some even muttering that Ruby brought nothing but trouble with her. Ruby looked back over at James once more cross at him for not telling her father she was married to Jack, she knew it was her responsibility but her brother should not have let things get out of hand.

"Jack did not kidnap me," said Ruby softly. Ruby stepped away from Jack towards her father, silently she walked between her brothers and father so she stood behind them. The three men turned around to face her and were now standing in a huddled circle.

"Jack is my husband," said Ruby just coming out with it. James was the only one who looked calm at her statement.

"He's yer what?" asked Robert in a low growling voice.

"Jack is my husband, we have been married for four years," said Ruby.

"How'd ye get tied up wit' the likes of him?" asked Kurt.

"What did the bastard do to ya?" asked Robert.

"Nothing," snapped Ruby as the crew of the Pearl hovered around them at a distance, "I met Jack in Port Royal and married him there, and you are not going to kill him."

"He's a dead man, does 'e know who you really are?" asked Robert.

"I signed my marriage certificate Ruby Hellstorm," Said Ruby pointedly, "but I do not know what that has to do with it." Robert shook his head in annoyance, he had done everything he could for his daughter to live a normal life in the lap of the royals where she belonged and now here she was married to a pirate, Jack Sparrow none the less.

"Ye know he's only married ta ya because he thinks yer the jewel," said Kurt. Ruby bit her lip, she didn't know whether or not to tell them that Jack already had the jewel. She decided against it figuring things were already heated enough.

"Well do not think you are the only one who thought that," hissed Ruby, "but you all should be lucky that I have a husband who loves me despite that."

"Sure he does," snorted James. Ruby looked over at him with a fierce look on her face before she looked back over at the other two.

"And anyways, who are you three to talk? For ten years I believed you all to be dead and you let me," said Ruby, "Do you even understand the distress and pain you have all put me through? And the fact that you left me the only living Hellstorm for so many years, maybe you three would not have to suspect Jack of marrying me for the damn jewel, if you had not fooled me or the bloody world." The three men looked a little shocked at Ruby's swearing, Jack on the other hand just smirked, that was the Ruby he knew well.

"And another thing, I love Jack, you three owe that to me. You owe me the right to my husband that I love, I may not have more or less chosen Jack but I got stuck with him and I love him. And you three have already taken enough away from me, I will not allow you to take him," said Ruby determined. Jack just rolled his eyes when she said she got stuck with him. Robert inhaled deeply as he looked down at his daughter, she had that killer Hellstorm look on her face that it was going to be her way or no way. Unlike Jack, Robert wasn't use to a woman, little lone his daughter making such demands and telling him how things were going to be.

"I understand ye love 'im, but he's gonna get ye killed. Ye were never meant ta marry a pirate, ya've ended up in jail 'cause o' him already, ya've got royal blood in ya, ya belong in better places than this," said Robert calmly trying to reason with his daughter, "Is this what ya really want? Runnin' from the authorities all yer life? Or 'til he bores of ya and leaves ya god knows where?" Ruby crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from them. She bit her lip as tears brimmed in her eyes, she didn't want to do this, she didn't want to have to choose between her family and Jack, and it wasn't fair. Ruby took a few deep breathes as she thought about the consequences of each option, she could go with her father and he would set her back up at Port Charolette where she could find atleast some respectable man and marry him, given she would probably be made a widow first. The other was to go against her family's wishes and stay with Jack, her father was probably right, she would spend the rest of her life a fugitive. As the battle went on in her head Ruby looked over and could see Jack partially a bit behind her father. Their eyes locked and for the first time ever Ruby seen fear in Jack's eyes, fear he was going to loose her again. 'I'd chase ya to the ends of the earth love,' Jack had told her that so many times, and she never doubted him when he had said it.

"If you hurt him, I will tell anyone who will listen that there are still Hellstorms living," said Ruby, her throat dry and her eyes almost exploding in tears, "and I will start with the Royal Navy." The three men were taken back by the girl's threat but did not show it, all three stood stone faced and with little emotion, but nonetheless disappointed.

"And how'll you do that?" snorted Kurt.

"When they get here," said Ruby nodding behind them. All three as well as crew members of the Pearl who could hear Ruby turned to look behind them and were met with the sight of another ship approaching them, this one sailing under the Union Jack.

"Bloody hell," muttered Robert. Before anyone could react Jack pushed through James and Robert and grabbed Ruby's arm yanking her away from them. He pulled her across the deck as the crew started to rush around. Jack pulled out one of his pistols and shoved it into Ruby's hand.

"Can ya shoot this?" asked Jack as Ruby took the gun. Ruby looked the gun over and then back up at Jack.

"I suppose," said Ruby as she was dragged behind Jack.

"Good," Jack opened the door to his cabin and pulled her in, "Stay in 'ere and shoot anyone who tries ta come in 'ere." Ruby raised her eyebrows at the last part which Jack quickly noticed.

"Shoot anyone but me who tries ta come in 'ere," said Jack correcting himself knowing that was exactly what Ruby was raising her eyebrows about.

"I will," said Ruby softly. Jack nodded before he pulled her closer and pressed his lips hard against Ruby's. Ruby reached up with her free hand and cupped Jack's cheek as her tongue frantically intertwined with his. Almost as quickly as the kiss started it ended as Jack pulled back.

"Be careful," said Ruby before Jack left the cabin closing and locking the door behind him. Ruby inhaled deeply and paced around the cabin, 'I told Ana, something always goes wrong when Jack is around'.


	24. Chapter 23

"I always end up in the damn cabin, it is either the damn cabin or the damn water," muttered Ruby as she paced around the cabin. She had started to grow anxious as the fighting and yelling her could hear outside had ceased but still Jack had not come to her. Ruby bit her lip as she thought of the worst, something tragic had happened to Jack, 'I am not going back to the way things were' thought Ruby as she flex her hand around the gun Jack had given her. She bit her lip as inhaled deeply, Ruby leaned back against the desk and waited. Quietly she looked around the cabin, this was what she was choosing, this was what Jack came with.

"I hate love," said Ruby as she scrunched her nose up at the thought of calling this cabin home, 'we'll just have use some of that 'loot' of his to purchase a house on land, I am not staying here all the time' thought Ruby. Creasing her brow she walked over to the door and listened carefully, she could hear voices but nothing she could make out. Slowly she pushed the door open none more but an inch and peeked out, there was no fighting though but from all she could see the deck was full of men in red jackets, the Crown's red jackets. Gasping Ruby shut the door and stood still, she wouldn't have been so shocked if they had been moving, but the men were just standing there listening and watching something.

Before Ruby had another thought the door was violently shoved inwards knocking her to the ground and the gun Jack had given her flew from her hand. Footsteps filled the cabin as Ruby scrambled to get up and push the hair from her face, hands grabbed her arms and pulled her to her feet. Shaking her head she looked up to see two soliders holding her as they dragged her from the cabin out into the sunshine of the deck.

"Let go of me," screamed Ruby violently as she struggled against her hold. With all the strength she had she managed to yank her arm away from one of the soliders before she turned and attacked the other who was still holding her. She threw a wild fist to his face, a sharp smack of flesh sounded as her fist connected with his chin. Then as if she were being put to death right there she fought against his grip pulling his hand up to her mouth and biting hard into it. The wounded solider cried in pain as Ruby's teeth broke his skin, as soon as he let go of her Ruby released him and pulled back. The other solider tried grasping one of her frailing limbs but found that she only slid out of his grasp as she kept trying to run from him.

"Bugger off," spat Ruby as she swung her hand at his face scratching her nails across him. She took her chance and bolted from them farther onto the deck, as she descended the stairs to the lower deck she looked up to see Jack and his crew handcuffed to the mass, a quick glance over to her father's ship and she found it swarmed with soliders. Ruby stopped mid way down the stairs as she saw Commodore Norrington and her former "husband" Devon Cameron standing on either side of Jack.

"Join us Missus Sparrow," said Norrington, "We've been waiting." Cautiously Ruby walked down the rest of the stair case and through the crowds of soliders, she had never seen so many navy men in her life, they clearly out numbered Jack's men. The crowd was silent as they parted to let Ruby through. As she approached the mass she seen her father bleeding heavily cuffed next to Jack, next to him was James. Adverting her eyes to the right she seen a glimpse of Kurt's lifeless body laying on the deck, she winced as she thought of another one of her family members dead.

"It appears Captain Cameron that we missed out on the spitfire in Missus Sparrow," said Norrington never taking his eyes off Ruby.

"It also appears I am a free woman," said Ruby pointedly ignoring Norrington's comment, "You have my husband now."

"Yes and how happy you will be to hear we have mister and missus nooses waiting for you," said Devon snidly.

"Yes, too bad how only you and I shared mister and missus disappointments in the bedroom, unfortunately I was forced to endure much of that burden," Ruby shot back. Devon went to step towards her but was stopped by Norrington. Ruby rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms acrossed her chest and looked at the two men in front her.

"I have a proposition for you Missus Sparrow," said Norrington, his voice never cracking.

"I am all ears," said Ruby sarcastically.

"In private?" asked Norrington glancing behind him slightly as Jack who looked at the two of them intentively. Ruby looked over at him assuringly before she nodded.

"In the Captain's Quarters?" asked Norrington. Ruby looked over at Devon and smirked.

"It would be improper of me to discuss matters in the same area where I lay with my husband," said Ruby taking another verbal stab at Devon, "The dinning quarters will do."

"Ruby," said Robert in a hoarse voice, "ye walk away from this, ya give em' what they want and walk away." Ruby knew immediately her father refered to the jewel, she nodded slightly to him and lead Norrington and Devon to the dinning quarters of the crew.

The room was damp and dark, a long large wooden table stretched the length of the room with various chairs scattered around it. Without offering them a seat Ruby sauntered to the head seat and sat down. The two men took the next two seats to her right.

"You had a proposition," said Ruby, "I suppose you want the jewel?"

"No," said Norrington, "It would be you we want."Ruby slowly cocked her head to the side in curiosity, why in the world would they want her? She had done nothing but embrass them publically.

"Me? I should be honored should I not?" asked Ruby, her voice laced with sarcasim.

"Yes you," said Norrington reaching inside his jacket and pulling out leather bound envelope. Quickly he undid it and slid the piece of paper across to Ruby.

"You can set all those men free," said Norrington, "if you sign this." Ruby raised her eyebrow doubtfully as she picked up the paper, knowing there was going to be a catch, a large catch. The paper she was holding was a decree of divorce, one that would dissolve her marriage to Jack, his signature was already on it.

"This is forged," said Ruby flatly.

"Prove it," snapped Devon.

"If you sign that, you come into my custody," said Norrington, "You will not be a prisoner, but rather you will be under my control."

"He'll kill you, you know that," said Ruby referring to Jack, "he would die before he let you touch me."

"If I am to release Jack he will be forced to leave the Carribean, if he does not you will be killed sight on seen as will he," said Norrington before he sneered at her in disgust, "and he can rest assure I would never touch his leftovers." Ruby went to reply with an insult but closed her mouth and let it slide.

"And if I do not sign this ?" asked Ruby.

"We'll sink the ship with your husband on board," said Devon sharply.

"Then explain to me why will you let Jack walk away for my custody?" asked Ruby slightly curious as to why.

"Because Missus Sparrow," said Norrington calmly, "Jack is clearly quite attached to you, so he can either die and never be with you or live the rest of his life knowing he will never be with you again. Either way Jack suffers."

"You are a sadistic son of a bitch," said Ruby as she sat back in the chair, "it is really low of a man to use another man's wife against him, with that integrity it is a wonder you even made it to Commodore." Norrington hid his dismay at her comment behind a stone walled face, he wanted Jack to suffer rather than die.

"You have some nerve calling him sadistic when you sit here and actually contemplate saving your father's life," scoffed Devon, "on top of everything else you have done."

"Pirate" said Ruby casually as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you going to sign this and save their lives?" asked Norrington. Ruby eyed him carefully, would he really let Jack just go? He was right, Jack would hate that she'd be in custody of the crown but she'd been there before, and why did Norrington only want her custody? Why not the jewel?

"Yes," said Ruby as an idea struck her, "but Jack, his crew and my family must be let go free."

"As long as they leave the Caribbean," said Norrington as he pulled out another leather bound envelope from his jacket and opened it to produce an inked pen. He handed it over to Ruby. She inhaled deeply and took the pen from him, she stared down at the paper in her hand and knew Jack would be furious at what she was going to do, she was going to have to take a gamble. Slowly she set the paper down on the table and signed her name to it. Once she was done Norrington snatched the paper up from her before the ink even began to dry.

"We shall go now," demanded Norrington standing to leave. The three of them left the room and headed towards the deck. Ruby refused to look at either of them, she had just signed over her freedom. Once out on deck she followed Norrington over to the mass where the handcuffed men looked at them in anticaption. Immediately Ruby started crying know she was going to have to act as distressed as she could to convice the Commodore she was acting in good intentions.

"What 'ave ya done ta her?" growled Jack struggling against his restraints as he seen his wife with tears streaming down her face.

"You will be happy to know Ruby has neogatated your release Jack," said Norrington drawing confused and inquirying looks from all the men including the soliders. At the mention of what she had just done Ruby let a muffled sob as she let her head fall. Norrington held up the divorce certificate Ruby had signed.

"It would be hard to tell if she really loves you or really wants to get away from you as she signed papers that have ended your marriage to her in exchange for your release," declared Norrington loudly.

"What?" asked Jack.

"She is not longer your wife, she is now a ward of the Crown" explained Norrington, "You are a free man Jack but if you are ever found in Caribbean waters again, any of you, she will be hung immediately."

"Love, what 'ave ya done?" asked Jack looking over at Ruby who was still crying.

"Well come on now," said Norrington as he took hold of Ruby's arm, "We must be getting back to Port Royal."

"Let me say goodbye," pleaded Ruby looking up at Norrington, her eyes full of tears and her lips pouted, "please?" The Commodore looked at her for a moment before letting go of her.

"You have a minute," said Norrington sternly. Immediately Ruby took off from his side and straight to Jack. She flung her arms wildly around Jack's neck and dug her face into his neck as she once again asked her what she had done.

"You need to tell every man you can that the Hellstorm jewel is in Port Royal, the Commodore has it," whispered Ruby into Jack's ear, "do not tell a soul my family is living, let them come after me, tell every man who would not think twice about destroying that town."

"Love, ya shouldn't 'ave done this," Jack whispered back to her not completely liking her plan.

"I had to, he was going to sink this ship if I did not, and he cannot keep custody of me if he is dead," whispered Ruby, "I love you." She quickly kissed him before she released her hold on his and gentily embraced her father who was next to him.

"You need to listen to Jack, he knows what to do," Ruby whispered into her father's ear.

"Commodore, yer ta take me instead," yelled Robert ignoring his daughter's words.

"Please," pleaded Ruby as she pulled back from him.

"Your minute is up," barked Norrington. Ruby looked over at Jack with a knowingness in her eyes before she told him quietly again she loved him. Silently she turned and followed the Commodore away from Jack and her family.


	25. Chapter 24

Eleven months later…………….

Ruby walked next to Commodore Norrington stoically as they walked through the town of Port Royal or what was becoming left it. The attacks started just a little over a month after they had arrived home, the pirates tore through Port Royal looking for the jewel and some of them who viewed Jack as a friend or owed him a debt, for Ruby. So far the Commodore had been successful in keeping himself and Ruby from harms way but with the attacks continuing there seem to be nowhere to hide and Norrington was becoming more convinced they were caused by Ruby who always smirked and laughed when an attack came.

"Do you see the destruction you have caused?" asked Norrington, "are you happy now?"

"Well I have not launched a thousand ships yet," said Ruby casually.

Ruby walked next to him dressed in a plain tanned linen dress, one common of a maid. She looked out at the half knocked down houses and burnt buildings as if she were looking at flowers in a garden. She had never shown any remorse to the Commodore, she refused to, it upset her that so many people had been forced from their homes, including Will and Elizabeth who immediately fled once Ruby and the Commodore arrived back in Port Royal and Will had been able to find out what Ruby and Jack were doing.

"I caused this?" asked Ruby intrigued but calmly, "I believe it was your proposition that brought this on."

"And how do you figure that?" asked Norrington as two rats quickly scurried in front of them going from one pile of rubble to another.

"You separated me from my husband," said Ruby simply.

"He is not your husband anymore," said Norrington.

"Jack never signed that certificate and I was forced to," said Ruby bitterly, "You can convince yourself that the marriage is over, but you will never convince me or Jack, we would never let anyone, especially someone like you come between us."

"You could stop all this you know, because if you do not it will continue on until you are dead."

"And how would I stop it?" asked Norrington.

"Agree to my proposition," said Ruby smiling.

"And that would be?"

"When I hugged Jack on the Pearl that day, I told him to tell any man who would listen that you had the Hellstorm jewel, most of the pirates in the area knew or at least had heard a rumor of who Jack had married," said Ruby as they continued to walk side by side through the torn town, "That is why they attack."

"That could be easily avoided by our leaving Port Royal," responded Norrington.

"Ah it could be, but they will follow, you are now being hunted and eventually I will be able to tell one of them I know where the jewel is," said Ruby, "and since Jack possesses it, I will be handed over." She glanced sideways slightly and seen a touch of realization come over the Commodore's face.

"Or we could leave the Caribbean all together, unfortunately you will be killed in that situation," continued Ruby once again glancing up to find a doubtful and questioning face, "you banned Jack from the Caribbean, once we leave Caribbean waters you become free game to him and God rest the soul of the last man who tried to kidnap me." The Commodore stopped dead in his tracks as he fully realized Ruby was right, Ruby stopped with him and looked up at him with a smirk.

"That is why you signed the divorce certificate," said Norrington slowly.

"The most beautiful part, is next you will think about hanging me now," said Ruby calmly, "but still you are a dead man because if you hang me, Jack and my family have no incentive to stay away. And Lord only knows those men under no circumstances like having something of their's taken away on them"

"The royal navy will," started Norrington in defense of himself.

"The royal navy can only stop so many attacks," snapped Ruby, "look around, they clearly could only defend Port Royal for so long before it came under siege, your plan did not work, men have died trying to protect it, Devon died because of it. And you could end it all by letting me go, because once I go they go. Am I really worth it? Am I worth this many men dying just to save your pride?" Norrington contemplated what she had confessed to him, she was right and the attacks were becoming violent enough that his men were starting to die in large numbers. She was also right that if he did retreat to England with her, Jack would be somewhere waiting for him and he would expect none less than death from the man who's wife he had taken. But he was not going to give up that easy, he was not going to just let Jack go because Ruby had cornered him and made a fool of him. He was not going to let her go without a fight.

"We will stay right here in Port Royal," said Norrington stubbornly.

"Fine then," Ruby shot back equally as stubbornly, "I am staying right here." She quickly lifted her skirts slightly and dropped down to her rear end sitting on the ground like a child. Commodore Norrington looked down at her, how Jack put up with her was beyond him, she had proven to be the most annoying and stubborn woman he had ever encounted.

"Fine," said Norrington before he walked away from her. Ruby sat there defiantly watching the Commodore walk away from her, leaving her there in the dirty road. She was mad that he didn't give in to her plan immediately, she was tired of this. Her frustration grew more each day as Jack never came, it grew because Norrington always seemed to allude the pirates who attacked and it frustrated her the most that her days were spent in conversation with Norrington since he never let her out of his sight. She had to admit she had no idea how she was going to get away from Port Royal and it almost annoyed her sometimes that Jack hadn't tried yet to rescue her, though he didn't know it Norrington would stand by his threat to kill her, she didn't even know if he would go through with it.

Quietly Ruby stood up slowly and smoothed her skirt out. She looked around and found herself completely alone, the town looked as if it were falling down around her feet, it was not the Port Royal she had first come to. Not wanting to go back to the Commodore's house and having no where else to go Ruby started heading down to the dock.

Ruby walked through the town, there were still people who chose to stay in Port Royal, and they were those who either worked with the pirates or fought against them. As she approached the dock she found the waters quiet and abandoned. Looking around the bay she found nothing, 'Jack has horrible timing' she thought, 'if that man had half a brain to him he'd come sailing into this bay right now'. And just for fun and her own amusement she stood there like she was more than sure she was going to see the black sails of the Pearl any minute. But she knew they weren't coming, eventually she sighed and stepped back from the edge of the dock. As she walked back up to the land she remembered the night Jack had "kidnapped" her and she had jumped in the water to get away from him. A smile formed on her lips as she remembered how much she had fought him them. She then remembered how much she had fought him on that day in India, she often wondered how thing would be if Jack hadn't thrown her off the ship, but that was in the past and couldn't be fixed now.

Jack sat next to James at a bar in Tortuga, once they had been set free or rather the Commodore's men threw them off of the ship before leaving them and a ship with no ropes or anything hanging over the edge, the two men left Robert in Port Charolette with Kurt's body. From there the two men had spent the last eleven months on the Black Pearl sitting just outside Caribbean waters, they had made runs into Tortuga whenever they needed supply or the navy has retreated closer into the port. They knew from the talk of sailors that Port Royal had been hit extremely hard from attacks in the last few months though none of them had uncovered the Commodore or the "jewel". Jack had been anxious from the minute they had left Robert to go into Port Royal and get Ruby, Gibbs and James had been successful in convincing Jack it was safer to wait it out rather than risk Ruby's life.

"We've waitin' almost a year now," grunted Jack, "the place is barely any more."

"Jack I don't think it be safe ta send you in after 'er" said James as he finished his rum, "they know ya too well, yer ta familiar."

"She's me bloody wife," snapped Jack slamming his mug down on the bar.

"And she's my sister," James snapped back before he grabbed the next mug of rum the barmaid set down in front of him.

"What the bloody 'ell is wrong wit' the lass," muttered James.


	26. Chapter 25

After a silent dinner Ruby found herself wandering out to the balcony overlooking the town where Norrington was standing looking out. Ruby crossed her arms across her chest as she leaned back against the balcony railing and looked up at the Commodore.

"I am not enjoying this," her voice was regretful and quiet, a tone he had never heard her take.

"Then stop it," stated Norrington before he looked down at her.

"I cannot," said Ruby, "you know that."

"Well then." Ruby rolled her eyes in frustration as the two went back to silence. Quickly Ruby looked over her shoulder at the bay behind her, just checking for a certain ship. It dawned on her then that she had spent her life waiting for ships, when she was younger it was her father's ship and now it was Jack's. The fact that the bay was empty stung her a bit, she missed Jack, and she even missed his insane antics that drove her crazy. She wished she could go back to the simple days where Jack would met her for breakfast, or where he kissed her for the first time in her bedroom while hiding from the authorities, or the night she dragged him back in her bedroom window to make love with him for the first time.

"Answer me a question." Ruby was broken from her thoughts to look up, with a look that agreed to answer the question.

"How did you manage to marry Jack?" Ruby smirked slightly as she tried to remember what she could of the night she married Jack.

"That would actually be your doing," smiled Ruby. Norrington looked down at her and seen the bright smile that came over her face, something he had never seen her do.

"We were running from your men and found sanctuary in a church," explained Ruby, "and the priest I suppose thought the worse of me and Jack and from what he has told me, Jack and I were talked into eloping." Norrington looked are almost unbelievably, Ruby exhaled heavily as she remembered all she didn't have.

"I believe I will retire for the night," said Ruby softly before she stood up from the railing and started to head back inside. Just as she was about to walk back inside the sound of the Commodore's voice stopped her.

"Do you ever wonder why Jack has not come yet?" Ruby didn't turn around right away, tears sprung to her eyes, he was questioning Jack's feelings towards her and she hated that Jack hadn't come yet. 'He's only doing this to hurt you' Ruby told herself as she slowly turned around.

"Do you ever wonder why Elizabeth picked Will over you?" asked Ruby, her voice dripping with hate through her tears. She had come to learn over the last few months that Elizabeth and Will was still a sensitive subject for Norrington. With that Ruby turned and walked back inside.

* * *

Later that night Ruby had just dozed off to sleep after shedding more tears than she could count. Just as she was about to drift off to a deep sleep she was violently torn from it by an ear splitting boom and a pair of hands ripping her from the warmth of her bed. She gasped loudly as her feet hit the floor, all around her was darkness.

"Hush," rapsed a voice from behind her, it was Norrington's. Quickly she turned around to face him in the dark as a loud boom shook the walls around them.

"We are being attacked again, we need to leave," said Norrington forcefully as he grabbed her arm and dragged her along behind him in the dark. Ruby followed quickly, bumping into walls and furniture as they made their way through the house in a mad rush. The bangs and the shaking continued as shouting voices floated up from the streets.

"There are two ships this time," said Norrington, "Port Royal will not be able to stand this one, the navy has been commanded to disband and retreat."

"Where are we going?" asked Ruby before her elbow hit the wall, "ouch."

"Anywhere but here," snapped Norrington as they approached the back door. He quickly wrapped a cloak around her and pulled the hood up and over head before he shoved her out into the cool night air. The chaotic noise became louder and more virbrant as she stepped out into the bedlam of the night.

"Follow me," said Norrington as he grabbed Ruby's arm. The two of them carefully ducked through the shadows as townspeople and rouge pirates ran about them. Like herself, Norrington wore a large dark jacket to cover his true identity, his white powdered wig was also gone.

* * *

Anamarie pushed through the drunken crowd of the tavern that James and Jack were in. She pushed one overly intoxicated beggar out of her way to get to the bar where Jack had almost taken up permanent residence.

"Jack," shouted Anamarie trying to get her captain's attention as she got closer, "Jack." Her voice was lost in the noise of the bar, she huffed in frustration as she pushed through another throng of people before she made it up to the bar. A line of men stood between her and Jack and as she looked over her shoulder at the crowd behind her that she had just pushed through Anamarie did the only other thing she could do knowing that Jack would get her away with it.

Anamarie grabbed on to the edge of the bar and hauled herself up on to it. Carefully she stepped over the mugs and arms that scattered the bar to protests and shouts from those who didn't want her up there.

"Jack," Anamarie grabbed on to Jack's jacket for support as she leaned over to his ear. Jack turned and looked in curiousity at his crew member hunched on the bar in front of him.

"Jack if yer gonna be goin' back in ta Port Royal, ya'd best be doin' it right now," said Anamarie as she swatted on of her arms at the barmaid who was trying to pull her down, "buggar off ya,"

"Jack, there's two ships attackin' the port and there's word the Commodore disbanded the navy, they canna protect it any more," said Anamarie before she turned back to the barmaid, "get yer hands off o' me before I remove em' from yer body." To avoid a fight Jack wrapped his arm around Anamarie's back and helped her off the bar. He reached over and grabbed James' jacket collar and quietly told him what Anamarie had just told him. Without another word being said the three of the turned and headed from the door.

* * *

"Where the hell are we going?" demanded Ruby as Norrington all but pushed her into the small row boat. They were in the far outskirts of Port Royal and on the beach, the sounds of the attack were behind them and now they were getting into a row boat to go God knows where for Ruby.

"Where the hell are we going?"

"Away from here," Norrington huffed as he pushed the boat away from the beach.

"What? Why?" asked Ruby becoming concerned that if they left Port Royal Jack wouldn't be able to find her and it would just prolong it.

"Because the town is being attacked, now you are more than welcomed to march right back up there and be raped and killed by those bloody pirates which you believe so deeply and falsely will reunite you with that sorry excuse captain you love so much or you stay in the damn boat and find somewhere safe," snapped Norrington as he held the boat in the water. Ruby sat back in frustration, 'I have the worse luck', thought Ruby, 'if something bad is going to happen, it's going to happen to me'. She sat silently as Norrington pushed the boat once more out in the water and then climbed in and grabbed the paddles. 'He has no idea where we are going' thought Ruby as Norrington rowed them through the bay, 'no clue, and I am going to end up in the water again, this lunatic is going to row us out into the middle of nowhere and I am going to end up in the water again, I don't understand why him and Jack are such enemies, the two of them are exactly alike'.

"You could help you know," huffed Norington as he continuously pulled the paddles back bringing them farther into the water. Ruby looked at him with her eyebrow raised as she casually looked over the paddles.

"I know," her arms remained crossed as she pouted looking out to see. Exhaling deeply Norrington understood fully why Jack had thrown her over, he was getting tempted to do the same himself, 'though with the way my luck has been with her, I'd probably fall in right after her and she'd climb back in the boat and row away leaving me stranded'.

* * *

The sun rose over Port Royal the next morning to meet a furious captain who cursed at every turn he did not find his wife. The town was now a pile of rubble around his feet and the last of straggling pirates looting the last of what they could were the only breathing souls to be found. Jack had arrived just as the attack was dying down, what was left of the royal navy lay scattered in the streets dead, what buildings weren't looted and ransacked were burnt and the Governor's and Commodore's homes were empty. Jack had even gone as far as to offer a hundred gold pieces to any man who had his wife, but he had been told by quite a few men, drunk and sober, that no woman meeting her description had been seen in the town during the attack.

For the first time in his life Jack found it took all his strength to keep himself composed as he looked over the destruction. In the past he had almost known where Ruby was or had a good idea of where he could find her, but now she was gone and he had no idea where she was other than she was probably with the Commodore, 'damn the bastard,' thought Jack, 'I'm gonna kill the man the minute I find 'im'.

"Jack," Slowly Jack turned to see Anamarie walking through the remains of a burnt down building towards him. He walked over to meet her as she held something out in her hand to him.

"Nearly had ta cut the bugger ta death fer it, but I found sometin' o' yers," said Anamarie handing him a leather bound envelope. Carefully Jack took it and opened it, he couldn't read the writing but he noticed Ruby's signature and another folded piece of paper slid out into his hands.

"That'd be the fake divorce certificate Norrington made 'er sign," explained Anamarie, "the other one be yer marriage paper." Jack nodded his thanks silently as he bounded the envelope back up and slid it into his inside jacket pocket.

"Where we be goin' now? I'm sorry Jack but she's not here," said Anamarie.

"What's yer rush ta find me wife? You said she was a screamin' banshee once," said Jack.

"Aye, but she's entertainin'," said Anamarie.

"That she is," muttered Jack as he tried to think of what he had to do next. Ruby was out there, she had to be and when he found her and Norrington, the Commodore was going to pay with his life for everything he had done.

* * *

The hot sun beamed down on the two of them unforgiveningly as the sat in the small bow. Ruby scowled at him with all the hate possible in her body, she hated everything about her situation, she hated that she was stuck on this body with a man she couldn't stand, she hated the fact that she felt dirty and sweaty and she hated the fact that they had nowhere to go. Norrington had stopped row, he complained his arms hurt and was slightly put off with Ruby for not hurting.

"I hate you," growled Ruby.

"The feeling is mutal," replied Norrington grimly.

"This is all your fault too."

"My fault?" scoffed Norrington, "I am not the one who invited every pirate in the Caribbean waters to come attack Port Royal and I am certainly not the one who signed that divorce certificate." At that Ruby become enraged as she grabbed the front of her skirt and stood up quickly.

"You forced me to sign it," she screamed down at Norrington, "and you silly sonofabitch, you did sign it, you signed it as Jack." Immediately Norrington tried to tell her to sit down as the boat was starting to rock from inbalance but he couldn't get a word over her yelling.

"How dare you say any of this was anyone's fault but your own," screamed Ruby before Norrington leaned over to grab her waist to force her down.

"Sit down now," hollered Norrington as Ruby grabbed his arms around her waist.

"Let go," squealed Ruby as she fought to pry his hands off her her. The boat beneath them started rocking and back and forth as the struggle ensued. Both Ruby and Norrington started to loose their balance from the unsteady surface under their feet and frantically Ruby grabbed on to Norrington for support as the boat rocked heavily to the left. Ruby quickly went to step to the right side of the boat for balance but found herself thrown back. She grabbed onto Norrington's jacket and her foot slipped off the edge of the boat as it dipped into the watter.

In a flash of color both of them went falling to the warm crystal blue water with a large splash. As Ruby opened her eyes under the water and immediately swam to pull herself to the surface, her earlier thoughts came rushing back to her, 'of course, I just had to end up back in the water'. She gasped for air as she broke the top of the water, she eyes quickly searched around and found the boat floating about a foot from her over turned and the Commodore in front of her swimming to keep himself above water as well.

"Look at what you did," screamed Ruby.

"Would you shut up," barked Norrington, "We need to get that boat turned over. Come here." Norrington reached over through the watter and grabbed her arm. He pulled her along behind him as she swam over to the boat.

"How are we going to do this?" asked Ruby.

"I'm going to need to you to get up on top of the boat," said Norrington.

"But it is overturned," said Ruby, her legs were starting to ache from pushing the water.

"Yes, well just do it," said Norrington wrapping his arm around her waist, "Now grab on to the boat." Ruby grabbed the underside of the boat as Norrington pushed her up from the water.

"Pull yourself up," grunted Norrington as he scandalously grabbed on to her bottom and gave her another push. Ruby ignored the vulgar way Norrington was holding her and used all her strength to haul herself up. Once she was laying across the boat on her stomach Norrington told her to stay put as he paddled his way around the boat to where her upper half was. He found one of the paddles floating next to the boat and he grabbed it and pulled over.

"Now hold on, you are going to end up back in the water but I'll pull you back into the boat." said Norrington.

"What? Why the hell do I have to be back in the water?" protested Ruby.

"Because you are not strong enough to pull me back into the boat," said Norrington as he paddled to keep himself afloat.

"Who says you need to be back in the boat," grumbled Ruby. Norrington ignored her comment and lodged himself slightly under the side of the boat preparing to push it upwards.

"Hold your breathe on three," said Norrington as he started to rock the boat in the water trying to give it momentum, "and when I push, you pull backwards."

"What?" asked Ruby.

"One, two, three." Norrington used all his strength to send the boat flying up, Ruby's weight shifted quickly pulling her and the boat down into the water. As the boat flipped Norrington kicked his leg up out of the water and hooked it into the side, keeping the boat down enough so he could climb into it. The boat teethered unevenly in the water as Norrington hauled his body into the boat and rolled over for the boat to even out. He laid on his back staring up at the flawless blue sky above him as his breathing was laboured.

Ruby gasped loudly as she resurfaced from being shoved violently beneath the water. She looked around quickly as she spotted the boat behind her and no one in it. Treading water she pulled herself closer to the boat and reached up and grabbed on to the side of it using it to hold herself above water and rest.

"Norrington," called Ruby, "Norrington." She heard him grunt and a trustling in the boat as the waves slapped against her and the boat as she hung on to the boat. Ruby looked up to see Norrington now leaning over her. He reached down and grabbed her underneath her arms causing the boat to lean over slightly.

"Pull yourself up,"said Norrington as he pulled her from the water. Ruby pushed down on the back of his shoulder blades as Norrington pulled her ungracefully into the boat. Finally she felt her bottom hit the solid bottom of the boat. Breathing deeply she leaned back against the seat and watched as Norrington reached outside of the boat and pulled the stray paddle back into the boat, he then leaned back against opposite seat and looked over at her. Both of them were tired and exhausted and the boiling sun did not help them.

"You know whose fault this is," said Ruby, her throat parched from breathing heavily. Norrington looked up at her and immediately knew who she refered to.

"Jack's," said Norrington to an agreeing nod from Ruby.

"One of the benefits of being married to Jack is," said Ruby, "it's always Jack's fault."


	27. Chapter 26

Ruby was slowly drawn from her sleep to the smells of food and the comforting arms of warmth. She rolled over clutching the sheet to her chest as she smiled to herself, 'Jack found me, oh god it's so good to be safe again,' Ruby reached over her to find him and inhaled deeply to taking his scent. Instead of the salty rum filled smell, her nose was flooded with a stiff linen smell. Immediately she opened her eyes and sat up still clutching the sheet to her chest, she was in a cabin, a ship cabin. Frantically she went to climb out of the bed until she stretched her leg out and realized she was naked.

"You're awake." Ruby almost dropped the sheet around her as she turned her head to see Norrington sitting at a small wooden table at the otherside of the cabin with a tray of food in front of him.

"Where the hell am I?" gapsed Ruby pulling her leg under the sheet as she remembered her modesty, "and why the hell am I naked?" Calmly Norrington turned away from his tray of food and turned in his attention to Ruby who was looking at him demanding answers.

"We are on a ship," said Norrington. Ruby rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Yes well thank you for point out the oh so obvious, next you will be telling me Jack Sparrow is a pirate," snapped Ruby, "I know it's a bloody ship, but why the hell am I on it? And why the hell am I naked?"

"Well I figured being on this ship was better than being on the other ship we were previously occupying, and you are naked because your clothes were soaking wet and you were passed out and even in the Carribean you can catch pneumonia," explained Norrington.

"If I was not such a lady I would climb right off this bed and slap you," said Ruby. Now it was Norrington's turn to roll his eyes.

"Though you weren't lady enough to climb off of Jack Sparrow and not marry him," said Norrington ruefully, "least his whores were smart enough to get paid." As Norrington said his last word he felt the sting of Ruby's fist meeting his cheek. He looked up to see her standing in front of him with the sheet wrapped clumsily around her being held with one hand.

"Too lady to slap you, lady enough to whallop you one," said Ruby in a low tone. She turned on her heel and walked back to the bed. Norrington inhaled deeply as he rubbed his cheek where Ruby had hit him. He watched as she sat back down on the edge of the bed and allowed the sheet to fan out around her like a skirt.

"This ship picked us up,it is a merchant ship under the Royal British Navy" explained Norrington calmly, "and as soon as I told them I was the Commodore of Port Royal and what had happened there, we were offered room and passage."

"Well that is fine and all, how did I end up naked?" snapped Ruby.

"Well there was the option of allowing a strange, unknown ship hand do it, or leave them under the impression you were my wife and I do it," said Norrington, "and do not worry I did what I had to do and got you into bed quickly." Ruby's mouthed dropped open as she heard what he was telling her.

"Your wife?" she was completely unconcerned with her state of dress now.

"Yes, the crew is under the impression that you and I are married and I think it would be best to leave them thinking that," said Norrington.

"Like hell it is," squealed Ruby.

"If I tell them who you really are you will be delivered to the nearest port under the custody of the Crown and you will immediately be hanged as they would consider you a fugitive from leaving Port Royal," said Norrington, "and that would be before they found out you were Jack Sparrow's wife. And if you are dead then my accord with Jack is none anymore."

"This is bloody mad, where the hell are we?" asked Ruby accepting Norrington's explanation.

"Well frankly I do not know but I have the feeling I should go and inquire," said Norrington as he stood up, "There is a tray of food on the table for you, and on the other chair is a set of dry clothing." Ruby watched silently as Norrington left the room.

* * *

The Commodore walked across the deck of the ship to approach the captain, he had talked briefly with the captain when they were pulled aboard but had no idea where the ship was headed or anything about the crew other than it was merchant ship.

"It is good to see you again Commodore," greeted Captain Hooper as Norrington approached him.

"Thank you for your hospitality," said Norrington,"my wife and I are grateful for you finding us." Norrington felt extremely awkward referring to Ruby, Jack's wife as his own wife.

"How is your wife feeling?"

"She has awoken and is gaining her spirit back," said Norrington looking around at the water that surrounded them, "Captain Hooper, may I inquire, what dock are you scheduled to dock in next, my wife and I shall disembark there." Captain Hooper laughed slightly at Norrington's comment.

"Commodre, we're in the middle of the Atlantic, our next dock is in England, we're headed home," said Captain Hooper. Norrington inhaled deeply, 'England? Jack would never think to cross the Atlantic North looking for us', he looked in thought for a moment before he turned to Captain Hooper and smiled.

"England will be quite fine," said Norrington crisply as he looked out over the ocean in front of him, he had finally done it he thought to himself, he was finally taking away something of Jack's and Jack would never be able to find it.


	28. Chapter 27

Part Two

a/n- remember how I said I was going to put two stories into one? Here's part two, I made a small change to the epilouge, all I did was put part one so no need to go back and read it...for anyone who's read gone with the wind, it's the same format, a different part for each part of Ruby's life, other than that please read, reviews are welcomed and yes in this chapter here there is a crazy twist

Dear Elizabeth,

I have to express my displeasure immediately with your lack of correspondence. It has been over a year and I have written you plenty of times with no response, it is possible I suppose that some of those letters never got the chance to reach you but still at least one must have. I hope you have informed Jack of my whereabouts as my leaving London on my own seems impossible right now. I suppose if you have not received any of my letters I explain my presence in London.

The night that Port Royal was attacked the Commodore and I fled in a row boat. We were in that boat for several days before we were finally rescued by a merchant ship. Once aboard it and comfortably settled in we were then told the ship was headed to England and were too far from any Caribbean port to turn back. Another hardship I had to take on while aboard the ship was that the crew immediately assumed that I was the Commodore's wife. Naturally at first I protested this assumption but went along with it when it was pointed out that I was better off being assumed the Commodore's wife than being known as Jack Sparrow's wife.

So needless to say I am here in London, living with the Commodore as his "wife". Once arriving in London James was given the title of Lord by the King, the public excuse was that he protected his wife, a member of the royal family, through numerous pirate attacks and then our time at sea in that row boat. Of course there was unspoken outrage that a Commodore was promoted so highly, especially one who had just arrived in town and it is all just brushed off as a result from my connections with the Crown. So now James and I have an agreement, he keeps my true identity a secret and he got to be a Lord, I cannot tell you how odd it is to be addressed as Lady Ruby Norrington, I swear the very first morning Gibbs addressed me as Missus Sparrow felt more natural.

Above all it is imminent Elizabeth that you get word to Jack of my whereabouts, send word to the Storm Manor in Port Charlotte if you must as they will be able to find Jack. I miss him dearly, I cannot explain how difficult it is trying to sleep at night when all I can do is cry and every time I step outside I find my eyes always drift down to the docks and part of me dies inside when I do not see those black sails. Everyday a little piece of me looses faith, it kills me to write it but everyday I am learning to live without loving Jack and it scares me that it is happening against my will. I do not mean to blame you Elizabeth but I am desperate, I am in a situation I cannot bare and it seems more and more like I will never see my true husband again. Please Elizabeth, I know and you Will can find Jack and you can make him come to England to come and get me, I trust you and have faith in you.

Yours truly,

Ruby


	29. Chapter 28

Ruby held her skirts in one hand as she quickly ran down the front foyer stairs of her house with a crisply sealed envelope in her hand, the wax seal had yet to even dry fully. Her slipped clapped loudly on the marble stairs as she made her way down to the front doors of her house.

"Roger, Roger you just wait right there." A young man, James Norrington's secretary turned before he opened the front door to see the lady of the house make her way to him. As Ruby approached him she shoved an envelope out at him, Roger had taken many of these envelopes from her, they were always addressed to Port Edwards to a Mrs. William Turner.

"You have that sent for me right away," said Ruby, "and you make sure it is a reliable ship, do you know how many of these I have sent and I assume none of them have been received by Elizabeth." Roger bit his lip, he had been given instructions on what to do with the letters already. He silently took the letter from Ruby as he felt the need to scold her and remind her that was she was a woman and was not to speak in the fashion she did, for all the woman he knew in London, Ruby Norrington was the most brass and demanding, 'how does Lord Norrington put up with her?' thought Roger.

"I will try Ruby," nodded Roger, another thing he disapproved of was Ruby's insistence that people, especially the house staff, address her as Ruby rather than Lady Norrington or Missus Norrington.

"You will not try," snapped Ruby, "you will do it." With that Ruby turned and marched away from the scowling man. She heard the door slam behind her as she walked through to the dinning room where she found James with a cup of coffee in his hand as breakfast was being served.

"That Roger is useless," Ruby huffed as she plunked herself down in a chair across from James Norrington, her "husband". James looked over at Ruby, he smiled slightly, ironically it made him happy to see Ruby up and around the house making demands and causing trouble. For the first three months they were in London she kept to her bed, bursting out in tears every morning that the maid told her that no ship had arrived at the ports with black sails. James told the inquiring minds of the ton that his wife was merely suffering from exhaustion and distress from their ordeal at sea and being ripped away from her home, he didn't dare tell them it was heartbreak that was forcing her into bed.

"He serves his purpose," said James calmly.

"He is useless," spat Ruby, "do you know how many letters I have sent to Elizabeth and not one has been answered?" The kitchen maid came out with a cup of coffee for Ruby and a tray with their breakfast. Ruby and James sat quietly as the maid set out each of their plates and left them be. As soon as she was gone Ruby picked up her cup of coffee and stood up from her seat. She walked over to the small table against the wall that held a crystal decanter with bottles of various spirits. Ruby dumped her coffee into a small house plant next to it which was dying rapidly from her ritual of dumping her coffee into it every morning. She picked up one of the bottles and replaced her coffee with brandy, she knew it was unheard of for a lady to take a glass of brandy unless it was a moment of distress and even then it was done in private so to keep the house staff quiet she took her morning drink in her coffee cup. Once she was back sitting at the table she took a healthy sip of her brandy before surveying her breakfast.

"Maybe it is the ships that Elizabeth sends her letters on that are the problem," suggested James. Ruby snorted unlady like at his comment as she poked at the eggs on her plate with her fork.

"I have mentioned numerous times in my letters about the situation" said Ruby as she shoved a fork full of eggs into her mouth, "She's not daft, you know she would take caution in how she sent them." James cocked an eyebrow slightly at her as she spoke in between chewing, 'I suppose you can take the girl away from the pirate but you can't take the pirate away from the girl' he thought as he remembered he was thankful she only did that in private.

"So what are your plans for the day?" asked James.

"I am to call at Missus Wellworth's place," said Ruby, "She is having tea, she is inviting all the ladies in London to guarantee we all attend her ball this season which I have no idea why, I was always under the impression you made sure the most eligible bachelors in England attended the season balls not the married women."

"You will be having new dresses made for the season?" asked James.

"Of course," piped Ruby picking up her brandy, "I have not attended a season since I first arrived in Port Royal and I have never attended one with the ton so of course I will be going and so will you."

"Of course," nodded James, "are you meaning to tell me you were never sent to England during your debut season? I thought all women living in the colonies were sent to England for the debut."

"Yes, they usually are," said Ruby taking another drink of her brandy, "but seeing as how I was the Hellstorm jewel my mother would not let me leave India for fear someone would discover me, lord only knows how right she was, she sends me to Port Royal to find a husband and look who finds me." James smiled again, Ruby was quite active in her talking, especially since they have found a truce, most of his associates found her amusing when she spoke as they were use to their own wives speaking in such hushed feminine tones, one of his associates confided in James he had found the perfect bride, the beauty of a goddess and the vocals of a bar wench. Most of the women of London who knew Ruby were taken back by her colorful speech and did not approve of it but did not express it as most felt Ruby a powerful ally who could be useful if needed.

"Bloody hell," muttered Ruby, "that reminds me."

"Of what?" James inquired.

"I forgot to give Roger the letter to my mother, I just finished writing that bloody thing last night," said Ruby as she heavily set down her cup.

"Send it tomorrow," said James going back to his breakfast.

"I know, but still the woman still thinks I am in Port Royal married to Devon, she had no idea he is dead and I am in London, the supposed Lady Norrington," said Ruby.

"Does she know you are the real Missus Sparrow?" asked James hushing his tone slightly in case the staff was listening.

"Of course not, she was the one who handed me off to Devon at our wedding," said Ruby," If she knew about Jack she would have been handing me off to the grim reaper instead." James laughed slightly at her comment.

"Well I must be off now," said James taking a final drink of his coffee, "I will be back early today I believe." Ruby rolled her eyes as she looked away from him, 'who cares?' she thought. Ruby went back to her breakfast as James rose from his chair and left the dinning room with a "good bye". Once Ruby finished her breakfast and brandy she made her way back up to her bedroom. James' bedroom was next to hers, it had to be, the excuse they gave the maids for having separate sleeping quarters was that James snored so loudly Ruby could not sleep so they resorted to separate rooms though next to each other so they could be "close".

"Close" snorted Ruby as she looked over at his door before she walked into her room. Once in her room she shed her morning gown and climbed back into bed, it was half past seven. She always got up to have breakfast with James to keep up appearances but once breakfast was over she went back to bed for another hour or so which she had expressed to the maids was her time and she was not under any circumstances to be disturbed, "even if the house is burning down you let it burn down around me" she told them.


	30. Chapter 29

Ruby sat in the receiving room of the Wellworth house, there were six other ladies there with her plus their hostesses Missus and Miss Wellworth. Ruby couldn't have been more bored if she had tried, she hated going to these stuffy tea parties, but she knew she had to do her part in keeping her and James a low key couple. She held the delicate tea cup in her hand as she looked around the pale and bright room, 'the women of the ton are an absolute bore, where the hell is Jack? Why does that man always take his time in getting anywhere? I bet if he thought I had a case of rum he would be here before you could blink' thought Ruby.

"Ruby." Ruby looked up quickly at Missus Wellworth who was looking at her expectantly.

"You will be attending the Hodgson Ball won't you?" asked Missus Wellworth again her voice slightly annoyed at Ruby's lack of attention.

"I'm sorry Missus Wellworth, my head is just so wrapped up in all the new gowns I am having made," said Ruby excusing herself, "Yes of course Lord Norrington and I will attending the Hodgson Ball, we are looking forward to it."

"No need to apologize darling, after all you have been through of course you would be caught up in all the excitement of the season," said Lady Hardgrave, a woman about ten years Ruby senior who sat next to her. Ruby nodded slightly as she smiled in appreciation. For the next hour Ruby sat and listened to the idle banter among the women, she was left alone from the other women after Lady Hardgrave had spoken up.

On her way home, she rode in Lady Hardgrave's carriage, the two of them were quiet for the first part of the trip. Lady Hardgrave had taken a liking to Ruby immediately, the younger girl seemed so unconventional that she scared the other women of their circle, they didn't know how to receive her, she did have royal blood but she was uncensored in her speaking, she spoke to her husband like he was a servant sometimes, she was loud, energetic and not willing to fade into the background. Lady Hardgrave admired Ruby's outgoing ways but she could see something was plaguing her, not everything behind those eyes was sunshine and fun times.

"Ruby, may I ask you an offensive question that comes in no bad terms?" Ruby looked up from her own thoughts and over at the woman across from her.

"Of course," said Ruby.

"Have you and Lord Norrington ever considered having a child?" asked Lady Hardgrave. Ruby felt taken back by the question, she had never in her life considered children and even if she did James would not be involved.

"No Lady Hardgrave, I regret to say we have not as of late, I am barren," said Ruby solemnly, that would end this conversation thought Ruby, 'and I suppose from all I've made James take on I could take responsibility for not having heirs, he'll like that, it'll make him look even more devoted as he is willing to keep a wife who cannot produce a heir to him'.

"I am truly sorry Ruby," said Lady Hardgrave apologetically, Ruby just nodded her head acceptingly.

That evening after dinner Ruby sat in James' office in a high back leather chair in front of the lit fireplace, she had her feet tucked under her skirts with a book in her lap. James sat across fro her in his own chair reading over his mail from the day. Ruby had come down with a letter for her mother at dinner and forced Roger to have it sent immediately, so James' post had come early for the next day. Absent mindedly Ruby flipped a page in the book as she lost interest in it.

"James," said Ruby as she flipped the page again.

"Yes," replied James not bothering to look up from the letter he was reading.

"If anyone happens to mention that I am barren you should play along with it," said Ruby expecting questions to be asked over her statement.

"Barren?" asked James setting the letter down and looking over at her.

"Well Lady Hardgrave asked me if we had thought of having children," explained Ruby, "so I told her I was barren, so no."

"But why did you tell her you were barren?" asked James.

"It seemed better than well Lord Norrington is not really my husband, my husband is a wanted pirate who is in the Caribbean," said Ruby, "It is a tad hard to become with child when he is half way across the world." James nodded to agree, he mentally debated whether he should tell her she should have a child as there was the possibility she may never see Jack again and if that were the case then she'd be best to produce a heir to their estate, 'no she'd kill me for even thinking that' thought James, also he did not want to suggest to her that Jack might not come as that might send her back into a depression.

"I do not like Roger you know," said Ruby changing the subject, clearly she wasn't as comfortable with the subject as she thought. James smiled slightly, Ruby was always reliable to express her feelings of Roger.

"He talks down to me, and he does not like me," continued Ruby, "and even if he does not like me he should not be expressing it in his tone and mannerisms as he does."

"Well you do boss him around like a servant," said James.

"Oh he might as bloody well be, he is your secretary," scoffed Ruby.

"Do you want me to let him go?" asked James.

"No," state Ruby closing the book on her lap, " I do not want to give him the satisfaction of being away from me, you just tell him to be more pleasant to me" James laughed at her, of course she'd want to make him miserable by not letting him get fired. Ruby tossed the book on the floor as she shifted down in the chair, she didn't want to read and she did not want to retire to her bed just yet. Quietly James went back to his mail as Ruby swung her legs over to the side of the chair and rested her head on the arm of the chair. She stared at the flames jumping and flickering the stone fireplace in front of her.

Before long Ruby had fallen asleep and was snoring softly in the chair as James finished reading his correspondence. He set the letters aside and sat back in his chair as he stared at Ruby. He couldn't help but admit she was beautiful which was probably what let her get away with so much, though it wasn't so much her beauty that kept his fascination and attraction to her. James bit his lip as his mind told him why he was attracted to her, 'she's Jack's wife, his love and his life' thought James. He continued to stare at her sleeping peacefully, he remembered when she had first arrived in Port Royal and it had been suggested to him by Governor Swann that he should be her suitor, at the time the idea had been quite appealing though Ruby never responded to his gestures towards her, 'of course she hadn't she was too wrapped up in Jack' thought James, 'though if I had known then what I do now I never would have bothered with her'. Slowly he got up and walked over to Ruby's chair, carefully he knelt down to the chair level and slid his arm under her thighs which rested against the inside of the arm chair. James slid his other arm behind her back and then hoisted her up to his chest as he stood up. Still lost in sleep Ruby rested her head against his shoulder curling into his arm. James looked at her in his arms before he silently left the office and made his way up the stairs to their rooms.

He nudged open the door to Ruby's room with his foot and walked across the dark room towards the bed. A single candle across the room shone a yellowish light across the room dimly lighting it.

James carefully laid her down on the bed, gently rested her head down on the pillow. He stared down at her, she was still asleep with a small smile on her face, 'She's dreaming,' though James as she snuggled into the warmth and comfort of the bed, 'probably about that damn pirate'. Then a smile came over James' face as he himself thought of Jack, ' Jack, the damn pirate we will never see again,' he then leaned down and softly kissed Ruby's forehead before he crossed the room and blew out the flickering candle and left the dark room.

* * *

Elizabeth and Will entered the tavern in Tortuga looking for Jack, it had been over seven months since Ruby had disappeared and since then Jack had all but lost all his enthusiasm for life. For the first few months he was constantly out on the water with his crew looking for Ruby or any trace of her and Norrington but found nothing, now he spent his time in Tortgua with the rum and the whores.

Elizabeth herself too was disappointed at the disappearing act Norrington and Ruby had done, no one had seen or heard from them since they left Port Royal though unlike Jack she refused to even entertain the idea that they were dead. Elizabeth was convinced that something was suspicious as to what had happened to them, she couldn't believe that Ruby would just leave and not contact her in any way.

"He's over there," said Will tugging on Elizabeth's shirt sleeve. She looked across the noisy tavern and spotted Jack sitting at a table with a bottle of rum in hand and a blonde haired woman on his lap. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him as Will lead her through the crowd towards Jack.

As they approached the table Elizabeth grabbed a hold of the woman's arm and yanked her up off of Jack's lap.

"What the hell? Get yer hands off me," spat the woman trying to pull her arm out of Elizabeth's grip.

"C'mon love, be easy on the girl," said Jack lazily. Elizabeth ignored him as she pulled the woman away from him.

"Stay away," growled Elizabeth shoving the woman into the crowd before she turned her attention back to the pirate at the table.

"Ah well it's the happy couple now ain't it," said Jack before he finished his bottle of rum.

"Jack, what are you doing?" asked Elizabeth sitting down next to him, "What the hell are you doing in here getting drunk and sleeping with whores?"

"Now that's just mean love, they're workin' gals," smiled Jack flashing his gold capped teeth at her.

"And what's Ruby? Just a memory?" spat Elizabeth.

"Pretty much," said Jack quietly. Will sighed, Elizabeth and Jack were just going to end up in an argument at this point.

"Jack, you couldn't have heard much lately if you have been in Tortgua. Have you been to Port Charlotte?" asked Will calmly.

"Not since 'er brother left," said Jack, "and there's no point in searchin' fer somethin' that isn't there ta be found." His voice was empty and devoid of hope, through the anger she had for him Elizabeth felt sorry for him. When Ruby had disappeared Jack had searched feverously looking for her, it was clear to everyone that he was a man fueled by love and anger. Now he was just a man who acted like he was lost everything.

"You're not even gonna go huntin' for treasure?" asked Will. This drew Jack's attention as he sat up in his chair.

"Ya got treasure ta be found?" asked Jack raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes of course," said Elizabeth jumping on the opportunity, she was lying to Jack but she had to do what she could to get Jack away from here and convince him that he had to keep searching for Ruby. Will looked over at her sternly, he knew there was no treasure to be found and didn't know what possessed her to say there was.

"Ya do love? What treasure would we be findin'?" asked Jack. Elizabeth's mind quickly tried to come up with a convincing lie that Jack would go for.

"It's uh, gold, lots of gold," said Elizabeth before dropping her voice so only Jack could hear, "more gold than you could spend in a life time."

"Gold ya say?" asked Jack.

"Is there anything else worth looking for?" asked Elizabeth pointedly looking Jack straight in his eyes. Jack sat back slowly as he got the meaning behind Elizabeth's statement, 'why the bloody hell does this chit hafta keep rehashin' this' thought Jack.

"Couldn't tell ya love," said Jack before he stood up from the table, "we'll be leavin' at noon, I'll have me crew, you have the way ta the gold." Elizabeth and Will looked up at the pirate as he spoke and watched as he headed towards the bar, his body disappearing in the drunken crowds. Once Jack was gone Will turned to Elizabeth with a demanding look on his face.

"Why the hell did you tell him that? We don't have a map to any gold," snapped Will.

"I know that," said Elizabeth, "but he is never going to find Ruby holed up in a place like this drinking her away, he needs to be out on the sea and then maybe he will remember that passion he had to find her."

"Liz, what if she is not to be found? You could be reopening a wound that took a long time to close," said Will.

"There are a lot of things my cousin would do Will, but dying with Norrington at her side would not be one of them," Elizabeth said sternly, "she is not dead, I know, I would feel it if she was, and goddamit so would Jack." Will looked at his wife, she was determined and nothing he could say or do would change her mind. He found himself faced with a decision, make his wife angry or make Jack angry when he found out there was no treasure, 'well I don't have to share a bed with Jack, so too bad Jack' thought Will before he stood up from the table.

"Well c'mon," sighed Will, "We've got a map to make." Elizabeth smiled triumphantly as she stood up and kissed him, she knew she'd win because she was right. And she was sure she was right that once Jack was back on the Black Pearl and back in the Caribbean waters where Ruby was lost that he'd start searching again.


	31. Chapter 30

Sorry about the wait for an update you guys, I hit a total read writer's block hump and so I worked it out by writing a few lines everynight because I knew where I wanted to go withthis story it was just a matter so getting there...I promise I'll try to make the updates quicker but I've got summer semester homework to deal with too...but I'll cross my fingers since I've gotten to a point in the story where I want to be so it'll be easier to write

The next day Ruby stood on the small wooden stool at the dressmaker's shop staring spacey like down at the middle aged woman on her knees pinning the hem of her dress, one of the many James had insisted she had made for the season. She had woken in the morning with very little rest, her night had been plagued with dreams of Jack, too many times in her dream she had been so closed to him and then suddenly she would wake up and remember how far she was. Now she was tired and trying to keep conversation with Lady Hardgrave as she was giving her opinion on the dress she was wearing.

"Ruby, Ruby darling are you okay today?" asked Lady Hardgrave breaking her out of her trance. Ruby looked up slightly startled and immediately smiled at the older woman.

"I am sorry, I did not sleep well last night," said Ruby excusing herself, "I believe I may have a bit of illness."

"Well you'd best to rest dear, you do not want to be stricken with illness during the season," said Lady Hardgrave, "just think of all the lovely balls you'll miss, and the beautiful dresses you won't wear." The dressmaker at Ruby's feet grumbled in agreement, clearly annoyed with Ruby's mental absence while trying to make a dress to suit her taste. Ruby glanced down slightly before Lady Hardgrave got her attention again.

"Good dear Ruby, what is that envelope you have, you have been carrying that all morning?" asked Lady Hardgrave. Ruby looked down at her hands to see the crisp white envelope with the wax seal on it comfortably rested in her hands.

"Bloody hell," muttered Ruby as she shook her head annoyed at her forgetfulness, "it is a letter to my mother, I meant to give it to Lord Norrington's secretary before I left this morning but I forgot."

"Well give it to Marianna, she can take it to the post for you," said Lady Hardgrave referring to her companion maid, a young girl who was sitting it a wooden chair in the corner of the room looking on in envy at the two women in front of her in their gowns, "Marianna, come get Lady Norrington's letter." The young girl obediently came over to Ruby and silently took the letter from her.

"Hurry back Marianna," said Lady Hardgrave before she turned back to Ruby, "you seem preoccupied today."

"I suppose I am," admitted Ruby, she had no explanation to give, she couldn't tell Lady Hardgrave the truth.

"Once season starts you'll be out of this trance," said Lady Hardgrave to Ruby but more to herself. Ruby glanced over at the woman momentarily, 'why is she always so concerned with my mood? No one would blame me if they knew the truth."

* * *

Late that evening after the house had shut down for the night Ruby quietly padded down the stairs to the kitchen, she wasn't really hungry but she couldn't sleep and figured she would tire herself out eating. She was almost sure the kitchen staff was not going to pleased knowing she was just roaming around in their kitchen but she figured she had upset enough people in her house and as the lady the of the house she was entitled to do as she pleased. 

The house was dimly lit as she passed through the main halls towards the back of the back of the house where the kitchen was located. She ran her finger tips along the wall as a guide so as to know when to turn and when to stop. Just as she was about to enter the dinning room to take a short cut into the kitchen she noticed a thin line of light beaming out from underneath a doorway. Ruby creased her brow, James was up at this hour? Momentarily she stopped before she turned and headed towards the light. As she approached the door she gentily placed her hand on the door and pushed it in slowly, careful as to keep the door from squeaking. Ruby peered into James' office and found him sitting behind his desk pouring over the desk covered in books. Silently she slipped into the room and walked in towards the desk, her bare feet softly tapping on the carpeted floor.

The office was dimly lit in flickering candlelight as Ruby crossed the room, Ruby tightened her robe around herself as she headed towards the desk. James didn't look up from his books as she walked in, Ruby acknowledged that James hadn't noticed her presence with a slight cough.

Surprised at her presence James looked up slightly startled.

"Are you okay? What are you doing up at this hour?" asked James as Ruby approached the desk. She walked around to the side he was on and leaned back against the hard wooden edge.

"I could ask you the same," said Ruby wrapping her arms around her chest drawing her robe closer.

"I am just finishing the books for the house," said James, "I have been putting off." Ruby glanced over her shoulder at the books on the desk.

"Shouldn't that be Roger's job?" asked Ruby all but sneering the distasteful man's name. James smiled, Ruby really did dislike Roger.

"I like to know what's going on in my own home," said James. Ruby nodded her head in understanding.

"Have you spoken to that little toad about the way he acts towards me?" asked Ruby, "Because this morning I swear if that man could have made me vanish with his eyes, I would have been gone instantly."

"Yes I spoke with him," said James, "I told him that if want to continue as an employee of mine he would have respect the lady of the house whether he enjoyed her company or not." James lied through his teeth to Ruby because he knew that if he told all he had done was tell Roger to be nice and ignore Ruby's stubbornness, that Ruby would get upset with him.

"Good," replied Ruby satisfied.

"Now again, why are you awake at this hour?" asked James leaning back in his chair casually. He had found himself becoming more relax and casual, an affect he attributed to Ruby and her pampered, I'll-do-as-I-please attitude.

"I could not sleep," answered Ruby uncrossing her arms as she rolled her eyes annoyed at the fact she couldn't fall sleep, "I suppose I am dreading another day of dress fittings and being all excited to be attending all these balls."

"I thought you were excited for the season, you have never been to one in London," said James.

"I am," said Ruby looking down at her feet, "it is just, well, this is awkward, it feels like I am playing the role of someone else because I am. I know I was raised and bred to live this life, but I was to live it as who I was." James frowned slightly, he understood where Ruby was coming from but he did not like her talking like that, if either one of them spoke a word to anyone as to who they really were they would both see the gallows. Leaning over James took one of Ruby's hands in his own and held it firmly stroking his thumb over her knuckle.

"I understand Ruby, but you both know our actions have forced us to be here, living here this way is the lesser of two evils for us, our other option is to admit that we have consorted with pirates and criminals and fooled society," explained James. Ruby bit her lip, she knew he was right, they were safe where they were.

"I know," said Ruby softly. James stood up to stand in front of Ruby, still holding her hand. Carefully he reached under her chin with his free hand and pushed her chin up so her eyes could meet his.

"You have to remember you are a lady and that all of this is what you deserve," said James. Ruby nodded her head as she looked up at the man in front of her, this was where she was born to be, had she have never made that trip to the Caribbean for Elizabeth's wedding she probably would be married to a Lord by now and have a family. 'This is safe' thought Ruby, 'here I don't have to worry.'

As their eyes locked James slowly leaned down, out of natural reaction Ruby leaned up until her lips met James'. At first Ruby's mind was blank as their lips softly meshed together, all she thought about was the warmth on her lips. Then it hit her that those warm lips did not belong to who they were suppose to belong to, Jack. This was James Norrington, the man that caused her hell, more than Jack ever could. As much as it repulsed her and she knew she shouldn't, there was also a comforting feeling. As James wrapped an arm around her drawing her in she did feel safe, like she was home. Ruby sighed as she felt the warmth of James' hand as it spread across her lower back.

As they parted Ruby lowered her face to stare at James' chest to avoid his stare, softly James pressed his lips to her hair as he held her forearms. Both were silent as they took in what they had just done. Ruby closed her eyes momentarily before she stepped back slightly from James.

"I think I should be going to bed now," said Ruby softly. James nodded in agreement as he sensed her unease. Without another word Ruby stepped away from the desk and left the room quickly, her arms crossed over her chest holding her robe tightly to her body.

Once she was outside in the dark hallway Ruby leaned against the now closed door of the office. Her back pressed against the hard cold wood as she brought her hand up to her mouth as she thought of what had just happened, 'I kissed James Norrington, and, and it felt good' thought Ruby, 'oh god, what about Jack?' James was different than Devon, she had married Devon because she was mad at Jack, she had never even attempted to show Devon any attention and felt absolutely nothing when she was with him, thought with James she had felt something.

Slowly she lifted herself away from the door and walked back towards the stairs in a trance like state. She didn't know what to think, she loved Jack, he was her husband and there was a sense of betrayal she felt though James could potentially offer her something Jack couldn't, stability and security. After she had first married Jack she never would imagined that stability and security were things that she would desire but after being in jail, being married to Devon and living in destitute to the law, she wanted to settle and live a normal life, 'I could live the normal life, even if it is a fake one' thought Ruby to herself as she entered back into her room, 'but with Norrington?' She did have to take into consideration her past with James, he was the man who imprisoned her and left her to rot in jail, he was also the man who so stubbornly stood by and let Port Royal be demolished by pirates. Inhaling deeply she sat on the edge of her bed feeling nothing but complete confusion over the whole situation.

"I will think about it tomorrow when I have a clearer mind" Ruby told herself before she pulled the covers back and swung her legs underneath them.

* * *

Jack sat in his cabin at his desk with a bottle of rum in hand as he rummaged over maps mindlessly. He had pulled his crew back together and set off in search of the gold Elizabeth and Will claimed to have a map for. Jack had a pretty good idea that the whole treasure hunt was a bogus plan but he appericiated Elizabeth's efforts and maybe she was right, he had spent more than enough time drunk in Tortuga, he did have to at least try again to find Ruby. 

He hadn't said anything to Elizabeth, Will or his crew that he knew the treasure was a rouse, he played along faking excitement and drive to find the treasure, thought gold was not the treasure he was after. Once he had gotten back out on the sea, the determination to find his wife came back and the anger at James Norrington for was reborn, he vowed to kill the man the moment he laid eyes on him again.

Purposely he had made sure the ship to stop at a couple of ports before heading out to sea and without Elizabeth's or Will's knowledge he asked every sailor he could find if they had seen or heard of Norrington or Ruby's whereabouts or anything about them. So far he had come up empty though he did find a curious surprise in Port Charlotte, Robert Hellstorm was gone, none of the girls knew where he was gone nor did his son, James. Jack took another drink of the rum as his eyes scanned over a map of the Caribbean waters, it had occurred to him once that Norrington and Ruby were not in the Caribbean anymore but if they weren't he hadn't a clue where to look, 'I'd chase you to the ends of the earth'. Sighing, Jack sat back in his chair, he had to think about how far he was willing to go, there was always a possibility that she could be gone forever.


	32. Chapter 31

Ruby woke the next morning almost scared to get out of bed, immediately her mind was flooded with the events of earlier in James' office.

"I kissed him" hissed Ruby to herself in utter disbelief, "kissed James Norrington." She felt like she should have been repulsed by the idea but she wasn't, she had an oddly calm feeling about it.

Rolling over in the bed Ruby adjusted her pillow, she didn't want to get out of bed because she didn't want to face James, as calm as she was about the kiss she didn't want to admit that it had happened. Ruby's cheek pushed into the pillow as she stared at the wall trying to forget everything in her life and everything that had happened to her up to that point.

"Oh lord, it will never be normal," said Ruby rolling on to her back, "somehow I'm probably going to end up in some water". Ruby ran her hands over her face as she stared at the ceiling. Ruby glanced over at the window, she was sure that by this hour James was out of the house tending to business and that she had already had a few callers though the maids had yet to bother her, she assumed James had given instructions to leave her alone. 'The man probably thinks I'm the loosest thing on two legs,' thought Ruby slightly smirking to herself, 'I've married Jack, I then ran around Devon and now him, all well I'm still married to Jack'.

Sighing Ruby kicked the blankets away from her and swung her legs to the side of the bed. She knew she couldn't spend all her day in bed but she was determined to spend as much time in her room before she had to leave. Quietly she grabbed her robe and walked over to the window so as not to alert the maids to her actions. Standing at the window she held the soft velvet curtain in her hand as she hid slightly behind it. London was in full gear below her, outside the gates of the house people were quickly hustling along, to markets, to friends, to home, to work. The large black buggies bounced along the cobbled streets, looking out the window Ruby couldn't help but feel as if she were tucked away in a cocoon looking out.

'All those people look in here and imagine the fantasy and life in here' thought Ruby, 'and really if they knew, I would be right down there with them'. Letting the curtain go Ruby stepped back from the window, she suddenly felt foolish for being so torn over things, 'this isn't mind and I really was never meant to have any of this' thought Ruby, 'I'm a pirate's daughter who masqueraded as royalty'. Ruby looked back over at the bed and suddenly staying in bed all day seemed like a doable possibility.

* * *

Two weeks later the first ball of the season was being held at Willingdon Hall. Ruby had spent the day dressing and preparing for evening. She wore an elaborate peach colored dress, the bust fell low giving an ample view of her chest, a delicate white Chantilly lace trimmed the neckline and the small bell sleeves. The peach velvet hugged the curves of her upper body curving down into a tiny waist that was framed by a large flowing skirt. On top of her head was a massive pile of curls that fell like a waterfall down to her shoulders, the dark chocolate curls framed her creamy skin that was decorated with ivory colored pearls and sparkling diamonds. Ruby had turned heads as she walked in, even though she was not a young lady looking for a bachelor she still garnered some of the talk of the ton, she was the young wife of the new Lord, both of which seemed to appear from nowhere.

Next to her was James, who was dressed crisply in suit, displaying his medals of honor from the navy. Ruby's arm linked with his as she smiled brightly as she played the proud Lord's wife perfectly. The two of the them were picture perfect which only contributed to the buzz about them, everyone there knew them but only knew a vague story of their background, no one questioned their story but everyone was sparked with curiosity

"You look lovely," said James resting his hand over top of hers which rested on his opposite forearm. Ruby regained her smile again as she glanced up at him.

"As do you."

The night went past as a whirlwind, dancing, wine, smiles, laughter, gossip and banter. Half way through the party Ruby gained a sense of comfort, one that was encouraged by the flowing of wine. She laughed freely, conversed joyfully and enjoyed her first ball of her first season in London, she could only just imagine how much fun it would have been had she have been one of the young girls experiencing their first season.

After the midnight toast James lead her through the grand ballroom towards the main entrance, her small hand fitted gingerly into his. The two of them causally made an exit with other couples who were anxiously waiting for their carriages as well. James snaked a daring arm around Ruby's waist pulling her closer into his body to shield her from the cold night air. Ruby smiled giddily as the numerous glasses of champagne settled in, she leaned into James' body as her skirt rustled softly from the movement. The cold night air flooded into her lungs as Ruby inhaled deeply thinking that she and James looked just like the couples she had seen at the season balls in India. She had beaus when she was younger in her two seasons in India, though she had never been accompanied to or from a ball by one as it would have been considered scandalous to have an unwed woman in a carriage with a man.

"Lord Norrington, your carriage." Ruby broke from her thoughts and watched wide eyed as the coachman opened the carriage door and James step in front to help her up. Ruby gracefully placed her hand in James' and lifted her skirt slightly with the other before she stepped up and ducked into the cabin. Carefully she maneuvered herself on to the bench seat and spread her skirt around her. She watched as James himself climbed into the cabin behind her and the coachman shut the door behind them. James seated his self next to her, almost immediately the carriage took off bumping softly over the cobblestone street.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Ruby looked over at him like she was processing the question in her mind.

"Yes I did," said Ruby, "it was absolutely wonderful."

"Your feet must be bruised from my stepping on them, I apologize I seemed to be a bit rusty," said James as Ruby smiled remembering all the times James had stepped on her toes during the waltz.

"You are forgiven," said Ruby flexing her feet.

"When is the next ball?"James asked.

"In three days, "replied Ruby.

"And I am sure you will look just as beautiful as you do tonight." Ruby just smiled like a young girl, the alcohol was flooding her judgment because she knew somewhere inside of her she shouldn't be even in the carriage with James but her alternatives were looking bleaker to her every day. Her bubbly smile faded away as their eyes met, a hot flush turned her cheeks a rosy pink as her lips turned into an expecting pout. The seconds seemed to unfold like lifetimes as their faces slowly inched together.

James wrapped his arms around Ruby's waist drawing her onto his lap as their lips met. Out of instinct Ruby wrapped her arms around his neck, a warm tingle flooded through her body as she sunk into James' hold. It was the first time they had kissed since the night in his office, though this time was more relaxed and was fueled by the intoxication of the ball and alcohol. Ruby moaned softly into James' mouth as he coaxed her lips open to invite his tongue in.

James' hands ran over the soft velvet of her dress massaging the fabric into her skin. A feeling of warmth creeped from the pit of her stomach, the warm feeling was one of desire, it reminded her just how long it had been since she was last touched in this way by a man. Suddenly she didn't care who she was with, husband or not, her only concern was the excessive amounts of clothing they had and the lack of sexual progression.

Taking some dominance into her own hands Ruby grabbed the lapels of James' jacket pulling herself up tight against his chest. She ran her hands up his lapels and daringly under his jacket and shirt collar to brush her finger tips over the skin of his neck. James deepened the kiss, he was surprised that Ruby was acting on her assertiveness, women he had been with before had been like virginal rag dolls who succumbed to his every act and waited for him to take the lead. James was curious what Ruby would be like in intimate situations, outside of the bedroom she was a strong independent woman who did not quietly sit back like other women, there was curiosity to see if she carried her feisty attitude into bed with her.

Ruby arched her neck to her side giving James room to move his kisses from her mouth down to her neck. Her heart was beating at a fast steady pace as James' hand ran over the plain of her stomach, up over her ribs to cup her breast. A raspy moan escaped Ruby's lips as James nipped at her neck lightly. In a sense of urgency she pushed his jacket down off his shoulders leaving it at his elbows as James was reluctant to take his hands off of her. Ruby then turned her attention to his shirt, her fingers worked quickly undoing the small white buttons of his shirt. As each button came undone Ruby's finger tips skimmed over the bare skin of James' chest. Once his shirt hung at his sides Ruby ran her hands up his chest trying to push the offending clothing away.

James wrapped his free arm around her waist just above her skirt and with an expertise that shocked Ruby slightly James maneuvered her from his lap to having her on her back on the seat. Ruby's skirt was pushed up significantly around her as James leaned over her resting between her legs, the bench of the carriage did not give them adequate room but in the heated alcohol fueled moment, neither cared. Ruby's chest heaved softly as she glanced up shortly at James before pressing her lips to his.

Before long the carriage came to a jolting halt drawing an annoyed groan out of both James and Ruby. Slowly they sat up disentangling from each other as the driver announced the arrival at Lord Norrington's house. Ruby blushed as she tried to smooth out her dress and make herself look like she hadn't been doing what she had just been but she found it wasn't working. Looking over at James she noticed that one of his jacket lapels was turned the wrong way. Silently Ruby reached over and flatted it out.

"Thank you," James smiled at her, he knew what Jack had seen in her, she could be extremely passionate and sensual one moment and then a complete lady the next. Before he opened the cabin door of the carriage he leaned over and pressed his lips to Ruby's again, this time it was not heated but rather softer. Ruby leaned into him as her lips responded to him. James cupped her cheek softly tilting her head up towards him. They were broken from the kiss by the door of the carriage being opened. Awkwardly they both retreated back against the bench like young children caught doing something naughty.

"Excuse me your lord," said the coachman as he stepped back from the door. It quickly dawned on Ruby that no one expected her to look ashamed, they thought James was her husband and she as in her full right to kiss her husband as she pleased. James nodded and gave the coachman some instructions before stepping out of the carriage, he turned and waited for Ruby and held her hand as she descended from the cabin. At that point Ruby got a close look at James and realized that he had left his shirt unbuttoned and just done his jacket up over it. Giddily Ruby smiled at James as she stood next to him and took his hand. The two of them walked past the staff who were waiting outside the house for their arrival.

Ruby smiled cheekily as they walked in the house, she knew the staff was going to be gossiping furiously over the state of dress her and James were in when they left the carriage, but she didn't care, as far as they knew she was married to the man and could have relations with him if she wanted. The two walked into the main foyer which was brightly lit, immediately they were met by Roger which made the smile on Ruby's face disappear.

"Roger, what are you doing here at this hour?" asked James with Ruby coming up behind him curious to as to why he was there.

"Well I was here to deliver the contracts to you when you had a visitor arrive," explained Roger looking over at Ruby, "A visitor for Lady Norrington, and he did not appear to be the type of man I should have left alone in your house." Ruby froze at Roger's words, a male visitor for her? Her mouth opened slightly as she thought of the one man who should be there, 'Jack' was all that her mind could think.

"Is he in the receiving room?" asked James never loosing his composure.

"No your Lord, the maids set him in the sitting room now as they knew you would not be arriving until late," said Roger. Without a word Ruby grabbed the front of her skirt and quickly brushed past Roger heading towards the sitting room, 'oh god what a time for Jack to decide to finally show up' thought Ruby dreadfully as her mind flashback to the heated session between her and James in the carriage. She broke into a slow jog as she made her way down the hall towards the sitting room.

"Jack," She burst into the sitting room expecting to see the rogue pirate waiting for her. Who she did find made her stop in her tracks in surprise.

"Dad?" Robert Hellstorm stood at the far end of the room in front of the window, he did not look the same as she had last saw him. His beard was shaved, his hair neatly trimmed and pulled back and his clothing was of high society, the usual pirate garb. He easily could have passed for a member of the ton had he had the powdered wig.

"Little one," smiled Robert walking over to his daughter who still stood there in a mixture of surprise and disappointment. Ruby felt the strong warmth of her father's arms as he swept her into a hug.

As he let her go Ruby looked up at her father in some confusion, she looked over her shoulder at James and Roger who both looked dwarfed by the large man standing in front of Ruby.

"Um," Ruby thought for a moment catching herself before she started an introduction, she couldn't introduce her father to James in front of Roger seeing as how they were to be married and Roger would find it suspicious, "May my father and I have a moment please?" James quietly nodded and quickly ushered a curious and stubborn Roger from the room shutting the door behind them. Ruby then turned back to her father.

"Where's Jack?" it was the only question she could think of and it was the only one she wanted answered. Robert looked solemenly down at his daughter, he didn't want to be the one who had to deliver he news to her that Jack had been in the Caribbean the whole time.

"He's not here little one," explained Robert.

"You came alone?" asked Ruby creasing her brow.

"I did," said Robert nodding her over to the couch on the side of the wall. Ruby walked over to the couch and sat down and watched as her father followed her.

"How did you even find me?" asked Ruby. Robert smiled, he was quite happy with himself that he was the first one to find out where Ruby was and was priding himself on keeping it secret.

"Some drunken snooty merchant captain came into the house a while back braggin' that he had some contract with a Lord Norrington in England, the name sounded familiar so I started askin' and it turns out Lord Norrington was some poor chap who found himself and his new bride in some direr circumstances on their way from the Caribbean," explained Robert. Ruby lowered her eyes when her father refered to her being a new bride.

"I can explain," said Ruby softly.

"No need ta little one, ya've done what I always wanted ya to do," said Robert.

"But Jack," started Ruby.

"Shhh, we'll discuss him later."

Ruby sat there looking at her father stunned for an answered.

"No, now," demanded Ruby softly. Robert inhaled deeply, from the minute he had walked into the house and seen the grandeur of it and ingested the fact that his daughter was now a lady and married to a man that society viewed as a respectable lord, that she had forgotten about Jack and wouldn't ask about him.

"He's still in the Caribbean little one," said Robert, "He's been there the whole time in Tortuga, I'm sorry darlin'."

"What?" asked Ruby astonished at what her father was telling her, "In Tortuga? Has been looking for me?" gravely Robert lowered his eyes, he knew he was about to break the last of his daughter's heart with his next words.

"He gave up a while ago love, yer brother came back ta say yer Jack believed ya weren't ta be found," said Robert. Ruby closed her eyes blinking back tears, 'he just gave up?' her mind was stunted on that statement, she couldn't believe it, she had spent so much of her time in London believing Jack was just going to magically come sailing in one day for her and now she knew he wouldn't.

"I didna tell him where ya were little one," said Robert trying to draw some hope to her face, he didn't like the fact that Ruby had become so wrapped up in Jack Sparrow but he didn't want her feeling hopeless over him.

"You do not have to," said Ruby softly, her voice dry and hoarse, "he gave up." Ruby looked away from her father as she wiped her tears from her cheeks. 'I should have expected this' thought Ruby, 'he left me in India and never came back and if he hadn't been pulled on to that ship, he probably never would have seen me again'. Ruby blinked again and wiped her tears before she looked back over at her father.

"Come, I will show you to the guest room," said Ruby as she smoothed out her skirt and stood up.

"Aye, I'm sure yer maid can do that," said Robert. Ruby forced a smiled to her face as she turned and looked at her father on the couch.

"You're my father, I am sure I can so you to your room." Robert nodded, stood up and followed her from the room.

Once Ruby had shown her father to the room that the maids had set up for him she went back to her own room and changed into her nightgown. Sitting on the edge of the bed she thought about what her father had said to her about Jack and what she had thought about him. She shook her head trying to forget about the situation, Jack was gone and she couldn't make him come after her if he didn't want to. 'I'll chase you to the ends of the earth' thought Ruby, 'ha he wouldn't chase me across town if I had the last bottle of rum on earth in my hands'. As she tried to strengthen herself the sadness only set in, it took everything she had not to cry.

"I am Lady Norrington, I do not even need to think about Jack," Ruby whispered to herself. Ruby looked over at the wall that separated her room from James' when she thought of herself being Lady Norrington. Her eyes slowly grazed over her robe as her thoughts flashed back to the carriage ride home.

"I am Lady Norrington," said Ruby stately as she stood up from the bed and grabbed her robe pulling it on as she walked towards the door. She left her room and walked the short distance down the hall to the door next to her's. Once at it she knocked on the door before she could let her thoughts talk her out of it. Her arms crossed over her chest holding her robe closed as she waited. The door slowly opened to reveal James in a way she rarely had ever seen him, his wig was gone revealing his shaggy brown hair and he stood shirtless wearing only the pants from his suit.

"Are you okay?" asked James.

"Would you mind if I spent the night in your room?" asked Ruby boldly fueled by the thoughts of abandonment from Jack. James looked slightly taken back by Ruby's request but opened the door to her nonetheless inviting her in.

* * *

Jack stormed down the dock at the newly built Port Royal, he was looking for the first tavern he could find as the rum supply on the Pearl had run dry. His lack of alcohol had fueled his annoyance at Will and Elizabeth for taking him on the wild goose chase looking for treasure and even though he had known from the get go that it was fake he was still annoyed at them. Will and Elizabeth followed him both of them trying to think of what to say to keep Jack searching for his wife.

"Jack, she has got to be out there," said Elizabeth. Jack stopped abruptly in his steps and turned around forcing both Will and Elizabeth to stop quickly from walking straight into him.

"And where might she be? On some other random treasure hunt ya two think ya can trick me on," growled Jack, "she's gone, ya'd all be best acceptin' that as I 'ave." Jack turned around and continued on in his hunt to find a tavern. Elizabeth went to follow but Will grabbed her arm and held her back.

"But," cried Elizabeth. Will just shook his head as he let go of her.

"Liz, let him go," said Will quietly, "He might be right, this just keeps breaking him."

"But she's alive," hissed Elizabeth, "I know it."

"You know it, but Jack doesn't," said Will, "he can't keep this up, maybe he is best just to accept how things are." Elizabeth rolled her eyes in disgust at Will.

"You had better hope you never go missing Will Turner as I maybe a little too quick to accept how things are," spat Elizabeth before she turned and walked away from him briskfully heading towards their new home they had relocated to when the government had started rebuilding the city. Will sighed heavily before he followed his wife up into the town, he wanted to agree with her but he had seen the life dying in Jack's face with every port he went into and Ruby was not there.

Elizabeth walked into their house slamming the door behind them even though she knew Will was close behind her. She was angry with him, she was mad with Jack too, her cousin was out there somewhere and she knew it but no one wanted to find her. Elizabeth snatched the posted mail from the small rosewood table next to the door where their maid left the mail every morning. It had piled up considerably while they had been away. She flipped through it as she walked away from the door was Will opened it to walk in. A letter from India caught her attention, she pulled it from the stack and looked it over as Will approached.

"Take these," said Elizabeth absently as she shoved the pile of envelopes into Will's hands. She turned the envelope from India over and immediately recognized the wax seal.

"Who is it from?" asked Will curiously looking over the letter. Elizabeth ignored him as she tore over the envelope and pulled out the letter inside. She unfolded the paper and her eyes scanned over the perfect penmanship. Will stood in confused anticipation as he watched his wife read the letter.

"Well?" asked Will expectantly.

"She's in London," said Elizabeth looking up at him, "I told you, I told you she was alive, oh but you said just accept it, she's in bloody London."

"What? Who?" asked Will.

"Ruby, she is in London, this is a letter from her mother," said Elizabeth waving the letter in Will's face, "we haven't found her because she's not in the Caribbean anymore." Will took the letter from Elizabeth and read it over.

"She's with Norrington," said Will raising his eyebrow.

"Well yes, they both disappeared," explained Elizabeth, "We have to tell Jack." Elizabeth grabbed the letter back from turned to head towards the door.

"Wait, what if Jack doesn't believe it." Elizabeth turned back to him frowning in a way that she only did when she was mad and ready to tear a strip from him.

"This is a letter from her mother getting mad at me because I failed to inform her that her daughter had run off to London with this Lord Norrington, now I do not care if Jack believes me or not because if he does not I swear I will commandeer a row bow myself and row the whole way back to England," said Elizabeth calmly looking at her husband as if he were a young child who had just done wrong and was challenging his parent.

"Lord Norrington?" Elizabeth's face dropped as she reopened the letter quickly and read over it.

"Yes," said Elizabeth slightly confused, "Oh well, who cares, I am getting her back." Will shook his head in defeat as he watched his wife head out the door to find Jack in whatever tavern he had ended up in. He felt bad over the situation, James Norrington was a Lord now? Something didn't seem right.

After going in to the third tavern Elizabeth finally spotted Jack and Gibbs at the back at a table both downing pints of rum as quick as they could. Elizabeth pushed through the crowd with Will quickly behind her, the letter was clutched tightly in her hand. She did take into consideration that Will might be right and Jack may not believe her but she was determined that even without Jack she was going to see her cousin.

"Jack, Jack," called Elizabeth as she approached the table.

"Bugger off love," muttered Jack, "yer doin' no good 'ere."

"Ruby is in London," announced as she sat down at the table waving the letter at him, "her mother wrote me, she's in London, that is why we have not found her."

"London?" asked Jack critically.

"Yes, her and Norrington are there," explained Elizabeth as Will sat down with them, "just read it." Jack sighed and pointed at Gibbs. Elizabeth handed the letter to Gibbs who slowly opened it and read over the letter. Once he was done he looked over at Jack and nodded that Elizabeth was right.

"An' how come she'd be writin' 'er mother but not ye?" asked Jack.

"I do not know, who cares, but she's in London, we have to go," insisted Elizabeth. Quietly Gibbs refolded the letter and looked up at Will with questioning eyes.

"Can't love," muttered Jack.

"So Norrington just kidnaps your wife and takes her to London and now that you know you can't?" exclaimed Elizabeth, "what kind of man are you? You are just going to leave your wife in Norrington's hands? Lord knows he's probably got her locked up in some wretched jail again." Gibbs handed the folded letter back to Will with his finger indiscreetly pointed to the signature. Will creased his brow in confusion as he took the letter and looked over the signature, the letter was signed 'Lady Ruby Norrington'. Will's eyes widened as he read the letter and then nudged Elizabeth.

"Ya canna blame me love, I've searched myself dry lookin' for 'er," said Jack. Will nudged Elizabeth again and shoved the letter over to her once again pointing to the signature so Jack didn't see what was going on. Elizabeth looked over at her husband annoyed before she looked down at the letter and took it from him, she read the signature for herself.

"Oh my god," muttered Ruby.

"What?" asked Jack.

"Uh, well uh, Norrington, he's uh, he's a Lord," said Ruby lying to Jack.

"A Lord?" asked Jack.

"Yes, a lord," said Elizabeth playing into it, "He's a lord and he has you wife." Jack set his glass down and absently running his finger around the rim of the glass as he thought. Elizabeth looked intently at him as Will and Gibbs looked at her wondering if she was going to tell him how Ruby signed that letter. Jack picked up his glass slowly and finished it all with one swig and then set the glass back down on the table.

"Alright we're goin' ta London," said Jack standing up, "Gibbs get the crew together." Elizabeth smiled as she watched Jack leave the table heading towards the door of the tavern. Gibbs turned to her with a look of concern on his face.

"She's Lady Norrington?"

"I don't know, the letter mentions nothing except the fact that they are both in London," said Elizabeth.

"You didn't tell Jack," said Will.

"Well of course, that might stop him," said Elizabeth.

"Yer gonna have to tell 'im," said Gibbs.

"Yes and we'll come to that bridge when we find it," explained Elizabeth, "right now we don't know the situation and I would rather not start a fuss where one is not needed."


	33. Chapter 32

The next morning Ruby sat at the kitchen table with her father, James had risen early and headed out with Roger for a meeting. Ruby was silent as she stared off into space, Robert left his daughter alone in her thoughts knowing she was still trying to recover from the news he had told her the night before.

"Would you like to tour London today?" asked Ruby quietly as she stared off into space.

"Ah little one, I've been ta London more than I could count, I met yer mother 'ere," said Robert. Ruby looked over at him, the mention of her mother brought back thoughts of India and India brought back thoughts of Jack abandoning her yet again.

"Would you like to tour it as a member of the ton?" asked Ruby rephrasing her question knowing her father had only seen the parts of London that would be safe for a pirate, "I barely even recognize you all dressed up."

"Could say the same of you little one, but it suits ya," said Robert. Ruby smiled as she looked down at her dress.

"I have decided you know," said Ruby, "I am married, to James Norrington." Robert looked up from his breakfast and nodded.

"Ya made the right decision," said Robert.

"I know," whispered Ruby before she turned back to her breakfast. Ruby took one bite of her breakfast before she set her fork down and pushed her chair back from the table.

"I'm sorry I do not seem to be hungry this morning, I am going to go get ready for the day," said Ruby before she quietly left the room. Ruby ignored the staff as she made her way upstairs and into her room. Once she was in her room alone and behind a locked door, Ruby looked around as frustration boiled up inside of her. Ruby walked over to the dresser and grabbed one of the glass figurines on the top and threw it as hard as she could against the wall. The glass popped as it hit the stone wall and Ruby felt a bit of satisfaction and relief, come over her. Looking back down at the dresser Ruby grabbed another figurine and repeated her action with throwing it against the wall. The tension that was being released by her muscles from all the strength she was using to throw the figurines. After throwing another figurine Ruby looked down at the shattered glass surrounding the wall, for once she had found something she could relate to, she felt the same as the shattered glass, broken and discarded. Slowly Ruby sat down at the bench seat at the dresser and looked around the room, her little outburst Ruby felt new feelings of anger emerge for Jack. Her mind was full of horrible, hurtful things she wanted to do to Jack.

"Oh bugger," muttered Ruby, she knew she was mad at Jack because he had hurt her and she knew he was able to hurt because she loved him. Ruby closed her eyes as she accepted the realization, ' I can't love him anymore, I have to love James'. Sighing Ruby turned around on the bench and looked at her self in the mirror. Slowly she started fix herself up to get ready for the day.

Jack stood at the wheel of the pearl as Will, Elizabeth and Anamaria stared on at him. They had been out to sea for three weeks already and Jack had stayed at the wheel for as much of it as possible. None of them had seen him drink a drop of rum since they had set sail, except for Will who had spent a few nights with Jack drinking with and him and being a friend to him. Will understood better than anyone else what it was like to search for someone and never find them, never knowing if they were dead or not, he had been that way with his father.

"He looks dead," said Elizabeth quietly, "this ship just can't move fast enough for him."

"Aye, he must love 'er, I've never seen him like this," replied Anamaria before she left the couple as she walked over to Jack and the wheel to try and convince him to give her the duties so he could rest.

"Liz, what are we going to tell him when we get to London?" asked Will.

"What do you mean?" asked Elizabeth.

"Well I don't know, how about the whole Lady Norrington problem," said Will. Elizabeth sighed, she didn't know what to say, she didn't want to tell Jack for fear he'd turn the ship around though she knew he was going to find out somehow.

"Maybe it's not what we think," muttered Elizabeth.

"Not what we think? She already married another man on him, what's to say she wouldn't do it again?" asked Will. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him.

"It's Commodore Norrington," hissed Elizabeth, "she'd never do that. He threw her in jail, she hates him." Will shook his head hopelessly.

"I don't have a good feeling about this," said Will.

"Well maybe she just signed it that way to save her hide, clearly she's not in jail so she must be doing something to keep herself on Norrington's good side," said Elizabeth offering up an explanation.

"She'd better hope she's careful on what she's doing," hissed Will.

"Careful doin' what?" Both Elizabeth and Will turned around to see Jack standing him them with a mixture of curiosity and fatigue. Elizabeth quickly shot a look to Will who ignored her.

"Nothing, just idle conversation," said Elizabeth smiling. Will rolled his eyes at his wife.

"Jack we're gonna need to talk," said Will.

"No you don't," snapped Elizabeth.

"Yes we do," insisted Will. Jack looked between the couple in curiosity, suspiciously he eyed Elizabeth knowing she was hiding something.

"Jack, Ruby signed her letter Lady Norrington," said Will quickly before Elizabeth could say anything. Elizabeth looked at her husband wide eyed in annoyance. Jack carefully took in the statement Will had just told him, 'Lady Norrington?'.

"It's probably nothing," insisted Elizabeth, "she probably just signed it that way so no one would find out her real identity." Jack just stood silent staring off into space. His silence made both Elizabeth and Will uncomfortable as they didn't know what his response was.

"He stole her from you Jack, she still loves you," said Elizabeth softly.

"While I'd suppose there'd only be one way to find out," said Jack breathing hard before he turned and walked away from them leaving the couple stunned. Will nodded at his wife as Jack left them behind.

"What the hell did you tell him for?" hissed Elizabeth as she slapped his arm.

"He needs to know," hissed Will back, "have you ever considered the possibility that we might get to London and Ruby really will be Lady Norrington?"

"She wouldn't," said Elizabeth.

"She could," replied Will.


	34. Chapter 33

Ruby smiled brightly as she and James walked into the large ballroom, her arm was linked neatly with his and she couldn't have looked anymore the part of a happier wife if she tried. Her gloved left hand rested on her skirt showing off the large princess cut diamond ring James had recently given her as a gift.

"Champagne?" Ruby looked over at James blinking in confusion but see him nodding towards the waiter standing next to them with a tray of champagne flutes.

"Of course," smiled Ruby. James unlinked arms with her and took a flute from himself and her. Ruby accepted the flute with a smile and brought the glass to her lips and let the bubbly liquid flood her mouth. Looking around the room she quickly spotted the young debutants batting their eyelashes and fawning over the men they hoped who would become their husbands at the end of the season. Ruby smirked at them, 'I didn't even have to attend a ball to marry three husbands' thought Ruby cheekily.

"You look gorgeous tonight," Ruby could feel James' warm breathe on her ear as he leaned down to her.

"Thank you," whispered Ruby smiling up at him as she slowly turned the champagne flute between her finger.

"Would you care to dance?" asked James.

"I would love to," replied Ruby handing him back her champagne. James handed the glasses off to a waiting waiter and then took Ruby's hand and guided her out to the dancing couples. The band was playing a waltz and after years of not dancing for the both of them steps came back quickly to them. James' hand rested protectively on her lower back holding her close to him. With perfect posture one of her hands rested gently in James' while the other rested on his shoulder. The other couples on the floor glanced at them commenting quietly to each other that it was refreshing to see such a young beautiful couple in love.

They continued dancing until the band broke for an intermission. The couples on the floor blooded into the crowds looking for glasses of champagne and some of the finest foods being served. James took Ruby's hand and lead her through the crowds, he stopped a waiter as they walked and took two flutes, handing one to Ruby before taking her hand and continuing on. The two of them made their way through the crowds to the large balconies overlooking the lush green gardens of the state below. James let go of Ruby's hand as she walked over to the large cement barrier, she glanced over it before she turned and leaned lightly on it. Ruby smiled as she brought the glass to her lips and took a sip.

"I haven't danced that much in quite a long time," commented James. Ruby nodded in agreement as she looked up at him as he stood next to her by the barrier.

"It's sad that the season is ending so soon, one more ball," said Ruby thoughtfully as she really did wish she could continue on like this forever.

"Yes, it has brought out a different side of you," said James, "your permanent frown is gone." Ruby looked down at her skirt trying to hide the pang of sadness that shot through her as she nodded in agreement, her frown was gone because she had finally accepted the reality of her situation.

"Well I have to admit I am quite happy now, I have a beautiful home, beautiful gowns, everything I could imagine," smiled Ruby, "and everything I want."

"You forgot to mention your dashingly handsome husband," teased James. Immediately Ruby's mind flashed to Jack as she told herself that it was James who was now her husband.

"Well," said Ruby.

"I know," said James softly as he brought her gloved hand up to his lips and kissed it lightly. Ruby blushed like a young girl as James let go of her hand, she was in love with the way James knew how to treat her like a lady, he made her feel just as prized and special as any of the debutants of the season.

"Lord and Lady Norrington," Both James and Ruby looked up to see Lady Hardgrave walking on to the balcony her arms linked with a large handsome man dressed in naval apparel.

"There you are, I have been searching for the both of you, I want to introduce you to Admiral Grey, he spent time in the Caribbean," announced Lady Hardgrave, "Admiral Grey, this is Lord James Norrington and this is his wife Lady Ruby Norrington." James shook hands firmly with the admiral before Ruby offered her hand to him in which Admiral Grey kissed chastely.

"What part of the Caribbean were you stationed?" asked James.

"A small port in Jamaica," answered Admiral Grey, "May I inquire, Norrington, would that be in relation to Commodore Norrington?" James smiled and nodded as Ruby started to get nervous.

"That was the position I did hold while in Port Royal," said James.

"Ah then you'd be the man who brought down Port Royal," said Admiral Grey, "if you do not mind me saying, Lord Norrington, you have become quite a story in the Caribbean, is it true that your hate of a man was what caused all those attacks?" Ruby went pale at the mention of Port Royal and of the man that James "hated" so much. She looked up at James almost curious as to if he'd admit that she was the reason Port Royal fell, part of her almost hoped he would for some reason.

"No, as it would turn out the stories would be myths, it was simply a circumstances of a free port whose guard was quickly diminishing," said James, "We were sitting ducks." Ruby felt pale again as James lied to Admiral Grey and Lady Hardgrave, both of whom accepted his lie.

"Excuse me please, I have suddenly become so cold," stuttered Ruby softly before escaping the small group and rushed back in away from them. Lady Hardgrave and Admiral Grey looked on in confusion that Ruby's abrupt departure.

"I will have to apologize for my wife's unmannerly departure," said James, "Her experience at Port Royal still disturbs her."

"Of course it does," said Lady Hardgrave," the poor girl has gone through so much."

"I am truly sorry from bringing the subject up, it was rude of me not to consider her," said Admiral Grey.

"There is no need for apologies you weren't to know," said James, "now if you will excuse me, I must go find her."

"Of course," nodded lady Hardgrave. James left the two on the balcony and quickly made his way into the party. He quickly scanned the crowds to find Ruby but found nothing but a sea of faces and hair. Slowly he walked through the outskirts of the party hoping to find Ruby, he was concerned that she had reacted so startled to the mentioning of Port Royal, he couldn't risk her saying anything. He himself didn't like the mentioning of Port Royal or Jack, he was still sensitive to the fact that Jack had been the cause of Port Royal being destroyed though he was still comforted by the fact that he had the most precious thing to Jack.

James spotted Ruby standing by herself with a new glass of champagne, she looked distanced in thought as though she was a million miles away from the party. He watched her for a moment, her face was a mixture of sadness and disappointment, it was reminensant of the depressive mood she was in when they had first arrived in England. 

Ruby barely seemed to even notice when James approached her and jumped slightly as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh," said Ruby softly as she turned to see James next to her. "sorry."

"You took off quite suddenly there," said James.

"Yes well it was bringing up memories I would rather not remember," said Ruby softly, "I was terribly rude to Lady Hardgrave and Admiral Grey."

"They understood," said James," Admiral Grey extends his apologizes for bringing up the matter."

"No need," muttered Ruby, "I am sorry to be such a bore, but I am feeling rather fatigued and would like to leave now." James nodded and took the glass from Ruby's hands and set it on a nearby table. James then lead Ruby from the main ballroom to the smaller foyer which was filled with earlier departers from the ball and maids who were tending to the guests. Silently Ruby let James help her on with her jacket after one of the maids brought her outer garments to them. He watched her with curiosity as she walked to the carriage and sat in it like a zombie. Once they were at home, Ruby murmured her 'good night' and wandered up to her own room which she hadn't stayed in since her first night with James.

At the top of the stairs James stood and watched Ruby enter her room closing the door behind her. He was confused, for the last month she had given off the impression that was over their experience in Port Royal and had even gone as far as to accept being his wife and not mope around after Jack. Her letters to Elizabeth had also stopped suddenly though it had taken a bit longer for Ruby to stop lingering over the delivery of mail looking for any response from her cousin. A few times James had to stop himself from telling her that nothing was ever going to come when he was watching her pathetic display.

James decided to let her be for the night, it had been the first time that anyone besides the two of them had brought up the subject of Port Royal so she had never been broached with the subject from a stranger. He hoped that in the morning she would return to her upbeat spirits. Quietly James made his way down the hall to his room next to Ruby's, he had a bit of disappointment as he entered his room alone, he had become accustomed to Ruby's presence in his bed, especially after a ball when she was piled with champagne.

In the captain's cabin of the Black Pearl sat Jack and Will each with a bottle of rum, Jack's feet propped on top of his desk as he slouched back in the chair. Both men had been relatively quiet since Jack had invited Will in. Will knew there was nothing he could say because simply they didn't know the full situation, though he still believed that Jack had a right to know.

"Ye think she loves me?" Will looked over at Jack slightly bewildered by the question, he had never heard Jack ask something so personal and vulnerable.

"She went to jail for you, she divorced you to save your life," said Will, "Liz could be right, she may just be saying she's Lady Norrington to keep from jail." Jack nodded, Will could be right, or he could be wrong. Jack's mind wandered back to how easy it was to win her back from Cameron, pretty much all he had to do was touch her but she was in an unhappy situation, Jack knew James Norrington was different, Norrington hated Jack so much that he would go out of his way to keep Ruby happy and with him. 'Question now is, if that'd be the case does she love me enough ta come back?' thought Jack.

"There's nothing ta worry 'bout," stated Jack swinging his legs from the desk setting them on the floor with a thud.

"Of course not," agreed Will not believing that Jack wasn't worried. Jack finished his rum before he set the bottle on the desk and stood up.

"Time ta get this ship ta England," said Jack before he headed towards the cabin door. Will looked over his shoulder at the door as Jack left. He knew Jack wasn't okay, Jack was worried and maybe even scared that Ruby was gone, it wasn't a matter of Norrington winning, it was that she might choose James over Jack.


	35. Chapter 34

Hey,

Okay so this is like the tipping chapter, things have been kinda building up and coming along slowly, after this stuff starts happening, and I'll tell you now instead of ending this completely, I will end this part and then have like another sequel to completely wrap things up just because the way I plan to end this part I can't just leave it like that...also a special thanks to trigemni (I probably messed your name up), I love your reviews, I think I something only keep this up just because I'm just so interested in reading what you have to say, I'm not kidding about that, I usually post in the morning and go to work or school and on my way home that night I'm on my cell trying to check my e-mail to see what you've had to say in the reviews, so thank you

Enjoy,

Justine

The day of the Hodgson's Ball had arrived and Ruby sat that morning with her father in the library. A book sat absently on her lap as she tried to read, since she had woken up she was filled with feelings of anxiousness, excitement, wonder and a dreading feeling that nagged at her. She knew that going to the ball tonight was going to be a bad idea, but she couldn't tell why and as much as she knew she shouldn't go, she did want to go to see if her feeling was right.

Ruby looked over at her father who was quietly looking fiddling with a chest board, a game she had noticed back in Port Charlotte he had become quite fond of. Annoyed with her lack of patience Ruby slammed the book shut and tossed it on the ground before she turned to her father.

"Are you going to sit there and play with that stupid game all day?" demanded Ruby. Robert looked over at her with amusement, his daughter's impatience had not gone unnoticed by him.

"I may," replied Robert. Ruby huffed loudly in annoyance as she got out of the chair and started pacing around the library.

"Little one, sit down I actually have something to discuss with you," said Robert. Ruby looked over in interest and walked over to her father and the chest table and sat down across from him. She looked over in expectancy, waiting for him to tell her what he wanted to talk to her about.

"Are you and James attempting to have a child?" Ruby creased her brow as she looked over at her father, a child? Her and James had already discussed the issue of children, but that had been before she had decided to accept him as her husband.

"I have publicly declared that I am barren," said Ruby, "I was asked that question several times when we first arrived and I gave that as an excuse." Robert nodded thoughtfully.

"But things are different now," said Robert knowingly. Ruby nodded as she looked away, things were different. So far their methods of not conceiving had worked but Ruby knew that if she became pregnant with James' child that she would be sealing her fate and part of her was not ready to take that step. Having James' child would cut her from Jack forever.

Robert had an inkling as to what his daughter was thinking, he felt for her but he wanted her to choose James, he would keep her safe and Robert would not have to worry about his only daughter. Though he knew Ruby loved Jack, if she hadn't she wouldn't have been so hurt. It also drew at Robert that he was partly responsible for Ruby's pain, Robert had kept it a secret as to where his daughter was and left without a word to anyone but the crew that was accompanying him and they had all been paid handsomely to remain in England without return to the Caribbean.

"Ya've got lots of time to decide what you want to do," said Robert reassuringly.

"Of course," said Ruby, "Well I know it is early but I cannot sit here anymore, I am going to start readying myself for the ball tonight." Robert watched as his daughter got up from the chair and left the room without another word. Once she was gone he sat back in the chair and stared at the wall covered in shelved books. 'She's not happy' that's all his mind could say.

"Her happiness could kill her," muttered Robert to himself.

* * *

Elizabeth and Will stood next to each other as they watched the ports of London come into view. Both were filled with uncertainty, they both knew that once they were docked anything could happen.

"What if she is happy here?" asked Elizabeth softly. Will looked down at his wife and for the first time seen doubt and worry in her face.

"It's not our question to ask," said Will, "From here it is Ruby and Jack's situation to bear. We cannot make decisions for them." Elizabeth nodded, Will knew that it was more than just having Ruby back with Jack, Elizabeth wanted her cousin back too.

"I still do not understand how she can do it, I could never imagine pretending to be married to another man," said Elizabeth.

"She doesn't love them, she uses them for survival," said Will, "Maybe that is why her and Jack were attracted to each other, they're both resourceful in surviving." Elizabeth nodded.

"I really hope things go well," said Elizabeth. Will looked back down at her then over his shoulder at Jack who was at the wheel of the ship.

"I don't think you are alone in that hope," said Will.

* * *

Ruby walked into the Hodgson's Ball with her arm linked with James. She could barely breathe, her dress hugged her curves tighter than a glove with her breasts pressing firmly along the hem line and her hips feeling relief from where her dress flowed out. The soft flowered mauve satin glowed against her skin which still bore a tan of evidence from her time at sea with James. Her was pulled up in immaculate curls piled on top of her head with stray strands of curls cascading down, nestled into the crown of her curls were diamond studded hair pins that sparkled and matched the delicate diamond necklace she wore around her neck.

Everyone was dressed to the nines as the couple stepped into the ball room, it was their last chance to impress of the season. A smile danced on Ruby's lips, the room was decorated with a Grecian theme, right down to posed human statues. Couples danced gaily on the dance floor to the up tempo music while others chatted lively with each other while indulging in the flowing wine and champagne that were quickly being served.

"It's spectacular," whispered Ruby in awe.

"And it is exactly where you belong," James whispered back patting her arm reassuringly. Ruby smiled even brighter, 'this is where I belong' thought Ruby happily.

* * *

"How are we going to find her?" asked Elizabeth as she followed Will and Jack down the gangplank to the dock. Jack stopped in his foot steps as he reached the dock before her turned to Will and Elizabeth who both consequently had to stop.

"Ya mean ta be tellin' me ya don't know where she lives?" asked Jack, "Do ya understand how big this country is?"

"Well," said Elizabeth looking for some words to tell him.

"This may take a while," muttered Will.

"I canna believe this," said Jack, "Someone, get me some rum." Elizabeth rolled her eyes as Jack who was starting to get upset.

"Just wait I have an idea," snapped Elizabeth before she turned and headed back up the gangplank to the ship.

* * *

Ruby held onto James' shoulders tightly as they twirled around the large dance floor. Her mind was clouded by the numerous glass of champagne but she didn't care, she was having the time of her life. Her cheeks flushed as James swung her around in time to the music.

With her inhibitions faded she moved closer into James' hold not caring who seen or what they thought, 'I'm a married woman, it's not scandalous' thought Ruby as she felt her breast brush against James' chest.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," said James softly into her ear. Ruby giggled like a young girl as she felt his warm breathe against her ear.

"It's a splendid time," smiled Ruby.

"I clearly am the envy of every man tonight," said James. Ruby blushed as she looked away.

"You do look gorgeous."

"You have told me that already," said Ruby.

"It clearly was not enough just once," said James as the song ended, "come with me." Ruby took his hand as they left the dance floor, they walked through the chatting crowds that were full of laughter and cheer. In a slight drunken haze Ruby looked around and found that others were in a similar or farther state than she was.

"Where are we going?" Ruby found herself being lead into a less crowded part of the house. James ignored her and continued leading her until she found herself alone with him in a grand sitting room. On the far side of the room the walls were covered with floor to ceiling windows looking out over the lush green grounds and were covered with thick green velvet curtains. Ruby dropped James' hand as she slowly walked around the room observing its grandeur. 'This is where I belong' Ruby repeated to herself in her mind. Turning she found James behind her, she smiled up at him, she almost laughed herself as she realized her situation, when she was younger and attending balls in India, had she have been caught in a room alone with a man her reputation would have been destroyed and only saved by a marriage to the man, now as a married woman she was safe to be in any room alone with her husband, 'oh if they only knew' thought Ruby her smile creeping into one that would rival that of the Cheshire cat's.

Silently James ran his hand over her smooth cheek tilting her face upwards. Ruby parted her lips expectantly as she stared up at him, her eyes closed as she felt his lips crush down upon hers. Ruby wrapped her arms around James' neck pulling herself closer to him as she felt her blood rush through her body.

Reluctantly James pulled back and looked down at the woman in front of him, her wide rum colored eyes stared at him glazed over with amusement.

"Come sit down," urged James led Ruby over to the hunter green divan in front of the large unlit fireplace. Ruby carefully sat down letting her skirts pool around her on the divan as she curiously watched James kneel in front of her.

"James what are you doing?" asked Ruby. James just smiled in response as he took her hands from her lap and held them in his own.

"Ruby, I have been thinking about us, and we have been together for some time now," said James slowly, "I have to admit you have made me happier than I thought you would but you have proven yourself to be a bright light in my life." Ruby cocked her head slightly to the side not quite sure of James' words or what he was getting at.

"Ruby I want you to be my wife." Ruby laughed slightly, 'clearly the champagne has gotten to him more than me' thought Ruby.

"James, we are already man and wife," whispered Ruby leaning over her lap to him like she was telling him a scandalous piece of gossip.

"No Ruby, I want to you really become my wife, we can leave for a trip to Scotland and elope, no one will ever be the wiser of what we have done," said James, "I want you to truly to be Missus James Norrington." Ruby sat back up speechless, she didn't know what to say, when Devon proposed she had said yes out of spite and Jack, well he didn't bother to propose, for once in her life Ruby didn't know what to say. She looked at James who sat there waiting patiently for an answer.

"Ruby?" Ruby felt her heart almost beating out of her chest as her mind raced looking for an answer. She looked back at James, his expression so hopeful. She knew she could continue on as the way things were if she said no, but James was the man in her life now and she had grown fond of him but never actually considered actually marrying him. But she knew that by marrying him she would cement her future in high society.

"Yes."

* * *

"That's yer idea?" Jack and Will both watched as Elizabeth walked back down the gangplank dressed in one of Anamarie's old dresses, she looked no more than a common maid.

"Yes," said Elizabeth crisply as she stepped on the dock.

"Dressin' like a commoner?" asked Jack.

"Dressing like a maid of the Norrington Estate, one who had come home from her ailing mother's bedside," said Elizabeth giving her accent a slightly cockney tone. Jack raised an eyebrow at her.

"And if the maid of the Norrington Estate would be followed, those following her would discover were a certain Lady lives," said Elizabeth, "now Jack give me a couple of coins."

"Why?"

"Because I won't be able to be a carriage any other way," explained Elizabeth. Jack rolled his eye as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out three coins for her. Elizabeth took the coins knowing she wouldn't have to use them all as she would arouse suspicion if a maid was found to have that much coin on her.

"Be careful," said Will.

"I will, now you two follow closely, but not to close," said Elizabeth as she walked from the dock towards the busy streets ahead.

* * *

James and Ruby sat in the carriage on their way home from the ball. Ruby had her legs tucked up under her skirt on the carriage bench as she sat next to James, leaning into him resting her on his shoulder. Both were relatively quiet on the ride home, each engaged in their own thoughts. Ruby's mind was consumed with the idea that she had accepted James' proposal, it felt surreal to her of how many steps she was taking towards her new life with James. She also had to admit that she never actually thought James would ask for marriage seeing as how she would be entering into a marriage with him illegally as she did with Devon, the crime James had arrested for her. Of course she knew that there was the possibility that they could both claim it was legal because of the divorce decree she had signed for James to secure Jack's safe release but she had never considered the divorce. She herself never considered the divorce valid because Jack had never signed it and she had signed it against her will, though she had never mentioned it to James. In fact she never mentioned Jack to James, she was afraid to, she didn't want James thinking she was still pinning after him and ultimately she didn't want to admit to herself that she still loved him.

Suddenly Ruby was broken from her thoughts as the carriage lurched forward then slumped to the side. James automatically wrapped his arm around Ruby holding her to him to keep her from falling from the bench.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," said Ruby swinging her legs out from under herself, "What was that?"

"I do not know," said James reaching over for the coach door, "careful." James swung the door open and carefully slid off the bench holding Ruby's hand to steady her.

"Hold the door frame," said James as he descended from the carriage. Ruby did as he said and held the door frame until James as on the ground and offering his hand to help her out. Once they were both out they found their driver inspecting the broken wheel of the carriage.

"What has happened?" asked James.

"I'm sorry your Lord, the wheel hit a sharp cobble and has broken," said their driver looking up at them.

"Damn," muttered James as he inhaled deeply, "it will take forever at this hour to have it repaired."

"I can get it home your Lord, unfortunately I would not deem it safe for passengers," said the driver.

"You're right," said James turning to Ruby, "Well it would appear the easiest route at this point would be a walk. It is quite a beautiful evening" Ruby looked over at the broken carriage wheel then back at James, 'some fresh air might clear my thoughts'.

"Lead the way my Lord," said Ruby nestling her arm in his.

"I am dreadfully sorry my Lady," apologized the driver.

"No need to apologize, you could not have predicted the circumstances," said Ruby calmly. The driver nodded and bowed before they turned to walk towards the street.

"Are you cold?" asked James, "You can have my jacket if you are."

"No I am perfectly fine," smiled Ruby, "you are right it is quite a nice night."

Jack and Will jumped from the back of the carriage as it came to a stop, they both distanced themselves into the shadows and watched carefully as Elizabeth descended the carriage on her own. She greeted the driver a good night and watched as he drove off. Immediately Elizabeth looked around trying to spot her companions both of who came out from the shadows once the carriage was gone.

"This would be the Norrington Estate," said Elizabeth pointing to a large house that stood back from the street.

"Well what would the plan be now?" asked Will.

"What plan, I go up knock on the door and get me wife back," said Jack.

"She's might not be there," snapped Elizabeth, "and you just can't go up and knock on the door and demand her back."

"And why not?" asked Jack.

"Well first there is no carriage in front of the house, so clearly Norrington is not there and two, do you not think the staff would alert the magistrate immediately if you showed up at the door?" replied Elizabeth.

"Well if Norrington ain't there, then there'd be no problem," argued Jack not liking the need for patience that Elizabeth had.

"Maybe Elizabeth should go," said Will.

"and say what?" asked Elizabeth, "they know I'm not a maid there and I can't claim to be her cousin showing up dressed like this at this hour and unescorted." Will nodded, they had no good excuse to get into that house.

"Well Liz, you're full of the ideas, how do ya suppose we get in short of barging in guns drawn?" asked Jack.

"I don't know," said Elizabeth trying to figure a way, "it's even too late to be inquiring about work." Will couldn't figure out a way either, the estate was large for a city one, there were large black iron gates surrounding the property and he assumed guards they couldn't see protecting it.

"Look Liz, if Ruby's home she'll be lettin' ya in, no maid'll stop her," said Jack.

"Shhh, quiet," said Will hearing voices other than theirs coming towards them. He grabbed Elizabeth's arm and pulled her back into the shadows followed by Jack. The three of them watched in silence as the couple approached, clearly it was a man and a woman as feminine laughter could be heard in the crisp night air.

"Oh my god," whispered Elizabeth as she seen who the couple was, "it's them." Across the street from them walked Ruby who clung tightly to James' arm as she rested her head on his bicep, laughing a something he had told her. The three of them watched silently as Ruby's laughter ceased and the couple stopped walking, they couldn't hear what words were being exchanged but Ruby had let go of James' arm as he pulled close to his chest.

Elizabeth looked over at Jack whose eyes were glued to scene in front of them, she turned back to Ruby and James whose embrace had turned from linked arms to a passionate kiss bathed in moonlight. Both her and Will looked back at Jack who they expected to fully reveal himself now but rather found him almost mesmerized by what he was seeing.

"I'm so sorry," muttered Elizabeth. Jack didn't show any notice to her words as he got up and walked away from them towards the couple who were parting. Ruby's girlish laughter rang out softly again as they parted, Ruby leaned her forehead into James' chest as she let the champagne from the ball re-cloud her mind. As she stepped back slightly from her a pair of familiar eyes met hers from the shadows. Like a deer caught in headlights Ruby froze, but as quickly as she froze she darted around James heading towards the shadows that now appeared empty.

"Ruby," said James as she grabbed her arm before she could step off the street, "what is the world are you doing?"

"He's there," said Ruby wiggling her arm from James' hold. She ran over to the opposite side of the street and looked around frantically.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" asked James as he approached her from behind. With a gaping mouth she looked around confused.

"He," muttered Ruby like her favorite childhood toy had just been violently ripped from her hands. She looked back at James who stared at her in confusion.

"I'm sorry, the champagne must have been playing tricks with my eyes," whispered Ruby.

"Did you see something?"asked James.

"I thought I did," said Ruby, "I'm sorry, we should go in now." James looked at her strangely again but quickly decided she had been right, it was the alcohol taking its affects on her.

"Come now, we shall get you to bed," said James as he took her arm and lead her away from the street back to the gates. Ruby looked over her shoulder back at the street as they walked away hoping that she hadn't been wrong, but all she found was the dark empty

street.


	36. Chapter 35

The next morning Ruby woke up early, she could barely sleep the night before and her attention was poised more on the ceiling above the bed than on James who laid on top of her. Carefully Ruby looked over next to her and seen James sleeping silently next to her, with due care she softly pushed back the sheets and slipped her legs out. She kept checking over her shoulder to make sure James wasn't woken up,

Finally she was up and out of the bed, quietly she left the room shutting the door behind her with ease. Ruby then made a quick dash down to her bedroom to grab her robe quickly, she wanted to make it downstairs to speak with her father before James awoke.

Ruby made her way down the stairs ignoring the staff she passed along the way, her feet softly pounded on the carpet floor. As Ruby walked into the dining room she found her father sitting at the table, the maid setting a plate of his breakfast down in front of him.

"I need to speak with you," said Ruby sternly as she walked over to him.

"Well," said Robert nodding to the chair next to him.

"No, in private," hissed Ruby. Robert rolled his eyes, he didn't want to leave the plate of food in front of him that smelt delicious.

"Can it wait?" asked Robert.

"No," said Ruby, "Please." Robert looked up at his daughter who was staring at him with pleading eyes. Sighing Robert pushed his chair back from the table, he picked his coffee cup up as he stood from the table and followed his daughter from the room and into the library closing and locking the door behind them. Robert watched his daughter pace around the room quietly for a second before he spoke up.

"Well, talk young one, you just can't pull a man from his breakfast and then not say anything," said Robert before bringing the coffee cup up to his lips.

"I need you to go down to the docks and look around," said Ruby. Robert creased his brow at his daughter.

"Why?"

"Because I need you to see if anything is out of the ordinary," said Ruby, "I cannot go, I will arise the suspicion of ever single member of the ton."

"Why?" Ruby turned swiftly enough to make her skirts flare out.

"Why? Because I asked you to," said Ruby.

"We've got to have a reason little one, you're asking a very odd request here," said Robert knowingly. Ruby huffed, she didn't want to tell her father why she wanted him to go to the docks but she knew she had no choice, 'oh god what if I'm wrong' thought Ruby, 'if I was just drunk and seeing things, then I am going to bring up unnecessary feelings.'

"Look little one, I'll go down to the docks and look around, I don't know what I'm looking for but if you don't want to tell me that's fine and I'll still go," said Robert seeing his daughter's reluctance. Ruby bit her lip and stared at the window as she crossed her arms over her chest. She looked back at her father, he was guilting her into tell him.

"I think I might have seen Jack last night," said Ruby quietly.

"Were ya drinking last night?" asked Robert.

"Yes," said Ruby immediately knowing what her father was trying to imply, "But it had to be him."

"But little one he doesn't even know where ya are," said Robert. Ruby cocked her head at that comment, 'he doesn't know?' . Robert immediately realized what he had said and hoped to draw her attention away from it.

"So yer wanting me to go to the docks and see if Jack's ship here or if anyone's seen him?" asked Robert.

"No I want you to go to the docks and look at all the pretty ships," said Ruby sarcastically, "of course I want you to go look for Jack."

"Aye well no need to get nasty," said Robert, "I'll be heading there right after breakfast." Ruby pouted her lip, she wanted to know right away.

"Please?" asked Ruby softly, "I have been waiting too long for Jack and if he is here." Tears streamed down Ruby's cheeks as she spoke. Robert nodded understanding what he needed to know.

"I'll be back as soon as I have information," said Robert setting his coffee cup on the desk. Ruby stood silently as Robert came to her and kissed her forehead before turning the leaving the library. Once Robert was gone Ruby sank down into one of the chairs and stared off aimlessly, 'what if Jack is back?' thought Ruby, part of her wanted him back so much she physically ached but another part of her didn't want him there, as much as she wanted Jack, ultimately he hurt her. Sighing, Ruby lifted her legs up and rested them on the ottoman in front of the chair, she sat there in on of the most un-lady like positions with her legs straight out in front of her and her arms draped over the sides of the chair. A thought then occurred to her, if it had been Jack she had really seen last night then why did he disappear, 'because if it had been Jack, he must of seen me kissing James,' Ruby's mind screamed at her.

"Oh bugger," muttered Ruby tossing her head back against the chair.

* * *

Jack sat in his cabin across from Gibbs, each with a bottle of rum. Gibbs had found out from Elizabeth what had happened when the three of them arrived back at the ship without Ruby the previous night. Gibbs had been the only one Elizabeth had the chance to say anything to before Will had told her to keep the events to herself.

"How do ya explain what she's done?" muttered Jack staring at his bottle of rum with a hollow stare. Gibbs looked over at his captain and sighed, he knew it wasn't the fact that Ruby was with another man, Jack could handle that simply by swooping in and romancing her back but James was a different story, this dug a deep wound into Jack.

"Shall we be sailin' back ta the Caribbean?" asked Gibbs figuring Jack would want to leave English waters as soon as possible.

"Ney, not yet," said Jack bring the bottle up to his lips.

"Ya want ta stay?" asked Gibbs.

"Aye, I've never questioned her before but not she's got explainin' ta do," said Jack solemnly. Gibbs nodded, Jack was never the type to seek explanations from those who had betrayed him, as a pirate Jack understood that you always did what was best for you and you alone but Ruby was different.

Both men were broken from their thoughts by a knock on the cabin door. Jack looked up slowly then over at Gibbs.

"Aye."

"Cap'n there's a man 'ere ta see ya," called one of this younger crewmen through the door, Jack recognized the strong cockney accent as a young boy they picked up at an American port they had spotted at before heading across the ocean towards England, "Says 'e won't be waitin' either, older chap 'e is." Jack creased his brow at Gibbs who looked equally confused.

"What's his name whelp?" called Jack.

"Oddest thing there Cap'n says 'is name's Hellstorm, but I've heard that legend, and they're all dead," called the boy. Immediately the mention of the name Hellstorm Jack sat his bottle of rum down on the desk and stood up from his chair. Gibbs stood and followed Jack from the cabin and on to the deck where Robert stood waiting. Jack waved the boy off before nodding his greeting to Robert as he approached him.

"We're gonna be talkin' in private," said Robert without a greeting. Jack nodded and turned to lead Robert back into his cabin, Gibbs quickly dismissed himself knowing that he was not to be involved in the conversation and frankly did not want to be involved.

Robert and Jack walked into the cabin the door shut behind them. Jack picked a new bottle of rum off his desk and handed it to Robert before he picked up his already open bottle and settled himself back into his chair. He watched carefully as Robert sat down across from him in the chair that Gibbs had previously been sitting in.

"I'm surprised to find you here," said Robert.

"Funny, we both share the same surprise," said Jack, "how long 'ave ya known she was here?"

"I left the day I found out," said Robert.

"And ya never thought it'd be a good idea ta inform 'er husband where she is?" asked Jack. Robert inhaled deeply as he looked over at Jack, he hated that fact that in the man across from him laid his daughter's true happiness.

"There wasna time to tell," said Robert.

"I will be meetin' with her," said Jack.

"No ya won't," stated Robert. Jack cocked his head to the side, he knew that Robert wasn't happy over his marriage to Ruby but not like this.

"She's my wife," said Jack.

"As I remember it she signed a divorce decree endin' yer marriage to 'er," said Robert.

"We're still married, and I will be meeting with her," said Jack cooly.

"Look boy, my daughter 'as finally found a life suited of her, she's got her Lord and her title as a Lady, she's got estates, a fortune, a good position in society, everything you can't be giving her," said Robert, "now she sent me here ta find you, and I came because there's not a wish I wouldn't be granting her, but I came 'ere to tell you ta leave. James Norrington who she deserves, she was never to enter a life with you." Jack sat back breathing slowly as he took in Robert's words, he was right that Jack couldn't give her the life of society she deserved.

"She'll only be able ta keep the charade up for so long," said Jack, " she never has."

"She chose him," said Robert in a sober tone, "you've hurt her for the last time, I have not decided that, she has."

"I'll be meetin' with her," stated Jack again, choosing to ignore Robert's previous statement, if Ruby had chosen James then Jack wanted to hear it from her own mouth.

"You'd be riskin' her place in society, if her truth were ever ta be found out she'd be ruined and possibly thrown back into prison and you'd risk that all for your own selfish reason?" asked Robert.

Jack inhaled deeply as he set his bottle of rum back on the desk, Robert had a point there would be a risk on Ruby.

"How come yer here if she chose him?" asked Jack curiously, if Ruby was so wrapped up in James how come she would even bother mentioning anything about seeing Jack.

"Because she's my daughter and I'll be fulfilling her wishes," said Robert. Quietly Jack looked away, he seen through this, it was simply a matter of a father not wanting a man near his daughter.

"Aye, well then yer right, it's not worth riskin' the girl's reputation," said Jack, "just tell her, I was here and I wish her all the best." Cautiously Robert stood up, he wasn't satisfied with the way Jack just suddenly gave up but he was in no mood to continue on this pointless argument. Robert had done what he came to do, tell Jack to stay away and let the man know that it was known he was in London.

"Yer makin' the right choice there," said Robert cautiously before he walked towards the cabin door, "may the seas be kind to ya on yer sails back ta the Caribbean." Jack leaned back in his chair and watched as door slammed shut behind Robert.

"Aye, well if that'd be the case, I was never one for makin' the right choices," said Jack to himself as he leaned over and grabbed his bottle of rum.

* * *

Ruby went rushing through the house as she heard the front door echo loudly through the house as it shut. A maid that was dusting in the hallway nearly fell over as Ruby passed in with little regard for those around her. Her knuckles were almost white from grasping her skirts as her feet moved quickly.

Ruby was almost breathless as she reached the main foyer only to find James and Roger removing their jackets. Ruby quickly stopped herself from groaning and rolling her eyes, they were the last two men she wanted to see. James creased his brow as he looked at his wife who stood there with her skirts clutched tightly in her hand and her breaths jagged.

"Expecting someone?" asked Roger making it sound more of a statement. Ruby's mouth dropped open at the boldness of Roger's statement. She dropped her skirts and smooth them out slightly before walking over to the two men.

"Yes, my husband," snapped Ruby coolly as she walked over to them, "James, have we not spoken about this matter?" James bit his lip as Ruby stood in front of him, he was not the mood to deal with any scuffles between his staff and his wife.

"I am sure Roger did not mean any unkindness, he was just taken back by your apparent urgentness," said James. Roger sighed silently before he looked over at Ruby.

"Lord Norrington is correct m'lady," said Roger, "I am deeply sorry from my offending tone." Ruby looked over at Roger, it was as clear as day to her the apology was forced and meaningless.

"you are forgiven," said Ruby in an aloof tone before she turned her attention back to James.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to alert anyone, my father left this morning quite suddenly and he seemed not quite himself, I have been awaiting his arrival," lied Ruby hoping to smooth over suspicions.

"Do you want me to send men out to look for him?" asked James believing Ruby's feigned worry.

"No, no, no, my father is quite alright on his own," said Ruby softly, "I am just worried." James nodded and chastely kissed her forehead.

"Have the maid make you a cup of tea and sit and relax, everything will be just fine," said James quietly as Ruby nodded. Without another word she turned on her heel and left the room, still in anxious waiting for word from her father.

* * *

An hour later Robert found himself back at the house and being dragged into Ruby's bedroom by his daughter. Once Ruby had the door shut behind them she turned on her father like a hound on a cornered fox.

"Well?" the seconds were killing her as Robert fell silent of his answer.

"Well?" repeated Robert.

"Bloody hell was the ship there?" cursed Ruby. Robert sighed, his regret of lying was being misinterpreted by Ruby as regret of having to tell her what she didn't want to hear.

"Well? Before I go mad," stressed Ruby.

"Ney, little one, I hate to tell you, but your eyes were tricking ya," said Robert hating the pain that appear on Ruby's face no matter how hard she tried to hide it. Ruby bit her lip trying to hold back tears that threatened to spill over, she wanted to appear that it was nothing more than a simple disappointment and she was not hoping with all her heart that the black pearl was in London docks.

"It was probably all that champagne to blame," said Ruby, her throat becoming curiously dry.

"I'm sorry little one," said Robert quietly as he drew his daughter into a hug. Ruby rested her cheek against his chest as a tear slowly rolled down her cheek.

"It is probably for the best," mumbled Ruby into his chest.

"Of course it is," said Robert as Ruby pulled away and wiped the tear from her face.

"I am sorry, I feel so foolish, I suppose part of me maybe was hoping for it all to be right," said Ruby laughing slightly.

"Yer nothing to be sorry for little one, it's perfectly natural fer ya," said Robert. Ruby nodded as she walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"I think I need to rest, I spend most of my energy this morning over this matter. For nothing apparently," said Ruby. Robert nodded and left the room and Ruby sitting on the bed. Sighing she pulled her legs up on to the bed and scooted herself up until she was at the head of the bed with her head resting on the pillows. To her surprise feelings of disappointment weren't filling her, she wasn't sure what it was she was feeling but it wasn't disappointment or abandonment, they were two emotions she was more than well acquainted with.

'I swear that was Jack I saw' thought Ruby knowing she'd be able to identify Jack anywhere, 'but why didn't come forward?'

"Because I was kissing James" said Ruby answering her own question as she ran her hands over her face. She knew Jack wouldn't take off out of London because of that, Jack was never one to back down especially when someone had something he wanted.

Sighing Ruby swung her legs back off the bed and went over to the door. Quietly she opened the door and peered out to the hallway to find it empty. Quickly she slipped out of her room and down the hall, instead of heading towards the main staircase she went to the servants staircase at the far end of the hall. Her shoes clicked softly against the stairs as she made her way down into the kitchen where she found the cooks at work cleaning up from lunch and preparing for dinner. Curiously the staff looked at her in silence as Ruby walked through the kitchen into the pantry and out the backdoor into garden. She looked around the lush green garden looking for the gardener and his helper. The gardener's helper was a young boy who was the son of one of the maids and quite an adventurous child if Ruby heard correctly.

Ruby spotted the boy to her left where he was digging in the dirt around the rose bushes. He didn't seem to notice Ruby approaching him and only looked up when she coughed slightly to announce her presence.

"Can I 'elp ya Lady Norrin'ton?" asked the boy in a thick cockney accent. Ruby smiled at the boy, he couldn't be any more than 7 or 8 and instead of bowing to her he looked up at her with wide eyes and a smile.

"Yes you could," said Ruby kneeling down letting her skirts pool around her, "Nicholas is it?"

"Yes m'lady, but you could call me Nicky,"

"Nicky," nodded Ruby, "I need you to do me a favour, do you know where the docks are?"

"I do m'lady, me ma 'ates me goin' there, says I'll get in to nothing but trouble there," said Nicholas.

"Well Nicky, your mother is right you could," said Ruby, "But if you went straight there and came straight back you would not be getting into any trouble now."

"I suppose," said Nicky. Ruby took the boys hand in her and pressed a gold coin into his hand as she smiled up at him.

"Nicky, I need you to go to the docks for me, but you cannot tell anyone," said Ruby softly, "not even your mother, I need this to be our secret. Can you do that?"

"O' course I can m'lady," nodded Nicky anxious to pull his hand back from Ruby's to see for himself that she had really given him a gold coin.

"Good, I know you can. Nicky, I want you to go to the docks and see if there is a ship there with black sails, a ship called the Black Pearl, I don't want you to do anything but see if it is there then I want you to run straight back here and tell me," said Ruby.

"I can do that m'lady," nodded Nicky as Ruby released his hand. The young boy stared at the gold coin in awe, he had never been given a gold coin before.

"And if you do, I will give you another gold coin when you return," said Ruby, "Now, go, hurry and remember no getting in trouble." Nicky nodded before he stepped around Ruby and took off across the garden to the gates. Ruby looked over her shoulder at the running child before she stood up and dusted off her skirts. Turning around she headed back into the house careful to avoid her father as she made her way back up to her room.

An hour later Ruby was awoken from her nap by a rapid knocking at her door and the sounds of concerned voices. Wiping the sleep from her eyes she heard a young boy's voice on the other side of her door, remembering the boy had an answer for her Ruby slipped off the bed and hurried to the door. She opened it to find the young boy being hauled away from the door by maids who were scolding him.

"Let him go," demanded Ruby as she stepped in to the hall.

"I'm sorry m'lady, I have no idea how the boy got up here, he will punished," said one of the maids.

"There will be no such thing," snapped Ruby, "now let the boy go." The maids did as their mistress said and watched as Ruby waved the young boy over to her.

"I asked the boy to come see me, so anyone who lays a hand on him in punishment will be dismissed immediately," said Ruby harshly before ushering Nicholas into her room and shut the door behind them. Once the door was shut Ruby squatted back down to Nicholas's level and looked at the boy for an answer.

"Well what did you see?"

"Aye, ya was right m'lady, there was a ship there with black sails, and I asked a sailor there and 'e told me it'd be the Black Pearl, said it'd be a pirate ship," said Nicholas.

"Good job Nicky," said Ruby smiling, "Did you get into any trouble?"

"No m'lady just like you said," nodded Nicholas. Ruby rose back up and walked over to her vanity table. She opened a small jewellery box and took out two gold coins.

"Here you are," said Ruby handing the coins to the boy who stared at her with eyes as big as saucers.

"M'lady you said it'd only be one coin when I returned," said Nicholas astonished.

"I did, but you did such a good job you deserved two," said Ruby, "Now remember you cannot tell anyone you went to the docks or what you seen." Nicholas nodded in understanding.

"Don't you worry m'lady, I won't be sayin' a word," said Nicholas.

"Good, now you stay out of trouble and go down to the kitchen and tell the cook I said you could have a pastry," said Ruby resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you m'lady," said Nicholas excitedly before he took off running to the door and let himself out.

Ruby rested her hands on her hips once the boy was gone, 'he lied to me' thought Ruby angrily, 'my own father lied to me, I knew I was right'.

"Now what am I going to do?" sighed Ruby as she walked back over to the bed and flopped down on it carelessly.

"Well damn Jack, if he wants me he can come and get me," huffed Ruby knowing that Jack would come and it would cause lots of problems.

That night at dinner Ruby sat quietly picking at her food. Occasionally she looked up at James and Robert, she spoke to neither one of them, not to Robert because she was silently stewing in her anger over his lie and James because she didn't want to choice yet without full thought. 'I have no idea what I will do when I see Jack' thought Ruby, 'and come to think of it why didn't he reveal himself when he saw me with James, that man is so dense sometimes'. It frustrated Ruby too that she was stuck, there was no way she could go to the docks without sparking rumours and James finding out. Sighing silently she picked up her glass of wine and drank from it but all she wanted to do was fling the glass across the room.

"Are you feeling better little one?" Ruby looked over at her father who was inquiring.

'No, I just found out you lied to me and broke my heart for no reason' thought Ruby. "Yes, I do not think I slept well last night, a bit overwhelmed by the party last night."

"Well you will have lots of time to rest now that the season is over," said James.

"Yes I suppose I will," said Ruby through almost gritted teeth. Unable to sit at the table with both men Ruby dropped her fork carelessly on the table and pushed her chair back.

"I am sorry, I do not believe I am hungry anymore," said Ruby coolly as she stood up," excuse me." Ruby left the dining room before another word could be said.

Once she was back up in her room Ruby paced in frustration, 'why the hell hasn't Jack come yet? This is so typical of that stupid man' thought Ruby, she wanted to leave the house but more than that she wanted to storm down to the docks and confront Jack but she knew she couldn't. Reaching under her bed she found the stashed bottle of brandy from underneath. She quickly uncorked it and without bothering for a glass she drank straight from the bottle.

"That idiot had better hurry up about things I cannot stand this much longer," muttered Ruby as she took the bottle away from her lips.

Elizabeth, Will and Gibbs sat quietly in the corner of a local tavern watching Jack consorting actively with the whores much to Elizabeth's chagrin. All over them were drowning themselves in the ale that kept coming, Jack had yet to say anything about Ruby since they had witnessed her kiss with James.

"I don't understand what he is doing here? Why is he not getting her back," said Elizabeth, "he's just dallying with those girls."

"Aye, let 'im be," muttered Gibbs, "The man's got some deep wounds to lick."

"That's no excuse," said Elizabeth.

"What if she has picked him," said Will softly.

"What? Norrington? Not likely," snorted Elizabeth.

"It is the perfect life she was born to have," said Will.

"These are just excuses," snapped Elizabeth banging her glass down on the table, "in the morning we are going to the house and I will speak with her."

"Maybe that's not the best course of action," said Will.

"And maybe it is," said Elizabeth, "but we'll never know if we leave it to Jack, the only thing he can tell us is how much that whore is worth."

"Elizabeth, you are over reacting," said Will.

"No I am not," snapped Elizabeth as she stood up, "we came all the way here and now Jack is just going to run off like a sheepish dog just because she was kissing Norrington? I am sorry but I was always under the believe that you men had more gaol that than." Elizabeth turned and left the table heading towards the door.

"She's wrong ya know," said Gibbs before emptying his mug of ale, "he'll get her, Jack never gives anything up without a fight."

"I know," muttered Will before getting up and following his wife hoping to catch up to her before she ended up on the London streets alone.


	37. Chapter 36

The next morning Ruby rose early and was dressed quickly. She quickly made her way down to the dinning room and requested only a cup of coffee, she wanted to get out of the house before James or her father woke up and she had to face either of them. Ruby decided to give herself a day of shopping in London seeing as how it would keep her out of the house and in the public eye for anyone who might be looking for her.

Ruby sat at the table impatiently drinking her coffee as she waited for the coachmen to ready the carriage for her travels. She thought about just going to the docks, ignoring the implications it would have on her reputation and confront Jack. For as much as she wanted to do that she was did not want to go to Jack, she wanted him to come to her, he owed her that.

"Lady Norrington, your carriage is ready," announced the house butler coming into the dinning room.

"It is about time," huffed Ruby as she set her cup of coffee down on the table and rose up. She quickly hurried behind the butler grabbing her hand clutch on the way to the drive of the house. The footman helped her up into carriage and once she was in it and the carriage was moving Ruby felt a rush of relief, she made it from the house without anyone knowing. She leaned back against the seat and watched as the town of London opened up for business. Now she felt useless, she had no reason to shop and was hoping to rely on socializing with other members of the ton.

* * *

As Roger was arriving to the Norrington house he noticed a young woman headed up the from the street towards the house. Roger looked at her curiously, she was dressed as a maid and looked nothing more than a commoner. As she got closer to the house Roger waited on the front steps waving his footmen to park the carriage at the side of the house.

"May I help you?" asked Roger as the young woman approached.

"I am looking for Ruby." Roger raised an eyebrow at the girl's lack of manners, and why was she looking for Ruby.

"May I inquire as to your name?" asked Roger.

"Yes, I am Elizabeth Turner, I am here to see my cousin," said the girl in a tone that she expected Roger to just set aside for her. Roger nodded his head, this was the cousin Ruby penned so many letters to.

"I am sorry mame, Lady Norrington is not available today," said Roger.

"Lady Norrington, hmm,"snorted Elizabeth, "I want to see my cousin."

"I will inform her that you um, tried to call on her," said Roger in a superior tone, "but as I said Lady Norrington is unavailable today." Elizabeth rolled her eyes and started up the stairs.

"I don't know who you are but I am going to see my cousin," said Elizabeth trying to pass Roger on the stairs. Roger was quick and grabbed her around the waist.

"You will not be seeing Lady Norrington,"growled Roger as Elizabeth started to fight his hold.

"Let go of me," squealed Elizabeth thrusting her fist into Roger's side. Roger's footmen came running around the corner from the carriage when they heard the struggle. Within second the men had removed Elizabeth from Roger and were holding her back.

"Remove her from the property and keep watch, if she tries to approach the property again alert the magistrate and have her arrested immediately on behalf of Lord Norrington," commanded Roger to his men.

"You can't keep me from her, she is my cousin," spat Elizabeth, "you will regret this."

"Yes, yes, I am sure," said Roger sarcastically as he turned to go into the house leaving his men to dispose of Elizabeth who was struggling as much as she could against their hold.

Once Roger was in the house he went into the dining room to find James and Robert silently eating their breakfast. Roger walked around to James and set his mail and newspaper next to him on the table.

"Good morning my Lord," said Roger.

"Morning Roger, what on earth was that commotion outside?" asked James.

"Nothing of concern my Lord, it was merely but a common woman aggressively begging," lied Roger, "my men escorted her from the property."

"Good," said James picking up his coffee cup, "you did not happen to see my wife's carriage on your way here, did you?"

"No, I did not," answered Roger.

"Hm, she left at an early hour this morning but mentioned nothing of it to me," said James curiously, "probably some female shopping excursion." Roger nodded to agree as he took a seat next to James, a maid came scurrying out to set a cup of coffee in front of him.

Robert sat quietly as the two men discussed the plans of James' agenda for the day. He found it incredible odd that Ruby had left the house at such an early hour, he had learnt quite quickly at Storm Manor that Ruby was not an early riser and was not fond of mornings. He finished his breakfast and quickly pushed the plate away before he stood and left the room without drawing attention from the other two men.

Robert headed straight for the door ignoring the butler's questions of needing a carriage. All Robert could think as he headed down the driveway towards the street was if Ruby knew the truth, how could she?

As Robert approached the street he found two of Roger's footmen standing guard in front of a young woman who stared at them like she was going to shatter them into a million pieces with just her eyes. 'she must be that beggar woman he was going on about,' thought Robert. The woman quickly noticed Robert and yelled to grab his attention as she waved her hands at him.

"shut up will you? You were told to leave," sneered one of the footmen. Robert walked over to the three and stood in front of the girl.

"Who are you?"

"I am Elizabeth Tuner, I'm Ruby's cousin from Port Royal, I tried to speak with her this morning but these thugs escorted me off the property, I want to see my cousin," said Elizabeth.

"Did you come with Jack Sparrow?" asked Robert.

"Of course I did," said Elizabeth.

"Then you'll not be seeing Ruby," said Robert, he was determined that Jack was not going to lay eyes on Ruby and if Jack thought sending her cousin in to help him then Jack was clearly wrong.

"And why not? Who are you anyways?" said Elizabeth continuously growing frustrated with the situation.

"I am her father," said Robert sharply, "now you can run back to Jack and tell him that I was not lying when I told him he was not going to get to Ruby. You can also tell him that she is married to Lord Norrington, she is none of Jack concern anymore." Robert carefully picked his words as he spoke in front of the footmen, he did not want to give them anything to start gossip with.

"I would suggest you leave now," said Robert sternly. Elizabeth inhaled deeply, she looked at the footmen and then back at Robert, she quickly debated in her mind if she should reveal Ruby's marriage to Jack but decided against it.

"Fine, I will leave, but I will see my cousin eventually," said Elizabeth crisply before she turned and walked away from them. Robert stood and watched the girl leave, he realized that getting rid of Jack Sparrow was not going to be easy.

* * *

A mixture of frustration and tiredness filled Ruby as she walked out of the last dress shop. She had spent her day mingling with the other ladies of the ton, gossiping and exchanging opinions over the upcoming nuptials stemming from the season, she had filled with carriage with packages of items she didn't need but bought to make sense of her day and now she had realized that her hope of running into Jack was nothing more than a hope, all she wanted to do was go home and climb into bed.

The loud hustle of the busy London street met her as she stepped outside. Ruby felt so faceless, to the people around her she was Lady Norrington, she happy wife of her perfect Lord, leading her perfect life. Slowly she made her way to the carriage, as she approached it she noticed the driver had his chin down at his chest with his hat low on his brow, 'he had better not be sleeping, there is no way I am waiting,' thought Ruby as the coachman opened the door for her. She hesitated for a moment waiting for the foot man to offering her his hand to help her up but she found him just standing there expecting to get in. Ruby rolled her eyes as she lifted her skirts to step up into the carriage, 'he must be new,' thought Ruby as she realized the man did not look familiar.

Ruby stepped into her carriage on her own only to find three faces looking at her in anger. Immediately her heartbeat sped up as her lips parted speechlessly, there sat Elizabeth, Will and Jack.

"Oh," stuttered Ruby as the door was shut behind her.

"Sit down Lady Norrington," said Elizabeth sharply. Ruby quietly sat down and tried to hide her shock, Jack was next to her but she kept her space between them.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ruby trying to look for some words to say.

"We missed our invitation ta the weddin' love," said Jack, "though wit' ya there'll probably be 'nother weddin' soon in yer future." Ruby looked over at him with her mouth wide open, 'how dare he speak to me like that' her mind screamed at her. All the anger and hurt she felt towards Jack came flooding back, 'I cannot believe I even bothered to waste my time hoping he was here,' thought Ruby angrily.

"Maybe, who knows maybe James will abandon me just as you did," said Ruby her heart pounding angrily in her chest.

"You married Norrington," said Elizabeth, "he threw you in jail for doing this already."

"We are not married, we are engaged" said Ruby pointedly as she straightened her back and tried to hold her elegance together, "and unfortunately even though you are here, I have been put into a situation where I can not get a divorce."

"Too bad love, I'd actually give ya one now," scoffed Jack.

"You keep quiet," barked Ruby, "how dare you take over my carriage and speak down to me like some whore like I have done something wrong, you left me, you left me to rot in jail, you threw me off your ship, you left me in Port Royal and then you never even bothered to find me. I am sorry Jack but waiting forever when you might actually decide to climb off a whore and come and find me was not to my liking."

"We had no idea where you were," said Elizabeth defensively.

"And you too," said Ruby turning to her cousin, "I wrote you letter after letter since the day I arrived here, and not once did you reply." Elizabeth looked at her cousin confused, letters?

"I never received any letters," said Elizabeth.

"Yes, I am to believe that I sent letters almost daily and you did not receive any of them," said Ruby sarcastically, "not that many ships can sink Elizabeth".

"We didn't," said Will.

"Of course," muttered Ruby.

"I canna believe ya love, ya did it once out of spite, but ya've gone ta far this time, ya've shacked yerself with Norrington," said Jack. Ruby looked over at him and seen the pain in his face, it took everything she had not to break down.

"You have no one to blame but yourself," said Ruby coolly, "you let him take me and you gave up."

"I didna give up love, ya were no where ta be found," replied Jack.

"Yes well since I was not sitting in a tavern in Tortuga, I suppose according to you I was no where to be found," said Ruby.

"I can not believe what you have become," spat Elizabeth, "we just found out where you were from a letter from your mother, not you, there were never any letters received from you and now that we come you are nothing but a wretched bitch, you deserve Norrington and never should have wasted our time coming after you." Ruby blinked at her cousin with glassy eyes.

"Stop the carriage," said Ruby shakily.

"You do not deserve Jack," spat Elizabeth.

"Stop the carriage," screamed Ruby lunging for the door. She turned the handle down and let the door swing open while the carriage continued to move. Just as she stepped up to the door an arm wrapped around her waist pulling her back into the carriage.

"C'mon love, don't be doing something stupid," said Jack calmly as he pulled her back onto the bench.

"Let go of me," cried Ruby as she pried his hands off of her, "convientantly Jack you care now that you're here. Jesus Jack, I waited, and I cried and I lost so much sleep waiting for you and you never came, never. And then you finally do come and I have moved on and pulled what little of my heart I have left back together and you expect me to act like happy and thankful. I loved you so much and you just kept hurting me, time and time and time again." Ruby wiped the tears off of her cheeks as the carriage came to a halt, before anyone could move Ruby grabbed her skirts and got herself from the carriage as quick as she could. She found herself on an empty road just outside of town, she knew immediately where she was and knew the walk back to the house would take time. Ignoring the fact that walking such a distance in her shoes would scar and bruise her feet Ruby lifted the front of her skirt and started walking away from the carriage along the cobbled road.

"Love…love," she could hear Jack calling her and his footsteps speeding up to catch her. Ruby ignored him and tried to walk faster but her skirts just slowed her down. Finally Jack caught up to her and got in front of her to block her path. Ruby went to step to the side but Jack caught her grabbing on to her arms.

"Let go," hissed Ruby.

"No," snapped Jack, "I would 'ave come, I searched every port in the Caribbean, over and over. I couldna do it anymore, I thought ya was dead."

"How convenient," murmured Ruby looking away from him.

"Look love, I said I'd chase ya to the ends of the earth," said Jack before he leaned down to press his lips to Ruby's. Ruby turned her face to avoid Jack, tears stung her eyes as they poured down her cheeks.

"It's not love, it's Lady Norrington," whispered Ruby as she broke out of Jack's grasp leaving the pirate standing there stunned. Ruby stepped back and looked over her shoulder to see Elizabeth and Will standing there.

"We never got those letters," muttered Elizabeth to no one in particular. Ruby shook her head slightly and then stepped around Jack leaving them behind as she walked away. The three of them stood and watched her walk, Jack bit his lip watching his life walk away after rejecting him. Quietly Elizabeth walked up and stood next to him, she rested her hand on his shoulder comfortingly but Jack just ignored her.

Eventually as Ruby felt holes starting in the bottom of her shoes she sighed as she found a low brick wall fencing in a small brick house. Like a commoner she pulled herself up onto the wall and let her feet dangle, her feet were swollen, blistered and bleeding in her heeled boots. Her cheeks were hot and stained with tears and she was sure her dress was covered in dirt from the walk. With her feet throbbing Ruby yanked her skirt up ignoring her modesty and if anyone else seen. She crossed her ankle up to her opposite knee and frantically tugged at the laces of her black boots. Once she had them loose Ruby tugged the boot off and the repeated the process with the other boot. With her boots sitting next to her on the wall she let her bare feet dangle wiggling her toes and wincing at the pain from her blisters.

A new batch of tears fell from her cheeks as she stared down at her lap, she didn't know what to do, her trust in those around her had faded and anywhere she had to go was where people were that had betrayed her. She looked over at her feet and felt even more hopeless as she thought of her current situation, 'what has happened?' thought Ruby.

"Ruby, Ruby, is that you?" Ruby hadn't even heard the carriage approaching, she looked up to see Lady Hardgrave looking at her through the window of a carriage. Quickly Ruby wiped her tears away but she knew there was no way to appear presentable, she looked as dirty and common as a street person.

"Ruby, dear god what has happened to you?" gasped Lady Hardgrave as she got out of her carriage. Ruby remained quiet as the older woman approached her, Lady Hardgrave did a quick appraisal of her, taking in her bruised bare feet, her dirty dress and her stained face.

"You, carry her to the carriage," ordered Lady Hardgrave to one of her footmen, "Ruby, do not worry we will get you out of here." In a blur of tears and hopelessness Ruby found herself being picked up from the wall and rushed into Lady Hardgrave's carriage. Before she knew what had fully happened the carriage was moving and Lady Hardgrave was at her side trying to sooth her from her tears. Ruby collapsed like a child into the older lady's shoulder as her body twitched from sobs.

Once they arrived at Lady Hardgrave's home Ruby was once again whisked away into the house under the order of Lady Hardgrave and upstairs to a bedroom. The staff was curious as they looked on at the situation that entered the house. Quickly Lady Hardgrave ushered them away demanding that word be sent to Lord Norrington that his wife had become ill and would be resting the night with Lady Hardgrave.


	38. Chapter 37

Ruby sat on the edge of the bed crying controllably, Lady Hardgrave sat next to her trying to calm the young woman down. Lady Hardgrave had sent away all maids, telling them they were not to be disturbed and they were not to discuss Lady Norrington's state with no one and if Lord Norrington sent anyone or arrived himself, he was to be told nothing and she was to be notified immediately.

"Ruby, shhh, please whatever it is you must calm down," said Lady Hardgrave soothingly as she gently rubbed Ruby's back. Ruby just shook her head as she continued to sob into her hands, her cheeks were damp and red from her tears and her whole body trembled.

"Please Ruby, lay down," said Lady Hardgrave. Ruby just continued to cry and Lady Hardgrave gave up with her words for now, whatever had upset Ruby she was just going to have to cry it out. Lady Hardgrave continued to rub Ruby's back as she let Ruby know someone was there for her.

Eventually Ruby's sobs softened as she wiped her cheeks with her hands. Her eyes were glued to the ground as she realized at what she had done. Her mouth was dry and raw as she placed her hand over it in astonishment.

"Oh my god," whispered Ruby, "oh my god."

"Ruby, you must tell me what has upset you," said lady Hardgrave, "you are safe there, no one will hurt you." Ruby looked up at the woman next to her and blinked her eyes as a fresh batch of tears streamed out.

"I told him I was Lady Norrington," said Ruby like she couldn't believe what her own actions where, "I, I, oh god."

"Ruby, what has happened?" asked Lady Hardgrave. Like a slap of reality Ruby realized where she was and what she was doing. Quickly she sat up straight and frantically wiped her eyes and cheeks.

"I am so sorry Lady Hardgrave, please forgive me," stuttered Ruby, "I must be going now." As Ruby tried to stand up from the bed the older woman pulled her back down.

"No you will not," snapped Lady Hardgrave, "you are in no shape to be going anywhere. Now Ruby please tell me, what in the world has put you into this state?"

"I, I, I cannot," stuttered Ruby, her voice raspy and hoarse from all her crying.

"Ruby, of course you can," cooed Lady Hardgrave.

"No, no I cannot," sobbed Ruby, "I, I, I just cannot, I made such a mess of things. He will never forgive me."

"Who? Lord Norrington?" asked Lady Hardgrave, "of course he will forgive you Ruby, he is your husband." At the word husband Ruby broke into tears again, she couldn't explain to Lady Hardgrave, she just couldn't. Ruby's body shook again with sobs as she cried into her hands again. Lady Hardgrave sighed as she hugged Ruby into her as cried.

"Shhh, come now Ruby, everything will be okay," said Lady Hardgrave.

Finally Ruby stopped her crying as her body became exhausted, her muscles ached and her mind was clouded with confusion. She sat back up inhaling deeply as she stared into her lap.

"Ruby, I do not mean to sound accusing or presumptuous, but have you been unfaithful?" asked Lady Hardgrave carefully. Ruby looked over at her, her eyes blood shot from all her crying. Ruby opened her mouth to speak but found no words.

"Oh Ruby," said Lady Hardgrave, "it is okay, Lord Norrington will forgive you, men are unfaithful all the time themselves." Ruby shook her head.

"It is not him," said Ruby softly. Lady Hardgrave looked confused at Ruby's words. Sighing Ruby looked around the room before she focused back on Lady Hardgrave.

"Can I trust you?"

"Of course Ruby, whatever is said will never leave the walls of this room," said Lady Hardgrave, "every young woman has her indiscretions." 'oh not like mine' thought Ruby.

"I am not Lady Norrington," said Ruby softly.

"What? Ruby what are you talking about?" asked Lady Hardgrave.

"I am not married to James Norrington," said Ruby.

"So you are living in sin with Lord Norrington?" asked Lady Hardgrave, "oh that is nothing that I quick trip to Greta Green will not fix."

"No, no it is not like that," said Ruby, "I am married, not to James Norrington, to another man Jack Sparrow." Lady Hardgrave's eyes widened at Ruby's bold confession.

"Jack, he is a pirate." Lady Hardgrave was silent for a moment as Ruby stared at her almost sure that the woman was going to flee the room and go straight to the ton with her information. Ruby seemed surprised when Lady Hardgrave adjusted her skirt so she could become more comfortable on the bed.

"It seems you have a story to tell," said Lady Hardgrave with intrigue. Ruby nodded and inhaled deeply.

"I first met Jack in Port Royal when I was there to attend my cousin Elizabeth's wedding, Jack missed the wedding and consequently ended up joining me for breakfast. For there we spent quite a lot of time together and then one night when we had drank too much rum and found ourselves running from the magistrate, we ended up in a church where we eloped," explained Ruby.

As Ruby continued Lady Hardgrave listened on with excitement and anticipation, she had always known something was different about Ruby.

Ruby finished her story by telling Lady Hardgrave about her encounter with them in the carriage.

"I would like to know why you are with Lord Norrington as well, he held you captive," said Lady Hardgrave.

"I know," sighed Ruby, "but Jack abandoned me, after all this time only now he shows up. I gave him every chance to know where I was, and he simply ignored me." Lady Hardgrave nodded, Ruby did have a point.

"He has hurt me so much, and I know I have hurt him and maybe things are better this way," said Ruby.

"So you want to stay with Lord Norrington?" asked Lady Hardgrave.

"We are to marry soon, we plan to elope in Scotland," said Ruby.

"But you are still married to Jack," said Lady Hardgrave. Ruby looked down at her lap and seen the engagement ring she wore on her hand.

"I did it before," said Ruby softly.

"What?"

"Yes, when Jack threw me from his ship in India, I thought he was gone forever and I was so mad at him," explained Ruby, "I met a man, Devon Cameron, he was a captain of a merchant ship and I married him."

"Does he know you are here?" asked Lady Hardgrave.

"He is dead now, he was killed in Port Royal in one of the attacks," said Ruby before she sighed, "I have made such a mess." Lady Hardgrave looked at her with concern, this was certainly a girl that had gone through too much in her life time and as much as she was a criminal Lady Hardgrave couldn't help but feel respect and envy of her, Ruby had done as she had seen fit in every situation and done with no matter what the consequences were.

"No mess cannot be cleaned Ruby," said Lady Hardgrave, "If Jack was there for you when he found out you married the first man, why would he not be here now."

"It is different now," said Ruby softly, "it is James Norrington this time, when it was Devon, he was just another man and Jack knew I did not love him, but James, I have betrayed him, I have been with his enemy." Lady Hardgrave's heart broke as she seen the hopelessness in Ruby's eyes, the girl looked as if she had made a mistake that could never be undone.

"I suppose this is the way it was to be," said Ruby, "I spent the first part of my life denying who my father was and pretending to me of high society, I then married Jack and got into that mess and now here I am masking myself again." Lady Hardgrave shook her head as she pulled Ruby into a hug. Ruby limped into the older woman's arms, her body was exhausted and spent.

"I cannot believe you have not banished me from your house," said Ruby as she sat back up.

"Why? My God Ruby, you are like no one I have ever met, you have more strength than any man in the ton. I always suspected something was special about you, but I never would have thought this and if you love Jack Sparrow, do not waste your time with Lord Norrington," said Lady Hardgrave, "be happy." Inhaling deeply Ruby nodded, Lady Hardgrave was right, if Jack wouldn't take her back, then she would just have to chase him to the ends of the earth.

"Ruby, you said your cousin said they found out where you were by a letter from your mother, correct?" asked Lady Hardgrave creasing her brow.

"Yes," said Ruby cautious of the question, "why?"

"The letter my maid sent for you that day in the dress shop it was for your mother,"

"Yes, what does that have to do with anything?" asked Ruby.

"Did you send your mother any other letters besides that one?" asked Lady Hardgrave.

"No," said Ruby slowly as the pieces started to follow together for her.

"Is it possible that maybe they never did receive your other letters?" asked Lady Hardgrave.

"Oh god," gasped Ruby as she brought her hand to her mouth, "he didn't." All her other letters had been given to Roger to send, that was the only letter she hadn't given to him. 'James stopped my other letters from reaching Elizabeth, he didn't want them to know' thought Ruby angrily as she realized another person had betrayed her.

"James stopped my letters," said Ruby in outrage, "I will kill him, how dare he? He watched me mope around for months in depression and knew why, and he just let me." Ruby went to get off the bed only to be stopped by Lady Hardgrave.

"Now come, lay down, you look dreadful," said Lady Hardgrave, "my staff has been instructed not to bother you and Lord Norrington has been notified that you will be spending the night here."

"But I should," started Ruby only to be cut off by Lady Hardgrave.

"You need your rest, there is no point in trying to do anything well you are half dead," scolded Lady Hardgrave, "now lay down and rest." Ruby did as she was told and carefully laid back down on the bed, she rested back into the lush pillows and watched as Lady Hardgrave covered her with a blanket, tucking it around her much as her mother did when she was younger.

When Lady Hardgrave left the room Ruby pulled her hand up and looked at the engagement ring James had given her. Slowly she pulled the ring off her finger and set it on the bed next to her.


	39. Chapter 38

Ruby awoke in the middle of the night and found herself in a dimly lit room, looking around she had to remind herself where she was. Sitting up Ruby pushed the blanket from herself as she thought of the previous events and her discovery about the letters. She felt stupid for being played with the way she was, James had tricked her into letting go of Jack so she'd be with him and she believed him. Ruby picked up the ring that was still sitting on the bed, it represented a huge betrayal in her life.

She pushed herself off the bed, she had to know now and waiting until morning was going to do her no good. Quietly Ruby left the room she had been in and crept down the hall of Lady Hardgrave's home, some of her staff still had to be awake and Ruby did not want to wake Lady Hardgrave herself as she didn't want anyone to try and stop her.

Carefully she went down the stairs not making a noise, she found the main parts of the house empty. Walking over to a window in the main sitting room Ruby could see the sun starting to rise just slightly. Ruby looked around at her surroundings to make sure no one could see or hear her as she made her way to the front door.

Silently Ruby inhaled as she creaked the large door open just enough and slipped out to the cool morning air. Once the door was shut behind her Ruby started running towards the street wanting to leave the grounds before any of the staff saw her. Her feet still hurt from the previous day but Lady Hardgrave's home was only a few minutes carriage ride from her own so Ruby felt confident she could walk it.

As Ruby approached the Norrington house she found a man sitting on the street just to the side of the gate, just far enough that he could not be seen by the guards who stood at the front of the house. As Ruby got closer she recognized the man sitting there.

"Will?" Will Turner looked up to see Ruby approaching him, he was surprised to see her, especially at such an hour on the street. Will stood up as Ruby came over to him.

"Will what are you doing here?" asked Ruby surprised at his appearance.

"It's a long story," sighed Will.

"Where are Jack and Elizabeth?" asked Ruby.

"Good question."

"Will, what in the world are you talking about? Please tell me everything," said Ruby.

"Well Elizabeth doesn't seem to believe now that you sent any letters, and we honestly did not receive anything until your mother sent us the letter that you sent her," explained Will, "When we got back to the Black Pearl Jack was starting to slip back into that drunken stupor, so I decided I was going to come and talk with you. Well I got here and was told by a guard you were not home, I went back to the docks and they had left."

"What? The Black Pearl was gone?" asked Ruby.

"Yes, they just up and left when I was gone," said Will, "I told no one I was leaving so they might not have known I was gone when they left."

"That's typical of Jack," muttered Ruby, "they will notice you were gone."

"Aye, I know," said Will.

"Well then you will stay with us," said Ruby taking Will's arm to walk with him up to the gates, "Do not worry, Elizabeth will be back for you." Will nodded, he didn't tell Jack or Elizabeth where he had gone because he knew that they were both still upset and would be mad at him for doing it, but he had never thought they would leave that quickly.

"We never did get those letters," said Will as the guard open the gates from them.

"I know," said Ruby softly, "hopefully we are here early enough to find out what happened to them." Will looked over at her, he suspected that James Norrington had something to do with the letters not reaching them but he didn't know how Ruby would know.

"The letter I sent my mother was not sent by James' secretary, it was sent by a maid of a friend of mine," explained Ruby, "It would appear it was the only letter to be received." Will nodded, he had a sneaking suspicion since they had seen Ruby and James kissing that Ruby was being deceived.

"My father knows that Jack was in London, but James as far as I know does not, so you will just have to go along with whatever I say," said Ruby. Will nodded as they approached the house. Quietly Ruby creaked open the front door careful as to not draw the attention of the staff or anyone else. Silently Ruby motioned for Will to follow her into the house. The two of them made their way through the foyer into the hallway, the house was silent except for the soft sounds of the staff readying the house for the day.

When they approached James' office door Ruby opened the door and slipped in with Will behind her.

Once they were in Will closed the door behind them and Ruby headed immediately over to the desk at the far end of the room. She suspected the letters would be in here somewhere or the remains of some of them, every morning she had given the letters to Roger but if James was stopping the letters it would be natural that he would want to read it.

"Do you know where they are?" asked Will as Ruby sat down behind the desk and surveyed it slowly with her eyes.

"No," said Ruby never taking her eyes from the desk. Slowly Ruby pulled open the drawers carefully looking through them as not to disturb anything. Her search was coming up with nothing but files and ledgers, usual stuff a Lord would have in his desk.

"No luck?" asked Will coming around to her side of the desk.

"No, but I still believe you," said Ruby as she tugged on the bottom drawer only to find it locked. She looked up at Will then pulled open the top drawer that had extra ink pots and pens, a crest ring, wax, but she found no keys.

"It is locked," said Ruby as she closed the top drawer. Will knelt down and looked at the lock.

"Is there a letter opener?" asked Will. Ruby nodded and grabbed the heavy gold knife like opener from the top of the desk, she handed it to Will and watched as he carefully picked at the lock with it.

"Don't ruin the wood, he'll know," said Ruby.

"It is okay, the opener is slim enough," said Will concentrating on the lock.

Finally they heard a click and Will successfully pulled open the drawer, "I suppose being a blacksmith is good for something." Will leaned back and let Ruby into the drawer. Immediately Ruby reached in and found a stack of envelopes, she pulled them out and set them on her lap. She recognized her hand writing right away as she stared at the pile on her lap.

"This is them," said Ruby softly. Will looked on at the letters, he didn't know what to say to Ruby, what did you say to someone who had just confirmed they had been betrayed. Slowly Ruby went through the envelopes, each was opened with the wax seal broken, he had read them, James knew how it was killing her that Elizabeth had been ignoring her letters and still he continued on to stop the letters from being delivered, he let her sit in misery.

Ruby sank back against the chair as she stared off in painful realization, 'I have made a horrible mistake' thought Ruby. Quietly she gathered the letters in her lap back up and set them back in to the drawer and shut it before she looked over at Will who looked at her with pity.

"I am sorry," muttered Ruby, it was a general statement, there was too much for her to be sorry about.

"Jack will come back," said Will trying to reassure her.

"Yes, and well if he doesn't, we will just have to chase him back to the Caribbean, because there is no way I am going to allow Elizabeth to pick up Jack's horrible habit of abandoning people," said Ruby as she stood up from the desk, "Would you care for breakfast?" Ruby inhaled deeply as she smoothed her skirt out and led Will from James' office.

The two of them walked back down the hall towards the dinning hall where the two of them took their seats. The maid looked on at them curiously as she did not recognize Will and did not remember him coming in the day before. Also there was Ruby who had sent word that she would be staying with lady Hardgrave.

"We will need a room prepared for Mr. Turner, he will be staying with us for some time," said Ruby addressing her maid who was confused. The maid quickly nodded and rushed into the kitchen to relay the order and gossip about the new arrival to the house.

"Mr. Turner?" asked Will.

"Yes, well if I must still suffer Lady Norrington, you can stand Mr. Turner," said Ruby smiling.

"I can't believe they left me," said Will. Ruby smiled as she laughed slightly.

"Believe it, you'd better hope that this is the only time Elizabeth picks up any of Jack's bad habits, otherwise you'll find yourself overboard next time," said Ruby.

As the maids brought in their breakfast plates James and Robert walked into the dinning room surprised to find Will sitting next to Ruby at the table. James quickly scanned the room but found only Will with his wife, cautiously he sat down at the table with Robert who's look was less surprised and more annoyed.

"Will Turner, what are you doing here?"

"James, do not address him like that, he is my family," shot Ruby. James looked at Ruby who stared back at him with a cross expression on her face, he inhaled deeply as he looked back over at Will.

"Sorry Will it was just it is a surprise to see you so unexpectedly, did Elizabeth join you?" Ruby looked over at Will quickly before giving James another cross stare.

"That is why Will is here," Ruby's voice softened as her mind raced to think of a lie, "Elizabeth passed away during child birth." Will lowered his head trying to hide a smile that was threatening to show but it made him appear the grieving widower. Ruby glanced over at Robert who clearly knew his daughter was lying.

"Will felt it was not something he could write in a letter," said Ruby, "and seeing as how I was the last family he has left it is my duty to take him in."

"Of course," muttered James.

"Child birth you say?" asked Robert.

"Father," gasped Elizabeth knowing that Robert knew better but did not want to look suspicious to James, "that is certainly not an issue to be discussed at the dinning table, never mind the insensitivity of it."

"Excuse me then," muttered Robert. The tensions at the table were high neither Robert or James were happy that Will was there, both for their own reasons. Ruby's tensions rose from the anger she had at the two men at the table besides Will, both of who had betrayed her and lied. If Will hadn't known better he would have assumed the three other people at the table with him where a normal family who were just having a disagreement, but he knew they were far from normal.

"I think I shall show Will to his room now, the maids should be done setting it up," said Ruby pushing her chair back from the table, "Will?"

"I wish you to speak with you later, in private," said James calmly as rested his hand on top of Ruby's momentarily before she pulled her hand away, careful not to do it too quickly.

"Of course," said Ruby as Will stood from the table as well. Ruby lead Will from the dinning room and down the hall towards the main staircase. The two walked in silence as Ruby's eyes scanned frequently for any staff lingering around. Once they were up in Will's room, door shut without any staff seeing Ruby enter Will's room they were finally able to speak.

"My father know we were lying," Ruby blurted out.

"I suspected as much," said Will, "he came to the Pearl to see Jack." Ruby shook her head, Will had confirmed for her that her father did lie to her, but what did he say to Jack? 'He probably warned him, which Jack didn't adhere to' thought Ruby.

"How come he did not say anything?" asked Will.

"Oh because he lied to me to," sighed Ruby, "I asked him to go to the docks to see if it had been Jack I had seen and he came back and told he was not there."

"Seen Jack? That night in the street, you seen Jack?" asked Will. Ruby nodded as she sat on the edge of the bed, she looked up at Will with a solemn look on her face.

"I have made a lot of mistakes," said Ruby softly.

"We all have," replied Will.

"But he left," said Ruby.

"Well Jack didn't know you were being lied to," said Will. Ruby nodded as she fought the urge to yawn, she hadn't realized that she had been so tired but after her encounter with Jack in the carriage, her uncontrollable sobbing at Lady Hardgrave and her discovery of the letters in James' office, it was understandable that she was tired.

"I will have to excuse myself, I am almost the walking dead now," said Ruby standing up, "you should sleep too Will."

"That would not be a bad idea," said Will.

"Do you need anything?" asked Ruby as she walked towards the door.

"No I am fine," said Will.

"I will have the maids bring you up some clean clothing and then they can wash yours as well," said Ruby as she turned back to him at the door.

"thank you," said Will, "and Ruby, he'll be back." Ruby smiled at the offer of hope Will gave her.

"You had better hope so, otherwise I won't be the only one forced to live with Norrington," said Ruby smiling, Will smiled and nodded to as Ruby realized she had called James, Norrington, which she hadn't done in a long time.

Quickly Ruby slipped out of Will's room and back into the hallway only to run into James who was coming from the stairs. She forced a smile to her face as she struggled not to lunge at her supposed "husband".

"Was just settling Will in, he has quite a journey," said Ruby.

"Yes, I suppose," muttered James, "I wanted to speak with you."

"Can it wait?"yawned Ruby, "I will admit I am dreadfully tired myself."

"Yes, are you still feeling ill?" asked James, "I was quite concerned when Lady Hardgrave sent word you were not feeling well."

"I do feel better, it must have been a quick bout of something," said Ruby, "but I just could not sleep comfortably at Lady Hardgrave's, so as soon as her staff was awake I came home." Her excuse gave her reason for both arriving home at such an early hour and her reason for sleep.

"Well you should rest," said James.

"That would not be a bad idea," said Ruby stifling a yawn.

"Go get your rest and we will talk later," said James.

"Of course," replied Ruby as she leaned over and kissed James' cheek before she turned and headed down the hall to her room. Ruby rolled her eyes as she walked towards her room, 'we will talk later? Yes we will and you can explain to me why you chose to betray me' thought Ruby.


	40. Chapter 39

"We have to go back," demanded Elizabeth as she chased an annoyed Jack across the deck. Jack didn't want to turn back, he wanted to get away from England as quick as possible but he knew there was no way he could just leave Will there. 'Damn whelp, just wanderin' off without telling' anyone' thought Jack as he abruptly stopped letting Elizabeth slam into his back. Elizabeth steadied herself and stepped back from Jack who turned around to face her.

"We left Will behind, we must go back," said Elizabeth.

"Why because Will couldn't be bother at tell anyone he was runnin' off? Where'd the hell he go anyways," asked Jack.

"I don't know, but we have to go back for him, he is my husband and I demand it," said Elizabeth resting her hands on her hips as she looked up at Jack determined. Jack sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, we'll turn the bloody ship around and waste our time sailin' all the way back just so we can get yer precious Will," said Jack before he stormed away from her calling out orders to have the ship turned around.

* * *

Ruby nervously rushed down the hall towards James' office. The maid had come up to her room when James had arrived home to announce that he was home and requested her presence in his office. She was worried he had discovered Will had opened the lock on the drawer with the letters and she didn't want him knowing that she knew just yet.

When Ruby approached the door she softly knocked before letting herself. She found James sitting behind his desk going through some of the letters that had arrived for him earlier in the day. Ruby inhaled deeply as she walked over to the desk.

"How was your day?" asked Ruby.

"Fine," muttered James not looking up at her, "Did you get your rest?"

"Yes, I feel much better now," said Ruby smiling slightly as she fought back the urge to hit him for what he had done to her.

"And our guest?"

"I would assume Will is still sleeping, he did seem quite worn from his travels," said Ruby.

"Yes, I will have to admit I was quite surprised at his appearance," said James, "I cannot help but think Will did not come alone." Ruby looked at him curiously for a moment before she nodded and bowed her head as she thought up a good story to tell James.

"You are referring to Jack I suppose," said Ruby softly as she looked away. James looked at the woman standing next to his desk, she looked like her favourite toy had been taken away on her.

"Yes," answered James, the subject of Jack had not been broached by either of them for a long time.

"Yes, while I will admit I was slightly curious myself this morning," said Ruby, "so I asked." Ruby fell silent as she feigned sadness to cover up her anger.

"And?" pressed James. Ruby inhaled deeply as she looked over at him.

"And, he was finally caught by the navy" said Ruby softly, "one of the men shot him and he was arrested, they were not able to get him a doctor in time." Ruby bit her lip softly as she looked away from James hoping he was believing everything she was saying.

"That will make our marriage truly legal then," said James. Ruby looked back over at him quickly, 'what a bloody clod, I tell him my husband is dead and all he can think about is that our marriage that will never happen now' thought Ruby angrily.

"Yes," said Ruby nodding.

"This is all the more reason for us to head to Greta Green sooner," said James, "we should leave by the end of the week." Ruby looked over at James in alert, there was no way she could go to Greta Green with James to marry him, not after her discovery.

"I do not think we can," said Ruby, "With Will's arrival and the news of Elizabeth, there is no way I can go through with such a joyous event at this time."

"It is not to be a joyous event," said James sharply becoming annoyed with Ruby's reluctance, "it is to be a quiet formality." Ruby's mouth dropped open at James' response, how dare he try to push her into marriage.

"Then it shall be a quiet formality that will wait because as of now I am officially in mourning over the death of my cousin," spat Ruby stubbornly before she turned quickly and stormed from the office. Her anger and fury were bubbling now, she needed to release her anger on someone and James could not be that person yet. Hastily she grabbed the front of her skirts and made her way quickly up the stairs and down the hall to her father's room. Without knocking Ruby barged into the room slamming the door behind her. Robert had been sitting at the desk in the corner of his room when Ruby entered.

"You lied to me," growled Ruby walking over to the desk Robert sat at, "you lied, you said the Black Pearl was not in London, and it was, you lied to me. You knew how much I wanted Jack and you lied to me."

"Well you found the truth out anyways," said Robert calmly.

"Yes, only because I doubted you from the beginning and had to send a yard boy to see, then Jack confirmed it all for me," said Ruby.

"You seen Jack?" asked Robert sitting up in his chair.

"Yes, yes I did, and because of that two faced cowardly bastard I pretend is my husband, I sent Jack away," Ruby's heart was beating rapidly as her breathes were sharp and short as she leaned over the desk to her father.

"I cannot believe you two could do that me," Ruby's tone was softer now but still determined with anger, "you both claim you love me, but both of you go out of your way to break my heart."

"I do love you little one, and I'm sorry I hurt ya, but you are to realize that your life here with James is better than any life Jack Sparrow could ever give you. I told Jack to leave without any contact with you, you had just gotten settled in with James and you were accepting things around here and then that sorry excuse of a man shows up," explained Robert.

"No," Ruby shook her head, "No, that was never your choice to make. I love Jack, I belong with him, lord knows he abandoned me, and threw me off his ship but he never betrayed me. Do you know that every letter I sent to Elizabeth, every single letter that I thought either did not make it to her or that she ignored, were never even sent, they are all sitting in James' desk. He watched for months as I sunk in a depression waiting for a word or anything from Jack or Elizabeth, and he let it continue." Tears spilled down Ruby's cheeks, she was mad at everyone, James, her father, Jack, Elizabeth and herself and now she felt helpless to her situation.

"Now James wants us to go to Greta Green by week's end to elope," said Ruby softly, "I would die before I marry him." Robert inhaled deeply as he stood up from his seat and walked around to the other side of the desk to Ruby. The sight of his daughter crying in such a distressed state tugged at his heart, he didn't want to hurt her but he didn't like Jack Sparrow any more. Slowly Robert pulled his daughter to his chest and let her cry into him as he wrapped his arms around her. Ruby fell into her father's embrace as she let her tears run down her face, she just wanted everything to end, she wanted to be back with Jack and for James to be far away from her.

Ruby pulled away from her father and wiped her tears from her damp cheeks as her breathing steadied. Suddenly after a day of resting she felt tired and drained, her body felt heavily leaned against the desk. Robert looked at her, he did not know what to say, as much as he wanted to encourage Ruby to follow her heart and be with the man who truly made her happy he did not want her endangering her life with Jack. It was a little hard for him to understand how she could give up her life with James to live with Jack, here she was a Lady with security and a good social standing. Ruby looked up at him and seen the question in his eyes that he was thinking.

"I hate him," said Ruby softly, "I should have known better."

"Yer making a huge decision little one," said Robert.

"He threw me in jail and left me there, he let a city fall down around my feet, he kidnapped me and brought me here and then made me give up my husband," said Ruby, "he did not just try to break my heart, he tried to break me."

After Ruby said her last words Robert looked at his daughter and for the first time did not see his little girl who needed protecting. In front of him was a woman who had done what she needed to when the time called for it, she could stand amongst pirates and hold herself up, she could protect herself. Slowly Robert inhaled deeply as he attempted to prepare himself to say words he never thought he would say.

"Little one, if Jack's who yer wantin', then I'll help ya."

"Kill James," said Ruby smiling slightly. Robert smiled with her, he wish her could after he seen the hurt the man had caused his daughter.

"I'm thinking' that might be a honour yer husband might be wantin'," said Robert. Ruby nodded, when Jack found out the truth he would not be happy.

"Yes, he would probably whine and cry like a babe over it," said Ruby.

"Little one, if I were to tell ya anything it'd be to go along with James, I know he's already upset Will is here, if the man mentions Greta Green again, go along with it," said Robert, "I'll be makin' sure ya never step a foot in the lands of Scotland with James." Ruby nodded, her father was right for the time being it was best just to act as if nothing was wrong, they didn't have a plan and it would be foolish to act without one. And hopefully they were all right, Jack and Elizabeth would return.


	41. Chapter 40

The next evening Ruby fussed around her bedroom trying to stall an encounter between herself and James as he sat impatiently on her bed waiting. Trying to act as if nothing was wrong around James was killing her, every time she looked at him she could feel her blood boil as she restrained the urge to wrap her hands around his neck and choke the life from him. Now she acted as if she had numerous odd little things to do before she could go to bed, her hopes were that eventually James would grow overly impatient and just leave her alone for the evening.

Ruby was standing in front of her dresser rearranging her jewellery boxes when she felt a pair of hands slide around her robe clad waist. The warmth of James' body pressed up against her back as he rested his chin just above her shoulder.

"James, I must get this stuff done," persisted Ruby as she felt his lips against her neck. She squirmed in his hold hoping that she could escape easily but only found herself being held tightly.

"It can wait," murmured James.

"No it cannot," said Ruby, "Please."

"I am Lord of the House, I say it can wait," said James playfully as he pushed away the robe from her shoulder. Quickly Ruby reached up and pulled the robe back into place before James started to pull her towards the bed.

"James, not now," whined Ruby finding him to be reluctant to let her go.

"Now is the perfect time," whispered James. Ruby shook her head as she felt herself pressed down into the bed, a heavy weight came down on her as she felt the brunt of her mistakes for the first time. She felt James' lips on her skin and his hands pushing her robe away , a feeling of violation washed over as she felt his skin connect with hers and images of Jack flooded her mind.

"James get off of me," said Ruby pushing at his shoulders to get him off of her. James ignored her by assaulting one of her breasts with his mouth.

"James I am serious get off of me," snapped Ruby again only to find herself still being ignored. Without saying another word she tugged one of her arms free and smacked James on the back on the head with enough force that he bit down in her soft round flesh between his lips causing Ruby to squeal as she rolled out from under him. In quick movements of limbs and the flaring of Ruby's robe, James sat on the bed rubbing the back of his head where Ruby had smacked him looking confused and she stood nearly across the room now retying her robe as tightly as she could.

"What on earth caused you to do that?" asked James. Ruby's jaw dropped in shock, 'is he daft?' thought Ruby.

"I told you to stop," said Ruby, "and you did not." James shook his head in disbelief.

"This because of Will isn't it," said James sharply, "you have been acting strangely since he has arrived."

"Do not blame your actions on Will," said Ruby. James looked at her silently, they silent stare made Ruby uncomfortable as she felt unsure of what he was thinking or feeling. Her eyes shifted over to the door, her first instinct was to get out of the room as quick as possible but she wanted to confront James and inform him of her anger and revelations.

"Are you sleeping with him?" James' voice was cold and calm as he rose from the bed.

"That is the most vile thing you should say," spat Ruby her voice dripping with venom, "how dare you accuse me of sleeping with my deceased cousin's husband."

"Then I want him gone from this house," demanded James.

"Like hell he will, Will is going to remain here," said Ruby.

"So this is because of him," pressed James, "something is going on between the two of you, he suddenly appears from no where and you have not left his side when you are not in this room, now you will not let me touch you. You are whoring yourself out of the house."

"That is rich James, after what you have done with sleeping with married woman, going as far as to try and marry her," Ruby decided to lay everything she had out, this was it.

"What has over come you? Is it Jack now?" asked James becoming confused by Ruby's anger and arguments.

"What has over come me? It isn't Will and it isn't Jack, it is you, and every bloody letter I wrote that is sitting in your desk," screamed Ruby grabbing a silver handled hair brush from her vanity, "you stopped those letters from Elizabeth and tricked me." Releasing what she could of her anger she flung the hair brush across the room at James who barely just ducked in time to avoid the flying object.

"What letters?" asked James.

"Do not lie to me," screamed Ruby flinging a perfume bottle from the vanity this time once again from James to duck, "I seen them."

"You broke into my desk," accused James stepping towards Ruby.

"Yes, I picked the bloody lock on your desk and found those letters," said Ruby, "That was how Will knew I was here, the one damn letter I did not send through you actually made it to the Caribbean."

"It was for your own good," said James his tone calm again.

"My own good? My own good for you to trick and betray me into your bed? My own good to be miserable for months?" said Ruby, "Well if that is the case, I suppose it will be for your own good when I tell every member of the ton who you really are and who I am, that you have aided and abetted a fugitive and tried to marry a already married woman, you will be ruined."

"You would ruin yourself along in the process," said James.

"You already did that," said Ruby, her voice in a tone of shaky calmness. The two of them stood silently staring at each other, Ruby's gaze unwavering as she mustered up all the strength she knew she had whenever she would confront Jack. Looking at the man in front of her, Ruby did not see the man who had swept her around ballrooms and told her how beautiful she was but rather she saw the man who forced to divorce her husband and held her prisoner in Port Royal.

"Get out," Ruby's voice came out sharp and crisp as if to be obeyed and nothing else. James inhaled before he walked over to Ruby; Ruby stepped back and bumped into the vanity table behind her. Her hands gripped the table behind her as James stood in front of her

"You ungrateful little bitch," growled James.

"Get out," said Ruby, her voice shaky with fear as she tried to grab for something behind her to protect herself but found nothing. James grabbed on to her arms and pressed her hard into the table as it cut into her back.

"You tricked me, you pretended to want to be with me," said James, "now you threaten me? After all I have done for you? I should have hanged you when we were in Port Royal, you evil little whore."

"James let me go," cried Ruby.

"Hush," shouted James slamming her back into the table. The sounds of clattering glass and metal filled the room as Ruby sobbed from the pain that flooded her back.

"Quiet whore." James' hand came down hard against her cheek, Ruby was stunned into silence for a moment as her face stung from the blow. She looked back up at him and seen the darkness in his face and suddenly went from a limp sob to a ear piercing scream as she pushed her body up against James' to try and push him away from her. The two struggled as Ruby continued to scream, she freed an arm and brought her hand up across James' face scratching him with her nails. Ruby took advantage of the split moment she had that James slightly recoiled in pain, she pushed hard against him, sending James stumbling back as she scrambled away from him.

"You bitch, you and Turner will hang," shouted James wiping the blood from his face. A banging at the door drew Ruby's attention, she could hear Will's voice on the other side and hear him trying to get the door open, 'it's locked' thought Ruby frantically as she realized she was still on her own with James.

As Ruby quickly looked around for something to protect herself with she was grabbed again, this time the wind was knocked from her turning her scream into a soft yelp. Ruby felt herself being pressed down into the bed and her robe being torn from her body. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the situation, her thoughts were of Jack and how she had hurt him.

Suddenly the weight was lifted from her body and she heard a loud crash. Realizing that she was alone on the bed, Ruby sat up clutching her robe her body to see Will slam James into the vanity table. She watched as shards of glass rained down on them as James' shoulder hit the mirror. The two men fell to the ground struggling, each were trying to over power the other. Slowly Ruby slipped off the bed grabbing the coal pan next to the bed as she watched the two men, she could see blood marking the ground and each of the men's clothing but she couldn't tell who was injured.

Will pushed James into the bedpost before he swung his fist to James' cheek. The smack of flesh on flesh sounded through the room violently as some of the staff gathered at the doorway watching the ensuing fight. James recovered quickly from Will's punch and lunged at him sending both of them to the floor. Ruby gasped as the two men struggled on the floor, James overpowered Will pinning him to the ground, his hands wrapped tightly around Will's neck. Ruby realized it was her only chance and she had to help Will. Without a second thought she ran over to the two men and with all her strength raised the coal pan and swung it down on James' head. The crack was loud and deathly before Ruby dropped the pan letting it crash to the ground, James slumped down on top of Will who was heaving deeply as air flooded his lips.

"What the hell has happened?" Ruby looked up to see Robert pushing the staff away from the door as he entered the room, "Get the hell away from here." Quickly the staff made their way from the door as Robert slammed the door closed behind him.

"He attacked me," said Ruby. Robert pulled James' limp body off of Will and immediately Ruby dropped down to her knees next to Will who was trying to sit up.

"Are you okay?" asked Ruby her eyes searching his body for wounds.

"Nothing serious," said Will, "Just sore."

"What happened in here?" asked Robert. Ruby looked up at her father then back at Will before she stood up.

"James and I had an argument, I told him I knew about the letters and everything that had happened, he just attacked me," explained Ruby, "then Will came in." Robert leaned over and helped Will up to his feet before the three of them stood looking down at James' slumped over body.

"We have to leave," said Ruby quietly, "he will have us arrested."

"But Jack and Elizabeth are coming back," said Will.

"She's right, you will have to disappear," said Robert.

"Is he even alive?" asked Will. Will and Ruby looked over at Robert who knelt down and laid his hand on James' chest, they stood in silence waiting for Robert to speak.

"He is," reported Robert, Ruby sighed in relief that her and Will were not going to get stuck with a murder charge, now she had to turn her attention to getting as far from London as she could before James could regain consciousness.

"We have to go," said Ruby, her demeanour changing, now she was back to that woman who did what she needed to do to get by. Walking away from the men, Ruby walked across the room to her wardrobe, rifling through it she found one of her more plain dresses. She walked back over to the men and looked down at James slumped over.

"Excuse me, I need to get dressed," said Ruby.

"What about him?" asked Robert.

"There is a local physician I know of, for a price he will keep him unconscious until we are safely away," said Ruby.

"And then?"

"Then bury him alive, throw him in a pig sty, I do not care," said Ruby, "Now, I really must get dressed." Robert went to lean down but Ruby stopped him with her voice.

"Just leave him there," said Ruby, "I will be fine for now." Robert stood back up and nodded at his daughter before following Will from the room. They closed the door behind them leaving Ruby alone in the room.

Quickly she got dressed in her new gown and straightened out her hair, trying to make herself look as presentable as possible. She found her most comfortable pair of boots and laced them up on her feet. Finally she went over to the head of the bed and reached under it near the bedside stand. Under the bed her hand grabbed a thick burlap sack, she pulled it out from under the bed and set it on top. Opening the sack she made sure all of it's contents were there, a purse full of gold, a pistol and two bars of soap, it was what she needed to get away at a moments notice. Ruby grabbed the sack and leaned down to James, silently she stared at him before she spat at him in face. She stood back up and let the room without a second glance. Once out in the hall she told her father and Will to follow her as she led them down to James' office.

In the office, Will and Robert watched as Ruby yanked the drawers of the desk out spilling the contents on the top of the desk and with each drawer she could not find what she was looking for.

"Will I need you to open that drawer again," said Ruby. Will nodded and without question he walked over to the desk, he took the letter opener this time because neither were worried about harming the wood around the lock.

Once the drawer was opened Will stepped back and let Ruby look through the drawer. She pulled the letters to Elizabeth out of the drawer and carelessly threw them to the ground, they were useless now. There were some other spare papers in the drawer and Ruby pushed them around until she found the small brown leather envelope she had been looking for. A smile came over her face as she pulled the envelope out of the drawer and dropped it into her sack.

"Lets go," said Ruby quietly as she walked towards the door of the office. All she wanted to do was get out of that house and as far as she could from James, and the farthest place she could think of was with Jack.


	42. Chapter 41

Ruby sat on the bed of the small single room her and Will had managed to rent at one of the lodges near the docks. Her father was trying to secure them passage from London as soon as possible while trying to manage the chaos happening at the house. He had employed the services of the physician Ruby had suggested who would keep James unconscious for as long as needed. The disappearance of Ruby and Will was not explained to the staff but they collectively decided that it was because Ruby had started an affair with the new guest and that was the reason for the fight.

Now Ruby sat restlessly watching Will look outside the window. It had been less than a day they had been there but Ruby was already feeling antsy to leave, she wanted to leave London as soon as possible. Ruby got up off the bed and joined Will at the window only to see the busy streets of London below her.

"He won't probably believe that it is me when we see him," said Ruby quietly. Will looked down at her with creased eyebrows.

"Jack," explained Ruby, "I have never been happy to see him, I am usually screaming at him and trying to hit him with something." Will smiled and nodded, he himself had met Jack a few times with sword in hand.

"Yes, that's just if we see them again," muttered Will remembering again that Jack and Elizabeth had left him behind.

"We will," sighed Ruby wrapping her arm comfortingly around Will, "see Jack's like a common illness, once you think he is gone for good, he comes right back."

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Will.

"Of course," answered Ruby looking up at him.

"Well it's more of a question Elizabeth asked me, but it got me thinking," said Will, "you and Jack are so similar, which I guess answers the question, but how have you been able to marry another man and then be with Norrington if you love Jack." Ruby stepped back unwrapping her arms from Will, she walked back over to the bed and sat down. Will's question was one that she thought of once and a while but she was always able to do what she did and just assumed there was always a reason.

"I don't know," said Ruby softly, "it always seemed to make sense, it is not that I did not love Jack or I stopped, with Devon I needed to be married to a prominent man, so I married him and with James…." Ruby fell silent as she thought of her time with James and how she had been fooled.

"With James, I felt abandoned," said Ruby, "I do not know, maybe I was always destined to be with Jack, it is just when I resist him I get burned." Will nodded, in a way he understood her explanation as odd as it was.

The two of them were interrupted by a knock on the door. Ruby looked up at Will as he walked over to the door to answer it. Cautiously Will waited at the door for another knock before he slowly cracked the door open to see who was on the other side. Ruby stood up as Will then opened the door wider to reveal Robert.

"What has happened?" asked Ruby immediately.

"I have secured you both passage on a ship to Spain, the ship will be docking there for only a day so you will be able to slip off in all the rush," said Robert walking in with a bundle in his arms. Ruby rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest, Spain was not far enough away from James.

"And Jack and Elizabeth?" asked Will.

"When they arrive, they'll be at the house lookin' fer ya, I'll let em' know, stay in the port city and I'll send them for ya" said Robert, "might be handin' that bastard Lord, off to him too,"

"And you don't want James to yourself?" asked Ruby.

"Aye, as much as I do, and as much as I dislike yer union to Jack, he's yer husband and deserves every right to kill James for his actions against ya," said Robert.

"If he had any decency he'd put the gun in my hand," muttered Ruby.

"Aye, that too but the last thing ya need is been accused of shootin' a Lord," said Robert, "That you will hang for." Ruby rolled her eyes in annoyance, if anyone deserved to hang it was in opinion James.

"When do we leave?" asked Will.

"At midnight, ya'll have to bide yer time til," said Robert.

"As long as we leave," said Ruby walking back over to the bed. Robert dropped the bundle he was holding on the bed and turned to his daughter.

"That's for you, ya canna be wearing a dress and all on that ship," said Robert, "yer gonna have to bind yerself up and tie up yer hair, it's best ya look like a young lad if ya can." Ruby rolled her eyes as she looked at the bundle on the bed, she hated wearing men's clothing. But she knew her father was right, the last thing her and Will needed was some sailor thinking he had traveling entertainment on the ship.

"Will, I'll be havin' a word with ya," said Robert not so much asking the young man as he was telling him. Will followed the older man from the room and out to the hall where the door to the room was closed. Under the gaze of the pirate in front of him Will felt slightly nervous.

"I'm sure ya know my daughter is in yer full care," said Robert calmly, "and that if anything were ta happen to 'er before she's in Jack's care we'll be holdin' ya responsible." Will nodded in understanding.

"I will treat Ruby with the same care and protection I would afford my own wife," said Will.

"Aye, well as much of a wench she has been ta Jack Sparrow, I'm sure he'd be taken care of matters if necessary," said Robert.

"He really is a good man to her," said Will, he had immediately gotten the impression that Robert was not fond of Jack being Ruby's husband, every time he said the man's name it was almost as if he were cursing himself to the devil.

"Aye, I suppose 'e is," muttered Robert, "I'll be sayin' my farewells ta my daughter now." Will nodded and stepped back from the door allowing Robert to walk in privately. Before Robert opened the door he pulled a small purse of coins from his pocket and handed it to Will.

"It'll be getting' ya what ya need," said Robert before he opened the door to enter back into the room.

Robert walked back into the room to find Ruby sitting on the edge of the bed staring aimlessly at the wall. Without a word he sat next to her on the bed and looked down at her small form. Slowly Ruby looked up at him and smiled.

"I never would have been happy any other way," said Ruby softly.

"Ya've been through so much," said Robert.

"That I have, but looking back, had I not have had you as a father, had I not have met Jack and married him, had I not pretended to be married to two other men, I would have been so bored, I probably would have really ended up married to some stuffy well to do man like James and would have spent the rest of my days having babies and drinking tea," said Ruby.

"Well a few grandchildren wouldna be so bad," said Robert. To that Ruby started laughing, the last man she could ever imagine being a father would be Jack Sparrow.

"Jack, is the last man who needs to be reproducing," laughed Ruby, "Good God could you imagine him holding a babe and trying to understand dirty nappies?" The idea set in Ruby's head just made her laugh harder, Robert even laughed a bit.

"I needed that," said Ruby smiling as she stopped laughing, "after this, what will you do?"

"Well little one, I will stay to make sure you and Will have enough time to get away safely before James figure out what ta do and then I'll be makin' my way home," said Robert. The two then sat in silence for a moment before Ruby wrapped her arms around her father and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Thank you."

Robert leaned over and embraced his daughter, kissing her forehead as he hoped she'd be okay once she left London. The two parted quietly realizing they would not see ach other for quite some time.

"Be careful little one, don't do anything stupid," said Robert. Ruby smiled as she nodded.

"You should have said that years ago," said Ruby.

"Aye,"muttered Robert before he stood from the bed, "Just be takin' care of yourself."

"I will," said Ruby looking up at him. Quietly she watched him leave the room and Will enter looking just a solemn as she did. Will came and sat next to her on the bed where her father had been sitting.

"My father suggested that Jack and I have children," said Ruby biting back a smile at the thought. Will looked over at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," laughed Ruby confirming that she thought the idea was just as funny as Will did.

"Well come on I will need you to help bind me," said Ruby standing up. Ruby turned and dug through the bundle pulling out a set of clothes, a long strip of cloth to bind herself with, boots, a hat and ribbons to tie her hair with. She looked over at Will who looked uncomfortable with the intimate situation they were going to be in.

"Oh come on Will, good god I have had three husbands, you will be just another man in the list who has seen my bare breasts," said Ruby, "and lord I hope you have been around enough to realize they are all the same no matter what woman they are attached to."

"No other man but Jack could be your husband," said Will standing up and taking the cloth. Ruby smirked as she turned around and quickly stripped her dress from her to the waist. Will handed her the end of the cloth and she placed it over her breasts with one hand and held the other up as Will walked around her wrapping the cloth as tightly as he could. Ruby bit her lip, the cloth was tight against her skin flatting her breasts painfully to her chest but she knew she'd have to adjust. Finally Will was done and tied a knot securely at her back, immediately Ruby wanted to tear the cloth away from her body or at least massage the skin the cloth was binding but she figured Will was uncomfortable enough.

"Thank you," said Ruby as Will handed her a shirt. She pulled the shirt on and then grabbed the pants from the bed, with some maneuvering she was able to get the pants on under her skirt and then pull the dress completely from herself. Standing there in pants and a shirt she grabbed the ribbons and quickly went to work on getting her hair tied up to appear as boyish as she could.

* * *

At half past midnight Will and Ruby stood on the deck of the ship watching London stay behind as the ship set sail from the dock. Ruby felt a shiver run through her body as she thought of the mess she was leaving behind, 'it was all my doing' thought Ruby, 'I never should have been so foolish'. She looked up at Will who looked a little upset, she knew that look, it was because he knew that when Elizabeth came back he wouldn't be there and she might not find out where they were, she had that look on her own face the day her and James left Port Royal.

"She will find you," said Ruby softly. Will nodded.

"She will, Jack always some how manages to find me," said Ruby, "hell if he could find himself pulled onto a ship I was on randomly, then Elizabeth will find you."

"That is love," said Will still looking at the city behind them.

"I guess you could call it that," said Ruby smirking, "C'mon Will, we might as well go rest, there is nothing we can do tonight." Will nodded and took one last look at the city before he turned and followed Ruby across the deck. Robert had been able to convince the captain to give Will and Ruby a private cabin. They were both happy for their cabin, but it was small, small enough for only a small bed and a small table that held a candle. Neither looked thrilled at the aspect of sharing such a small bed, but with the thin blankets that covered it they could use the body heat.

Once in the cabin both crawled into the bed fully clothed and with their boots. Will insisted that Ruby be on the side farthest from the door so he could be in between her and door. The bed was only made from a single person and even if Will had wanted to sleep on the cabin floor, there was not the room for him.

"It's okay Will," said Ruby quietly getting a little annoyed from his shifting. Will sighed before he relinquished and threw his arm over Ruby bringing them up against each other as they spooned. Ruby had let her hair down for the night and draped it over her neck for extra warmth.


	43. Chapter 42

Elizabeth had to do everything in her power to keep herself from jumping over the side of the ship and swimming to the dock as a small row boat took her, Jack, Gibbs and Anamarie to the docks. Her impatience was killing her, she wanted Will back and she was going to make a willed effort to get Ruby back as well.

"Where ya headin'?" asked Gibbs as they pulled the boat to the dock.

"Hard ta be sayin' if the whelp went to yer cousin," said Jack. Ruby looked over at him in annoyance, 'she's not my cousin, she's your wife' thought Ruby but decided to keep it to herself.

"I suppose it would be at least a try," said Elizabeth, "even though I was turned away last time."

"I'll go with ya," said Ana, "if they don't let us in the front door, we'll be goin' in the back door."

"But if they would not permit me, they might not have let Will," said Elizabeth.

"Well you two head off there, Gibbs and I'll look in the taverns," said Jack.

"You would," muttered Elizabeth as Gibbs helped her up to the dock.

An hour later Anamarie and Elizabeth stood at the front door of the Norrington Estate. Both girls had snuck past the guards and were quickly debating whether knocking was the best course.

"Oh bugger it," said Ana as she pounded on the door with her fist. Elizabeth held her breathe as they waited for the door to open. Finally it was opened to reveal an older man dressed finely in a wool suit who looked at them first in surprise and then in disgust.

"We're here ta see Lady Norrington," snapped Ana.

"Lady Norrington is not available," said the man in a fine English accent full of contempt.

"Like hell she is," said Ana.

"Could you inform her that her cousin, Elizabeth Turner is calling on her," said Elizabeth in a calm lady like manner. The man looked at Elizabeth curiously as he looked her over and then opened the door wider.

"Mr. Storm is expecting your," said the man making way for them.

"Course he is," said Ana as she walked past him into the house followed by Elizabeth. The man lead both of them down the hall into the dinning room where Robert was sitting alone at the table eating a late breakfast. He looked up to see the two women pushing past the butler to get to them.

"Have a seat," said Robert before he dismissed the butler. Both Anamarie and Elizabeth took a seat next to each other across from him.

"Ya came 'ere lookin' for yer husband?" asked Robert.

"Yes, Will do you know where he is?" asked Elizabeth desperately.

"He's not here," said Robert.

"Then where is he?" asked Elizabeth.

"Spain," said Robert, "Sent him and Ruby off."

"Sent them off? What the bloody hell for?" asked Anamarie, both women wanted straight answers as quickly as possible. Robert sat back and smiled at them.

"An incident happened in the house, and they needed ta leave," said Robert.

"Is he okay?" asked Elizabeth starting to get worried, why were her cousin and husband in Spain.

"Can ya just answer straight," said Anamarie starting to loose patience.

"Don't suppose I'd want the run around either," muttered Robert, "Well now my daughter found out that her Lord James was stoppin' those letters she was sending to you." Robert nodded at Elizabeth.

"Will turned up 'ere when ya left him 'ere and got James all riled up, things got messy and they got worse, James attacked my daughter one night, tried rapin' her when she told 'im she knew the truth, yer Will broke in and knocked the bastard out," explained Robert, "I sent them ta France ta get them out o' the way from James when he came to."

"Came to?" asked Ana.

"Bloody bastard's upstairs laid in bed," said Robert, "found a doctor to keep him out of the way fer a while."

"I can't believe he attacked Ruby," said Elizabeth "is she okay?"

"Aye, she's fine," said Robert, "more furious than not." Elizabeth nodded, her cousin would be angrier than any other emotion. She couldn't believe that James would attack her in that way, immediately her mind when to the idea that at one point she was to marry James.

"Well we might as well be gettin' back ta Jack before he tries ta find Will at the bottom of a bottle of rum," sighed Anamarie standing up, she honestly did not want to hear any of the lurid details Robert might have to offer about the attack, as far as she was concerned it was Ruby's business and Jack was the only one on the ship she was to share it with.

"Yes, the faster we get to Jack the faster we can get to Spain," said Elizabeth following the other woman in standing up. Robert stood up as well and led the woman back to the front door. Once they were there Robert hesitated to open the door, he turned to Elizabeth who was standing behind him quietly.

"I don't often say it lass, but I'm sorry for turnin' ya away last time," said Robert humbly, "I'm ashamed ta say I was too joyous in the fact my daughter had finally got a life she deserved, blinded myself from seein' that man's true colours." Elizabeth looked at him in respect, she felt bad for him, all he had wanted as a father was what was best for his daughter and any man who found out his daughter was "married" to a Lord would be happy.

"I understand," said Elizabeth quietly. Robert nodded before he opened the door to let them out. Anamarie bounded out of the house first and then Elizabeth who followed.

"They're all right," said Robert as Elizabeth stepped outside.

"I hope so," replied Elizabeth quietly before she sped up to catch up with Anamarie.

The two women walked down the front of the house towards the road ignoring all the guards who gave them queer stares as to who they were and why they did not notice them entering the property. Once they were out on the street away from prying ears Anamarie spoke.

"If yer ta tell Jack about what Norrington did to Ruby, then ya do it in private, not in front of any of the crew," said Ana sternly, "bad enough me and you know, I've known Jack a lot longer than you and it would sickening to him to know that something like that happen to his wife and he wasn't there for her, but for the crew to know. It was bloody hard for him to accept that he couldna save her from Cap'n Blackheart when he boarded the ship." Elizabeth's mind searched back to the letter she had received from Ruby about that incident, as she remembered it was quiet bloody.

"Also there'd be no reason that girl should be sitting on the ship knowing that every crew member knows what's happen to her," added Ana.

"Thank you," said Elizabeth softly.

"Well I know ya have to tell Jack everything ya can to make that daft fool realize he does love the chit and that he's got no choice but ta go after her, so ya might as well do it the best way ya can," explained Ana.

* * *

Later that evening Elizabeth found Jack at the wheel of the ship. By that hour the ship was fairly quiet as most of the men from the day shift had found themselves in their respected beds by now and the night crew men were engulfed in the sounds of the waves softly lapping on the ship and each other. With a bottle of rum in hand Elizabeth approached Jack and stood next to him looking out at the dark water ahead of them. 

"I brought you this," said Elizabeth holding up the bottle of rum. Jack looked over at it but casually returned his eyes to the water with out taking the bottle of rum. Elizabeth inhaled deeply as she lowered the bottle.

"I have something I need to tell you," said Elizabeth, "it's about Ruby." Jack gave no reaction, he just moved the wheel slightly and kept staring in front of him. Elizabeth rolled her eyes slightly, she knew she shouldn't have expected Jack to appear as though he wanted to hear it, since Ruby had walked away from him that day in London he hadn't even spoken her name.

"Ruby's father told us the reason why she went with Will to Spain," said Elizabeth hoping to draw any interest from him, "there was an incident between James and Ruby." Elizabeth sighed, she knew Jack wanted to know but wouldn't for the life of him admit it, she was silent for a moment before she continued.

"She did try to send me letters, James was intercepting them from ever getting delivered, she found the letters and confronted him about them," Elizabeth continued on as she looked up at Jack who she could tell was listening to her, "he then attacked her, physically." Elizabeth's voice dropped as she said the last part, even though there was no one around then she didn't even want to hear it herself. Jack was silent as he inhaled.

"I'll be havin' that rum now," said Jack his voice coated in fear as to what Elizabeth might say next. Elizabeth handed Jack the bottle and watched him uncork it and toss the cork away before he brought it to his lips and took a long drink from it. When Jack brought the bottle back down Elizabeth spoke again.

"He try to rape her but Will got into the room before he could." A grimace came over Jack's face as his knuckles turned white from his grip on the wheel.

"Ya'd be best restin' up Liz, we've got quite a ride ahead," said Jack almost growling in anger. Elizabeth looked at him momentarily before she started to walk away. Just before she came to the stairs to the lower deck Elizabeth stopped and turned back to Jack.

"She's okay, she'll be waiting," said Elizabeth before she turned and walked down the stairs. Jack glanced over quickly to see Elizabeth's head dip below the deck before he turned back to the water.

"She's spent a lifetime waitin'," muttered Jack to himself before he brought the rum bottle back up to his lips.


	44. Chapter 43

The next morning Will and Ruby were expect to join the crew on the ship. Will simply shrugged and was more than willing to help. Ruby on the other hand looked horrified under the brim of her hat hiding her hair. The other men on the ship assumed she was just a young undeveloped boy who was taking his time maturing so there were full expectations of her.

"What did you do on the Pearl?" whispered Will leaning over to her.

"I never did any work," said Ruby quietly, "I always had an excuse the men accepted."

"And that was?" Ruby blushed as she smirked slightly.

"That my job was to keep the captain's bed warm and if any man was willing to trade with me, he was more than welcomed," whispered Ruby. Will nodded, she did have a good excuse.

"Well I suppose that would work on this ship too," said Will teasingly. Ruby frowned as she glared at Will.

"You know instead of teasing me you could show me how to do something so I do not look like some twit here," said Ruby.

"Aye, you two, you're on cleaning duty," said the first mate of the ship coming towards them with two mops in hand, "you'll find the buckets over at the edge." Ruby looked almost horrified when the mop was shoved into her hand, she had never in her live cleaned anything. Before she could protest in any way the first mate had left leaving her and Will behind. Will simply shrugged and made his way over to where the buckets were to be. Ruby looked back at the mop in her hand before taking off to catch up with Will.

"What are we suppose to do with these?" asked Ruby as Will picked up one of the buckets full of water and handed it to her before grabbing his own.

"We clean the deck," said Will. Ruby's mouth dropped open as she looked around, the ship was huge, it would take them all day to clean it. For a moment she stood and watched as Will set his bucket down and dunk his mop in it.

"This will take all day," said Ruby.

"Well only if I do it alone," said Will waiting for her to join him. Reluctantly Ruby gingerly set her bucket down near Will's and copied his actions of dunking the mop in. Will laughed to himself as he watched Ruby attempt to mop the deck, she looked as if pushing the mop would kill her.

"If Jack could see you right now," said Will.

"He'd probably get the wrong idea and try to make me clean his ship," said Ruby, "Are we going to have to do this every day?"

"Probably, we are considered the lowest members of the ship," said Will.

"This will kill me," muttered Ruby as she pushed the mop.

* * *

The night after Elizabeth had told Jack about James and Ruby she found him in his cabin absently going over a map on his desk as he cradled a bottle of rum. Elizabeth knocked before she had come in but Jack didn't looked up at her as she walked across to the desk and sat down opposite of him. Elizabeth watched him a minute before she leaned over and took one of the bottles of rum from the desk and uncorked it. This made Jack finally look up at her. 

"Drink it." Elizabeth looked at him confused at his statement.

"Ya burnt it last time," muttered Jack. A smile flooded Elizabeth's lips as she thought back to when the two of them had been stranded on the island. She nodded in understanding to him.

"Have ya something on yer mind?" asked Jack casually as he leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the desk. Elizabeth watched him silently for a moment before she brought the bottle up to her lips and let the warm liquid flood her mouth.

"I was thinking about Ruby," said Elizabeth after she let the rum roll down her throat. Jack raised his eyebrows momentarily before her brought his own bottle of rum up to his lips.

"Ye mean Lady Norrington?"

"It's not like that Jack," said Elizabeth sharply knowing that trying to reason with him would do her no good, she had to tell him what was what the same way she had to tell Will when she was mad at him.

"Then how's it like?" asked Jack, "What's it they say? Enlighten ol' Jack." Elizabeth narrowed her eyes as she herself sat back in her chair and rested her arms on the sides with her bottle of rum hanging over the side.

"Well Jack, Norrington tricked Ruby, those letters she was going on about that she sent me, well she did, they just never got past the dirty greedy little hands of Lord Norrington," said Elizabeth pointedly, "She assumed we knew where she was and that you just couldn't be bothered to come after her."

"How lovely of her to assume," said Jack.

"Well she only had past experience to go on," said Elizabeth, "You have been known to be lax in retrieving her." Jack rolled his eyes as he took another drink from his rum.

"She was only mad at you that day and rejected you because she clearly felt she had been rejected, anyone in her position would have done the same damn thing," said Elizabeth, "And if you go on and act like an ass I don't blame her for rejecting you."

"Me? Act like an ass?" Jack questioned her.

"Jack, why are we going to Spain?" asked Elizabeth simply. Jack looked at her questioningly for a moment before her answered.

"To collect yer Will," answered Jack not sure why Elizabeth was asking a question she so clearly knew the answer to.

"And you question acting like an ass," muttered Elizabeth setting her bottle of rum back on the desk before she stood up. Jack dropped his feet to the floor as he sat up straight at the desk.

"What's that to mean?" snapped Jack.

"I ask you why we are going to Spain and the only answer you can give is to get Will," said Elizabeth sternly, "No mention of Ruby and whether or not you want to accept it, she loves you. Do you think for one moment that if she did not still love you after everything she would be in Spain, even if she knew Norrington was holding those letters back why would she left London? Even I will admit, she had a damn good life there."

"He attacked her," said Jack.

"He attacked her, because she confronted him over everything, she fought him on it," said Elizabeth raising her voice at him, "Good God Jack, for a man who has found some of the grandest treasures in the world, you sure are passing over the greatest you'll ever have." Elizabeth turned and stormed out of the cabin slamming the door behind her. Jack sat there staring at the door, he knew Elizabeth was right and he hated it, the last thing he wanted to do was grovel but he knew he wouldn't leave Ruby behind in Spain.


	45. Chapter 44

Two days later the ship Will and Ruby docked in Spain in the city of **Ferrol**. Ruby sighed in relief as they got off the ship and were finally able to relieve themselves of the cramped quarters. As the two of them walked up the dock Ruby kept the hat on her head pulled down low, once they were off the dock she could get rid of the hat finally letting her hair fall naturally. As much as she wanted the hot stuffy hat gone, she knew her hair was in horrid tangles and would look more like a rats nest than bouncy curls. Nevertheless once they were off the dock Ruby grabbed the hat from her head and let the mess of curls fall down her back.

"Now what?" asked Will. Ruby looked around as she walked next to him, 'good question' she thought 'now what?'

"We find a place to stay?' suggested Ruby.

"We might have a problem there," said Will, "Do you speak Spanish by any chance?" Ruby sighed, just another pit in the road.

"Well someone has to speak English or at least French, I can get by in French," said Ruby.

"You know we could walk around this city all day and walk past numerous inns and never know it," said Will.

"This is all Jack's fault," said Ruby pointedly. Will looked over at her and smiled.

"It's one of the benefits of being married to him, it is always conveniently his fault," smiled Ruby. Will laughed with her as they continued on into the city streets that were bustling with morning business. The two of them wandered the streets not looking for an inn just yet but enjoying being on solid ground and being away from the laboring work of the ship. Ruby felt her stomach rumble as they walked, she wanted to get food but they'd have to get lodgings first.

"Ruby, Miss Ruby Storm."

Will and Ruby stopped dead in their tracks at the sound of Ruby's name, her maiden name nonetheless. Will protectively took Ruby's arm in his as they turned around to see the source of the voice.

"Ruby Storm, I knew it was you, I could barely believe my eyes, but I knew it was you." Will looked over at Ruby whose face went from confusion to shock. He looked up to see a tall well dressed man leaving behind a carriage as he strode towards them with his footman following.

"Roger?" asked Ruby in disbelief as the man approached.

"You know him?" hissed Will.

"I do," said Ruby back as Roger approached them.

"Ruby, of all the places to see you," said Roger embracing her while Will still had a protective hold on her. Ruby slowly hugged the man back.

"Roger, what are you doing?" stuttered Ruby.

"While I am on leave and my wife's father left her an estate here in Ferrol," said Roger, "Now the question could be asked of you dear."

"Visiting," said Ruby quickly as she seen Will staring at the man in front of her, "My dear, where have my manners gone?" Before Ruby could introduce Will Roger interrupted her.

"Yes, I suppose I shouldn't be calling you Miss Storm, your mother did mention your marriage, though you will have to excuse me I cannot remember the bloke's name, though I do remember you have gone from Miss, to Lady," said Roger. Ruby forced a smile to her face as she felt Will's nerves grow along with hers.

"Yes, well," said Ruby slowly looking over at Will, "This is my husband, William Turner. Will, this is Commodore Roger Cunningham, Roger is a family friend from India."

"You are not the only one you gained a new title Lady Turner, it is Admiral Roger Cunningham," said Roger smiling brightly.

"Please to meet you Admiral Cunningham," said Will awkwardly as he held his hand to shake.

"The pleasure is mine Lord Turner," said Roger shaking Will's hand.

"Lor," before Will could say anything else Ruby dug her nails into his arm.

"Yes that would be typical of my mother to brag of me marrying a Lord," laughed Ruby throwing a glance at Will, "the poor woman thought it would never happen."

"She was quite happy, though I will admit she was quite put out that you eloped without telling her," said Roger.

"Well you know me," smiled Ruby feeling the awkwardness rising.

"Where are you staying while in Ferrol?" asked Roger. Ruby looked up at Will who was staring at her in curiosity and confusion. Neither knew how to answer questions, did they lie? Did they tell the truth?

"I insist you stay with me and Missus Cunningham," said Roger not waiting for an answer, "Amy loves having guests."

"Of course," said Ruby quickly, this tie drawing the pinch from Will. Ruby glared up at him momentarily before looking back at Roger.

"We would be honored to," said Ruby, "wouldn't we Will?"

"Yes of course we would," said Will though it sounded more of a confused question being asked.

"Well then come along, I hate to say it Ruby but you look a wreck, what in the world happened to you?" asked Roger.

"It is a long story, I shall explain it to you later," smiled Ruby as she allowed Roger to lead her and Will towards the carriage he had previously vacated.

"We can't do this," hissed Will as they walked behind Ruby.

"Do you not want a hot meal and a warm bed?" asked Ruby quietly raised her eyebrow while she walked next to him. Will sighed as he continued on with Ruby.

* * *

The maid showed Ruby and Will into their bedroom at Robert's home. Ruby quickly excused maid who promised she would have a warm bath brought up to them and some fresh clothes. Ruby thanked her and seen her to the door. Once alone she turned back to Will who was looking at the bed.

"It's one again," said Will referring to bed. Ruby rolled her eyes as she walked over to him.

"Yes, but this one is bigger."

"This is illegal you know, impersonating a Lord," said Will. Ruby laughed at him as she sat down on the bed.

"Yes because all that gallivanting around you did with Jack on the Pearl was oh so legal," said Ruby sarcastically, "Look Will, as long as we play along for a while things will be alright, Jack will come eventually and while we are waiting we might as well do it comfortably." Will sat next to her on the bed and nodded, she did have a point.

"How are you so sure Jack will take you, he was awfully with you when he last saw you," said Will. Ruby smiled and pointed over the sack she had taken from home with her.

"Our marriage certificate is in there, he is bound to take me. So is our divorce certificate, so if he really hates me he will get me out of here otherwise I will destroy it and we'll stay married." Will smiled back at her; just like Jack, she did always have a way to get by.


	46. Chapter 45

Sorry about not updating sooner, school has been hectic. Originally I was just going to finish this and post the last bunch of chapters but I haven't been able to get at it this much, so I'll post what I have now and hopefully next week I'll get the rest done.

The next morning Will sat and waited with Amy and Roger for Ruby to arrive for breakfast. A maid had been sent down to inform them that Ruby was going to be late but Amy insisted they wait.

Finally Ruby walked into the dinning room drawing the attention of all three of its occupants. Immediately Will understood why Jack would sail across the Atlantic for her, her movements were graceful and smooth as she crossed the room wearing a mauve colored dress borrowed from Amy take hugged every curve she had, the scoop neck highlighting the definitions of her shoulders and neck. Her hair had been pulled up at the crown leaving a waterfall of brown curls showering down her back. Ruby nodded her good mornings to Roger and Amy before taking a seat across from Will. Her sun kissed skin glowed under the mauve fabric giving her a fresh warm look, for a moment Will was convinced that if it weren't for Elizabeth he would be right along with James in pretending he was married to Ruby.

"I must thank you again for your hospitality," said Ruby, a genuine smile spreading on her lips, "Roger I cannot begin to describe what a dear friend you have been."

"There is no need for thank yous, we are more than welcomed to have you stay with us," said Amy, Roger's wife. Will stared at her a mixture of awe and anger at what she was doing. He wondered how Ruby could look both Roger and Amy in the eye and lie to them to keep up their charade. Will hated deceiving them but Ruby had a point, they needed a place to stay in Spain and it was their best option.

"Have you ever been to Spain?" asked Amy.

"No, cannot say I have," said Ruby as she brought the bone china cup of coffee up to her lips.

"Will?" Will looked up at the woman caught off guard slightly, he stole a quick look at Ruby before turning back to Amy.

"No, I spent my childhood in the Caribbean before I went to London," said Will. Ruby looked on at him with a gaze of approval. Breakfast went on with more questions, Will answering each of them in suit with Ruby. Afterwards Ruby and Will went to backyard gardens.

"Do we have any idea when Jack will be arriving?" asked Ruby as she stood her arm from Will's once they were safely out of eyesight.

"No, I do not even know how he will know where we are," said Will.

"Well something like a ship sailing into port with black sails can't be kept quiet easily," said Ruby, "You will just have to act interested in the docks, Roger's a navy man he will be more than happy to take you."

"Well that's fine until Jack does show up, Roger will alert the authorities," said Will.

"Bugger that, by now James is probably awake and has ever ship he can looking for us," scoffed Ruby, "A few more will not hurt. Besides the faster we can get to Jack, the faster we can leave." Will shrugged, she was right, the authorities chasing Jack never bothered him.

"This could collapse around us," said Will as they continued to walk. Ruby laughed, to her Will worried way too much.

"Well I have already had two false marriages collapse on me and I have various warrants for my arrest," said Ruby, "If this collapses I can guarantee you Will, it will not be the end of the world."

"See Will stick with me, of course people will be mad with you once and a while but you get what you need."

"I think I will leave that to you and Jack," said Will.

"Will you have already taken the step, hell you have your first fake marriage," smiled Ruby

* * *

"How the bloody hell do you expect to find them here?" cursed Anamarie as she and Elizabeth stood next to Jack as the port of Ferrol came into view, "You have no bloody meet point." 

"It can't be that hard to find them," said Elizabeth.

"Just check the local chapel," snorted Jack. Elizabeth looked over her should at him but chose to ignore him.

"The town is not that big and someone must have seen them," said Elizabeth.

"Has anyone of ya considered that findin' the whelp and the girl may not be easy in a city where they speak Spanish and you speak English?" asked Jack raising an eyebrow.

"The girl?" asked Elizabeth casually looking back over at him.

"Christ Jack, what the bloody hell did you want the girl to do?" asked Anamarie harshly, "Hand every single one of us off to Norrington? Good God, the girl hands herself over to him for ya and you act like a bloody twit about it. If that girl had any bloody brains to her she'd do anything she could to beat you to a bloody pulp." Jack went to respond to Anamarie's tongue lashing but was met with a dark stare from Elizabeth. Grumbling Jack threw his hands up at the women and walked away knowing that any arguments he got into with the women he would never win.


	47. Chapter 46

Days later the Black Pearl sailed into the waters of Ferror as the morning sun broke the horizon. Jack looked grimly at the land in front of him, once again he was sailing into a potential mess of hurt, but only this time he knew it. Deep down he knew he wanted more than anything for Ruby to run into his arms but he knew it could just be London all over again.

"Liz," shouted Jack as he handed the wheel over to another crew member. He watched as Elizabeth climbed the stairs to the tiered deck.

"When are we leaving?" asked Elizabeth.

"We, love, are going nowhere," said Jack, "You'll stay on the ship."

"I will not, my husband is there somewhere," said Elizabeth.

"Aye love, but I'm still a wanted man in these waters," explained Jack, "The less of ya I have to keep track of the better." Elizabeth sighed, she knew Jack was right but she did not want to let him go alone, it was his last chance and she didn't want him blowing it all away.

"Don't do anything stupid," said Elizabeth softly before turning to walk away. Jack went to respond back to her but found the spot next to him empty. Rolling his eyes he looked back at the land in front of him.

* * *

Ruby walked next to Will with her arm linked with his as Roger gave them a tour of Ferror. Both pretended to look interested but their eyes kept darting to the bay looking for the familiar sails.

"It is quite a beautiful city you must admit although it does not meet the grandeur of Port Royal," said Roger as they walked around the busy city square.

"Not after that bastard," snorted Ruby which received her an elbow from Will.

"Yes, I heard there was an incident there," said Roger curiously.

"Yes, that bloody Commodore Norrington took some poor girl hostage and ever pirate in Caribbean waters tore the town apart looking for her," said Ruby, "All well the Commodore stood there and watched it all happen."

"Yes, it was something along those lines wasn't it," said Roger.

"It would be treason I'd say," said Ruby, "Letting a town fall to its feet for no good reason." Roger looked at her curiously again.

"You seem to know quite a lot about Port Royal," said Roger.

"Well of course I do, that is where Will and I were married," said Ruby.

"Yes, had to flee when the attacks started," said Will hoping the subject would be dropped as the last person he wanted to talk about was James Norrington.

"Can we see the docks?" asked Ruby abruptly.

"If you'd like to see them," said Roger nodding.

"Will, did some sailing before we met. He is quite interested in ships," said Ruby smiling up at Will. To all those around them they looked like the a happily married young couple.

The three of them walked through the crowds down to the quiet docks of the city. The heat of the sun made Ruby shift in her dress as the tight dress and hot sun did nothing to help her anxiousness.

"I don't think today would be a good day for the docks," said Roger stopping in his foot steps causing Ruby and Will to almost walk into him. Ruby quickly looked up and spotted the black sails of a ship on the edge of the bay and the chaos happening at the docks.

"It is about blood time," swore Ruby.

"Will, I am sorry but I will not be able to escort you two back to the house," said Roger turning slightly to them.

"No that is quite alright it seems to be quite exciting here," said Ruby showing no signs of caution. Ruby tugged on Will's arm and started walking past Roger pulling Will behind her.

"Ruby, I cannot let you go down there," demanded Roger, "Will, stop her."

"There ya are ya bloody whelp." All three looked up to see Jack Sparrow headed towards them with Gibbs at his side.

"You stop right there," demanded Roger pulling his sword and holding it to Jack. Jack and Gibbs looked over at the sword and then back to Ruby and Will.

"Yer lookin' cozy," said Jack sarcastically.

"You will not address her that way," demanded Roger, "Now give me your name."

"Captain Jack Sparrow," smiled Jack sneakily.

"Took you long enough," muttered Ruby.

"Well can't say I was in a rush now love," said Jack.

"I told you not to address Missus Turner," said Roger. Jack raised an eyebrow to the couple in front of him as Will winced and then realized he still had Ruby's hand and dropped it quickly.

"Missus Turner now are we love?" asked Jack, "I told the bloody Lizzy."

"She didn't drag ya off ta the church to did she whelp?" asked Jack.

"Oh shut up," spat Ruby.

"Forgot love, ya don't like to talk about it," said Jack.

"Ruby do you know this man?" asked Roger.

"Of course she does, I'm her husband," smiled Jack.

"Her husband is William Turner," said Roger, "How dare you make an accusation against her like that." Both Jack and Gibbs chuckled at Roger as Ruby rolled her eyes.

"He is right Roger," said Ruby curtly.

"Now, if ya don't mind," said Jack stepping over and wrapping his arm around Ruby's shoulder, "We'll be going." Before Ruby could move Jack shoved her back into Will and Roger before he turned with Gibbs and took off running back to the dock. Ruby stumbled back into the two men as she grabbed onto Will for support. She looked up to see the back of Jack and Gibbs running away.

"He will never leave the dock," said Roger.

"Oh no you don't Jack," said Ruby quickly gathering up her skirts, "Come on Will." Ruby took off running towards the dock with Will quickly behind her.

"Jack, you get back here," screamed Ruby as she dodged people as she followed them on to the dock, "Jack."

Jack and Gibbs quickly jumped into a spare row boat at the end of the dock and pushed off before Ruby and Will could reach the end of the dock.

"You are not bloody well leaving me," swore Ruby as she came to the end of the dock. Ruby gathered up all her skirts as high as she could and plunged into the warm waters. As she came to the surface Ruby used all her strength in her arms to pull herself through the water. She could hear Will behind her in the water as she kept treading towards the row boat.

Eventually Ruby felt her hand hit the boat and she looked up in surprise to find she had actually reached the boat. Gibbs had refused row the boat until both Ruby and Will were aboard much to Jack's demands.

"C'mon," huffed Gibbs as he threw down the oar and leaned over the edge to help her into the boat. Ruby struggled up out of the water and pressed all her weight against the boat as she pulled herself in with Gibbs' help. Once in the boat Ruby collapsed as her breathing was labored. She could hear Gibbs helping Will into the boat and Jack's protests. Ruby pushed her wet hair from her face and looked up at Jack with an angry glare.

"You bastard," growled Ruby.

"Same ta you," said Jack as he watched Will climb into the boat, "Well now that they're here can we get going? I'd rather not be arrested." Gibbs complied and picked up the oars and started paddling back to the Pearl.

The trip back to the ship was in silence, Ruby refused to even look at Jack as she watched the city behind them get smaller. Everything inside of her wanted to hit Jack and yell at him for everything but her physical strength was wasted and it all just seemed useless at the current stage.

Will and Ruby fell against the railing of the deck in exhaustion from the stressful climb of the rope ladder to the deck, both soaking wet as drops of water dripped from them. Ruby was breathing heavily as she braced herself on her hands and dropped her head down. For a moment the noise all around her was nothing but a loud blur, she could not hear the men bustling around her or Elizabeth calling her name.

Finally she snapped back to reality as she felt herself being pulled to her feet by two strong hands wrapped around her forearms. Shaking her wet hair from her face Ruby looked around letting the sunlight pierce her eyes.

"Oh my god, Ruby are you alright?" Ruby's eyes met her cousin's concerned eyes as Elizabeth cupped Ruby's face.

"You poor thing," cooed Elizabeth.

"I'm fine," rasped Ruby as she realized how heavy her wet dress was.

"I am so sorry for everything I said," cried Elizabeth, "So sorry." Ruby was pulled into a tight hug before Elizabeth let go of her and moved on to Will who was now standing too. Slowly Ruby's eyes roamed over the deck of the ship and looked around at the eyes of the crew that stared at her. Inhaling deeply and letting the fresh air fill her lungs she looked over at Elizabeth and Will who were embracing each other and genuinely happy to see each other. Looking over to her other side her eyes met Jack who stared at her with no emotion. The two of them stood staring at each other before Jack broke the stare and stepped toward Elizabeth and Will.

"Continue south to India, we'll be leavin' Lady Norrington in the care of 'er mother" announced Jack loudly before lowering his voice, "possibly the only one not knowin' what a trollop 'er daughter is." Ruby's eyes grew large as her mouth drop in shock at Jack's comment. Elizabeth and Will looked on both shocked themselves as Jack's insulting comment.

Ruby stood in silence for a moment holding herself in dignity as she stared icily at Jack before she raised the front of her skirt slightly and turned and walked away from Jack with the air of the lady he had called her.

Elizabeth shook her head in disgust as she looked at Jack who stood stoically in a mixture of confusion as to why he had said what he said and Ruby's reaction.

"You stupid fool," muttered Elizabeth before she left Will to follow her cousin.

"That might not have been the smartest thing to say," said Will.

"Aye," muttered Jack before he turned back to his crew, "Gibbs." the older man left his post and came over to his captain.

"Let the men know we're headin' back at the Caribbean," said Jack.

"Cap'n, ya just said we're goin' at India," said Gibbs.

"Aye, let 'er think that, "said Jack, "Change course."

"Aye Cap'n," nodded Gibbs before he returned to the crew to give the new orders. Jack sighed silently as he looked off in the direction Ruby had walked off in and Will and Elizabeth had followed. He knew there were a lot of things he could have said to Ruby to make her mad, but he had called her a tramp and she had just fallen silent.

Below deck Ruby sat in Anamarie's cabin in a dry shirt and pants, her anger was silent as she watched Elizabeth sort her wet clothes out as Anamarie sat next to her on the bed. No one had said anything about the comment Jack had said because it was clear to all that Ruby was upset by it.

"Elizabeth, go tend to Will," said Ruby softly, "He's been through a lot too."

"Will understands," excused Elizabeth.

"Liz, go," pushed Ruby, "It's a bloody dress, it will dry one way or another." Elizabeth looked over at Ruby who forced a smile on to her face in reassurance. Elizabeth kissed her cousin's forehead before she left the two women in the room alone. Anamarie looked over at Ruby who stared at the door coldly. Reaching to her side Ana pulled out her knife and held it to Ruby.

"I'll hold 'im if you wanna take a few stabs at 'im," said Anamarie. Ruby looked over at the other woman and smiled slightly, Ana's idea wasn't all that bad.

"That is a kind gesture," said Ruby before she stood up. The two women walked up onto the deck to find the crew continuing on as if the earlier incident hadn't happened. Immediately Ruby's eyes scanned the deck looking for Jack wanting to know where she was to avoid. She couldn't spot Jack on the deck and only turned around to find Gibbs next to her.

"'E's hidin'," announced Gibbs.

"Tell me why I'm not surprised?" scoffed Ruby.

"And we are headed back to the Caribbean, but ya didn't 'ear that from me," said Gibbs.

"Yes well it would be so typical of that man to dump me in the one part of this world I still have a warrant on me," said Ruby, "who knows maybe we will get those matching nooses."

"The cap'n also said he'll be takin' the night shift so ya can have his cabin tonight," said Gibbs.

"Well that is good, seeing as how I am the tramp on the ship I will need adequate quarters to entertain in," said Ruby sarcastically, causing both Gibbs and Anamarie to smirk.

"Have I told ya what a pleasure it is havin' ya back on board?" said Ana, "Hate ta say it but I was missing yer hair raisin' fights." Ruby smiled now in turn.

"Well I'm sure I may be able to deliver," said Ruby.

Later that evening after the day crew finished their dinner Ruby was told off handed by Gibbs that Jack was already on the deck so the cabin was empty. Ruby nodded a silent thank you to him before she made her way up to the deck and cross it holding her head up as if she were a lady in the king's court. As she came to the cabin door she spotted Jack who was staring at her intensely, Ruby glared at him in disgust before she disappeared into the cabin.

Ruby stood in front of the closed door and looked around the cabin she once shared with Jack. It was exactly as she remembered, dark and cluttered. Immediately she spotted a bottle of rum on the desk, 'if I didn't need it so bad, I'd throw the whole bloody lot of it over board and let that bastard cry over it,' thought Ruby as she took the bottle and pulled the cork out of it. Ruby brought the bottle up to her lips and took a large drink from it before she set it back on the desk. Her anger was almost boiling over now as she stood there, earlier Anamarie had kept her busy enough that her mind didn't wander to the insult Jack had delivered to her, now it as all she could think of. Looking over at the bed she noticed that somehow her sack had made it in there, her mind wandered to the marriage and divorce certificates it contained.

"I should toss those at the first port and walk away from that sonofabitch once and for all," said Ruby to herself.


End file.
